


A Lawyer and an Architect Walk Into a Bar

by Earlgreyer



Series: Rare Pair Hell [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Edgeplay, Grinding, Kissing, Licking, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Modern Thedas, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attack, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Slow Burn, Trauma, blood mention, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 115,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A FeVer modern AU where Carver is an architect, Felix is a lawyer, Bethany is a publicist and Varric is Varric.  Or, how the little brother (who isn't a dick) and the side-kick friend (who didn't die I don't care what you say) get together and make such a cute couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, you can totally thank [rachel4revenge ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel4revenge/pseuds/rachel4revenge) for giving me the FeVer to write this rare pair. She's the best and it's been a blast brainstorming the details! 
> 
> Rachel, thanks so much for being the Beta for this! 
> 
> this is my first attempt at multiple POV so hopefully it isn't distracting.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and if you do I'd love to hear from you in the comments!
> 
> Should you care to know what my Carver and Felix look like, you can Google them. Carver is based on Levi Stocke and Felix is based on Nishant Dahiya. Or you can check out [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5615041) lovely drawing.

**Carver**

“Carver, quit fidgeting and let the man mark the suit properly.”

He let out a disgusted huff but straightened his posture and tried to be still. “Bethy you know this is a waste of money. I’m going to wear this suit to Varric’s party and then never again. I don’t wear suits. I don’t NEED to wear suits.”

Bethany perused the dress shirts and ties. “Humor me. I’m buying it so why do you care? Besides.” She gave him a wicked grin. “You never know who you might meet there. Maybe you might have another occasion to wear a suit...maybe out to dinner at a fancy restaurant; or to a play.”

Carver groaned. “Bethy, tell me you haven’t arranged for me to meet someone at this thing. I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to this. I love Varric and all but you fixing me up with someone would ruin an otherwise mediocre evening. I could do without the sisterly matchmaking.”

The tailor helped Carver out of the suit coat and motioned for him to enter the dressing room to change back into his own clothes. As he walked into the dressing room Bethany called out “I haven’t set you up with anyone. But there is a friend of mine who I think you would really like. He’s very sweet, and handsome! I swear he’s perfect for you.”

Carver yelled “No! Don’t start Bethy, or so help me, I will back out of this now.”

Bethany handed a dress shirt and tie to the tailor and paid for the outfit. “Fine, Carver. But why is it so wrong for me to want my baby brother to find someone to make him happy?”

“You are only 5 minutes older than I am Bethany. That does not make me your baby brother.” He exited the dressing room and handed the suit pants to the tailor. Then he put his hands on Bethany’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “Bethany. Promise me that you will not attempt to fix me up with anyone at this event. I am going to support Varric and his new book. I am doing this because I love you both, even though you know how much I detest crowds.”

“Carver, let’s be real. You don’t detest crowds, you detest people.” She laughed and hip checked him into the aisle.

He scowled at her. “I don’t detest people. Well, not all of them anyway. I love you. And Varric. And Garrett. And I really like Anders and Fenris.”

Bethany squeezed him around his shoulders. “Awwww. You love Garrett. You said it! I’m so happy!”

Carver scowled. “What are you going on about? Obviously I love Garrett. He’s my brother!”

OK. In fairness they had not been very close when Carver was younger. Mostly because Carver had been such a shit. He hadn’t dealt very well with his father dying and it only got worse when their mother passed.

Carver wasn’t really a people person. He never had been. Garrett _was_ to the very fiber of his being. Everyone loved Garrett, and fawned on him. He was nice, and looked out for his friends and thought of everyone else first. And Carver had wanted to be more like him but didn’t know how, and wasn’t any good at any of those things.

And then Garrett had to go and become a local celebrity by brokering a cessation of hostilities between Kirkwall’s two biggest rival gangs, The Sabrathan and The Coterie. That whole _Champion of Kirkwall_ crap had really been too much.

Carver had been in college at the time and had thrown himself into his studies and the ROTC. He ended up in several fights over stupid shit and almost lost his scholarships. Garrett had tried help him but it had only made Carver lash out more.

It had actually been Thom who had finally talked some sense into him. “Talked” is a loose term. He'd really beat some sense into him. Thom Rainier had been an ROTC trainer and one of the few people Carver would listen to.

The night they met, Carver had been looking for a fight. Thankfully it had been Thom who found him. He’d volunteered to play punching bag if Carver could land anything. Instead it was Carver who ended up as the punching bag, as every missed blow was returned with one that Thom landed. After that they’d spent a very long time talking.

Over the next few months Thom helped Carver learn to deal with his hurt and anger at his parent’s deaths, and to stop blaming Garrett for trying to hold the family together by trying to take on the role of Mom and Dad. Carver had also begun to have some successes of his own, gaining recognition and additional scholarships for his architectural designs, and landing a job with a prestigious architectural firm before he’d even graduated.

And eventually Carver learned to lighten up about Garrett. And they’d started talking, and Carver started listening. And they actually became friends. They began having family dinners once a week, usually on Sundays, at Garrett’s house; well, Garrett, Fenris, and Anders’ house. They tended to be rowdy affairs. Bethany brought Varric, and Carver brought wine.

Which lead him back to thoughts of Bethany playing matchmaker. “Bethy, please don’t try to fix me up with anyone. Seriously. Just…don’t. OK?”

“OK. But I just want you to be happy, Carv. I want you to have your somebody too.” She leaned her head against his shoulder as they left the shop. They walk a few paces down the sidewalk to her car.

“I’m fine Bethany. And I appreciate your concern. But I’m really concentrating on work right now anyway. I wouldn’t have time for a relationship.” He hugged her and opened her car door.

“One more thing though, Carv. Get a haircut? And a shave? You’ve been hanging around Thom Rainier too much. His look is starting to rub off on you!”

He gave her an offended look. “I like my beard! It took me a long time to get it this nice and full! And what’s wrong with my hair?” He ran a hand through it.

“It’s too long; hair and beard. Get a real style, Carver? Spend some money and go to a real salon? For me? Please?”

“Fine. But I’m not shaving. I’m only getting a trim.”

She kissed him on the cheek. “That’s all I’m asking. And thank you.”

He kissed her back. “Drive safely. Tell Varric I said hey.”

Bethany got into her car, waiving as she backed out of the spot. Carver walked a few more feet down the sidewalk to his Harley and pulled on his helmet. He swung his leg over the seat and started the bike. He had a week to dodge any matchmaking bullets. He’d go to Varric’s book signing and then he could fade back into social obscurity where he liked it. He walked the bike back a few feet and sped out of the parking space towards home.

 

**Felix**

Felix exited the elevator, contracts clutched in his hand, and headed to his desk. He’d have the office assistant Elsa make the necessary copies, and file them. If he could spare the time, he’d go back upstairs to Inquisition Publishing and personally give Bethany her copy.

Bethany was his best female friend. Her company used Felix’s law firm to handle the major book contracts and other legal documents necessary when dealing with the printed word. Contracts were Felix’s specialty so they had lots of reasons to interact and had hit it off immediately.

They went to lunch a few times a week. Felix loved to hear the gossip from the publishing world and the stories about her crazy family, and Bethany loved to pick Felix’s brain for ideas that inevitably ended up in one of Varric’s novels.

Lost in his thoughts, Felix startled as a paperclip hit him in the temple.

“Psst! Felix! Meredith at two o’clock!” Jowan motioned with his head towards Felix’s desk.

Felix’s head snapped up and he almost tripped as he tried to stop his forward momentum. He quickly turned and started to walk back towards the elevators. He cringed when he heard the shrill call: “ _Felix_!”.

He stopped and turned around. “Ms. Stannard. What might I do for you?”

While everyone called Mr. Theirin “Alistair” and Mr. Genitivi “Nando” at their requests, Meredith Stannard was _always_ addressed as “Ms. Stannard”.

“Felix! You are coming to Varric Tethras’ book signing party this evening, aren’t you?”

Oh no! Not this again! “Yes Ms. Stannard. I will be there. Are you going?” Please say no. Please say no.

“Yes! And that mystery boyfriend of yours, will he be joining you this evening? I truly hope to meet him one of these days. But you know, if he can’t make it, my nephew Eric is available. I’d be happy to set you two up! You would be perfect together.”

Felix clamped down on a repulsed shudder. Anyone related to Meredith was to be avoided at all costs. Plus, he’d actually met Eric at a work picnic last summer. The man was a lump, and he spent most of the afternoon fawning over “Auntie Meredith”. Gross.

“Yes, the plan is for him to be at the party tonight. If he can get away from work. But he loves Varric’s books and is looking forward to seeing him again. So, thank you, but you’ll have to tell Eric I’m sorry, I’m already taken.”

Meredith looked annoyed at having her machinations blocked, but before she could continue he shot around her quickly and sat at his desk, burying his face in legal documents. Damn! When would the woman quit trying to set him up with her nephew? He wanted to make partner and was ready for that next step, but he had no intention of sleeping his way into the job. If that was the only way to move ahead here he’d rather remain an associate forever.

He looked at the clock. 6:15pm. It was late enough for him to leave without much backlash from Meredith. And he still needed to go home and get dressed for the book signing. Thankfully he lived downtown, only a few blocks away. Family money was good for some things at least. Like paying for a small but well-appointed flat in Kirkwall’s High Town Apartments.

He waited for Meredith to go back into her office before quickly shutting down his laptop and sliding it and the contracts into his bag. He made sure she hadn’t come back out and he silently moved towards the elevators. He stopped at Jowan’s desk briefly. “Hey, thanks for the attempted assist earlier. I wasn’t paying attention otherwise it would have helped.”

Jowan grinned. “No problem. We peons have to stick together.”

Felix smiled back. “See you Monday Jowan. Have a good weekend.”

“Have fun at the party! Hope your boyfriend can make it!”

Felix plastered a smile on his face and turned to the elevators, hoping Jowan hadn’t seen his blush. He hated lying to his friends at work, but how could he tell them this far in that his boyfriend was not real and he’d only created him so that Meredith would stop trying to set him up with her nephew?

The charade had been going on for six months. Initially everyone had believed him. When asked why he didn’t have any pictures of them together, Felix explained that the relationship was new and he didn’t want to jinx it. Later he’d say that his boyfriend didn’t like to have his picture taken. So far he’d been very lucky. Whenever anyone started asking for details he found a way to change the subject.

But Felix knew the story was starting to wear thin, especially with Meredith. She was asking some very pointed questions and started mentioning Eric a lot again. Oh, why does he get himself into these situations?

The elevator door opened and Mr. Theirin walked out. Felix froze. Shit! But Alistair motioned with his head towards the elevator, leaning in and whispered conspiratorially, “Get while the going is good! I’ll run interference for you. Keep Meredith distracted until you make it out of the building. See you later tonight?”

Felix grinned and nodded. “Thanks Alistair! And yes! I’ll see you at the party.”

“Good man. Will you be attending with your…special friend?

Felix’s smile faltered a bit. “Um, I hope he makes an appearance.”

“I hope so too.” Alistair winked. “See you later Felix. I’ll keep her here as long as I can.”

The elevator doors closed. Felix punched the button for the lobby and slumped against the wall. Now he really felt awful for lying to _Alistair_ of all people. He really needed to stop the charade. Maybe he would come clean to him and Nando on Monday. Tell them what Meredith was trying to do.

The elevator doors opened and he pushed thoughts of that away as he mentally started going through his final wardrobe picks for the evening. He’d narrowed it down to three possible suit choices but still wasn’t sure what he’d end up wearing. He left the building and headed towards his apartment, mentally pairing shoes and ties with cufflinks and belts. If he had to spend the evening alone, and dodging Meredith’s nephew, he’d at least be the best dressed man there.

 

**Carver**

Fuck! He was running late. He’d been working on his designs and lost track of time. When he’d realized the hour he’d flung himself into the shower. Years of Bethany teasing him for being a stinky little brother had him slowing down to make sure he washed “all his cracks and crevices” before quickly rinsing off and wrapping a towel around his waist. He dried his hair with another towel and threw it across the back of the toilet.

As promised he’d had his hair cut and beard trimmed that morning and still had no idea how the woman had got his hair to do that. He was never going to be able to style it the same way on his own. He grabbed the hair paste that the stylist had insisted would help him achieve “the look”. He opened the jar and started at the waxy substance. Mysterious. He shrugged and dug his fingers in, scooping out a bit. He rubbed his hands together and scrubbed his fingers back and forth through his hair. The effect was a bit of a spiky tousled look that he could live with.

He shook a few drops of beard oil into his palm and quickly massaged it into his facial hair. It was the only concession to styling product that he’d used prior to today. Bethany had threatened to never hug him again because his beard would scratch her face. He knew it was either find something to soften the beard or lose it altogether. So he’d gone straight to the beard expert. Thom swore by Orzammar beard oil. He said that Josie loved the way it smelled and made his beard so soft and now she couldn’t keep her hands off of him. Carver had punched him for bragging but bought some soon after.

He quickly dressed, only briefly fighting with the dragon cuff links for the French Cuff shirt that Bethany had insisted he MUST wear. He looked at himself in the mirror and wasn’t disgusted with his appearance. He thought it looked fine but knew that Bethany would kill him if he didn’t add the tie. He’d put it on once he got to the party.

He looked at his watch. Shit! Shitshitshit! If he hit any traffic he was doomed. He had to get on the road right now. Bethany would kill him for not taking the car, but the motorcycle would get him there faster. He could weave in and out of any traffic. Yes, it was illegal. And yes it was dangerous. But so was his sister when she was angry, and he was more afraid of her than he was of a ticket…or death.

He buttoned the suit coat and rolled the tie up gently, tucking it into his pocket. He didn’t want to be hit in the face with it on the way.

In the garage, he swung onto the bike and flipped the door opener switch. He started the engine and backed the Harley out of the driveway, careful not to run over Mrs. Wynn’s flowers. She was a sweet little old lady and she baked him cookies. He needed to maintain his cookie connection.

Once safely past the begonias he opened the throttle and the Harley roared to life, shooting down the street towards the interstate.

 

**Felix**

Felix stepped out of the limo and straightened his jacket. He was headed for the stairs when he heard a voice that made him cringe. “Felix! Come say hello to my nephew Eric!”

Damn! How had they shown up at the same time? It was as though she’d been waiting for him! Was she stalking him?!

He plastered a fake smile on his face and slowly turned. “Ms. Stannard. You look lovely.” She didn’t. Her platinum blonde hair looked like a wig held together with hairspray and prayer, and her red dress was gaudy and more appropriate for a woman half her age. The infamous nephew was dressed in a grey rumpled off-the-rack suit and he had a faux-hipster beard that Felix immediately detested. _Was_ it a beard? Or had a rodent died on his face? Somehow, he held out his hand without cringing. “Eric, nice to see you again.”

Meredith all but shoved Eric at him. “Eric dear, what do you say?”

Eric shuffled from side to side and “shook” Felix’s hand. “Nice to see you Felix.”

Ugh, he had that clammy, wimpy hand shake that screamed “I have no self-esteem!” Felix wanted to go wash his hands and started to excuse himself but Meredith interrupted.

“Felix, where is that boyfriend of yours? Is he here?” She looked around like perhaps his boyfriend was hiding behind a bush and she might be able to spot him.

Not missing a beat, he sighed, “No. He’s running late. As usual. But I’m sure he’ll be here. We are meeting inside near the bar. So you’ll excuse me if I just pop on in and wait. Eric, nice to see you.” He quickly turned around and started for the stairs when he heard Eric mutter “Is that the guy with the fake boyfriend you were talking about Auntie Meredith?”

Goddammit.

He was jarred out of his panic by the unmistakable roar of a Harley Davidson motorcycle. He turned to watch as the bike came into view. The rider appeared to be well dressed, at least from across the parking lot. Felix updated his assessment as he rode closer. The man was _very_ well dressed!

The guy turned off the bike and swung his leg over the seat before handing the keys to the valet. He pulled off his helmet and Felix felt his mouth go dry. OMG biker dude was gorgeous! He had dark spiky hair and a muscular build that couldn’t be hidden under his incredibly expensive custom suit. And _that_ was what a beard was supposed to look like! He watched as the man reached into a pocket and extricated what appeared to be a lovely dark blue silk tie.

Before he could stop himself Felix was shouting “Oh there you are!” and flying across the parking lot like a demon was after him.

The man just stood there and stared at Felix like he had two heads. “Do I know…”

Felix cut him off and all but shouted “Oh here darling, let me help you with that. You aren’t any good at ties.” Felix gently took the length of silk from his hand, turning so his back was to Meredith and Eric. “I’m so glad you made it!”

He glanced at the man’s confused face and gave him a pleading look. In a quieter tone, “Hey, I’m really sorry about this. I know you think I’m some kind of a nut.” Felix lifted the collar of the man’s shirt and draped the tie around his neck, plaiting an Eldridge knot without even thinking about it. “Do you see that very tall blond woman over my shoulder?” The man looked behind him and nodded. He still hadn’t said anything. “That is one of my bosses. She keeps trying to set me up with that little lump beside her. It’s her nephew, Eric.”

The man just stared at him with such bright blue eyes that he almost forgot what he was saying.

“Um…I told her earlier that I was meeting my boyfriend here. She has insisted on meeting him.” He took a deep breath and gave what he hoped was a sincere and not creepy look. “The problem is I do not _have_ a boyfriend. I’ve completely made him up. Long story short: she had me cornered, you showed up, I panicked.” He flipped the collar down and adjusted it around the tie before running his hands down the front of the suit. Very nice. Definitely bespoke. By the feel, it was a wool/terylene blend.

And Maker, he smelled of exotic spices! Felix inhaled deeply again, as though he were judging the bouquet of a fine wine: Frankincense and definitely Myrrh with a hint of coconut oil. It was a heavy scent but not cloying; very masculine and Felix wanted to bury his nose into the man’s neck.

Felix gave him another pleading look. “I know it’s presumptuous but I really could use your help. If you’ll just humor me, let me introduce you to her. We’ll go inside and you can disappear into the crowd and never have to deal with any of this again.”

 

**Carver**

Carver quirked a smile at him and took a moment to check the guy out: highly styled dark hair with a few strategically-placed light brown highlights, a burgundy three-piece silk suit with a white shirt, and a black skinny tie. The man practically screamed _high-end hipster_. Not normally his type, but definitely attractive. Thankfully he lacked the ridiculous hipster facial hair that tended to be something between a clean shave and a real beard. Carver was a firm believer in go full beard or go home.

The guy seemed to have a kind face and he was looking at him like a puppy who’d just been scolded. And Carver had never been able to resist a sad puppy. Especially an attractive sad puppy. With a really sexy mouth. He reached out and took the guy’s hand, noting that it was warm and his grip was firm.  
What was it going to hurt? He’d do this nice thing, let the poor guy save face, and then go find Bethy and Varric.

“My name is Carver. What’s yours?”

“Felix.” His voice squeaked.

Carver smiled. This guy was just adorable. Strange that he didn’t have a boyfriend really. He was good looking and he obviously had some money if his clothing was any indication. He shouldn’t have any trouble getting dates. “Well Felix, are you going to introduce me to your boss and her nephew?”

Felix nodded vigorously and turned around to walk back towards Meredith, still holding Carver’s hand.

Carver watched as Felix plastered a phony smile on his face and stopped them a few paces away from his boss. “Ms. Stannard, may I introduce you to my boyfriend Carver?”

Carver couldn’t help but notice the glee in Felix’s voice. Meredith’s face twisted into a little ball of anger and disappointment as Felix continued with the introduction. “Carver, this is Meredith Stannard, one of the partners at my law firm.”

Carver released Felix’s hand reached for Meredith’s. Hmmmm, lawyer. Interesting. When Meredith extended her hand he folded her fingers over his and brought them to his lips, lightly kissing the knuckles. “So lovely to finally meet you Meredith.”

He caught Felix’s jerk of surprise and felt him tense. He looked at Meredith to see if he’d done something that had offended her.

Meredith let out a little giggle. She was blushing and gripped his hand firmly. “No, the pleasure is all mine I’m sure. Carver was it?” She tried to wrap her arm around his but Carver saw it coming and stepped back next to Felix taking his hand.

“We’d better go inside Fee. My sister’s waiting for us.” He turned back to Meredith. “Meredith, nice to have met you. I’ll be seeing you around I’m sure.”

Felix looked like he wanted to laugh out loud. When they were out of earshot Felix finally said “Oh Maker, you called her Meredith! No one calls her that and gets away with it! Except you it seems. And did you just give me a nickname?”

Carver looked at him, smirking. “Well, it seemed appropriate. If we were dating, I’d probably call you Fee. I thought it made things more believable.”

Carver held the door open for Felix and they walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carver:**

Felix pulled Carver into a small alcove off of the entryway as Meredith made her grand entrance and was swallowed by the crowd. “Hey, thanks again for saving me. I really appreciate it. You’re officially off the hook now.”

Carver smiled “Well, you seem like a decent guy. Why don’t I let you buy me a beer in return for saving you?”

Felix laughed. “The alcohol is free tonight. But by all means, allow me. I’ll even ‘buy’ you something more expensive if you’d like.”

Carver liked how Felix’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. “I probably should keep a hold on your hand, in case Meredith comes back.” Hey, if fate was going to present him with a handsome man in distress who was he to throw it back in her face?

Felix smiled as Carver laced their fingers together. They wandered into the already crowded room and found a vacant square of space at the bar. When Felix ordered a Sun Blonde Vint Carver raised an eyebrow and leaned in to be heard over the noise of the crowd. “That’s some strong stuff.”

Felix grinned, “I was practically raised on strong drink. My parents make it an art form.”

Carver wondered at that as he ordered a Mackay's Epic Single Malt and turned back to Felix. “So you’re a lawyer?”

Felix started to reply when Meredith cornered them again, this time dragging Ferdinand Genitivi with her. She hauled the man over and practically shoved him at Carver. “Felix you _must_ introduce Nando to your lovely boyfriend.”

Carver watched as Felix schooled his features and looked at Meredith. “Of course.” He turned to the older gentleman. “Nando, this is my boyfriend Carver. Carver, this is Ferdinand Genitivi, Senior Partner in my law firm.”

Carver shook the man’s hand. “Very nice to meet you. Felix speaks very highly of you. 

The man grinned. “Well we are very lucky to have young Felix as part of our firm. He’s an absolute genius with contracts. The way he has with the written word, well it’s almost magic.” He eyed Carver up and down with barely disguised curiosity. “So, your young man here speaks about you a lot, but not in very much detail. We weren’t even sure you really existed!” He grinned and gave Felix a wink.

Carver could see Felix beginning to fidget as the conversation turned towards topics that they might not have answers to. “Oh, is that Varric over there?” he looked over Meredith’s shoulder and pointed in the general direction of the kitchen. Meredith’s head whipped around and she took off in the direction that Carver had indicated.

Felix had already downed his drink in a moment of panic. “Do either of you want another? I’m ready for one.”

Carver shook his head. “I’m fine. Actually, Felix, will you hold mine for me for a second? I’m going to find my sister and tell her I’m here.” Nando was giving them a strange look and Carver took pity at the panicked look on Felix’s face. “It’s fine, Fee. I’ll be right back. Just don’t wander off.” And he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, trying to make it as casual as possible. Just something they do every day, no need to look suspicious. Carver had to school his own reaction as his lips brushed against Felix’s soft skin and he caught the scent of citrus and summer.

Felix gave him a sly grin, “Don’t take too long. I may have to come looking for you.”

Carver winked at him and wandered off to look for Bethany. How was he ever going to explain this without Varric finding out about it and putting it in one of his books?

 

**Felix:**

So far they’d been doing a decent job of avoiding any mistakes or awkward questions, but their luck wasn’t going to last. Meredith was sure to see to that. She was on the scent, and she was trying to prove that they were lying, or determined to parade Carver in front of the entire firm. He wasn’t really sure which. This wasn’t going to end well.

He started to panic and quickly pulled out his phone.

 

 _FELIX_ : _Bethany I’ve done something horribly, terribly_  
_bad and you must help me._

 

**BETHANY: ??? Sure? Sup?**

 

 _FELIX_ : _I’ve waylaid some poor gorgeous hunk and convinced_  
_him to play my bf for the evening to get Meredith_  
_to stop forcing her nephew on me._

 

**BETHANY: Great idea! Prob? Wait, is he a jerk?**

**Need me to kick his ass?**

 

 _FELIX_ : _LOL, no. He’s actually a dream. Playing along_  
_and everything, amazingly enough._

 

**BETHANY: Wait, you didn’t arrange this ahead of time?!**

**You found a hunk here?!**

 

 _FELIX_ : _IK! Right?!_  
_But I think people are starting to suspect._  
_I need you to vouch for us. Can I borrow you in about 5 min?_  
_You could come over and say nice things_  
_about us being together for a while, blah blah blah._  
_You know. The usual “old friend” thing?_  
_PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE??? _

 

**BETHANY: Absolutely! Be there in 5. I can’t wait to see this hunk!**

 

 _FELIX_ : _@ the bar. Go figure._

 

Felix slipped his phone back into his pocket just as Carver came back. “I half expected you to disappear. I wouldn’t have blamed you.” He grinned at Carver. “I’m sure this is _not_ how you saw your evening going.” He handed Carver back his drink and ordered himself another Sun Blonde Vint.

Carver grinned at him. “You might want to slow down there. Those are pretty toxic.”

Felix sipped his drink and smiled innocently. “So we probably should get our stories straight. At least enough information to make this believable. That is, if you’re still game.”

Carver took a sip of his whiskey and smirked. “If I have to be at this event then I might as well have some fun and save a guy some hassle. Besides there are worse things than hanging out with you.”

Felix felt his cheeks flush and he took another sip of his drink. “Um, so, you have to be here? You didn’t come to see Varric?”

Carver shrugged. “Well technically, yes, I came to see Varric but if I hadn’t my sister would have killed me.”

Before Felix could ask any other questions he caught Meredith circling again, like a vulture over a freshly dead carcass. “Meredith, 2 o’clock” he said.

Carver rolled his eyes. “She really does have it out for you doesn’t she? Or is she this much of a bitch to everyone?”

Felix laughed, “Yeah, pretty much to everyone. It’s her thing. But I think she smells blood. I’m not sure she’s buying our story.”

Carver turned and saw her making her way back towards them. Maker, didn’t the women have anything else to do? “OK. I’m going to take care of this once and for all. Don’t hit me.”

Felix wasn’t sure what he was talking about. Then all of a sudden he was forced against a wall of muscle. Felix froze, shocked. What should he do? Wait…what was happening?

And then it dawned on him that _Carver was kissing him_. And it was nice. And he liked it. And he didn’t want it to stop. He pressed up against Carver and relaxed into the kiss, slowly sliding his hand up his chest and weaving his fingers into the dark messy hair. He completely forgot about everything else except how soft Carver’s lips were and how his cologne was making it difficult to think. It had been so long since anyone kissed him like this.

Feeling bold, he softly flicked his tongue against Carver’s lips. He felt him respond, opening his mouth. And then their tongues were caressing and Felix couldn’t hold back a low moan. Slowly, Carver ended the kiss but their faces were only inches apart and he was still pressed firmly against Carver’s chest.

Carver seemed a little bit dazed. Felix was sure that he had the same look on his own face. “Oh, wow.” Smooth Felix. Really smooth. _Oh wow._ Yeah, way to make an impression.

Thankfully Carver chuckled. “Yeah, that was definitely wow.”

Felix heard a gasp and a giggle and he looked to see Bethany standing a few feet away. He grinned at her and motioned her over with his head. Carver continued to press him against his chest and he hadn’t stopped staring at him. Felix definitely didn’t mind and wasn’t going to suggest that anything about that situation change.

“Carver, I want to introduce you to a dear friend of mine.” Carver finally turned his head to look and groaned.

Bethany looked like the cat who ate the canary. She couldn’t hide the triumph in her voice. “Oh we’ve met before.”

 

 **Carver** :

“Hi Bethy. Thought you were still with Varric.” Carver felt himself blushing. He moved slightly away from Felix but not too far. He wasn’t ashamed of anything, but making out with someone in front of your sister was…well, ewww.

Bethany laughed. “Oh he’s in his glory! You know how much he loves these things. He’s the only writer that I know who absolutely thinks press events are the best part of the job.”

Carver could see Felix’s look of utter confusion. “Fee, Bethy is…” and before he could finish Bethany chimed in.

“Felix, your ‘gorgeous hunk’ is my baby brother.” She dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“I am not your baby _anything_ Bethy.” And gorgeous hunk? He smirked a little at that.

“You are too, Carver. How many times do I have to remind you that I’m five minutes older? That makes you the baby of the family.”

Felix stepped back a bit from Carver and looked at them together. “Oh Maker, why didn’t I pick up on the resemblance? Carver Hawke? Bethany talks about you all the time. Well both of her brothers. But she never really mentions your names. Otherwise I might have figured it out. I’m really sorry Carver.”

Carver scowled. “Sorry for what?”

“Carver, stop glaring at poor Felix! You’re gonna make him feel bad!”

Someone cleared their throat and they all turned. Meredith stood there looking like she’d just sucked on an entire lemon.

Carver was sliding quickly towards a foul mood and Meredith was a welcome target. “Hi Meredith. Back again? Have you dragged anyone else over to gawk at Felix’s not-so-fictitious boyfriend?” he looked around like he expected to see someone pop out from behind her.

Meredith looked at the three of them and then pointedly at Felix and said “Decorum Felix. This is still a work function. If you _must_ grope your boyfriend, then at least find somewhere a bit more discrete.”

Carver’s brows pulled down ominously to cover his eyes and his grip tightened on Felix’s hip. Felix put a gentle hand on his chest and shook his head, indicating that he could handle this. He looked at Meredith and slowly moved closer to Carver, inching his hand up his chest, sliding it seductively along his neck and winding his fingers into Carver’s hair. Carver pulled Felix against him and nuzzled his lips against his neck.

Before things could get any more out of hand Bethany laughed and turned to Meredith. “Oh, it’s fine, Meredith. Varric and I don’t mind. These two are like this all the time. They can’t keep their hands off of one another! You should see them at Sunday dinner! Carver is almost as bad as our brother Garrett with PDA.”

“Hey! I am not!” it was out of Carver’s mouth faster than he could control it and sounded exactly like a little brother. Meredith looked from Carver to Bethany putting pieces together.

“Carver Hawke? Varric Tethras is your brother-in-law?” Carver tried not to gloat at the triumph. Oh this couldn’t have worked out better for Felix if they’d planned it.

“Yes. Bethany is how Felix and I met. She convinced me to come to one of Varric’s other functions and Felix was there.” He turned to Felix. “How long ago was that, Fee? Your so much better at remembering the dates of things than I am.”

Felix didn’t miss a beat. “Oh. Well, almost a year ago now.” Felix turned to Bethany. “That’s about right isn’t it?”

Bethany grinned “Yes, Varric was hosting a few special fans for a luncheon. They were winners of his “Meet the Author” contest. I invited Carver and Felix and didn’t tell either of them about it.” She turned to Meredith. “You have no idea how long I’d been trying to fix these two up. And Carver was such a pain about it! But look at them now.” She smiled fondly at them and batted her eyelashes, taking Meredith by the arm. “But Meredith, wouldn’t you like to say hello to Varric? Perhaps you’d like to have your book signed? He’s taking a quick break in the green room but I’m sure he won’t mind. You could have a private chat with him!” She turned and winked at Carver and Felix as she moved a confused Meredith away.

Carver chuckled and turned back to Felix. “I think Bethany was mostly telling the truth there.”

Felix looked confused. “Truth about what?”

“The truth about trying to set us up for so long. She’s been nagging me to meet ‘this great guy.’” He did his best Bethany voice. “He’s a lawyer, Carv. And he’s really handsome! And he’s smart and funny and really down to earth.” He smirked. “I’m actually a bit miffed about the whole thing.”

“Miffed?”

“Now I’m going to have to tell her that she was right about all of that and then there will be no living with her.” Carver reached up and ran a knuckle along Felix’s jaw. “You are _very_ handsome.”

He was thinking about leaning in and kissing Felix again when there was another throat clearing. They both looked toward the sound and Felix said “Alistair.” Carver moved back a bit and let Felix dictate the direction of the conversation.

“Hi Felix. I just came over to say hello and actually goodbye. I’m not much for these kinds of functions anymore. I’m getting too old for it.” He laughed.

Felix smiled. “If you have a minute, I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend Carver Hawke. Carver, this is Alistair Theirin, another Senior Partner in my office.”

Carver shook his hand and found himself liking the man immediately. He had a firm friendly handshake and a disarming smile.

“Very nice to meet you Carver. And nice job handling Meredith by the way. She can be such a stick in the mud sometimes. I think she actually likes you. She hasn’t stopped taking about how you kissed her hand.”

Carver smirked. “My pleasure Alistair.” Yeah this guy was definitely ‘good people’ as his mother used to say.

Alistair turned to Felix. “Before I forget, I’m having a small get-together next weekend at my house. Just a casual thing; a few people from work, a chance to hang out and get to know everyone better. Spouses and boyfriends or girlfriends are welcome of course. Think you can make it?” he looked expectantly at Carver.

Felix looked like he was going to faint. Carver wasn’t sure if it was out of excitement at the invitation or that the offer was extended to both of them. Felix responded quickly. “Yes! Definitely Alistair. Thank you.” He looked at Carver. “I don’t want to commit you to anything. I know you are going to have to check your calendar.” He turned back to Alistair. “But I will let you know on Monday if that’s ok.”

Carver said, “No, It’s OK, Fee, I’m free. I don’t have any appointments next weekend.” He turned to Alistair. “Thank you, I’d love to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes, cannon says that Carver is older than Bethany. But cannon also says that Felix dies. So you know my stance on that. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, A HUGE thank you to rachel4revenge for being an amazing collaborator and beta and trying to teach me about comma usage.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of this story so please leave a comment!  
> \------------

**Felix:**

Felix stood there watching Alistair leave and couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the events of the evening. In the matter of an hour he’d plucked a fake boyfriend out of thin air, thoroughly trounced Meredith’s attempts to set him up with her loathsome nephew, had a few drinks and a brief chat with a gorgeous guy who had kissed him more thoroughly than he’d been kissed in years, and then been invited to the exclusive office get-together that everyone was dying to attend.

He turned and looked at Carver. “I seriously think you’re a good luck charm. But are you sure you want to continue to put yourself in the middle of all of this? You’ve been great about it so far and I’d hate to take advantage of your good nature.”

Carver actually laughed out loud at that. “Fee, the last thing anyone would _ever_ say about me is that I have a good nature. So yes, I’m sure. Unless you don’t want me to go. I would understand that.”

“No! No, if you’re willing then I’d love for you to come with me to Alistair’s house.” And his brain continued that thought… _I’d love to do more than that, but we’ve just met. And you’re Bethany’s brother._ Felix still couldn’t believe that. “So, um…if we are going to continue to tell everyone that we’ve been dating we probably need to get to know some more details about each other.”

Carver nodded in agreement and looked around. “Yeah, this probably isn’t the best place to do that though. There’s always the danger that someone you know will overhear.”

“We probably should get back together at some point this week then.”

“Fee, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Uh, yeah. Guess so!” Felix grinned. “Hey, uh, you want to get out of here now? Unless you need to stay for Varric, or Bethany.”

A slow smirk spread across Carver’s face. “Nah, they don’t need me here. Where should we go? Wanna grab a coffee or something?”

Felix debated the possibilities. They _could_ go for coffee. There was that cute little bistro around the corner with the really amazing pastries and the baristas who drew amazing designs in the foam. But he’d really rather go somewhere quiet and get to know Carver better. “Well, we are supposed to have been dating for about a year right? So people will assume that we’ve seen the insides of each other’s homes. So, maybe a coffee at my place?”

As soon as it was out of his mouth he panicked. What if Carver thought he was being too forward? Wait. This was the guy that just kissed him in front of everyone here. Oh no! What if he thought he was asking him back to his loft for _more_ than coffee! “I mean, really for coffee. Nothing more. You know, to talk!”

Carver chuckled. “That sounds good. Should I follow you?”

Felix blushed. “Um, I don’t drive. I live downtown so there isn’t really a need. I take cabs or Towncars everywhere.”

Carver shrugged like it was no big deal. “Do you mind riding on the back of my bike? I didn’t bring the car tonight. I was running late.”

Felix had never been on the back of a motorcycle but the idea held a certain appeal. There was a small element of danger and excitement. “I’ve never been on one before but that sounds interesting.”

“OK. Let me go tell Bethany that we’re leaving. Meet me at the door in a minute?”

Felix nodded and watched Carver walk into the crowd.

 

**Carver:**

He stood in the doorway to the Green room. Bethany was still with Meredith and Varric and he caught her attention and motioned for her. “Fee and I are going to go grab a coffee. I wanted to say goodbye first though.”

“Oh! OK.” She nudged him in the ribs. “So you guys hit it off pretty well, if that kiss was any indication.” She grinned wickedly.

“Don’t start.” He gave her his best fake scowl. “But, yes Bethany, you were right. He seems like a great guy. And he’s _very_ attractive.” Under his breath he added “great kisser too.” Bethany just continued to grin like the Cheshire Cat. “So anyway, Alistair invited us to some office thing at his house next weekend and we need to catch up on a few details about each other if we’re going to pass muster on this charade.”

Bethany nodded. “Makes sense. You know what makes even more sense? Invite him to Sunday dinner.”

“No! Bethy, I couldn’t do that to him!” To himself he added, _he’s going to see how crazy we all are and go running for the hills. And I might actually like this guy._

“Carver, you forget I actually know Felix. I’ve worked with him for years. So it’s not like he hasn’t already heard stories. And he needs to know details about you that he can’t learn any other way. Come on. Garrett won’t mind. And neither will Felix for that matter.”

He hated that she was right. Again. “OK. I’ll ask him. I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“What? Pretending to be his boyfriend or bringing him to Garrett’s for Sunday dinner?”

“Both.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “See you Sunday Bethy.” He waved at Varric, nodded at Meredith and headed for the front entrance.

He found Felix waiting for him at the door. “Ready?” Felix nodded and Carver took his hand, heading down the stairs. He gave his ticket to the valet and while they waited Carver snuck a look at Felix. He was really gorgeous. He had amazing cheek bones and his nose was practically perfect. And those lips, so full and kissable. “So, in the interest of believability at Alistair’s party, Bethany suggested that you might want to come to the Hawke Family Dinner on Sunday at my brother Garrett’s house.”

Felix smiled and blushed. “That sounds nice. Yes, I’d love to come to dinner.”

Carver frowned. “Before you agree there are a few things you probably should know.”

Felix touched his arm, giving him an earnest look. “First, let me tell you that Bethany and I have lunch several times a week so although I didn’t piece the name thing together like I should have, I do already know some things about the Hawke clan.”

Carver wasn’t sure if he should be amused or worried. “Like?”

“Like, I know that your brother Garrett is in a committed poly relationship with two guys. I don’t recall their names at the moment but they all live together in the house that you grew up in. And that’s not an issue with me in case you were wondering. I know that you were in the ROTC in college. And that you and your brother didn’t always get along but you do now. I know your parents have passed. Sorry about that by the way. That must have been difficult for you all.”

Carver just stared. “Wow, you really know quite a bit about my family. I am at a distinct disadvantage.” He smiled to take any sting out of his words. “Guess you’ll be doing all of the talking then. I have a lot of catching up to do.”

They heard the Harley before they saw it. The valet pulled up and passed the keys to Carver who handed the guy a tip, and Felix the helmet. “You get this. I’ve been riding for a while so I’ll assume the risk of riding without a helmet. I have a spare for when Bethany goes for rides with me but it’s in my garage. I wasn’t expecting a passenger tonight. But if we do this again I’ll be sure to bring it along.” He smiled as he handed Felix the helmet. “Your hair’s gonna suffer, but I’d feel better if you wore it.”

Felix took the helmet and pulled it on. “OK. Ready.”

Carver swung his leg over the seat and settled onto the bike. He held out his hand to Felix who took it and hopped on behind him. “Where to?” Felix gave him the address and Carver nodded. “Hold on tight.”

Once he felt Felix’s hands on his hips he moved the bike forward. When they hit the street he gave it a bit more gas and felt Felix’s grip tighten. He forgot how strange it was to have a passenger who had never ridden before. He and Bethany had been riding together for so many years that he didn’t even think about it anymore. But having a stiff, nervous rider on the back of the bike threw off the balance a bit and Carver had to concentrate to compensate for it.

When they stopped at the next traffic light, he took one of Felix’s hands and moved it from his hip to his chest so Felix’s arm was pressed diagonally across his body. Carver leaned back and yelled, “It will give us better balance. You won’t feel like you’re going to fall off this way.” Felix nodded and wrapped his other arm around Carver’s abs, moving closer. Carver smiled. Having Felix pressed firmly against him was definitely an extra benefit to bringing the bike tonight.

As Carver drove through the city he could feel Felix relaxing and by the time they pulled into the parking garage he was leaning into turns and his vice-like grip had loosened to a comfortable hug. He pulled up to the guard and Felix took off the helmet. “Evening, Jim.” The guard smiled and opened the gates letting them pass through.

Felix leaned against him and Carver felt his soft breath against his ear, sending small shivers down his back. “Park in space 11A.” He nodded and pulled the bike into the spot, cutting the engine.

Carver waited for Felix to slide off of the bike before he pushed the kickstand down and swung off. Felix handed him the helmet and Carver tucked it under his arm and followed him to the elevators. He watched as Felix slipped a key card into a slot on a console to call the elevator and then again into the panel inside to key in his floor. “Lots of security measures.”

Felix nodded as the doors closed. “There are a few famous people who live in the building. They like their privacy and the paparazzi can be relentless.”

He barely felt the elevator move upward as he wondered who the famous people might be, and then the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Carver tried not to stare.

The doors had opened directly into Felix’s loft. Carver’s gaze went immediately to the wall of windows directly across the room. The view was breathtaking. All of Kirkwall spread out beneath them, lights from the buildings and cars glowing like fireflies. Felix moved further into the room and took off his suit coat, laying it across the back of a dining table chair. He removed his tie adding it on top of the jacket and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt.

Carver followed him into the room, quietly taking it all in. The design was exquisite in its detail. The open floor plan with an abundance of light wood and white walls encompassed the dining and living areas. It had a very airy feel, like summer in a bottle. The kitchen was off to the left and the upper floor seemed to have an office area and at least one bedroom. Carver walked in a tight circle, looking at everything.

Felix noticed his interest and asked “Would you like a tour?”

Carver nodded as he removed his jacket and tie, laying them next to Felix’s. “Yes! Please.”

Felix motioned around the living room. “Well, obviously this is the main room. I don’t really spend much time here. It’s really just for entertaining and I don’t do much of that.”

They walked across the main floor into the kitchen and Carver was in awe. The layout was functional yet luxurious. It looked brand new, all modern appliances, lots of counter space. “Do you cook?”

Felix laughed. “Not if I can help it. Although I can make a mean espresso thanks to that machine over there. Speaking of which would you like one? Or a beer?”

“Beer would be nice. Whatever you have.” He rolled up his sleeves, setting his cufflinks on the counter. Felix handed him a Warden Eval'lal Ale and motioned for Carver to follow.

They left the kitchen and moved back towards the elevator, turning up a narrow set of stairs leading to the second floor. At the top to the right was an open study/office area that overlooked the grand room. This was definitely where Felix spent most of his time. There were papers everywhere and a small office setup. To the left was a bedroom/loft area and Felix headed in that direction. Carver’s heart rate picked up.

“So, this is my bedroom.”

The white walls were offset by frequent touches of soft greys and a dash of black throughout the room. One of the focal points was a white brick fireplace with black grating and andirons. To the side was an overstuffed white sofa that looked like you’d sink into it. However, _the_ focal point of the room was the king sized bed centered on the back wall, covered in a fluffy white comforter and piled high with lots of grey and silver throw pillows. Carver couldn’t help but imagine Felix’s warm bronze skin and dark hair against the lightness of the bedding, and he felt his pulse quicken.

He cleared his throat and wrenched his thoughts back to tamer things. He focused on the assortment of books on the end table and a dark ball of fur curled up in the middle of the bed. A small fuzzy head lifted out of the mass of fur and gave him an assessing look before dismissing him and tucking back into itself.

“That’s Dracona. She actually rules the house, and is notorious for bad behavior and disliking everything. So if she hisses don’t take it personally.” Felix moved them around the bed and through another doorway.

“Here is the bathroom.” The master bath was narrow, with all white walls and fixtures with very clean lines. On the right side was a counter with an enormous trough sink and on the left was a free-standing deep tub big enough to comfortably fit two of him. The floor was light wood designed to pull the eye towards the back of the room and the massive shower. It caught Carver’s attention and made his heart ache for want of it. It was constructed of white marble with a mid-ceiling fixture as well as three separate shower heads on the right wall and two on the left. There was a shelf along the left wall and a strip of tumbled pebbles down the center. Carver knew this style.

“This looks very much like a Dorian Pavus design.”

Felix gave Carver a perplexed look. “Actually it is. Dorian designed this for me. He is my best friend.”

Carver actually had to steady himself. “Dorian. My boss is your best friend?”

“Your boss?” Felix actually looked confused.

Carver started to laugh. “You have to be fucking kidding me. You are good friends with my sister, and my boss is your best friend. And we’ve never met before tonight.” He threw back his head and roared with laughter. “This is priceless!”

Felix stared at Carver. “Wait, you work with Dorian?”

Carver tried to control his laughter. “Yes. He’s actually my mentor. For all intents and purposes I’m his apprentice. He is teaching me,” and here Carver cleared his throat and did his very best Dorian impersonation, “The real world application of high-end single family dwelling architecture.”

Felix grinned. “That wasn’t half bad actually. You definitely have the mannerisms down.”

Carver shook his head. “This night keeps getting stranger and stranger.”

Felix laughed. “That it does.”

 

**Felix:**

Carver followed Felix back down the stairs and into the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of Antivan red. He flashed a grin at Carver, “So shall we have a seat and start grilling each other for details?”

Felix sat down on the sofa next to Carver. “So I’ll go first. Where did you grow up?” Carver shrugged. “We moved around a lot. I spent a lot of time in Ostagar. But the past 12 or so years have been here in Kirkwall. You?”

“Grew up in Tevinter. Moved here for school when I was 18. Been here ever since. Your turn.”

Without hesitating he asked, “How do you know Dorian?”

Felix grinned. “He’s the brother I never had. Our parents were close friends at one point. Dorian and I practically grew up together. Then there was an incident which you may or may not know about. I can’t really talk about it. It’s not my story to share. But suffice it to say that Dorian stopped speaking with his parents at that point and he came to live with us. We ended up going to the University of Minrathous together but in very different areas of study. And you?”

Carver shrugged. “I met him when I won a scholarship sponsored by his architectural firm, RPR. Surprisingly that was when I also discovered that my ROTC Trainer was also one of the R’s in RPR; Thom Rainer. But since my entry for the scholarship was in High End Single Family Luxury Homes, which is Dorian’s bailiwick, knowing Thom didn’t disqualify me from participation. His area is architectural landscaping. And when my designs were chosen as the winning entry, part of the prize was a paid summer internship with RPR. And when I graduated they offered me a full time position. And now I work directly for Dorian. Um…ok boring but I probably need to know what your favorite color is.”

Felix waived his hand indicating the décor of the loft. “Although you’d never know it from the décor my favorite color is blue. This loft is actually owned by my parents. And they had it decorated. But I don’t mind the neutrals. How about you?”

“I like dark earth tones. Dark hunter green, burgundy, gold, warm browns and bronzes.” _Warm bronze like your gorgeous skin_. “OK. Your turn.”

Felix propped his chin in his hand. “What is your favorite food?”

Carver got a faraway look. “My mom used to make these amazing little meat pies. They were spicy and heavy on the gravy, wrapped in golden doughy goodness. Maker, I haven’t had those in years. But my favorite food that I eat regularly? That would be steak with fingerling potatoes. You’re up.”

Felix wondered what those meat pies were called. They reminded him of foods he’d seen when his family had traveled to Rivain for summer holiday one year. The look in Carver’s eyes made him want to call his mother to see if she knew what they were. And that had him thinking about other ways to make Carver Hawke smile.

“Felix. It’s your turn to answer the question. What’s your favorite food?”

“Am I allowed to say it’s anything that you can have delivered?”

Carver snorted. “No. That isn’t a food. That’s a lifestyle.”

Felix sighed. “Fine. Well, then, I guess my favorite food is cheese. Wait! Cheese and olives. And grapes! Ooooh, and that really crusty bread with some olive oil. And wine. Red wine. And dates.”

Carvers started to laugh. “Anything else? Or are you done?”

“Done. That’s it. I could live on that every day of my life. Seriously.”

Carver took a sip of his ale. “I believe you. Next question?”

Felix drained the last of his wine and tilted his head to the side, looking directly into Carver’s eyes. The ease of their conversation, being in his own home, and the glass of wine was making him feel very relaxed. “You know…we are supposed to have been dating for a year.” When Carver nodded he continued. “So, one would assume that after this long we would have slept together.”

Carver felt himself get warm, but nodded. Felix started tracing small circles along the back of Carver’s hand where it rested on the sofa.

“Soooo, I think that it is very important for me to know a few things, and I’m inclined not to wait for each of my turns to ask. So you get them all at once.”

Felix set his empty wine glass on the coffee table and tucked his feet under him.

Carver nodded, “OK, shoot.”

Felix leaned in towards Carver. “Boxers, briefs, boxer briefs or nothing at all?”

Not missing a beat, Carver answered, “Boxer Briefs.”

Felix swallowed and his pulse increased. He’d probably had way too much to drink. Two sun blonde vints was probably not wisely followed by more wine. But he couldn’t help himself as he crawled over the couch cushions towards Carver. “What do you sleep in?”

Carver meet his gaze. “Nothing”

Felix draped himself over Carver and straddled his hips, weaving his fingers into his hair. He could feel Carver’s pulse under his forearms and it was as fast as his own. Felix leaned in and gently rubbed his nose against Carver’s neck. “What is that amazing cologne that you are wearing? It’s been driving me to distraction all evening.”

He felt Carver’s hands on his hips, his fingers digging in as Felix placed gentle open mouthed kisses along Carver’s neck.

“Um, it’s actually not cologne.” Felix felt a small thrill at the breathy sound of Carver’s voice. “It’s Orzammar beard oil.”

Felix rubbed his cheek against Carver’s beard. “Beard oil? Isn’t that to soften your beard?” It was incredibly soft; not scratchy at all. “It seems to be working quite well.”

Carver’s hands were slowly drifting up Felix’s back.

“One more question and then it can be your turn. This one is a bit personal so I hope I don’t embarrass you.” Felix nipped at Carver’s earlobe and whispered in his ear, “Left or right side of the bed?”

Carver huffed out a breathy laugh. “Middle mostly, since I sleep alone. But my alarm clock is on the right side of the bed. So I guess right?”

And then Felix found himself on his back on the couch, Carver hovering over him. “OK, your turn.” He watched as his sexy mouth lowered to kiss his throat. “Boxers, briefs or boxer briefs?”

Felix tried to sound indignant. “Why are you assuming that I wear anything?”

Carver grinned into his skin. “Because you don’t seem the type to go Commando.”

Felix tried to frown but Carver’s lips felt too good. He huffed out a quick, “Boxer briefs.”

Carver licked a line up Felix’s neck. “And what do _you_ sleep in?”

Felix pressed his neck against Carver’s lips. “In the winter I sleep in sweat pants and t-shirts. In summer it’s shorts and tees.”

“Cologne?”

“Yeah, it’s the new one by Sebastian Vael…Maker, I can’t think of the name right now. I may be a bit distracted.”

Carver chuckled. “Distracted? By what?” He mouthed kisses along Felix’s jawline.

“Fine. Left.”

Unfortunately, that response made Carver stop what he’d been doing and Felix was not happy about that. He all but whined “What?”

Carver mumbled “I was just going to ask you the same thing. What question was ‘Left’ supposed to be in response to?”

Felix grinned. “Which side of the bed. For me right now it’s the left because it’s closest to the bathroom. And I’ve always slept on the side that was closest to the bathroom. Ever since I was little.”

Carver looked like he could devour him. Felix pulled him down so he was pressed up full length against him. “Kiss me please.”

Carver grinned. “How can I refuse such a sweet request?”

Felix watched him get closer and then he felt Carver’s soft lips brush against his. He smelled so damned good, and he felt incredible pressed against him.

But then Carver was untangling himself and sitting up.

“What’s the matter?” Felix tried to recall if he’d said something to offend him.

Carver actually blushed and looked embarrassed. “Fee, I like you.” He picked up Felix’s hand and rubbed the knuckles. This was not good. “I _really_ like you. And kissing you was amazing! And you have no idea how difficult this is for me. But you are really good friends with my sister, and you are best friends with my boss.”

Felix sighed. He was going to get the “let’s just be friends” speech. Ugh. Why were the really cute ones never interested? He sat up and arranged himself farther away from Carver. Well at least as far as he could with him still holding his hand.

Carver must have seen the look on his face because he actually moved closer. “Fee, I just want to take things slowly. OK? I really like you.” _And I want to kiss you. And touch you._ “And it seems like we must have a lot in common if we both get along well with Bethany and Dorian. And we barely know each other. And I’d just really like to get to know you before we, well…before we get too physical.”

Felix blinked. He blinked again. That wasn’t what he’d expected to hear. That was…well it was incredibly sweet. He looked at the earnest expression, tinged with a small bit of concern and embarrassment, on Carver’s face. He smiled at him. “That’s actually very sweet, and honestly probably a really good idea, as much as I’d love to argue with you about it. So, we should probably define “too physical” so we know where our boundaries are.”

Carver visibly relaxed. _Thank goodness Felix was taking this so well_. “Um, so, hand holding is good.”

Felix smiled encouragingly. “OK. Hand holding is allowed. What else?”

Carver sighed. “I’m probably going to want to kiss you again. A lot. I’d like to say I would be able to control myself with that but honestly I’m not. So kissing is OK?”

Felix mentally gave himself a “high five”. _Excellent! Kissing was a go_! “OK with me. Anything else?”

Carver shook his head looking very serious. “Let’s cut to the chase. I know my limits. Anything below the belt is off the table. OK? If we start down that road I’m not going to want to stop. So the rest will need to be on hold for now. Until we both agree it’s a good idea. What do you think?”

Felix nodded and moved even closer to Carver. “Sounds fair. We both need to agree to move forward physically. I think that’s a plan.”

Felix was sitting right next to Carver who leaned in and kissed him with soft lips, tongue flicking against his mouth. Before he even thought about it Felix leaned in and moaned against Carver’s mouth.

“I think it’s time for me to go.”

Felix sighed and pouted but got up from the sofa and pulled Carver after him. “Fine.” He walked him towards the elevator, scooping up his coat and tie and handing them to him. “But I’ll see you Sunday?” Technically that was only tomorrow since it was now past midnight.

“Sunday. Yes. Why don’t I come by and pick you up at four? Dinner isn’t until six but everyone usually comes over early and we have a few drinks and snacks while Garrett, Fenris and Anders make dinner. Fenris is an amazing chef, so we all just kind of let him do his thing. Oh! Hey, is there anything you can’t eat? Any food allergies I need to tell them about?”

Felix shook his head. What a sweetie! Seriously, who thinks of food allergies for a second date? Wait. Was this a first date? “Um, no. No food allergies. And before you ask, anything they want to make is wonderful because I won’t have to cook it. I’m not a picky eater. Should I bring anything? Wine? Dessert?”

Carver shook his head. “Nope, just you.” He leaned in and kissed Felix again, slowly and thoroughly.

Felix sighed as the kiss ended. “OK. See you at four on Sunday.”

Carver pushed the elevator button and the doors opened almost immediately. He backed into the elevator still holding Felix’s hand. Felix didn’t want to let go but had to when the doors started shutting.

“Oh wait!” Felix flung himself between the doors. “Phone numbers. I don’t have yours. You don’t have mine. We should probably exchange them.”

Carver nodded and got out his phone and unlocked it. Felix took it from him and punched the screen a few times before handed it back. “Text me when you get home so I know you made it. That way I’ll have your number too.”

Carver put the phone in his pocket and nodded. “Night, Fee. I’m really glad I finally met you tonight.”

Felix smiled. He couldn’t believe it was just a few hours ago. It seemed like so much longer than that. “Night, Carver. Thanks for a great evening. See you Sunday.”

Felix stepped back and let the doors close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carver:**

Carver stood in front of his closet in a full-blown panic. “Seriously Bethy this isn’t funny!”

“You’re right Carver. I’m sorry. OK. I’m done laughing. This is why I buy you entire outfits for your birthday. Get out the jeans I gave you. They fit you really well. And put on that nice grey crew neck tee. You layer that hunter green V-neck sweater over it and wear your dark brown leather boots and the matching belt. And wear your brown leather jacket. You’ll look spectacularly casual and like you aren’t trying.”

Carver felt his breathing return to normal and looked at the clothes on his bed. “Thanks Bethy. You know I’m crap at fashion.”

Bethany chuckled on the other end of the phone. “I just think it’s adorable that you are nervous about what you’re going to wear on your date. To Garrett’s. For family.”

Carver scowled at the clothes on the bed. “Bethy, please don’t give me crap about this. I just…I mean…I just think I might really like him Bethy. And he seems to know about fashion and I just don’t want to embarrass myself. But I also don’t want to look like I’m trying!”

“Awww, sweetie. I think that’s really nice. And I’m glad you like him. I always thought you two would hit it off. Now go get dressed or you are going to be late picking him up. And don’t take the bike Carver. Please? This is a date. Take the car?”

“Fine. I’ll take the car. And thanks Bethy. See you in a little while.” There was no way he was taking the car. Not when he could have Felix pressed up against him the entire way from his townhouse to Garrett’s!

He threw on the clothes Bethany had picked and scrubbed his fingers through his hair giving it that purposely messy look. He’d already added a bit of the beard oil earlier…the one that Felix liked. Carver had been thinking a lot about the time they’d spent in Felix’s place. And especially the part when Felix was sitting in his lap, pressed against him, and kissing his neck. He quickly yanked his thoughts away from those images. He took a deep breath and walked out of his bedroom and through the kitchen. He grabbed his keys on the counter and went into the garage, pulling his spare helmet off of the shelf and attaching it to the harness on the back of the bike. Pulling on his own helmet he thumbed the button to open the garage door and started the motorcycle. He backed it out and sped down the street towards the highway and Felix’s place.

 

XXX

 

**Felix:**

 Felix felt a jolt of excitement as his phone chimed. He grabbed it and scanned the text.

 

 **Carver:** _Out front now_

 

 **Felix:** _K. On my way_

 

He slipped his phone into his back pocket and quickly looked at himself in the mirror. _OK. Looks good._ He flew down the stairs and thumbed the elevator button as he grabbed his coat, throwing it on in the elevator and quickly stuffing his hands into his pockets to keep them occupied. He was nervous. More nervous than he’d been about a date in a very long time. What if Friday was a fluke? What if the chemistry wasn’t really there and it had just been the adrenaline and the alcohol?

The doors opened and he stepped out and quickly walked across the lobby, slowing down to a crawl when he caught sight of Carver. His heartbeat picked up and he felt a little thrill run through him. _No. Definitely not a fluke. Maker he is friggin’ gorgeous._ Felix finished crossing the rest of the lobby while devouring Carver with his eyes. He pushed through the two sets of double doors and stopped in front of him. He tried to hide the smile as he realized that Carver brought the bike and what that might mean. “Hi.”

Carver looked up from his phone and Felix could feel the blush creeping over his cheeks as Carver’s piercing blue eyes roamed all over him, that damned sexy smirk curling at the edge of his mouth. “Hi. Ready?”

Felix nodded as Carver handed him the spare helmet. “Hope you don’t mind. I brought the bike again. I figured it was such a nice day it might be enjoyable. Oh, and I thought maybe we’d stop back at my place. You could take a look around so you know what it looks like…you know; in case anyone at work asks. And if you want to we can switch to the car at that point.”

Felix grinned and nodded. “Sounds good!” He pulled the helmet on and swung his leg over the bike, immediately pressing up against Carver and wrapping his arms around him. Carver quickly overlapped an arm across one of Felix’s and squeezed before putting both hands on the grips and pulling out into traffic.

As they road down the highway Felix fought the urge to bury his nose into Carver’s collar and nuzzle his neck. It was right there…and so tempting. But they were trying to take things slowly and kissing his neck wasn’t going to help with that. So he rode behind him, pressed against his warm body from hip to shoulder, and tried to concentrate on the scenery around them and the feel of the wind on his face.

About 20 minutes after they pulled away from Felix’s apartment, Carver pulled off the highway and started weaving his way through the streets of a cute little community of single family homes built in the English Cottage style. They pulled into a driveway about halfway down the block and a little old lady standing in the next yard waved at them. Felix slid off the bike and watched Carver pull off his helmet and step across to the fence that divided their yards.

“Hi Mrs. Wynne. How’s it going today?”

“Hello Carver! I was hoping you would be home soon. I have a batch of your favorites in the oven. They should be done in about ten minutes. I’ll just bring them over when they’ve cooled off.”

“Oh you don’t have to Mrs. Wynne. I can come over and get them. I’m actually heading back out in a little bit. You know, the Hawke Family Dinner. But I’m sure everyone would love to have some of your cookies so I’ll just take them with me if that’ alright.”

Mrs. Wynne nodded and looked expectantly at Felix.

“Oh! Pardon me! Mrs. Wynne, this is Felix.” He turned and looked at Felix who was already on the move towards Mrs. Wynne with his hand extended. “Felix, this is my neighbor Mrs. Wynne.” They shook hands and Mrs. Wynne gave Carver a knowing smile. “Is this your boyfriend Carver? He’s very handsome.” Felix blushed and Carver blinked. He gave Mrs. Wynne a shy smile. “We’re just going to pop inside for a minute. Felix has never seen my house and I wanted to show him around. But I’ll knock on your door before we head back out. And thanks Mrs. Wynne!”

She waved to them as they walked up the driveway. Carver could see Felix trying to piece things together. He leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, “She’s my dealer. She keeps me stocked in freshly baked cookies.” Felix grinned.

“And which ones are your favorite?”

“By far it’s her butter cookies. They aren’t fancy but they are so addictive! Before I know it I’ve eaten two dozen. But Mrs. Winn always makes a ton. Her chocolate chip cookies are really good too.”

Carver opened the front door and ushered him in. “Feel free to have a look around.” The front door opened directly into the living room and Felix wandered through, running his fingers over the spines of architectural books and admiring the interesting combination of wood and metal. _The combination of rustic and modern really seems to fit Carver’s personality._ The walls were distressed brick and the floor was unpolished hardwood covered with multiple oriental rugs. The ceiling was open beams and duct work, with a mix of industrial and antique lighting fixtures.

There were two deep sofas covered in brown distressed leather with multicolored throw pillows everywhere. They were the kind of sofas that would easily allow two people to spoon and still have room. Felix smiled. That was a pleasant thought.

There was a square coffee table made from reclaimed wood with curved, highly polished stainless steel legs positioned in front of the sofas, and a drafting table in the corner near the window.

Felix walked toward the fireplace to look at the multitude of Hawke family photographs that vied for space on the mantle. He picked out Bethany and Carver in a few recent photos and recognized younger versions of themselves from their teen years.

There was a picture of a man who was a slightly older version of Carver, beard and all. That must be Garrett. He had his arm slung over the shoulder of a man with almost white blond hair and piercing green eyes and the most incredibly beautiful and delicate white tattoos along his chin and throat. He was snuggled tightly against Garrett. There was another man in the picture who towered over them. His beautiful blue eyes were focused directly at the camera. He had a strong, straight nose a light beard and a sexy blond man-bun, and he was in a hot lip lock with Garrett. And he was flipping off whoever was taking the picture.

Carver came up behind him and noticed which photo he was looking at. “That’s Fenris with the white tats, my older brother Garrett is in the middle, and the guy he’s kissing is Anders. That was taken last summer in their backyard. In case you were wondering, Anders is gesturing to me. I took the picture.”

Carver lifted the frame from the shelf and handed it to Felix. “They’ve been a closed triad for about five years. Garrett actually dated each of them independently over the years and at one point they all ended up at the same place at the same time and the rest is history as they say.”

Carver reached past him and picked up an older picture. “These were my parents.”

Felix took the offered photo. “Bethany looks a lot like your mom. And you and Garrett look so much like your father it’s uncanny!” Carver was too silent next to him, and Felix looked at him, concerned. He was staring at the photo with such a bittersweet look it made Felix’s heart ache. “I’m sorry Carver. I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.”

Carver shook his head. “I handed you the picture. And it’s alright. I just miss them sometimes.” He put the photos back on the mantel and turned Felix around. “Want to see the rest of the house?”

Felix, glad of an opportunity to change the subject, quickly jumped at the chance. “Absolutely. Lead on.”

Carver steered him towards the back of the house and through the doorway to the right. “The kitchen.” He made a sweeping gesture with his hand. “Probably not your favorite room.”

Felix grinned. “I love the kitchen! It’s where the food is. I just don’t like to cook it. But this is beautiful.” The cabinets and floor were made of more reclaimed wood, stained a dark mahogany. The countertops were black granite. The backsplash and back of the stovetop were covered with terracotta tile and all of the appliances were stainless steel. “Do you cook?”

Carver made a face. “A little. Nothing fancy. I can make a few things. I mostly grill. I seem to be able to manage that fairly well.” He shrugged. “Anyway, onward.” Carver moved them back into the living room and up a small winding staircase to the second floor where they exited directly into the bedroom. “This is my bedroom.”

It was a warm and inviting room for all of its massive size. It covered most of the top floor of the house. The walls were exposed brick and there were wooden ceiling beams. The floors were hardwood and there were lots more throw rugs everywhere. The furniture was constructed of dark wood and cast iron, with the focal piece being an enormous wardrobe that covered most of one wall. There was a working fireplace directly across from a king sized bed that was piled high with lots of pillows and looked so inviting Felix wanted to dive in. The bed was a striking contrast to the angles and edginess of the rest of the house. Felix walked towards the bed and smiled. _This is Carver’s nest. Where he settles in and shut out the rest of the world._ “This looks very cozy.”

“It is. Most days I struggle to pull myself out of bed. Bethy says I’m a natural born napper.”

Felix felt the energy in the room turn electric as Carver walked up behind him and they both stared at the bed. He could feel Carver’s warmth. If he were honest, he wanted him to reach out and touch him; kiss him. He heard a frustrated exhale from Carver and felt him move away. “So, over here is the bathroom.”

Felix couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed, but he took a breath and followed Carver. There was more exposed brick and lots of stainless steel fixtures; very masculine. Along the back wall there was a huge door-less shower with multi-directional shower heads situated on the walls and ceiling. There was a double sink with lots of mirrors directly across from the two dormer windows which reflected a lot of light through the room. This was a completely functional area but it was still beautiful.

They passed back into the bedroom and Felix reached out and took Carver’s hand, stopping him. Carver turned and the electricity was immediately back. Felix felt a warm tingling up his arm from where their fingers were entwined and he took a step closer to Carver. When he didn’t pull away Felix placed his hand on Carver’s chest and took another step closer, stopping when he was near enough to sense Carver’s breath on his face. He could feel Carver’s heart beating quickly under his palm. “I’m going to kiss you now. Is that alright?”

Carver stared at Felix’s lips and nodded. “Yeah.”

_Hell yeah!_

Felix slid his hand up Carver’s chest and along his neck, weaving his fingers into his hair. “I’ve been thinking about this.” Felix lightly brushed his lips against Carver’s and he felt a slight gasp against his mouth. He couldn’t help but smile. He leaned into Carver and kissed him with all of the pent up heat that had been smoldering since the last time they’d kissed.

Carver moaned against his mouth and wrapped his arms around Felix, practically crushing him against his muscular chest. _Carver definitely knows how to kiss. That had been obvious the other night. But this_ …Felix felt like his entire body was one large erogenous zone and everywhere that Carver touched was adding layer upon layer of need and desire. Felix wanted to climb him like a tree.

And then Carver was pulling away. “Fee…Fee, wait. Please.”

Felix took a breath and let go. They stood there panting and staring at each other. _Fuck, he looked good. How would he look buried in this nest of a bed, totally sated and sleepy?_ Felix answered his own question. _Delicious_.

“Sorry, Carver. I got a bit carried away.” He was sorry. And sort of wasn’t.

Carver smiled and nodded. “I think that’s going to be far too easy to do with you. We probably should head out before we skip the whole thing.”

Felix returned his smile and felt a little smug. At least he wasn’t the only one all hot and bothered.

Once downstairs Carver grabbed his keys and asked “Bike or Car? Your call.”

Felix wasn’t sure which to choose. He loved being pressed up against Carver on the bike, but given their recent activities, that could just be torture for them both. With a great amount of regret Felix said “Car. That’s probably less cruel for both of us right now.” Carver smirked and nodded, heading through the kitchen and out to the garage.

 

**Carver:**

 

“You have a Mabari?! An honest-to-Maker original Mabari roadster?!”

Carver grinned. “It was my Dad’s from back when it was just him and mom. He eventually stopped driving it but couldn’t give it up. Mom said a two-seater muscle car wasn’t practical with kids. Garrett used to drive it but then he didn’t want it anymore. At least that’s what he said. I think he knew how much I loved it, and I also needed a car to get to and from school. So he gave it to me. Plus, I’m the only one in the family who can actually fix it if something goes wrong. These things cost a small fortune to repair.”

Felix started. “You can fix cars. Like, actually repair them.” He gestured at the general engine area. “You know how all that, under there, works.” Carver nodded. “You are amazing. Did you know that? That is such a useful skill! I’m hopeless with practical things like that. I can barely figure out how to work the microwave.”

Carver shrugged. “It’s relaxing. Thom and I basically rebuilt the engine over a summer. I thought Josie was gonna kill me because we were at it constantly. And it was back a few years when they were first dating. But it was a good distraction while Thom helped me work through…stuff. About my parents. And Garrett.”

“Thom as in Thom Rainier? Works with Dorian?”

Carver nodded. “He’s my best friend really. He’s done so much for me. Helped me deal with a lot of my personal shit.” _OK. This is getting too heavy_. “Anyway, we probably should get going. You don’t want to miss a minute of the Hawke Family Dinner shenanigans.”

They climbed in the car, Carver thumbed the button to open the garage door, and he slowly backed out but stopped when he got to the middle of the drive. “Wait a sec. OK?” he jumped out of the car and sprang over the fence into Mrs. Wynne's yard, sprinting to the door.

He knocked and Mrs. Wynne answered with a grin and a box of cookies. “Here you go dear. I packed some extras. I assume the whole family will be at your brother’s house.” She passed the box to Carver and patted his hand. “Your boyfriend seems very nice. And he’s quite good looking!”

Carver grinned. “Thanks Mrs. Wynne. I think so too. On both counts. And thanks for the cookies. Is there anything I can do for you before we head out?”

“No dear. I’m fine. You boys have an enjoyable evening. Tell your family I said hello!”

“I will Mrs. Wynne. Thanks again, and have a good evening!”

Carver headed back to the car, walking the long way around the fence this time. He didn’t want to drop the cookies. When he got back into the car he handed the box to Felix. “I’m trusting you with these. Don’t let me down.”

Felix grinned. “I will defend these cookies with my life. You have my word.”

The trip to Garrett’s was an uneventful 20-minute drive into the more affluent part of town. Carver pulled up to the gate in front of the house and waited. A female voice announced, “Deliveries around back please.”

“Very funny Bethy. Open the gate or I’m telling Garrett.” They heard a giggle and the gates swung in. Carver pulled up to the front of the house and parked off to the side. They got out of the car and walked to the door. Carver gently moved Felix off to the side and said. “Please, stay right there and don’t move.” At the confused look on Felix’s face Carver said, “Trust me. Please?” Felix nodded and moved back a little more. Carver took a deep breath and opened the door, bracing himself. In the very next instant he was flat on his back in the yard with 90 pounds of wiggling Mabari standing on his chest, licking him and whining excitedly. “Good Dog! Good girl! I missed you too. Yes, I know, it’s been a whole week since you’ve seen me. Just terrible, I know!” Carver tried to push her off but Dog was having none of it.

“Dog! Heel!” Dog quickly got off of Carver and ran towards the house.

“Thanks Gare. Ugh. Has she gotten heavier or is it just me?” Garrett walked towards Carver and offered him a hand up from the ground.

“It’s you. It’s always you.” He pulled Carver to his feet and yanked him into a bear hug. “Good to see you little brother. How was your week?”

Carver returned the hug and then shoved Garrett. “Bethany is here so I’m sure you know how my week was. Speaking of which, Garrett, I’d like you to meet Felix Alexius. Fee, this is my brother Garrett.”

Garrett turned to look where Carver was facing and smiled, extending his hand. “Nice to meet you Felix. I’ve actually heard quite a bit about you already from Bethany.” He winked at Carver. “All of it good, so don’t worry.”

Felix shook his hand and grinned. “Yes, she is a wealth of information. I’ve heard quite a bit about you as well. It’s very nice to finally meet you.”

“Come on in and let’s get you a drink. You guys have some catching up to do on that count.” He looked at Carver and smirked. “You’re late. Something detain you?” He grinned and glanced meaningfully at Felix.

Carver blushed and gestured for Garrett to go in the house. “Yes, as a matter of fact Mrs. Winn baked cookies and I had to get them from her.” Felix handed the box of baked goods to Garrett. “So there. Now go. Stop tormenting me.” Garrett laughed and led the way into the house.

Carver took Felix’s hand and walked through the entryway towards the back of the house where it sounded like everyone had gathered in the kitchen, as usual. When he entered the room a cheer went up with lots of “You made it!” and “Finally!” and “You’re Late!” The last one was from Fenris.

“Sorry Fen. Got a bit delayed.”

“It’s alright. You’re lucky I’m making paella. It keeps. Pour yourself a glass of red.” Fenris gestured towards the counter that had been set up as the bar.

Felix had been hanging back by the door and Carver took his hand and pulled him into the room. “Fen, this is Felix. Fee, this is Fenris; Chef extraordinaire, and way too good partner for my brother.” Fenris smiled.

Garrett yelled “Hey! Be nice or I’ll have to show you who’s boss.” But the smile on his face belayed any real threat. “Felix may I get you something to drink? Wine? Beer? Ale?”

Felix grinned. “I’ll have some of the red that Fenris suggested. I’ve learned never to question the chef.” Fenris grinned and nodded in acknowledgement.

Carver looked around at everyone. “So Fee, you know Bethany. And I think you know Varric.” He gestured to the corner of the counter where Varric was ensconced in a high bar stool and Bethany was lounging against him. Felix nodded and waved. “Where’s Anders?”

Fenris made a disgusted sound and Garrett laughed, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him into a hug, kissing his cheek. “Fen, sent him upstairs to shower and change. Anders got sidetracked with his writing and lost track of time.”

“And now I am showered and wearing clean clothes. And I think I deserve a reward for that.” Anders entered the kitchen and pulled Fenris and Garrett into a bear hug. “Kisses. I deserve lots of kisses.”

Garrett leaned his head back and puckered his lips waiting for Anders to kiss him. He obligingly leaned in and planted a loud kiss on his lips. Fenris was pretending to be angry but the smirk on his face gave him away. He turned his face towards Anders and gave him a quick peck. “Ooooooh no. That won’t do at all!” Anders slid a hand around Fenris’ jaw and gently tilted his head up. Fenris tried not to smile or respond to the kiss as Anders all but devoured his mouth, and failed at both.

“You are lucky that you are loved, you gangly giant.” He went back to stirring the paella but he was blushing and had a small smile on his face.

Garrett laughed and kissed Fenris’ neck. “And am I not loved? I’m feeling very left out.”

“Yes, yes, you are loved too. Now go kiss Anders and give me room to cook.” He kissed Garrett and turned back to the stove.

“Hey, you heard the man. Kiss me.” Anders grabbed Garrett around the shoulders and dipped him backwards, planting a romantic and passionate kiss on his lips before slowly bringing him back up to a standing position. Garrett looked a little dazed and Anders had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“OK, who’s next?” Anders looked around the room. Bethany’s hand shot into the air and Varric laughed, “Oh no you don’t Blondie! This one’s mine. Hands off.”

Bethany pouted to hide her smile and turned around to face Varric. “But I need a kiss. Everyone else is getting kisses.”

Varric smiled and slid a hand around her neck and brought her face very close to his. He whispered something so quietly that Bethany was the only one to hear. She blushed prettily and giggled as he leaned in and kissed her like it was their last. Anders and Garrett were making whooping noises and cat calls and Fenris laughed.

Carver managed an “Ewwwww. Please! That’s my sister you’re kissing like that!” But he was smiling and squeezed Felix’s hand. He looked over to see how Felix was dealing with all of this and was incredibly relieved to see that he was relaxed and laughing with everyone else.

“Your family is wonderful. I’ve been here ten minutes and I love them already.” Carver slid his arm around his waist and squeezed, feeling a huge weight lift from his shoulders. He hadn’t been sure how Felix would react to everyone all together, let alone Garrett, Fenris and Anders. It could be a lot to take in all at once.

Bethany cleared her throat and Carver looked over at her. “YOU have not been kissed.” She pointed her finger back and forth between Carver and Felix. “Each of you must kiss someone in this room right now. So who’s it going to be?”

Carver and Felix both moved towards Bethany and Varric held up his hand, stopping them. “No way guys. First of all, Carver, eww. That’s your sister.” He was obviously enjoying throwing Carver’s words back at him. “And second of all,” and he directed this to Felix, “That’s MY wife and I’m claiming all of her kisses tonight. So pick someone else.”

Anders and Garrett both volunteered and Carver scowled, pulling Felix back into the circle of his arms. “No way. You are not kissing either one of them.” He looked across the room and pointed at them. “Hands off! Don’t even think about it!” He turned Felix around in his arms so they were facing each other. Felix was grinning, thank the Maker.

“Your family is very unique.”

Carver laughed. “Yes, they are.” He brought his hand up to cup Felix’s face. “Is it OK if I kiss you?” Felix nodded and Carver leaned in and kissed him. He planned for it to be a sweet, short kiss but Felix wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his entire body against him, deepening the kiss. Carver momentarily forgot everything except how good Felix felt and he tightened his arms around him. He was brought back to reality by the whistles and cheering from the room. They ended the kiss quickly and both were blushing. Carver attempted a scowl but couldn’t quite pull it off. Felix turned around in his arms and leaned back against his chest. Carver rested his chin on Felix’s shoulder and squeezed him quickly. “So when’s dinner Fen?”

 

XXX

 

**Felix:**

They were all sitting around the dining room table enjoying more wine or coffee, after consuming copious quantities of paella, which had been followed by a beautiful flan. “Fen, you’ve outdone yourself.” Garrett leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Fenris blushed and played with his wine glass. “Does anyone need anything else? If not, why don’t you head into the living room and relax?”

Everyone got up and started collecting plates and silverware and carrying it into the kitchen. Felix picked up his own plate to help to clear the table. Bethany took it from him and handed it to Carver. “Here, I need to borrow your boyfriend for a minute.” Carver looked afraid and started to protest but she held up her hand. “Garrett, come corral your brother. I need to show his boyfriend some family photos.”

Carver groaned. “Bethy! NO! Please?” Bethany laughed and steered Felix into the living room.

“I have the albums right here.” She winked conspiratorially at Felix and pulled him down the hall into an enormous living room. The decor was ultra-modern with three long creme colored leather sofas arranged in a “U” shape and a huge dark brown square coffee table in the center. Directly across from the sofas was the largest television Felix had ever seen, set flush into the wall.

Bethany followed his gaze and laughed. “Ah, that’s Garrett’s baby. You have no idea how much time the three of them spend in front of that stupid thing playing video games and watching movies. Well, in fairness, it’s mostly video games here. They head downstairs to the theater to watch movies if they aren’t watching them in bed. Anyway, come on. Let’s sit down and I’ll show you things Carver wishes you’d never see.” She grinned wickedly and pulled him to the nearest sofa.

She plopped a photo album in his lap and started flipping pages. There were the typical newborn pictures, and photos of a First Birthday party with Bethany. “Here’s one of Carver when he was two. Our father had taken us to a local farm to see real horses and goats and Carver insisted on wearing his cowboy hat and boots.” Felix grinned at pudgy baby Carver looking so proud in his cowboy gear.

Bethany turned the page past photos of a family outing at the zoo and started laughing. “Oh he’s going to kill me for this one. We were three at this point, and swimming in a little pool in our backyard. You know, one of those little plastic things you can buy at the store? So Carver decides he hates wearing wet clothes and he shucks off his trunks and throws them across the yard. Well, my mother had a _fit_ and went to grab him to wrap him in a towel but Carver was having none of it. He took off across the yard and was laughing and screeching like it was the funniest thing in the world. My dad took this shot of him.” Felix started to laugh at the photo of little naked Carver laughing and running as fast as his little chubby legs would carry him while looking over his shoulder at his mother chasing him.

Carver yelled from the kitchen, “Bethany, what are you showing him?!”

“Nothing Carv. It’s fine. I’m definitely not showing him any naked baby pictures of you.”

“Oh come on Bethy! You’re killing me!”

Felix grinned at her. “Maybe we should stop if he doesn’t want me to see.”

“Nonsense. He’s just being dramatic. He really doesn’t care.”

He flipped through the next few pages looking at school photos and birthday party pictures of Bethany and Carver. Felix stopped at a shot of Carver at about the age of seven, caught by his pants on a chain link fence, face first in the dirt, with his feet in the air and his pants around his knees. “Um…what is happening here?”

Bethany started to laugh. “Oh, Carver was Mister Inquisitive as a child. He got that from our father. So here he claims he was trying climb over the fence. But he was really trying to vault over it. And when he leapt up his pants got caught on one of the chain links. His momentum carried his body forward and pulled him right out of his pants. The shot is a little blurry because my father was laughing so hard his hands were shaking.”

Carver yelled, “Bethany! Stop it right now! Whatever you are showing Felix just stop!”

Bethany laughed even louder and Felix couldn’t help but laugh with her. But he put the photo album aside. He didn’t want Carver to really get upset. “So Mister Inquisitive was he?”

“Oh yes! You have no idea! Hey Gare!” Garrett wandered into the room carrying a dish towel and a plate.

“What’s up sweetie?”

“Gare, tell Felix the story about Carver and the road flare.”

Garrett grinned wickedly and put the plate and towel down on the coffee table and took a seat across from them. “Carver and Bethany were about 9 at the time. Dad was at work. It was in the Spring and it was a Teacher In-service day so he had to go to school but we didn’t. Oh, in case Carver didn’t mention it, my dad taught High School Science. So anyway, Bethany was off at a friend’s house and I was up in my room doing whatever. Our mother was somewhere in the house and Carver was outside wandering around getting into trouble, as usual.

Somehow he stumbles upon this old road flare. I think my dad had been cleaning out the trunk of his car and forgot to put it back when he was done. Anyway, Carver finds this road flare and is fascinated by it. He saw my dad use one once when our car broke down on the side of the road when we moved to Kirkwall.”

At this point Carver wandered into the room and was blushing furiously.

“So he has an idea of what it does, and how it works and he decides he’s going to give it a go. So he lights it and he stands there and stares at it for a bit, waiving it around.”

Carver butts in and says, “Hey, it was really amazing! And cool!”

Garrett laughed and continued. “So I’m watching all of this happen out of my bedroom window. And I can tell it isn’t going to end well. Anyway, Carver was waiving the flare all around and then must have gotten bored and decided that it was time to put it out before he got caught. So what does little Brainiac do? He turns on the garden hose outside and tries to put out the flame. But since it’s a flame caused by a chemical reaction, the water doesn’t do anything.”

“I was in a serious panic at that point. You have no idea!” Carver grinned, embarrassed.

“I’m in my room watching this all unfold and I know it’s gonna end in some kind of injury. Carver’s looking all around, trying to figure out how to put the damn flare out and decides he’s going to bury it in the mud that he created with the garden hose. So in he sticks the flare. And he must have done a decent job of burying it rather deep because he was actually able to take a few steps back before the thing shot out of the ground and flew right past his face and into the street.”

“I stuck it in almost to the end so yes I thought I had it in there pretty good.” Carver moved across the room and sat on the back of the sofa behind Felix who looked up and grinned at him.

“So Carver has the ever-loving piss scared out of him and he runs into the house just as my mother is coming into the entryway. She takes one look at his face and singed hair and smudge of soot on his cheek and knows something life-threatening just happened.”

Bethany laughed, “You helped her learn that skill Garrett.”

“But, Carver’s standing there, white as a ghost, shaking in his shoes and all my mother does is turns him around to make sure he isn’t bleeding or anything, and says “Are you going to do that again?” not knowing anything about what “it” was. And Carver shakes his head no because he’s too scared to speak, and she sends him up to his room to lie down until my father comes home.”

“I thought she was going to kill me. Then I thought he was gonna kill me! And I thought I’d almost just died from the flare! I don’t think I was more scared before or since.” Carver was laughing and put his hand on Felix’s shoulder.

Felix leaned back against his leg and put his hand over Carvers. “I can just see you doing that, too.” He spent the next few hours leaning into Carver and listening to the story of how Carver nailed Bethany’s pigtails to the headboard, and other Hawke sibling tales from their childhood.

Felix stifled a yawn and Carver squeezed his leg and stood up. “I think it’s time we head out. Everyone has work tomorrow. You ready Fee?”

“Garrett, Anders, Fenris, thank you for inviting me into your home and allowing me to intrude on your family dinner. Fenris, the food was absolutely exquisite, and your wine recommendation was superb as well.”

Bethany covered his hand with hers. “Felix, it was great to have you here tonight. And please come back. You have an open invitation to Hawke family events.”

Garrett chimed in “Yes, anytime Felix. It was great to meet you.”

Felix shook hands all round and kissed Bethany on the cheek. “See you tomorrow? I have those signed contracts for you.”

Bethany nodded. “Lunch?”

Felix said “Let me take a look at my schedule and I’ll let you know when I drop off the contracts.”

Carver hugged everyone goodbye and they headed out to the car.

 

XXX

 

**Felix:**

“I hope that wasn’t too painful for you Fee. But that’s typical of a Hawke dinner.”

Felix thought it couldn’t have been a more perfect evening. “No I loved it! Your family is so wonderful! And they all made me feel really welcome. It was nice.”

They got in the car and Carver pulled out of the drive and headed for the city. Felix thought over events of the evening and started grinning. It really had been a perfect evening. They drove along in comfortable silence. He and Carver really did seem to be well suited. But were they really dating? Or was this still just a favor that Carver was doing for him. There were several more minutes of silence before Felix worked up the nerve to ask “Carv?” He cursed the tentative sound of his voice.

“Yeah Fee?” Carver reached over and took his hand. “Something wrong?”

Felix put his hand over Carver’s. “No! Nothing’s wrong. I was just wondering. And either answer is fine so just be honest. OK?”

Carver glanced over and had a concerned look on his face. “What’s up Fee? Just ask me.”

“Well, was this a “date” date? Or a “helping me out” date?”

Carver was quiet and Felix started to panic. _I shouldn’t have asked! I shouldn’t have asked!_

“Which did you want it to be?”

“That’s a non-answer, Carver.”

“Not really. How about, it’s whichever one you want it to be?”

Felix fidgeted and played with Carver’s fingers. “Well, what if I wanted it to be a “date” date? Would you want it to be a “date” date too? Because I kind of want it to be a “date” date.” And then he figured he was in it this far he might as well jump in with both feet. “I really like you Carver. I have fun with you. And you’re gorgeous. And you know how to kiss me so that my toes curl. And I’d really like to see more of you.” _Oh Maker! That came out all wrong!_ “I mean I’d like to see you again, for dates! Not I’d like to see more of you! Not that I wouldn’t! I mean, look at that body!” he gestured at Carver with his free hand. “Oh Maker, I’m just going to shut up now.” He covered his eyes with his hand and slammed his head against the head rest.

Carver started to chuckle and squeezed Felix’s hand. “It’s good Fee. I like spending time with you too. You make me laugh, and I think you’re incredibly sexy and adorable and I definitely consider tonight our first official date. And I would like to have more dates with you, if you’d like. And I hope you do.”

Felix dropped his hand from his eyes. “Uh, good.” He grinned in spite of the heat suffusing his face. “So, we have that party at Alistair’s next Saturday. Do you think you might have time this week to get together again? Maybe? I know my weeks get pretty busy and I’m sure yours do too, but maybe we can meet for coffee or something? Sorry, babbling again. I’ll just shut up.”

“Coffee sounds nice. My nights are usually free. I normally just watch TV, play video games or work on my own designs in the evenings. So text me if you get some free time and I’ll meet you somewhere, or pick you up, or whatever.”

Carver pulled up in front of Felix’s building. “Did you want to come up for a bit?”

Carver smiled. “Honestly I would love to. But we both have to get up for work tomorrow, and I’ve had enough wine to start thinking that our agreement to keep our hands to ourselves was rubbish, so it’s probably not a good idea.”

Felix grinned. “OK. Maybe next time.” He leaned over and kissed Carver. And then kissed him again. And sighed into his mouth as Carver gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him farther onto his side of the car before ending the kiss and leaning his forehead against Felix’s. “I love kissing you.”

Felix grinned. “I love kissing you. Are you sure you don’t want to come upstairs? We could continue the kissing…”

Carver grinned. “Yes. Unfortunately, I’m sure. But when we both finally decide that it’s a good idea, you won’t be able to keep me out of your place. I promise.”

Felix kissed him softly and reached for the door. “I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you.”

“I did too. And really, thank you. Night, Fee.”

“Night, Carver.”

Felix got out of the car and keyed himself into the building. He noticed that Carver hadn’t pulled away and was watching to make sure that he got on the elevator OK. Felix smiled to himself and waved at the front desk guard as he passed. He pressed the button for the elevator and waved once more before he stepped inside and the doors shut. He slid his key-card into the reader and punched the eleventh floor. As he got off the elevator he threw his coat across a chair, making his way up the stairs to his bedroom. He scooped up Dracona and scratched under her chin. “Well, Miss Dracona, it would seem we have a boyfriend.” He buried his face in her fur and grinned like a fool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carver:**

Carver dropped his coat over his desk chair and headed to the kitchen to get a tea. Thom was just putting the milk away and turned around when he heard footsteps. “Morning Carver. How was your weekend?”

Carver shrugged, trying to hide a grin that was desperately trying to come out. “It was OK. How was yours?”

“Mine was fine. Nothing much happened. But I can tell from the way your face is twisting into knots and that blush that your weekend was more than OK. So spill.”

He got a mug out of the cupboard and a teabag out of the canister on the counter. He purposely kept his back to Thom, not wanting to see the laughter in the man’s eyes as he told him about his weekend. Pouring the hot water into his cup, he started in. “Well, I went to that book signing party that Bethany’s company had for Varric. And I kinda met someone.”

“How do you “kinda” meet someone?” Carver could tell Thom was grinning. He dunked his teabag in and out of his cup, still refusing to look his way.

“Well, I pulled up on the bike and this really good looking guy came rushing up to me and started calling me “Darling” and actually tied my tie for me. I wasn’t sure what to do so I kinda let him talk me into playing his boyfriend for the event, since he was being harassed by someone at work. They were trying to fix him up with their nephew.”

He risked a glance over his shoulder and Thom was leaning against the fridge with his arms crossed over his chest and an expectant look on his face. “You are going to fill in the details. Right?”

Carver sighed and headed for the fridge to get the milk. Thom moved aside briefly and after retrieving the milk Carver walked back to his cup. “So, seems this guy’s boss is a real pain, and she keeps trying to fix him up with her nephew. She brought said nephew to Varric’s party, and the guy panicked. He claimed I was his boyfriend, and he was really good looking, and how was I gonna leave him hanging?”

Thom nodded. “Of course you couldn’t. And…”

Carver blew on his tea trying to figure out just what details to share. “Well, we got inside and this witch kept dragging people over to meet me, his “boyfriend”, and the story kept getting thinner and thinner, and so I kinda kissed him.”

Thom choked. “You what? You’re kidding!”

“No. I really did.” He grinned at the memory. “Did the trick too. The woman backed off. Well, Bethany also helped.”

“Bethany witnessed this?”

He grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, and it seems the worst part is that she’s been trying to get me to go out with this guy for months. And I’ve kept saying no.”

Thom shook his head. “And how was the kiss?”

Carver felt the heat creep through his body as he thought about kissing Felix. “Which time?”

Thom laughed loudly. “What?! OK. Details. Now.”

“Well, the first time I kissed him it was pretty amazing. But we both were in a bit of shock about it since I kinda blindsided him with it. But then when we kissed back at his place”

Thom cut him off, “Wait. You went back to his place?!”

“It was just to get a look around. See, everyone at his office now thinks we’re dating, and if we’re going to be able to pull this off then we have to know a certain amount about each other, and what his apartment looks like would be one of those things. Nothing happened!”

He gave him an incredulous look. “Suuuuuuuure. Anyway, continue with the kiss at his place.”

“It was…well, I don’t recall ever feeling like that before. It was hot, and sexy, and sweet…and I think I really like this guy.”

“And so now are you going to ask him out?”

Carver looked sheepish again. “Well, we’ve already kinda had our first date.”

“Maker, you work fast. Where did you go?”

“I took him to Garrett’s on Sunday.”

There was silence. Carver glanced at Thom who was looking completely stunned.

“You took a guy you barely know to Garrett’s, for Hawke Family Dinner, for your first date?! Why? Did you want it to fail?”

Carver actually looked bewildered. “Well, that’s the interesting part Thom. He fit right in. It was seamless. He already knew Bethany and Varric, and she’d already told him all about Garrett’s situation. So, there wasn’t even any mention of it.”

Thom whistled. “So who is this guy?”

Carver took a sip of his tea and mumbled “Felix Alexius”.

“Who? I didn’t catch that.”

“Felix Alexius.”

“Wait, you went on a date with FELIX ALEXIUS?!” Thom threw back his head, laughed, and was just about to make another comment when they heard a throat clearing from the doorway.

They both turned, and Carver wanted to slink away under the withering gaze of Dorian Pavus. “Excuse me. But I would swear that I heard you say you went on a date with my very best friend Felix Alexius this weekend.”

Carver gripped his tea and met Dorian’s gaze. This was not a situation where you wanted to show weakness. “As a matter of fact, yes. We met at the book signing and I took him to my brother’s house for dinner last night.”

“Hmmm. I see. And will you be seeing him again?”

“Yes I will. We have definite plans to go out on Saturday and we are going to try to get together this week after work if his schedule allows.” Why did he feel like he was being grilled by Felix’s mother? _Next thing you know he’ll be asking me what my intentions are_!

Dorian just nodded and smoothed a hand over his hair. “Yes. Lovely. Please excuse me. I need to make a phone call.”

Dorian left and Thom chuckled and shook his head. “You know if you keep dating him Dorian is going to be like a mother hen about Felix. Right?”

Carver sighed. “Yeah, I know.” Then he grinned wickedly. “But he’s completely worth it.”

Thom uncrossed his arms and slapped Carver on the shoulder. “Your neck, not mine. But I’ve met him a few times over the years. Seems like a nice guy. Good for you. Time to get to work though. See you at lunch.”

Carver nodded. “You pick where. See you at noon.”

 

XXX

 

**Felix:**

“And you didn’t think it important to call me and tell me you were dating one of my employees?” Dorian demanded petulantly.

“Well, in all fairness, I wasn’t sure until last night that we really were dating. And then I figured it was too late to call you. I thought I’d give you a ring later this morning but you beat me to it.”

“You will explain all of this over lunch. I will call that lovely but expensive Tevinter restaurant downtown and make reservations. You are buying.”

“Fine Dor. See you at noon.”

“Oh, and Felix, I expect the entire story; every sordid detail. And then I might think about forgiving you.”

“Alright Dorian. See you this afternoon.”

Felix hung up and thumbed a quick text to Bethany.

 

 **Felix** : _Can’t make lunch. Have to answer to Dorian for my sins_.

 **Bethany** : _*winces* Sorry! Wear your armor!_

 **Felix** : _Yeah, I’m probably going to get an earful for not telling him earlier. He found out through Carver I guess_.

 **Bethany** : _*Double winces* Ouch! Good luck!_

 **Felix** : _Thanks_

 

He slipped his phone into his pocket and turned back to his computer, actively blocking everything out to concentrate on the latest document he was to write. Alistair had given him a high profile contract to compose and he had to execute everything perfectly. It was an agreement between the city and Samson Industries. This was his opportunity to show the Senior Partners that he was ready to take that next step to Junior Partner. But he had to make sure all of the details were correct. If he screwed this up his career could be over. It truly was a make or break situation and required his full attention.

He worked throughout the morning, triple checking his notes, methodically going through each section of the contract making sure everything was included. His phone chimed and he looked at the reminder. He had twenty minutes to get to the restaurant or suffer the wrath of Dorian Pavus. It would be bad enough as it was. He didn’t need to make it worse. He locked his computer and sent a quick text to Bethany.

 

 **Felix** : Sorry I didn’t make it up there yet. B up after lunch with the docs.

 **Bethany** : No worries. Busy morning here 2. C U after lunch.

 

  
Felix exited the building and the door man hailed a cab. He gave the name of the restaurant to the driver and pulled out his phone.

 

 **Felix** : _Headed off to be grilled by Dorian. Anything you don’t want me to mention or topics to avoid?_

 **Carver** : _No, I can’t think of anything. Good luck! He’s been very distant all morning so you might be in for it. Sorry!_

 **Felix** : _Oh, don’t worry. I’m going to have to go over the events of the weekend in excruciating detail, but at that point, he will forgive me. ;)_

 **Carver** : _I should be worried about this shouldn’t I? Now I’m worried._

 **Felix** : _It will be fine. I’ll text you after lunch and let you know what to expect when he gets back to the office._

 **Carver** : _OK. Tx_

 

The cab pulled up in front of the restaurant and Felix got out and straightened his jacket and tie. He gave Dorian’s name to the maître d’ who nodded and turned, walking Felix deep into the restaurant. Dorian was already seated at a quiet table, enjoying a glass of white wine. The maître d’ waved Felix to the table, turned, and left.

“Felix, you look well. Your weekend must have agreed with you.”

Felix plopped himself into his seat and grabbed the menu from the table. He didn’t know why he looked. Whenever they came here, he always ordered the same thing. He would always review the menu with the intention of ordering something else and inevitably order the prawns in a spicy cream sauce over a bed of rice and a side of flat bread.

The waiter asked for his drink order and he ordered a bottle of sparkling water. _Which approach should he take with Dorian? Should he play the contrite friend and obsequiously beg for forgiveness? Or should he go the smart ass with sassy detailed responses route._ He opted for somewhere in between.

“I had an amazing weekend Dor. C’mon. You’ve seen Carver!”

Dorian peered at Felix over his menu. “And just how much of Carver have you seen?” Felix blushed and gave him a look. Dorian smiled. “You can meet my eyes so, not that much.”

Just then, the waiter brought Felix’s water and asked if they were ready to order. Felix was glad of the chance to compose himself. He ordered the prawns and Dorian ordered the spicy chicken over rice.

“Now Felix, tell me about your weekend. In detail. Start at the beginning.”

Felix spent the next twenty minutes giving Dorian the blow-by-blow from the moment he had stepped out of the limo and found himself accosted by Meredith, to their conversation in the car after Hawke Family Dinner. It was peppered with lots of questions from Dorian.

“What were you thinking when you watched Prince Charming ride up on his bike?”

“Maker’s breath, Dorian, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. He was wearing this amazing custom tailored suit and the pants…” Felix swallowed. “They were perfectly fitted.”

“Tell me about the kiss Darling.”

“He has the softest lips, and Maker help me, he knows how to kiss Dor. He had me so weak in the knees…”

“And what did he think of your loft? Did he approve?”

“He recognized your designs, if that’s what you’re asking. He knew immediately.”

“Of course he did. Who wouldn’t? And you’ve met his family?”

“Yes, all of them. They seem to be a crazy but loving bunch. I liked them!”

It went on like this through the entire meal. Felix gave as many details as he could remember and Dorian teased out the rest. He was just starting to relax when Dorian finally asked the real question.

“And you really haven’t slept with him yet?”

Felix fidgeted in his seat. “No. We’re _trying_ to take it slowly.”

Dorian noticed the emphasis on the word try. “Oh Andraste, _why_? Based on what you’ve told me you both are attracted to each other. That seems rather a waste of good equipment.”

Felix looked at him quizzically.

“Oh my word, you seriously have no clue? Felix, I’m so disappointed in you!” Dorian leaned in conspiratorially. “I've seen the merchandise and you are a lucky man.”

Felix choked on his water and stared at Dorian. “WHAT? YOU HAVE????”

Dorian shushed him and patted his hand. “Calm down, Felix. I have not slept with Carver Hawke. I do work with him, and we do share the men’s room.” He twirled the end of his mustache in agitation. “He may be attractive but he holds no candle to Cullen.” He smiled mischievously. “Now there is a man with a god’s body if ever there was one. And he has very large hands…and feet.” Dorian winked at him.

“TMI, Dorian! I’m glad you are very happy with your spouse, but I do not need to know those kinds of things. Not when I have to look Cullen in the eye and speak with him! And I will not be sharing those details with you when Carver and I get to that point.”

“So you are planning to see him again? This wasn’t a weekend kind of thing?”

Felix blushed. “Alistair invited me to his house for a party this Saturday. I’m taking Carver.”

“Good for you Fee! An invitation to Alistair’s is exactly what you need to be considered for that next step to Junior Partner. So I take it Carver agreed to go with you. Are you sure he knows it’s a real date and not just to help you out?”

“Yes. I’m sure.” Felix felt the small smile tugging at his lips. “We actually talked about that. We both agreed that we wanted to legitimately date and see where this goes.” He looked at Dorian. “Dor, I really like him. A lot. He makes me laugh, and he’s so sweet. And he kisses me and I forget what I was doing and just want to keep kissing him, like he’s air that I need to breathe.”

He watched as the first genuine smile of the meal appeared on Dorian’s face. “Then I am happy for you Felix. He really is a very nice man. He can be a little surly, but he’s settled down a lot over the past few years. And I can’t believe I actually didn’t think about pairing the two of you up a long time ago. It’s really quite obvious that you two would get along.”

“Carver’s sister Bethany said the same thing. Apparently she’s been trying to fix us up for months.”

“Well, water under the bridge. You two have found each other. Now we just need to get you two in bed!”

“Dorian! Stop!” Felix felt like he was blushing from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. But he couldn’t help asking, “So, Dorian…just how lucky am I?”

Dorian chuckled and shrugged. “You’re going to have to make that delightful discovery for yourself. But let me just say that before I met Cullen, I’d have been very jealous of you.” Dorian winked at him.

Felix quickly grabbed his water and chugged it. _Oh my! Well! If Dorian thought that…Oh!_

His phone chimed and he looked at the screen.

 

 **Bethany** : _How’d it go?_

 

That’s when Felix noticed the time. “Oh crap! I have to go Dor. Meredith will have my head if I get back late from lunch.” He motioned for the waiter to bring the check. “Any last bits of information you think I should know? Words of advice?”

Dorian looked at him fondly. “Felix, you are the brother I never had. As long as you are happy then I am happy. And if Carver makes you happy then I’m all for whatever you’re doing. He’s a good man and has a very bright future ahead of him. He’s a very talented architect and in a few more years he should be able to charge something near the ridiculously expensive rates that I charge my clients.” He laughed.

Felix paid the bill and stood, giving Dorian a huge bear hug. “Thank you for caring Dor. I love you.”

“I love you too Fee. And you’d better tell me all of the sordid details of Alistair’s party! I expect a call on Sunday!”

Felix laughed. “OK! You’ve made your point. I’ll call you Sunday morning.” At Dorian’s look, he amended his statement. “Late Sunday morning. When I’m sure you are awake.”

They walked outside and the attendant hailed a cab. “Shall I drop you at your office? We can share until then.” Felix agreed and slid across the seat making room for Dorian. “How’s the Meredith situation anyway?”

“I guess it’s calmed down a bit now that she knows that I’m really not interested in her nephew. I haven’t seen a lot of her today so I can’t really judge yet. But hopefully she’ll move on to target someone else.” He hated to wish that on anyone, but he really hoped for a break from her attention.

They chatted about innocuous things after that. Dorian asked after Felix’s parents and Felix said to say hello to Cullen. They gossiped about news out of Tevinter and briefly discussed the latest trends in men’s fashion. When the pulled up in front of Felix’s building he leaned over and hugged Dorian. “Thanks for caring Dor. It was good to see you.”

“I’m glad you are happy and perhaps if this gets somewhere the four of us should have dinner together. I don’t want to rush it since Carver and I work together. So I’ll leave it up to you to let me know when the appropriate time for that would be.”

Felix hugged him again, slid out of the cab, and straightened his coat and tie in case he ran into Meredith on the way to his desk. He stopped in the lobby coffee shop, got an espresso, and headed to the elevator. He still had a lot of work to do on the contract he was working on and he needed the extra energy boost.

His phone chimed again. “Fasta Vass!” He’d forgotten to text Bethany back!

He pushed the elevator button and looked at his phone. The text was from Carver.

 

 **Carver** : _So?_

 **Felix** : _All good. Everything smoothed over. Gave him all the details. Learned a bit myself!_

 

Felix tried not to blush thinking about what Dorian had hinted at.

 

 **Carver** : _Shit! What did he tell you?_

 **Felix** : _LOL. Don’t worry. It was all good! But Dorian is on board with us dating and he’s forgiven me for not calling him earlier. We may go out at some point with him and Cullen. Just FYI._

 **Carver** : _OK. Glad it went well. So I’m not fired? Excellent day. Hey, u free tonight?_

 

Felix stared at the message and smiled; and then frowned.

 

 **Felix** : _No.  I have to work. I’m in the middle of an important contract. Have to get it hammered out. Probs gonna be tied up tomorrow too. How about Wed?_

 **Carver** :  _wish I could see you, but I get it. Wed it is. Unless something comes up. And then just text me._

 **Felix** : _Wish I could see you too. Yep! Definitely chat at you b4…a lot._ 

 

Felix smiled and switched to Bethany’s text.

 

 **Felix** : _gonna grab the contracts and be up in five. OK? Fill you in then._

 **Bethany** : _K_ 

 

XXX

 

Bethany let out a long sigh. “Oh thank goodness Felix. I know how close you and Dorian are.”

“Yeah, I’m not really sure what I would have done if he had objected. I mean, it wouldn’t have stopped me from seeing Carver, but it does make it that much easier.”

Bethany gave him a quick squeeze. “So did he offer any insight into Carver that you didn’t already know from me?”

Felix felt the immediate heatwave roll over him and he refused to look at Bethany.

“Oh, my!” She laughed loudly. “Now that’s a blush! And what brought on this lovely shade of pink?” Felix refused to answer and she took pity on him, thankfully. “Hmmmm. I’m going to get it out of you eventually Felix, but I will let you have your secrets today.”

“Thank you! And I probably should get back downstairs. I’m in the middle of a large project. I’m hoping it turns into a promotion for me.”

“Oh! Well, good luck! You’re brilliant at contracts so I’m sure it will.”

He gave her a quick hug and headed back downstairs where he found Meredith waiting for him.

“Felix.” It was said more like an accusation than a greeting.

“Ms. Stannard.”

“I thought you'd be working on the contract for the Samson bid instead of chatting with your boyfriend’s sister.”

“I was dropping off the contract for Varric Tethras’s latest manuscript. And the Samson contract is almost finished. I should have it ready for Alistair’s review in a day or two. The deadline to present it to the client isn't for two more weeks. So we should be fine.” He tried to walk around her to his desk but she stepped in front of him.

“Let’s just make sure you are concentrating on the correct things, Felix. This contract is infinitely more important than any relationships you have outside of this office; especially one with someone so common. I realize that Tevinter values are quite different from ours, but considering that my nephew Eric was beneath your notice I’d think that Carver Hawke is hardly better.”

Rage bubbled up inside his chest and he wanted to lash out. However, after years of watching the master, Felix channeled his inner Dorian Pavus. “Ms. Stannard, I am certain that you do not mean to insinuate that you, or your nephew Eric, walk in the same social circles as the Hawke family. Carver Hawke’s mother was an Amell. I’m sure you’ve heard of them, what with the civic center carrying the name, the scholarship at the University in their honor, no less than three streets in the area named after family members. Because Carver appreciates couth and decorum, he doesn’t throw this around. He wants to make a name for himself on his own merit. Now if you will excuse me, I need to concentrate on this contract for Alistair.”

With great satisfaction, he watched Meredith turn beet red and clench her fists. He stepped passed her and sat at his desk, ignoring her sputtering. _Thank The Maker for good observation skills and the internet!_ He’d seen the Amell name and crest at Garrett’s house and had been curious enough to look them up online last night when he got home.

Meredith stormed into her office and Felix could finally breathe. He took a minute to calm himself and decided to work from home for the rest of the afternoon. He needed to concentrate and didn’t want any more run-ins with Meredith. He packed up his laptop and headed for the elevators.

As he passed, Jowan whispered “Holy Maker! You have balls of steel! You took on Meredith and won! You are a god.”

Felix sighed, “She just pushed me too far. She can attack me all she wants. But leave my boyfriend or family out of it. Anyway, if anyone is looking for me I’m headed home to finish Alistair’s contract. I don’t need another run-in with her today.”

Jowan nodded and whispered, “You’re my hero!”

Felix smiled and thumbed the elevator button. When the doors opened, he stepped inside and quickly pressed the button for the lobby before anyone could stop him. He hoped he hadn’t just made things worse for himself with Meredith, but he feared he had. _No sense worrying about it now. He pushed Meredith out of his mind. Why think about her when I could be thinking about Carver?_ He grinned as the elevator doors opened. He waved to the desk guard and exited the building, heading home.

 

XXX

 

 **Carver** :

Carver pulled into the parking garage and rolled down the window. “Good evening Jim. I’m here to see Felix Alexius in Loft 11. He’s expecting me.”

Jim nodded, “One moment please sir while I ring Mr. Alexius.”

Carver watched as Jim said a few things into the phone before hanging up. He handed Carver an elevator key card. “Here, Sir. This is a temporary key card, which will get you into the elevator and up to floor eleven. I’d appreciate it if you would return it as you leave. We try to reuse them. However, if you forget please be aware that the coding on the card will expire in four hours so you won’t be able to use it after that.”

“Thanks Jim. I’ll be sure to give it back when I leave. Have a good evening.” He pulled forward and parked in the space for loft eleven. He quickly texted Felix telling him that he was there. He got out of the car, locking it behind him. He jogged the few paces to the elevator, slid the key card into the slot and waited. After a minute, the doors opened and he stepped in, using his key card again and punching floor eleven.

Felix had suggested meeting at his place because parking could be tricky as well as expensive downtown. And he had a very secure and free parking space he didn’t use. Carver hoped he maybe had an ulterior motive as well, like maybe some kissing.

The doors opened and Carver stepped into the loft and immediately had an armful of Felix. “Hi.”

Carver grinned. “Hi back. This is quite a welcome.” He tightened his arms around Felix’s waist, enjoying the feel of him pressed against his chest.

Felix melted against him and murmured, “I think I might know how to make it even better.” And then Felix’s mouth was soft and warm against his lips and his fingers were weaving themselves into his hair. Carver’s hand reflexively dropped to Felix’s ass and squeezed the firm muscles as he pressed their hips together. Felix let out a little moan and Carver quickly slid his hand up to his back, gently breaking the kiss. He smiled but said, “Sorry about that. You caught me off guard.”

“Don’t apologize. I really didn’t mind at all.” Felix was grinning so Carver relaxed but didn’t let go.

“So where exactly are we going again? And before you even say it, I can see a look in your eyes. No we are not staying here, because I think we’ve just proven, yet again, that neither one of us can be trusted.”

Felix chuckled and pulled away. “Fine. We are going to a little bistro around the corner. It’s very cozy and friendly and I think you’ll like it. Let me just get my coat.”

Carver reluctantly let go but followed him with his eyes. He liked the way Felix’s dark, fitted jeans clung to him, not really leaving much to the imagination. And his white tee and heather-grey V-neck sweater accentuated his shoulders and chest. “You look good Fee.”

Felix pulled on his coat and grinned. “Thank you. I enjoy wearing suits, but I like dressing casually too. And these in particular are very comfortable.”

Carver took his hand, “Shall we go?”

Felix sighed dramatically. “If we _must_.” He laughed and pulled Carver towards the elevator.

Five minutes later, they walked through the door of a quaint coffee house and the aroma of strong coffee enveloped them. Carver took a deep breath. He loved the smell of coffee. He didn’t particularly care for the taste but hopefully they had other things on the menu. Felix squeezed his hand. “So what do you think?”

Carver looked around and grinned. There were beautiful pieces of art on the walls. There was a small dining area with a few tables and chairs and a larger lounging area with comfortable-looking sofas and overstuffed wing backed chairs. Small signs on the tables gave the Wi-Fi password and there were several patrons surfing the internet or chatting with friends. Interspersed among the artwork were pride flags, and photographs of panels from the AIDS memorial quilt were displayed in a corner. There were a few people by themselves and a few groups of men and women, but the majority of the patrons were same sex couples. “I had no idea this was even here.”

Felix squeezed his hand. “What do you think you’d like to order? It’s my treat. I’m getting a Tevinter Dark Roast and an orange scone.”

Carver looked at the drink board. “I’ll have an Earl Grey and a lemon cake.” Felix stepped up to the counter to place their orders. He seemed to know the woman behind the counter because they were chatting away like old friends. Carver saw her glance at him over Felix’s shoulder and smile and Felix turned around and waved him over.

“Carver, this is Amanda. She’s the owner of the shop.” He turned and pointed at another woman chatting with a couple near the fireplace. “That’s Georgiana, Amanda’s wife, and the other owner.” Georgiana had heard her name and looked up. Felix waved and she waved back and then turned back to her conversation. “Amanda, this is my boyfriend Carver.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Carver. What can I get for you?”

“It is very nice to meet you as well. I’ll have an Earl Grey tea with milk and a slice of lemon cake please.” Felix placed his order and paid, and Amanda handed them each their pastry and said she’d bring their beverages to them.

Felix took Carver’s hand and led them to an overstuffed love seat by the fire. Neither of them was small-framed and Carver suspected it was Felix chose this seat because they were forced to sit very close to each other. He definitely didn’t mind. Carver stretched his arm along the back of the love seat and grinned at Felix. “You’ve been waiting to do this for a while haven’t you?”

Felix gave him a shocked look. “Do what?”

“Bring someone here. A _romantic_ someone. You are _way_ too excited about this whole thing. I’d love to take credit, but in fairness, I can’t. Although I’d like to think that a _little_ bit of the excitement is because it’s me.”

Felix looked a little put out but laughed admitted as much. “I’ve been coming in here for years by myself, watching all the couples snuggle up together on these sofas and I’d imagine who I would bring here one day.” He leaned into Carver’s side. “And I am very excited that it’s you.”

Carver leaned in and kissed him softly. “I’m glad it’s me too.” He sat back and leaned his head on his hand. “But you make it sound like you haven’t had a boyfriend in years. How is that even possible?” Felix gave a self-deprecating snort. “No really, I’m serious Felix. You’re gorgeous. You have a fun, bubbly personality, you’re intelligent, and you’re a _lawyer_. How come someone hasn’t snatched you up already?”

Felix blushed and shrugged. “When have I had time? First, I grew up in Tevinter where same sex couples were tolerated but not easily accepted. So nothing of any permanence was going to happen there. And then I went to University. And I did have a few boyfriends during the six years of school but none of them lasted. I was too serious about my studies for most of them. And then it’s been all about my career ever since, trying to make Partner. The only reason I was lucky enough to find you was Meredith. _Damn_! I guess I actually _owe_ her for this don’t I?”

Carver chuckled. “Yeah I guess we both do.” Amanda brought their drinks and wandered back behind the counter. “So speaking of Meredith, how has she been this week now that you are officially off the market?”

“She’s completely pissed at me and it’s actually been a bit unpleasant at work.” Felix gave him a sheepish look. “But that is mostly due to an outburst that I had where I told her off within earshot of several other people.”

Carver threw back his head and laughed. “What did you say? And why?”

“Well, she made derogatory comments about you being beneath my station and I freaked out on her. And I may have channeled Dorian while I did it.”

Carver was crying with laughter. “You channeled Dorian! Oh Maker, what I would have paid to see that! You have to tell him! He’ll be so proud of you!”

Felix grinned. “You aren’t upset that she was saying less than flattering things about you?”

“Seriously? What do I care what Meredith thinks of me? The only reason I care is out of concern for you. How does this affect your career? Doesn’t she have some say in that?”

Felix groaned. “Yes. But I couldn’t take it. She could have said anything she wanted about me. I wouldn’t have cared in the slightest. But I wasn’t about to put up with her slamming you.”

Carver took Felix’s hand. “Fee, that’s probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said or done for me. You defended my honor to Meredith!” He smiled and pulled him closer. “I’m going to kiss you now, in this very public place. While everyone watches and is envious of me.” He nipped at Felix’s lower lip. “And there will be tongue and everything.” He moved closer and softly kissed Felix, gradually deepening the kiss. He felt Felix put his hand on his chest and clutch his shirt, like he was afraid Carver was going to back off. Instead, Carver leaned in and gripped Felix by the back of the head, pressing their lips together more firmly. The kiss seemed to go on and on and Carver felt his pants getting tighter. And then he felt Felix’s hand slide up his thigh. _Maker, I should stop this. We shouldn’t do this._

He felt Felix’s hand ghost across his cock, now half-hard in his jeans. He felt a gasp against his lips and Felix pull back. But he hadn’t moved his hand away. In fact, he was pressing against him more firmly. “Fuck Carver.” The blatant lust in Felix’s eyes only increased the impact of what his hand was doing to him. “Seriously, now that I’m fully aware of…the magnitude of the situation…” Felix glanced down at the bulge in Carver’s jeans and smirked. “How am I supposed to keep my hands above your waist?” He felt a squeeze of Felix fingers and fought back a moan. Carver gently gripped his wrist and moved his hand to rest against his chest again.

Felix had a look on his face like it was Christmas, and his birthday and Summer Break all at the same time. And then he’d been told that he had to sit and talk to his parents rather than play with his toys. Carver couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “Felix we have to try. Please? I just really want to make sure we don’t rush things. I like you so much, and I feel good about us, but let’s just give it some time. OK?”

Felix dropped his forehead against Carver’s shoulder and groaned. “Fine. Be that way. All mature, and self-controlled. I’ll just be over here, _dying_. Maker Carver, I’m gonna be thinking about you more than I already do! And that’s saying something!”

Carver chuckled and picked up Felix’s drink from the table and handed it to him. “Here. Occupy your hands with that.” He picked up his tea, took a sip, and attempted to adjust himself discreetly. His jeans were definitely feeling very tight.

They managed to make it through the rest of the evening without further slips of the hand. They chatted about work, and hobbies (Carver liked to tinker with car and motorcycle engines and ride his Harley; Felix liked to read classic literature and collect fine wines). They covered movies they liked (Carver liked historical documentaries and Action movies; Felix liked foreign films and Period Dramas; they both liked spy movies), and the music they enjoyed (Carver listened to Classic Rock and R&B Felix like everything from Opera to Oldies).

“OK guys, we’re closing in 15 minutes. I gotta throw you out soon.” Amanda collected their empty plates, gave them a wink and headed back towards the kitchen.

Carver looked at his phone and couldn’t believe the time. “We’ve been sitting here for five hours.”

Felix started to laugh. “Honestly?! It doesn’t feel like it’s been that long. We’d better get going. You still have a bit of a drive ahead of you and we both have work tomorrow.”

They collected their coats and headed towards the door. Felix waved to Amanda and Georgiana and they left and walked back to the loft. Carver took Felix’s hand in his and squeezed it. “I had a great time tonight Fee. I really enjoy talking with you.”

Felix squeezed his hand back. “I enjoy talking with you too Carver. I don’t have to worry about what comes out of my mouth or how I say things. You always seem to know what I mean.” Carver smiled at him and they walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

“We might as well go in through the garage entrance. I can get on the elevator there and you can get in your car and drive home.”

Carver nodded and they walked down the ramp. He handed his temporary key card to Jim, who was still on duty and said “Thanks Jim. See you next time.”

He walked Felix to the elevator and kissed him goodnight. Felix gripped the front of his coat and pulled him in so their foreheads were touching. “I don’t really want you to go. I’ve had such a lovely evening and I don’t want it to end.”

Carver kissed his forehead. “I don’t particularly want to go, but I have to. And we’ll see each other this weekend, right? Alistair’s party? What time should I pick you up?”

“Well, it starts at 7 so why don’t you come over around 6:30. He actually lives over by Garrett so it will take about 40 minutes to get there. We’ll be fashionably late.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Carver leaned in and kissed Felix again, enjoying the soft feel of his lips. “Night, Fee.”

Felix sighed. “Night, Carv.”

He felt Felix release his coat front and he backed towards his car. “I’ll call you tomorrow night? Just to say hi. Maybe you can help me decide what to wear to Alistair’s since you seem to have a lot of knowledge in that area.” He grinned and abruptly stopped as he backed up into his car.

Felix waved. “Definitely call me tomorrow night. We can talk about whatever you want. Be careful going home!” He pushed the button for the elevator and stepped inside when the doors opened.

Carver sighed, opened his car door and got in. As he pulled out of the parking garage, he was figuring out how many hours he needed to get through before he could reasonably say it was officially tomorrow night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Felix** :

“Name please.”

“Felix Alexius and Carver Hawke.”

There was a brief silence followed by the gate opening and the voice instructing, “Please pull through the gate. Valet parking will assist you from there. Welcome to the Theirin residence.”

Carver drove to the stand at the front door and put the car in park. He handed the keys to the valet and walked around the car to meet Felix. “Shall we go in?”

Felix took his hand and squeezed it. “Are you sure you’re ready for round two of Meredith? She’s been in rare form since I told her off.”

“Hey, I’m here with the best looking date. I don’t really think that Meredith can ruin my evening.”

He could feel his face getting warm and the flutter in his chest. Squeezing Carver’s hand quickly, he slipped on his work face and led them up the stairs. The door opened and Alistair greeted them. “Felix, Carver, welcome! I’m glad you both could make it. Please come in! Here, let’s take care of your coats.”

They handed their coats over to a man who disappeared with them into a side room. “Everyone is either in the kitchen, the living room or outside on the patio. Let me get you each a drink and then feel free to make yourselves at home, wander around, have some snacks.”

Alistair walked them through the entry hall and into a huge modern kitchen with stainless steel appliances, granite countertops and all of the latest small kitchen devices. The center island had been turned into a makeshift bar with several varieties of wine, beer, liquor and frozen drink ingredients. “So what can I get you?”

Felix looked through the wine selection and chose a Silent Plains Piquette. Carver settled for a Conscription Ale. Alistair lifted his glass to them both. “Cheers.” They all took a sip of their drinks as a beautiful, petite blonde approached and slipped her arm around Alistair’s waist.

“Alistair dear, here you are!”

Felix noticed the soft look that passed between them, and it made him smile.

“Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my wife, Solona Amell.” Shocked, Felix looked quickly to Carver who was staring at Solona curiously. “Solona, this is Felix Alexius, a very promising lawyer in my firm, whose specialty is contract law.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Solona.” Felix pulled his eyes from Carver and extended his hand to her.

“It’s nice to meet you too Felix. Alistair has told me some very nice things about you.”

Alistair continued, “And this is Carver Hawke. A friend of Felix’s.”

They shook hands and Carver said, “Solona, it’s great to meet you. I actually think we are related but I’m not sure how.” It was not lost on Felix that in a very roundabout way he was dating a relative of Alistair’s. _Take THAT Meredith!_ “My mother was Leandra Amell before she married my father. So we are cousins of some kind I think.”

“Hawke. The name sounds familiar.” Solona grinned, hooked her arm through Carver’s, and turned to Felix. “You don’t mind if I borrow your friend for a bit, do you?”

“I’m his boyfriend, actually.”

Felix blushed and smiled at Carver’s clarification. “No, that’s fine! As long as you bring him back.”

Solona laughed. “I just wanted to show him some family memorabilia that he might find interesting. It would probably bore you to tears, and Alistair has already seen it a million times. So I’ll just drag Carver over to gawk at it, and when his eyes glaze over I’ll bring him back.” She led Carver into the other room, barely giving him enough time to throw Felix an apologetic look.

Felix turned back to Alistair, who winked at him. “I had heard a rumor at work that perhaps Carver was related to the Amell family.”

Felix blushed profusely and gave Alistair an apologetic look. “I’m sorry for my unprofessional outburst at the office last week. I probably owe Meredith an apology.”

Alistair leaned in conspiratorially, “If you apologize to her I will never invite you here again.” Felix quickly glanced at his face. _Was he serious?_ Alistair smiled. “From what I heard, she had it coming. And as far as what you said, my understanding is that you were professional, but very direct. The only fault might lie in the location of the discussion, but Meredith can be quite infuriating. I think we’ve all been pushed too far by her at least once.”

Felix was surprised that Alistair was aware of the discussion and wasn’t upset with him for it. He _should_ have asked Meredith to move the argument into her office. Hopefully there won’t be a “next time” but if there is, he will remember to do that.

Felix gave an apologetic look. “Yes, I’m afraid that she doesn’t care for me at all. But I’ll find a way to make that work. I’m not complaining!”

Alistair laughed, and then whispered, “Go ahead and complain. She’s a pain. And if we hadn’t needed the capital when we started the firm we wouldn’t have asked her to be a partner.” He nudged Felix’s shoulder. “I’m telling you this because you’re practically family.”

“Who is _practically family?_ ”

Felix tensed at the voice but Alistair didn’t miss a beat. “Felix is.” He turned to look directly at Meredith. “Carver is related to Solona, which makes Felix family by proxy.” He turned and nudged Felix again. “Maybe someday that will be _officially_ family.”

Felix couldn’t help but grin and he wasn’t sure if it was at the thought of having something very permanent with Carver, or because it was obvious that Alistair was thoroughly enjoying baiting Meredith; probably both.

“How’s your drink Meredith? Can I get you another?” Alistair gave her an innocent look and Felix almost choked on his wine.

“No thank you. I’m fine.” She spun around and walked back out of the kitchen.

“Great. Now she really hates me.” Felix couldn’t keep the grin from his face. “But that was brilliant!”

“Thanks. One of my favorite pastimes is putting Meredith in her place. Maybe one of these days she’ll actually let us buy out her portion of the business.” He looked at Felix. “When that day comes we’re having the biggest damned party in history to celebrate!”

Felix took a sip of his wine and marveled at Alistair’s professionalism. Up to this point, he’d never even imagined that Alistair disliked Meredith so much!

“So Felix, you came to us right out of Law School a few years back. Right?”

“Yes, I’ve been working for the company for almost four years.”

“You’ve been doing great work for us Felix. I want you to know that. I appreciate the effort that you put in, and your contracts are always sound. You are a huge asset to the firm. That’s why I put you on the Samson contract. I knew you could handle the magnitude of the project and that it would be in good hands. A successful conclusion of this negotiation could result in landing you on the fast track Felix. ”

Felix felt a bit dizzy at the praise. He’d always gotten along with Alistair in their small conversations, but he had no idea that he’d been paying attention to his work! “Thank you so much! That means a great deal!”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. And Nando is equally impressed with you. We have our eye on you and expect great things.”

_I can’t believe this is really happening! I have to find Carver and tell him!_

“Well, I should probably mingle with the rest of my guests. But make yourself at home…cousin.” He toasted Felix with his drink and wandered off.

Felix poured himself another wine and went in search of Carver. He found him leaning against a grand piano laughing about something with Solona. As he approached, Carver threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled him against his side. “And where have you been? Chatting with Alistair all this time?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. So, have you figured out how you are related yet?”

“We are second cousins!” Solona rose from the piano bench, leaned in and squeezed Carver quickly, and patted Felix’s shoulder. “I’ve monopolized Carver for long enough. It was such a nice surprise finding family I didn’t know I had! We‘ll definitely all have to connect the next weekend I’m in town. I need to meet those other cousins! But I should probably go find Alistair and say hello to a few more people.”

“He was headed towards the patio I think.”

“Oh, thanks, Felix. See you guys later!”

Carver turned towards Felix. “OK. I can feel the excitement pouring off you. What’s up?”

Adrenaline was pumping through him, and his brain wasn’t currently controlling his impulses where Carver was concerned. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into a side room. He absentmindedly noted that it was the library, with walls full of books and lots of overstuffed leather furniture. Felix pushed Carver up against the bookcases, pressing against him from hip to thigh, and kissed him with every ounce of pent up energy that was currently coursing through him. He felt Carver’s hands slip behind him and grab his ass and he couldn’t stop a slight grind of his hips in response.

Carver pulled away slightly and caressed his face. “Wow. That was some kiss, Fee. What’s up?”

Felix couldn’t help but grin. “Alistair just admitted that he can’t stand Meredith. I had no idea! They only made her partner because they needed her cash! And when she wandered over and tried to butt into our conversation he all but called me family _to her face_. I couldn’t believe it! Then he said that he and Nando think I’m doing well at the firm and they have their eye on me.” He slid his hands up Carver’s chest and cupped the back of his head, bringing their lips together again, nipping at the corner of his mouth and whispering against his lips. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that? All of my efforts seem to be finally paying off.” He felt a flush of desire when Carver quietly moaned into his mouth. He pressed his hips more firmly against Carver. “I want you. You feel good.” He felt Carver’s cock pulse against his leg. “I guess that’s an ‘I want you too?’” He grinned and slid his hand down Carver’s chest and over the bulge in his khakis, enjoying the feel of him and the reaction he gave.

Carver’s head thumped against the books behind him and he stifled a groan. “Fee you are going to kill me with your hands. Yes! I want you. You can _tell_ I do. But we’re in the middle of your boss’s party.”

Felix sighed and moved his hand back to Carver’s chest. “I can’t help myself.” He leaned in and kissed him again softly before taking a step back, giving Carver some room to breathe.

Carver was obviously having difficulty focusing. He took a few deep breaths and grinned. “You keep doing that and I’m not going to be responsible for what happens.” Felix just raised an eyebrow at him.

Felix tried to bring his own attention back to something other than the feel of Carver’s bulge pressed against his hand and how absolutely delicious he smelled. “So what else did you and Solona talk about?”

Carver took a few more deep breaths before answering. “We think my mother and her father were first cousins. I told her all about Bethany and Garrett; well not all about them; but about general stuff. I invited her and Alistair over for Hawke Family Dinner some weekend when she’s not traveling. I guess she does quite a lot of that. But she seemed to like the idea. Bethany is going to flip out!”

Felix laughed. “Bethany will love her!”

Carver pushed off the bookcase and took Felix’s hand, moving towards the door. “We should probably mingle with others. Don’t you think?”

Felix would much rather have stayed where they were and _mingled_ a bit more with Carver, but since that wasn’t going to happen he followed him out of the library.

“I hear voices on the patio. Perhaps we should wander that way.” Felix’s emotions were still running high and he had an ulterior motive or two for suggesting they head to the patio. One of those might or might not have been to get Carver alone in the dark.

They walked outside and found about a dozen people sitting in padded chairs around a fire pit. There were several outdoor heaters placed along the length of the house and lawn torches throughout the yard. Felix spotted Nando speaking to one of the lawyers from the financial division and he headed that way.

As they approached, Nando smiled and waved them over. “Good evening, Felix! Glad you two made it tonight.” He stood and offered his hand, “Very nice to see you again Carver.” He turned to Felix. “Have you been enjoying your evening so far?”

Felix put his arm around Carver, sliding his hand into his back pocket. “Yes, it’s been great so far! Carver had discovered a long-lost relative.” At Nando’s inquisitive look Carver explained.

“It would seem I am a second cousin to Solona.”

Felix slowly began rubbing small circles against Carver’s ass through his pocket. Without missing a beat, Carver reached back and gently moved his hand, placing it around his waist instead, squeezing his fingers affectionately.

Nando’s eyes followed the unspoken exchange and he smiled at Carver. “Well isn’t that news interesting! What a small world.”

Carver nodded. “Who would have thought?”

“Indeed!” Nando turned to address Felix. “So, I hear you stood your ground with Meredith.”

Felix felt the heat of a blush on his cheeks but knew it wasn’t visible in the torchlight; _thank the Maker_.

“Yes, well, I just wish I’d had the forethought to move the discussion into her office instead of having it in the middle of the main floor.”

Nando shrugged. “She can be quite challenging. Sometimes people can force the situation and we are not at our best. It happens. But not letting someone else bully you is a very valuable skill to have; especially for anyone who wants to make Partner in a law firm.”

Felix’s heart hammered in his chest. He didn’t want to read too much into Nando’s words but couldn’t help the rush of hope that coursed through him at their implication. “Yes. That’s excellent advice. Thank you.” He felt Carver squeeze his hand reassuringly. “Well, we won’t take up any more of your time.”

“It was great to see you again, Nando.” Carver shook his hand and Felix pulled him gently backward.

“I think we’re going to investigate the grounds. Alistair has such a lovely lawn and we haven’t had a chance to check it out yet.” Felix pulled Carver down the few steps onto the vast lawn and headed for a small building on the far side.

As they strolled across the grass, Carver squeezed his hand again. “That’s some very encouraging words from your bosses!”

“I feel like I’ve either had too much to drink or not enough. I really can’t believe this whole evening!” It took a few minutes of walking but they eventually made it to the small structure which turned out to be a greenhouse. Felix pulled Carver around to the back, out of sight from the house. “OK. You heard that. That wasn’t just me imagining an implied hint at a potential Partner position someday. Right?”

Carver hugged him against his chest. “Nope. I heard it. That’s what it sounded like to me.”

The music from the party drifted to them through speakers in the greenhouse. Felix felt giddy with adrenaline. “This buzz is so much better than alcohol.” He was practically floating and he swayed with the rhythm of the song. He closed his eyes and his hips started moving to the beat, making slow figure eights in the air, his hands sliding down Carver’s chest, coming to rest on his hips, fingers gripping firmly.

He stepped forward, hips still swaying, the bulge in his pants lightly brushing against Carver’s as his body swayed with the music. He opened his eyes, a small smile playing across his face. The lust in Carver’s gaze hit him like a physical blow and he was achingly hard in seconds. Hips still swaying, he leaned in and kissed Carver with the lust that was always smoldering just below the surface, driven to act by the beat of the music. Carver hands dropped to Felix’s hips and around his body, digging into his ass, grinding their erections against each other. Felix whispered, “You and I are good together. I want you. Do you want me?”

Carver groaned against his lips. “Maker, Fee. Yes. I want you. I want you so much.”

“Then why are we denying ourselves? This, what’s between us, isn’t a mistake. It feels too good. We fit too well.”

Felix felt arms tighten around him and suddenly Carver’s mouth was devouring his neck. “Yes.”

A small internal cheer went up. They were going to do this! Finally! In between needy kisses Felix whispered, “Let’s leave. Now. Go back to my place.”

Carver nodded and they untangled themselves and headed back around the greenhouse. Felix almost jumped out of his skin as Meredith suddenly appeared looking angry and disdainful. “You know, Felix, there are appropriate places for intimate moments with your boyfriend. Your boss’s house is not one of them.”

Felix was soaring on an endorphin high and Meredith was not going to ruin his mood. “Meredith, it’s sad that you are so angry all of the time. That must be such a lonely way to live. I’m so sorry for you. I hope that you find some happiness soon. No one should be that miserable.”

He heard Carver choke back a laugh as Felix pulled him across the lawn towards the patio. They ran into Alistair, and they stopped briefly to speak with him. “Um, you might need to go check on Meredith. She’s out by the greenhouse seething and I’m worried for your plants. Carver and I had a lovely time, and thank you so much for inviting us. However, we need to leave now. Please extend our thanks to Solona. And the next weekend she is in town please let us know. We’d love to introduce you to the rest of the Hawke clan.” If what he could see of Carver was any indication, they both looked a mess, hair disheveled and lips kiss swollen. He met Alistair’s mischievous grin with his own.

“Drive carefully and I will see you on Monday. Be safe boys.” He winked at them and nodded towards the house. “You remember how to get out to the front door?”

Felix nodded and he and Carver made their escape, stopping only long enough to get their coats.

XXX

The tension in the car was palpable on the drive to Felix’s loft. They each had a hand resting on the other’s thigh, but where Carver’s grip was steady and stationary Felix let his fingers ghost along Carver’s leg, drawing small patterns against the fabric, drifting closer to his body with each passing minute. The radio was on low but they didn’t really say much. Felix smiled and kept replaying Carver’s words in his mind. _“Yes. I want you. I want you so much.”_

Carver pulled into the garage and Jim waved them through. They parked, and walked to the elevator, stealing quick glances at each other and sharing small smiles. Once the elevator doors closed, Carver pressed him against the elevator wall and all but devoured his lips. Felix buried his fingers in Carver’s hair and pulled him closer.

The doors opened and Carver steered them into the living room, lips still firmly exploring lips, each yanking off their coats and dropping them onto the floor before desperately grabbing at each other again and heading for the sofa.

Felix shoved Carver onto the couch and straddled his hips, grinding against him and biting his neck. Carver made a low growl in his throat and Felix moaned in response. He felt Carver’s hands slide up under his shirt, caressing his skin. _His hands feel as good as I thought they would._ He ghosted kisses along Carver’s neck, slowly trailing his nose through his beard, inhaling the spicy, exotic scent of him. He gasped as one of Carver’s hands slid down his pants and grabbed his bare ass, grinding harder against him. _I want this. I want him!_ At that point, Carver stopped.

Felix felt Carver shaking, his fingers flexing against him as if they wanted to keep going. “Hey”

He pulled back a little to look at Carver. “You ok?”

“We need to talk about a few things, before we go any further. Right?” He looked like the words were physically painful to say. “We need to talk.”

Felix sighed and rested his forehead against Carvers. He knew he was right. But he wished it wasn’t necessary. “Yeah, we do.” He sat up but didn’t move away and Carver didn’t move his hand.

“So, I haven’t been with anyone since a one night “thing” with my ex-girlfriend about six months ago.” Carver cleared his throat and continued. “She was connecting through Kirkwall on her way to Navarra and we hooked up. I used a condom and got tested after anyway. All tests came back negative. I haven’t been with anyone since.”

Felix exhaled. He wasn’t sure why he’d been holding his breath but hearing that Carver hadn’t been with anyone recently, and didn’t seem to be into one-night-stands, made him happy. “How long had it been before that since you’d been with someone?” He wasn’t sure why it was important, but it was.

“A year. I’d rather go without than just hook up with a stranger. And I hadn’t met anyone since Merrill. We went to U of K together. I dated her seriously my Junior and Senior year of undergrad. I really liked her. But it never went past “I love her but I’m not _in_ love with her” if that makes any sense. I thought I was at one point, but then in graduate school I realized that I was more attracted to guys, and we just drifted apart after that. We have…had…sort of a standing “thing” when she would connect through town, if neither of us was seeing anyone. We’d get together and let off some steam. But she doesn’t come through town often.” Carver looked at him expectantly.

_Guess it’s my turn._ “There were a few guys in college, but only one serious boyfriend. That lasted about six months. No one could put up with all of my studying and the strange hours I’d be in the library. They usually thought I was making excuses and sneaking around with someone else.” He shrugged. “I got tested after each encounter. I haven’t been with anyone in about two years. I just haven’t had time for a relationship. And I’m not really into sex without feelings.”

Carver smiled and Felix reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face. “So, it sounds like we’re both pretty sure we’re clean. And neither have had lots of flings and none lately anyway. Right?”

Carver nodded. “That’s what it sounds like. But…Fee, would you get tested again, with me? I think we’d both just feel better if we know for sure. I know I would.”

Felix smiled and kissed him. _You are so sweet. Oh Maker, my heart aches with how sweet you are._ “Absolutely I will get tested with you. Do you want to go to the clinic with me tomorrow? I mean, no sense in delaying, and we’re both off tomorrow. Oh, unless you have something you need to do.”

“No, tomorrow is good.” He kissed Felix on the neck. “But…”

Felix gave him a wry smile. “But the mood has kind of been killed.”

Carver nodded. “Sorry. That’s my fault, I know.”

He rushed to stop him. “No! Don’t apologize for asking important questions like that. We needed to have this conversation and I actually feel better for having had it.” He softly kissed Carver and smiled. “But next time, no important discussions. Right?”

Carver nudged him with his shoulder. “Right.”

Felix sighed as he slid off Carver’s lap, snuggling against him. “Do you want to watch a movie?” He hoped he didn’t sound as disappointed as he felt. _The evening had held such promise!_

Carver chuckled and put his arm around Felix, pulling him against his side. “I would love to watch a movie with you.”

They spent the rest of the evening watching a spy movie, and kissing and touching, enough that both were fairly worked up by the time the movie ended.

“I really should go.”

Felix sighed. “But I don’t want you to.”

“I don’t really want to either, but I should. It’s only two weeks. Right? We’ll get tested and we’ll know for sure.”

“I know. It’s just…it’s almost painful to let you go anymore. I miss you when you aren’t around.” He looked at Carver, afraid he was being too needy too quickly. But Carver was nodding.

“Yeah, I know. I feel the same way. But, at this point, I really can’t trust myself. Especially when I think back to that, whatever that dance was you were doing against me at Alistair’s.” Felix heard his voice get husky and it was such a turn-on. “You like to dance, don’t you?”

Felix nodded. “Yeah. I love to lose myself in the music. Just let go. How about you?”

Carver kissed Felix’s neck. “I love watching you dance.”

“That’s a non-answer.” But he was grinning as Carver’s teeth gently scraped against his jaw.

“I have to go. Or I won’t be leaving, and that isn’t a good idea.” Carver got up and pulled Felix after him. “Walk me to the elevator?”

Felix sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Ok. Text me when you wake up and we’ll figure out what time works to go to the clinic.”

Carver picked his coat up from the floor, pulled it on and kissed Felix. “I had a great night with you.”

Felix buttoned the front of Carver’s coat for him. “I had a great night with you too. Drive safely. Text me when you get home?”

Carver nodded and kissed him again, and got into the elevator when the doors opened.

“Remember, text me when you get home. Don’t forget!”

“I won’t.” And then the doors shut and Felix sighed.

He picked his own coat up off the floor and hung it over the back of the chair, walking around and shutting off lights before heading up to bed.

He changed into sweats and a tee shirt and picked up Dracona. “You were not who I’d hoped to be snuggling in bed with tonight dear.” He put her down, picked up his phone, and sent Carver a text.

He went to brush his teeth, and sent Carver another text.

When he got back into bed, he sent a third text and turned off the light, staring at the ceiling.

 

XXX

 

**Carver:**

 

Carver heard his phone buzz. He didn’t look at the message until he was stopped at a red light.

 

**Felix** : _I want you. I really want you. I just needed you know that I still want you._

 

Carver shook his head and grinned. _Fee, you are going to be the death of me, I know it._

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed again. At the next red light, he checked it.

 

**Felix** : _I can’t sleep. I keep thinking about your hands on me._

 

Carver smiled. It was nice to know Felix was as wound up as he was.

His phone buzzed again about 5 minutes later and he checked it when he pulled into his garage.

 

**Felix** : _Sorry I should have controlled myself better_

 

Carver went inside and sat down on the couch and texted back, too aroused to try to make his words anything but blunt.

 

**Carver** : _Don’t ever apologize for that. I’m not sorry. I’m flattered actually. Don’t ever be sorry for wanting to touch me, because I want to touch you too. Maker, I want to touch you so much. And I want to feel you touch me…everywhere._

 

**Felix** : _I get why you want to wait, but doesn’t make it any easier. I’m so hard right now. You make me so hard._

 

Carver stroked himself through his pants. He couldn’t help it. Thinking about Felix with a hard-on because of him had his own cock hard as a rock. He didn’t want to text anymore; he wanted to hear Felix’s voice, so he thumbed his number and continued rubbing his palm along his length.

“Hello?”

“Fee.” It came out all breathy. “You must know how much I want you. I think about you all the time.”

Carver heard the catch in his own voice and he knew Felix had an idea of what he was doing.

There was a momentary pause and then Felix whispered, “Tell me.”

Carver groaned and unzipped his fly, sliding his hand beneath the waistband of his smalls and started stroking himself. “I think about your gorgeous skin and how soft it feels, and how it would taste. I think about kissing you; kissing and licking you all over.”

Felix’s voice was husky, “I think about that too. How you would taste in my mouth. The way your cock would feel against my tongue. I want to suck your cock.”

Carver groaned low and needy, “Fee”.

“Are you touching yourself, Carver? Tell me what you’re doing. You gonna come for me? I want to hear you. ”

Carver took a deep breath. “Maker, Fee. You have me so hard I can’t see straight. I need to take care of this. There’s no way to ignore it. I ache for you too much.”

Felix’s voice was husky in his ear, “Tell me, Carver. Are you touching yourself?”

Carver whispered, “Yeah.” He let his head fall back against the couch, his hips bucking into his hand.

Felix purred, “Me too. I’m thinking about wrapping my lips around your hard cock and sucking you, and I can’t think of anything else right now. I’m so hard Carv. I wish it was your hand on me, stroking me.”

Carver groaned; any shred of embarrassment fading as his erection got harder. “Fee, I couldn’t even make it to the bedroom. I’m sitting here on the couch with my coat on and my cock in my hand because you have me so worked up I can’t think about anything else. I just…I need this…you. I’m stroking myself so firm and fast because what I really want is to slide inside you and feel your hot body clenched around me.” His voice dropped to a low murmur. “I can’t catch my breath thinking about how tight you would feel around my cock. How it’s gonna be so good when I can finally push inside you, and feel you squeeze around me.”

Felix whimpered. “Oh Maker, Carver, you’re killing me! Do you have any idea how difficult it already is to keep my word and not touch you; not fuck you every time we’re together? I want to feel your hands on me. I want to feel that satisfying burn as you grip my hips and push inside me for the first time. I can just imagine how your cock is gonna stretch me, inch by inch as we take it slowly, you making little thrusts with your hips.”

He was breathing fast, and felt the tightening in his balls. “I’m close, Fee. Maker, I’m so close.”

Felix sounded breathless but managed to purr, “Close your eyes. Imagine it’s me you’re fucking, and not your hand. Imagine how tight I am for you; how much I want you. All of you.”

Carver panted heavily into the phone, making little incoherent noises as his hips jerked against the hand furiously stroking his cock.

“That’s it. Let me hear you. I can hear you breathing. Let me hear you come.”

Carver muttered hoarsely, “Fuck. I’m coming Fee. I’m coming.” Carver moaned long and low as he gushed all over his hand and shirt, making small breathy sounds as he rode through his orgasm, hips shuddering through his release. He let out a deep trembling breath, and cleared his throat.

His voice was low and husky, “Fee, I’ve just come all over myself like I haven’t done since I was a teen jerking off in my bedroom.”

Felix whimpered. “Carver, keep talking. I’m so close.”

“Do you have any idea how hot you are; how fucking gorgeous that body of yours is? I can feel it when I touch you. Your ass is so perfect. I can’t wait to taste it; taste every inch of you. Maker, I want to feel your hot body around me and listen to you moan as I slide inside your tight ass. I’m gonna fuck you slowly, slide in and out of your tight hole as I wrap my fist around your cock and make you scream my name as you come all over my hand.”

Felix moaned his name. “Carver.”

Carver’s voice quieted as if he was whispering into Felix’s ear. “You’re gonna look incredible with my cock inside you; slamming your hips back against me, all needy. I keep thinking about how gorgeous you’ll look all sweaty and fucked out, lying across the bed. And then, I’m gonna fuck you again so you feel it the whole next day.”

Felix let out a quick shout, followed by another and another, and then he moaned into the phone.

“Yeah, that’s it Fee. Maker, you’re so fucking hot. Just listening to you come is making my dick try for a comeback.” He chuckled softly.

There was momentary silence on the other end of the phone as Felix collected himself.

“Hey Carv?”

“Yeah?”

“This was nice.”

“Yeah. Not as nice as actually being with you is gonna be, but this was pretty amazing.”

“Yeah. It definitely was.”

“You OK, Fee?”

“I’m fantastic. You?”

“Never better.”

Carver could hear the smile in Felix’s voice. “I’m tired now.”

“Yeah, me too.” He chuckled.

“I Think I’m going to shower and go to sleep. Text me in the morning?”

“I’ll text you when I wake up. Night, Fee.”

“Night, Carv.”

  
Carver wiped his hand on his shirt and shook off his coat, leaving it in a heap on the couch. He carefully climbed the stairs, holding on to the railing. His orgasm left him with a complete lack of coordination and tripping was a possibility. He made it into his bedroom and headed for the shower, stripping off his clothes as he went. He spent a while letting the water run over him as he mindlessly stood there.

  
When he was finished showering, he toweled off, brushed his teeth and headed back into his room. He dropped the towel on the floor and flung himself into bed, utterly exhausted. He realized that he was sprawled in the middle of the mattress, so he scooched over towards the right side. _Guess I should practice sleeping in just half of the space._

  
He smiled and drifted off to sleep thinking of Felix’s warm body snuggled against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a HUGE thank you to rachel4revenge for her amazing beta skills and for brainstorming ideas with me and feeding my addiction for these two with her own stories. Check her stuff out because it's ALL amazing!
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr and leave a comment below.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I need to send a HUGE Thank You to rachel4revenge for being the best damn beta anyone could ask for! She's part cheerleader, part English teacher, and the best brainstorming partner EVER! Oh, and she puts up with my ramblings. Thanks for sharing this OTP!

**Felix**

“OK, that was incredibly thorough.” Felix zipped his coat as they stepped outside. He took Carver’s hand and pulled him in for a kiss. “You owe me for that. A lot!”

Carver grinned and wrapped his arms around him. “Come on. It wasn’t _that_ bad. A little blood was drawn, a few swabs, an uncomfortable few minutes while the doctor poked around.”

Felix pouted. “That was more than a little blood. I think I’ve been bled dry.”

Carver laughed. “Fee, how can I make it up to you? What can I possibly do?”

Felix pretended to think about it. “You can kiss me.” Carver leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, but Felix stopped him. “A real kiss. Like you mean it.”

He tried not to laugh. “Oh a _real_ kiss, like I _mean_ it. I see.”

Felix felt Carver slide a hand down his back and slip it into his pocket while the other one moved up into his hair. Carver pressed him against his chest and slowly leaned in. Felix’s heart was hammering in his chest. He had only been teasing; he hadn’t anticipated that Carver would take him seriously. His lips felt like warm velvet against his mouth, firm but gentle, and his beard brushed against his skin in a tantalizingly erotic way. Carver’s lips slowly moved to his chin before burning a path down his neck, tongue darting out to taste the hollow of his throat. Felix closed his eyes, moaning and going boneless in Carver’s arms.

“How was that?”

Felix frowned. “What?” He opened his eyes, feeling dazed, and blinked several times.

“Was that a real kiss? Did you feel like I meant it?” Carver had a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Felix realized Carver was supporting his entire weight and he tried to stand on his own, wobbling a bit. Carver laughed and Felix huffed in mock disgust, pushing him away and trying not to smile. “It was satisfactory.”

“OK, Dorian.”

“Oh! You did _not_ just call me Dorian!” Felix grinned and shoved his shoulder. “Fine. It was spectacular. And maybe we could do that again when we aren’t in the middle of the sidewalk outside a health clinic?”

Carver took Felix’s hand and started walking. “Now you’re just being picky. Next you’ll be telling me that you want to have sex in a bed.”

“I would settle for lunch in a restaurant right now. I’m starving!” Felix’s stomach grumbled on queue.

“Lunch it is. What are you in the mood for?”

“Besides you? I’m in the mood for Antivan. That paella Fenris made last week reminded me how much I miss the flavors from that area.” Felix really missed food from Tevinter but there weren’t many of those types of restaurants in Kirkwall and none were close.

“Well, lucky you, there happens to be a wonderful Antivan restaurant about a five-minute walk away. Do you think you can make it that far? Or will you waste away to nothing before we get there? Will I have to carry you?”

Felix put the back of his hand to his forehead and sighed. “No. I think I can manage on my own. But don’t wander too far in case I faint from loss of blood.”

Carver snorted and bumped Felix’s shoulder. “Enough, you. Think about the reward for giving up some blood.”

Felix grinned. “ _Trust_ me! I think about _that_ all the time.”

 

XXX

 

Felix pushed his plate away and sighed contentedly. “That was excellent. We’re going to have to remember this place and come back.”

Carver groaned. “I ate _way_ too much! Now all I want to do is lie around and do nothing.”

“Well,” Felix said tentatively, “I’m not sure what your plans were this afternoon, and I know we’ve spent the last several hours together, but we could go back to my place and lie on the couch and watch movies.”

Carver grinned. “That sounds nice. I’d like that.”

They held hands as they walked to the car. Felix kept stealing glances at Carver, marveling that such a sweet, gorgeous guy hadn’t already been taken by someone else.

“So I’m still waiting for the flaw.” Carver shut Felix’s door for him and walked around the car. Once he was buckled in and pulling away from the parking space he asked “What flaw?”

“Yes, that’s what I want to know. You don’t seem to have any.”

Carver laughed loudly. “I’m definitely telling Bethany you said that. And I’m going to remind you about it years from now when you are so frustrated with me you think you’re gonna kill me.”

Felix grinned. _He thinks about us being together years from now too_. “So then, what is it?”

“Short temper. I’m actually better with that than I used to be. But I don’t tend to have a lot of patience. And I’m not a morning person. Not without a lot of tea. How about you?”

Felix thought about it. “Well, Dorian always tells me I’m too trusting. I’m really not but I do tend to want to see the best in people. It takes quite a lot for someone to permanently mess up in my book.”

Carver reached over and took his hand and squeezed. “Thank the Maker for small favors.”

The trip back to the loft was short and in no time they had shoes and coats off and were picking what to watch.

“Any particular movie you have in mind?” Felix flipped on the TV and brought up the movie service. “Or a particular genre maybe?”

Carver came back into the living room from the kitchen. “No, whatever you want to watch is fine with me. Hope you don’t mind I got myself a glass of water.”

Felix smiled. “I love that you feel comfortable enough to get your own glass of water.” He turned back to the TV. “Are you _sure_ you don’t care what we watch? You’re not just saying that?”

Carver came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I promise; I do not care what movie you pick. I will be on the couch in a horizontal position with you snuggled up against me. I could watch paint dry and be happy.”

Felix turned his head and kissed Carver on the nose. “Remember you said that.” He scrolled to his favorited movies and selected his go-to period drama, and turned and led Carver back to the couch. “Come here. You lay down first.”

He waited for Carver to get comfortable before he stretched out in front of him and pressed himself backwards. He smiled and snuggled in as Carver slipped an arm diagonally across and pulled him tightly against his chest. “What is this movie we’re watching?”

Felix looked behind him to see if Carver was joking. “Have you never read the book or seen this movie?”

Carver shook his head. “Not really my genre. But it looks interesting.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “It’s only one of the best books ever written and this particular movie is my favorite screen version of the story. My bet is you’re asleep in ten minutes.”

“Then it’s a good thing it’s one of your favorites. You won’t mind so much.” Carver squeezed him. His phone buzzed and he reached into his back pocket to check the text. Felix immediately missed feeling Carver completely wrapped around him. “It’s Garrett. He wants to know if you are coming over tonight for dinner. What should I tell him?” Carver leaned in and Felix felt his warm breath against his ear. “Say yes. Come with me. Come with me every week. Standing invitation.” He felt him nibble on the edge of his ear. “Say yes, Fee.”

Felix gave a small smile. “Yes. I will come to dinner.”

“Every week? Say you’ll come with me every week. Pleeeeeease.”

Felix rolled over so that he was facing Carver. “That’s a pretty big request, Carver. Are you sure you really want to ask me that?” _Please say yes. Please say yes. I want you to want this as much as I want this._

“Yes, I’m sure. Say you will.”

“Yes. As long as your family doesn’t mind.” Felix was giddy with happiness. He leaned his forehead against Carver’s chest and he felt his strong arms wrap around him.

“Let me just text Garret back and then we can watch your movie.” He punched the screen of his phone several times and showed it to Felix.

 

 **Carver** :   _Felix will be joining us tonight, and every Sunday, for HFD. Just plan on him for every family event from now on. No need to ask._

 

Felix was stunned. “Are you really sure you want to send that? I mean, that’s…”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Carver hit send and put his phone on the coffee table, kissing Felix quickly and turned him around so they both were facing the TV. “Watch your movie.”

Almost immediately, Carver’s arm was once again wrapped across him, pulling him back against his chest. Felix felt Carver nuzzle against his hair and kiss him lightly. He had never felt so safe and deliriously happy. He snuggled in and watched the movie, and as predicted by the time the villainous scoundrel made his appearance Carver was softly snoring behind him, his breath gently blowing against Felix’s hair. But even sound asleep Carver was wrapped tightly around him. _I could get used to this very easily._

Carver’s phone buzzed against the coffee table. Felix glanced at it and couldn’t help but see the message. It was a response from Garrett.

 

 **Garrett** : _Felix agreed to this? He seemed so intelligent._

 

Felix grinned and turned his attention back to the movie.

 

XXX

 

When the credits started to roll Felix turned off the TV and the change in noise level woke Carver, who stretched and groaned behind him. “What time is it?”

“It’s about 3:30. You’ve been sleeping for a little over two hours.”

“Oh. Sorry Fee. Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

Felix rolled over to face Carver and smiled. “I don’t mind. I got to watch my favorite movie and snuggle with my boyfriend, who has the cutest snore ever.”

“I don’t snore.”

“Yes. You do. But it’s just a soft little thing. Quite adorable. I approve.”

“I _don’t_ snore.”

“OK Carver. You don’t snore.” Felix chuckled. “What time do we need to head over to Garrett’s?”

Carver stretched again and Felix glanced at what appeared to be a tattoo on his left hip.

“Do you have a tattoo? Why didn’t I know this?” He pushed up Carver’s shirt and revealed a very intricately drawn black and grey tattoo of a screaming hawk. He traced the details with his fingers and he felt Carver inhale sharply and jerk away. “Are you ticklish?”

“No.” Carver tried to push down his shirt.

“You are!” Felix grinned fiendishly and attacked. Carver yelled and laughed at the same time and tried to roll away but Felix had him effectively trapped between his body and the back of the couch. Carver writhed and laughed until he was crying and begging for mercy. “Since you begged so prettily I will stop.”

Carver wiped his eyes and gasped for air. “That was totally unfair.” He fell back on the couch. “Now I’m exhausted!”

“That’s what you get for not telling me about your tattoo.” Felix kissed him on the nose. “Anything else I should know about? Because this will be your punishment if you don’t tell me things.”

“OK, OK. Truce.” Carver held up his hands. “There are more.”

“Where?” Felix’s eyes moved below his waist.

“Nope. This is the lowest one on my body.” Carver lounged back on the couch. “But why don’t you see if you can find the rest.”

Felix grinned wickedly. “Ohhh, I get to unwrap you like a birthday gift?” He reached out and unbuttoned Carver’s shirt, starting at the bottom and slowly working his way up. He let his hands wander across Carver’s bare flesh as each new inch was exposed. No new tattoos revealed themselves until he opened the last button and pushed the cloth to the side. He ran his fingers over the black ink tattoo of a stylized Mabari on Carver’s right pec. Felix leaned in and kissed it and Carver sighed, making him smile. “Is that all?”

Carver shook his head. “Nope.”

Felix pushed the shirt off his shoulders and saw that both arms were illustrated with black and grey tattoos. “Here, take this off. Let me see.” Carver sat up and let the shirt fall onto the couch. Felix’s heart was pounding. He’d felt the muscles under Carver’s clothing but having him bare to his gaze, and touch, was a completely different thing. _Maker, he is so hot!_ _Look at that chest and those arms! They’re so…bulgy!_ He ran his hands over his skin but then forced himself to concentrate on the tattoos.

Carver’s left forearm was covered with a forest scene with small hawks circling the trees. The ground surrounded his wrist and the treetops pointed towards his elbow. An intricately detailed dragon wrapped several times around his right arm, tail at his wrist and head near his shoulder. “Carver, they’re beautiful.” Felix brushed his fingers over the designs. He loved touching Carver, feeling his warm skin. He met Carver’s eyes. “When do we have to leave?”

Carver took a deep breath. “Soon. Maybe in about half an hour.”

Felix cocked his head to the side and bit his lower lip. “Do we have time...?”

Carver sighed and shook his head. “No. Not really.”

Felix couldn’t hide his disappointment.

“Fee, look at me.” Felix looked up and Carver gently ran his knuckles against his jaw and cupping his cheek. Felix leaned into the touch. “When we make love for the first time I don’t want it to be rushed. I want it to be special. Just like you are special to me. Is that OK?”

 _Oh Maker! How can I say no to that?_ Felix put his hand over Carvers and kissed his palm. “Yes. Of course that’s OK.” _How could it not be OK?_ “Should I change? Or is what I’m wearing alright?”

“No, you’re fine.” Carver pulled on his shirt and re-buttoned it. “I’m wearing this and it’s a rumpled mess now. No need to dress up for family.”

“Maybe not your family.” Felix grinned.

“Is your family very formal then?” Carver actually looked nervous.

“Tevinter is formal. By extension, my family is formal. However, they are on the less formal end of the Tevinter scale. But don’t worry. They rarely leave the country. No surprise visits from Gereon and Livia.”

Carver smiled. “We’d better get going or Garrett’s gonna start pestering us via text.” Carver grabbed his phone from the table and saw the text alert. He thumbed open the message. “Shit.”

“Something wrong?”

Carver groaned. “Bethany is going to kill me for texting that message to Garrett before telling her first.”

 

XXX

 

**Carver**

 

“I cannot believe you texted Garrett before me! You will pay for that, brother dear.”

“Bethy, I’m sorry! Felix was _very_ distracting and I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

Bethany shot him a look. “Clearly.” But she couldn’t keep a straight face. “You will pay, but I’m very happy for you. It really seems like you two are hitting it off!”

Carver grinned. “I really, _really_ like him Bethy. Like isn’t even the right word.” They were standing in the dining room supposedly setting the table for dinner, Carver pretending to concentrate on putting the silverware the proper distance from the plate rather than look at Bethany. “I mean, I’m not in love with him...yet. But I could be. Soon.”

Bethany walked around the table and wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him. “Carver, you are the sweetest, cutest person on the planet. I swear.” He turned and hugged her back. “I see how you look at Felix. And how he looks at you. And it makes me think about how it felt when Varric and I were at that point in our relationship. The butterflies, and always wanting to touch him, and be near him and hear his voice.” She looked up at him. “You are going to tell me first when you finally sleep with him. Right?”

“Bethany! I’m _not_ going to rush out and _tell anyone_! It’s none of your business!” Carver laughed and playfully shoved her away.

“Well, you two are adorable together.”

“Bethany, we’re men. We aren’t adorable. We’re…I don’t know, but we’re not adorable.”

Felix stepped into the room bringing water glasses and started placing them around the table. “Who’s not adorable? Because I am _very_ adorable. I believe you actually said so yourself.” Carver watched him work his way around the table towards him, placing water glasses at each setting until he had no more left. He could feel him, knew exactly where he was in the room, and his entire body was physically charged when he slid his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Hi.”

Carver twisted to look at him and smiled. “Hi.” He turned around in Felix’s arms and wrapped his own around him, kissing him softly and murmuring, “You _are_ quite adorable. I stand corrected.” Felix smiled and kissed him back, which quickly changed from a small soft peck to scorchingly hot almost instantaneously.

“Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww. Please!” Bethany made fake gagging sounds. “That is definitely _not_ adorable.” Carver chuckled and broke the kiss but didn’t let go of Felix.

“What’s not adorable?” Garrett walked in carrying more water glasses and caught sight of Felix and Carver. “Definitely not adorable. We have rooms guys. Lots of rooms. With doors. That close. And lock.”

“Funny, Gare.” He sighed as Felix untangled himself and Carver had to be content with holding his hand.

“Hey, brother, just trying to help.”

Anders swept into the room carrying a platter of carved roast and set it in the middle of the table. “Dinner is served.”

Fenris and Varric followed with bowls of sides and bottles of wine tucked under their arms. Garrett carefully took the wine and set the bottles on the table. Anders plopped down in his chair and opened his napkin with a flourish before laying it across his lap. “What was all the ewwing about?”

Garrett dropped into the chair next to him and put his hand on his thigh. “Kissing. Bethy and I were the unfortunate witnesses to a sibling’s lip-lock.”

“Oh, like I haven’t had to put up with watching all of you for the last eon. Excuse me if I give a little payback.”

Everyone sat down and started loading plates with food. Anders casually mentioned, “Well, you know, the best payback...” He reached out and placed his hand on Garrett’s neck, pulling him in and kissing him deeply. Garrett grinned against his mouth but then returned the kiss with equal ardor, gripping the front of Anders’ shirt to keep him close.

Fenris cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, perhaps we can continue this after we eat? Your food is getting cold.”

Carver grinned and squeezed Felix’s hand. “So I met our cousin.” Five sets of eyes turn towards him.

“Excuse me? We have a cousin?” Bethany was mid-bite and staring at him.

“Yes. Second cousin, really. Solona Amell. Felix and I met her yesterday at Alistair’s. She’s his wife.”

Bethany looked at Felix. “We’re practically related!” She grinned and took a bite of her food.

Carver glanced at Felix who blushed but held his gaze. He smiled and ran his thumb across Felix’s knuckles, very aware of how close he was. Felix turned his hand over and Carver brushed his fingers across his palm, his heart rate speeding up as Felix shivered and exhaled softly.

A napkin pelted him in the side of the head and he looked around for the culprit. Garrett grinned. “Are we going to make it through dinner without you two going at it? Or do you want to excuse yourselves and have a moment?”

Carver pointedly turned his back on Garrett and looked directly at Felix. “I don’t know Felix. What do you think? Dinner? Or some dessert?”

Bethany made another eww sound and Varric chuckled. “You all know this is going in my next book. Right?”

He watched Felix turn several shades of pink and thought maybe they’d gone too far with the joke when Felix stood up and straddled Carver’s lap. “Hmmmmm. How about dessert _with_ dinner?” He felt Felix’s fingers in his hair and then his soft lips were on his, demanding and needy, and Maker help him, Felix was grinding his hips ever so slightly. He slid his hands under Felix’s shirt and pressed him against his chest, moaning softly into his mouth.

Anders wolf-whistled and Fenris was tapping his knife against his wine glass. Garrett groaned, “Oh Maker, he does fit right in with our motley crew. I guess we’re going to have to keep him.”

Felix pulled away and grinned. Carver whispered against his ear, “You’ve got me so hard right now, you can’t move.”

Felix leaned in murmuring “If I don’t move I will find myself in a more embarrassing state than just hard.” He swung back off of Carver’s lap and sat down in his chair. “Lovely dinner Fenris. I’m quite enjoying myself.”

Fenris smirked. “So glad to hear it Felix. Nice that someone appreciates the effort.”

The evening continued in much the same manner, with lots of friendly teasing and someone kissing someone else to the groans and ribbing of the rest of the group. They talked more about Solona and Carver filled them in on the details that he knew, and everyone filled everyone else in on the minutia of their week.

“Well, I think it’s time we head out. Work tomorrow.” Carver stood and stretched. “Ready Fee?” Felix nodded and Carver pulled him up from the couch. “Fenris, the meal was, once again, amazing.” Hugs were passed all around, and Felix was included.

As they headed out the door Garrett stopped them. “Oh, hey. I forgot to mention that we’re going out of town for a few weeks. We leave Tuesday morning. Any chance you can stop by and make sure the house is OK while we’re away? Bethany has already agreed to watch Dog for us.”

“Yeah. No problem Gare. I can stop by after work a couple of times.”

“Excellent! You two be safe!” Carver shot him a look. “Driving of course. I totally meant driving!”

He grinned and grabbed Felix’s hand. “Yeah. Sure you did, Gare. Goodnight!”

 

XXX

 

The drive home was uneventful, but with lots of touching and kisses at red lights. Carver pulled into the parking garage and walked Felix to the elevator.

“Do you want to come up for a while?” Felix was clutching the front of Carver’s coat, pulling him closer. “I could make some tea.” Their faces were inches apart.

“Fee.” Carver softly brushed the tip of his nose against Felix’s. “I want to. Maker, I want to. But we both have to get up early tomorrow. And isn’t Alistair presenting your big contract to the city? You really should get some sleep in case you’re needed on that.”

Felix whined and leaned his head against Carver’s shoulder. “But I want you to come up. I hate being a responsible adult.”

Carver chuckled. “I know. But we have to be. Will I be able to see you this week?”

“Yes. That’s one good thing about being done with that contract. I have lots of free evenings this week. So, we could get together as often as you want.”

“Great! So, what are you doing tomorrow night? Oh, and Tuesday night? And Wednesday?”

Felix chuckled. “I’m seeing you, if you want. Every night of the week if you’d care to.”

Carver pulled him against his chest. “I want to see you every day. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and feel your fingers in my hair.” He leaned in and kissed Felix. “I should go. Or I’m not going to leave and that’s not a good idea.” He stepped back and squeezed Felix’s hand. “Call me tomorrow and tell me how the meeting with the city goes.”

Felix nodded. “OK. Please be careful going home.”

Carver nodded and once the elevator doors closed he got into his car. On the drive home he thought about how seamlessly Felix had fit into his life and how happy that made him. His family wasn’t the easiest to take. They were an oddball, crazy group and he loved them to death, but they could be hell on prospective boyfriends.

He pulled into his garage and went into the house. As he walked through the kitchen and living room he started thinking about how big the house was for just one person, and that it was kind of lonely, although he’d never noticed that before. He missed Felix. And he was starting to become melancholy about it. Carver was very familiar with where those thoughts could lead so he headed straight to his room and got ready for bed. Sleep would do him some good and then he could maybe see Felix tomorrow. Think of the positives. That’s what Thom taught him. Don’t dwell on the bad stuff. He brushed his teeth and undressed and climbed into bed, and texted Felix.

 

 **Carver** : _Night Fee. C U tomorrow?_

 

 **Felix** : _Yes! miss u_

 

 **Carver** : _Miss u 2_

 

He plugged in his phone and turned out the light, staring at the ceiling until his body won the fight and he drifted off to sleep.

 

XXX

 

 **Felix** :

It had been another busy morning at the office. The final draft of the Samson contract had been saved to the server for Alistair, and the paralegals had been busy printing and binding hard copies to be signed at the meeting. Felix had finally been free to head out to a late lunch. He’d grabbed a sandwich and a water at a local shop and called Carver. They’d made plans to meet at the coffee house around the corner from his loft at seven.

When he got back to the office the atmosphere was heavily charged, and not in a good way. Jowan wouldn’t look at him as he exited the elevator and he hadn’t even made it to his desk when Alistair’s secretary asked him to come with her.

He followed behind her and threw his coat over his arm, not even having had time to drop it at his desk. As they neared Alistair’s office she motioned for him to go in. When he opened the door it was not a comfortable scene. Alistair was seated behind his desk, forehead creased in a tense frown. He was flanked by Nando and Meredith and the three together were an intimidating group. Alistair stood and walked around his desk, motioning for Felix to take a seat in one of the chairs.

“Shouldn’t you all be at the meeting with the City and Samson Industries?” Felix felt his stomach drop at the sneer that crossed Meredith’s face.

Alistair cleared his throat. “There have been some anomalies with the contract that we’d like to speak with you about, Felix. Maybe you can explain them to us?”

“Anomalies? What kind of anomalies?” _The contract is airtight. What are they talking about?_

Alistair leaned against the front of his desk. “Felix, the contract is terminally flawed. There are mistakes in it that a paralegal would know to fix. Key, very standard paragraphs are missing which might expose the City to lawsuits that could cost millions. And Samson Industries has no protection in the contract either. They could be summarily dismissed with no notice.”

Felix shook his head. “Alistair there is no way. Were you looking at the right contract?”

“Felix, that isn’t even the worst of it. We found additional documents on the server which might possibly have been sent to a competitor of Samson Industries giving them the details of the loophole in the contract, and highlighting how this company might take advantage of the situation and slip in at the last minute and win the bid. That company is RPR. I believe your friend Dorian Pavus is part owner there.”

Felix was floored. He looked from Alistair to Nando to Meredith. She sneered at him and crossed her arms over her chest. “Did you think we wouldn’t find out it was you? You will be fired for this.”

Alistair cut her off. “Enough Meredith!” He turned to Felix. “Do you have anything to tell me? Anything at all?”

Felix shook his head. “Alistair, I promise you that I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. The contract that I wrote was airtight and contained exactly the language that would protect both the city and Samson Industries. And I have never leaked information about anything to anyone. Why would I risk my career to help a friend whose company is doing quite well already? It all just makes no sense.”

“So you deny it all?” Meredith stalked forward. “Fool!”

“Meredith, if you say one more thing I am going to physically throw you out of my office! Do you understand me?” Alistair was now standing and hovering over Meredith with his very impressive height. She took a few steps back and huffed but said nothing else.

“Felix, we are going to have to put you on leave until we can sort this out. I can’t have you in the office when we are investigating. I’m sorry. But we’ll get to the bottom of this and regroup when we know for sure what happened. We’ll need you to leave your laptop. Nando will escort you to the elevator. Is there anything of a personal nature at your desk that you need someone to retrieve for you?”

“No.” He was in a daze. _This isn’t really happening. Weren’t they just saying how pleased they were with my performance? I was on the fast track._ “So, am I being fired?”

“No! Just a leave of absence. Paid of course.” Meredith made a choking sound but Alistair shot her a look and she quieted immediately. “We’ll figure this out. I’ll be in touch. Soon, I hope.”

Felix rose from his seat and nodded. “Thank you.” He followed Nando out to the elevators and pushed ‘L’ purely out of habit. He exited the building and must have hailed a cab and given the driver his address because the next thing he knew he was in his loft staring at nothing.

Felix let his coat fall off his shoulders and left it in the middle of the floor. He slowly stumbled up the stairs, dropping bits of clothing as he went. His father would be appalled to see such an expensive suit in a heap on the stairs. _Kaffas_. He probably needed to let his parents know what was going on. But he would need to tell Dorian first. Dorian would never forgive him if he didn’t tell him right away. But he just couldn’t deal with any of them right now. He made it to his bedroom, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, and crawled into bed, pulling Dracona next to him and buried his face in her fur. “It’s all gone to shit Dracona. I’m not sure what happened. Everything looked so promising just yesterday.” He fought back tears of frustration and anxiety. “My whole entire life is shit. Except you of course. Well, you and Carver.” _Carver! I want to see Carver. I need him here._ Felix grabbed his phone and sent Carver a text.

 

 **Felix** : _Can you leave work now? Please?_

 

He didn’t have to wait long for the reply.

 

 **Carver** : _Probably. What’s up? Are you OK?_

 

 **Felix** : _No_

 

He curled around Dracona and mentally willed Carver there as if it would make him appear faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the tag updates. This is where we really earn our E folks! Thank you as usual to rachel4revenge for her amazing beta skills! Check out her FeVer fics because they are amazing!!
> 
> If you are so inclined I'd love to hear from you in the comments. And thank you for reading this fic! I hope you enjoy it.

**Carver:**

 

**Carver** : _Felix. What’s wrong? Are you hurt?_

 

**Felix:** _Not physically. But I need you Carv. I just need you. Please?_

 

**Carver** : _Where are you? I’m on my way._

 

**Felix:** _Home. I’ll let the guard know you’re expected. Just come up._

 

Carver looked at Felix’s texts and ran a hand through his hair. Something was very wrong. He may not have known Felix for a very long time but he just didn’t sound right. He got up and went into Dorian’s office. “Dorian, I need to take the rest of the afternoon off. Something’s come up.”

Dorian looked up from his work, surprised. “Is everything OK? You normally don’t ask for time off.”

Carver shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. Actually, it’s Felix. Something happened and he’s very upset and for some reason he’s at home. I’m going to go over and make sure he’s OK.”

Dorian raised his eyebrow. “Oh! Yes, yes, go. Let me know what’s going on when you can.” Before he could leave Dorian’s phone buzzed. “Hold on. It’s Felix.” Carver hovered in the doorway, wanting to leave but also wanting any information Dorian might have. There was a brief text exchange and Dorian huffed disgustedly. “He’s been put on paid leave pending some sort of investigation of misconduct. Kaffas! Are they serious?!” Dorian scowled. “What are you still doing here?! Go! Take tomorrow if you need it. Just make sure Felix is alright! And text me later with the details.”

That was all Carver needed to hear. He grabbed his laptop and his coat and flew out the door. _How could things have gone from such a high point yesterday to Felix being put on leave today?_ Thankfully he’d ridden the motorcycle to work so he practically sailed through town making it to Felix’s loft in half the time it normally would have taken. He pulled into the garage and gave the guard his name, trying not to snatch the key card from his hand. His tires may have screeched as he pulled into the parking space. He ran to the elevator and flung himself inside as soon as the doors opened, slamming the key card into the slot and punching Felix’s floor. When the doors opened, he hurried into the living room and almost tripped over Felix’s coat. He snatched it from the floor and threw it over the chair. “Felix?” There was no answer. He moved further into the loft. “Fee?” He saw the trail of clothes and he followed them, picking up the pieces as he moved into Felix’s bedroom.

“Fee.” His concern grew when he saw Felix curled up on his side with Dracona, staring at nothing. He dropped the clothes in a corner and shrugged out of his coat, kicking off his shoes. He gently sat on the edge of the mattress and carded his fingers through Felix’s hair. “Fee, look at me. Are you OK?” Felix met his eyes, and his heart ached for the pained look on his face.

“I don’t really want to talk about it now. Maybe later. Would you hold me? I just need you to hold me.”

The old anger flared brightly in his chest. Someone had hurt Felix and he desperately wanted to hurt them back. But he wanted to hold Felix more. He stood up, quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt and slacks and throwing them in the corner with the rest of the clothes. He laid down behind Felix and pulled him back against his chest. Felix sighed and snuggled against him, resting his head on Carver’s arm and pulling his other one across his body; Carver buried his face in Felix’s hair and kissed the back of his head. “Better?”

Felix nodded. Carver fought to get his anger under control and whispered. “I’m here. I have you. I’m not going anywhere.” Felix’s body relaxed and he release Dracona, who scampered off the bed and out the door like a shot. “Can I get you anything? Some water? A cup of tea?”

“Don’t leave!” Felix gripped his arm tightly.

“Shhhhhh. It’s OK, sweetheart. I’ll stay right here.” He kissed Felix’s hair and nuzzled behind his ear, sweat mingling with the warm citrusy scent of his cologne. Felix pressed his hips back against him, and Carver tightened his grip. “Relax, sweetheart. I have you.” Felix slid his hips against him again, and it was definitely not the same movement. “Fee.” Felix loosened the death-grip on his arm and slid his hand across Carver’s hip and down his thigh. Felix was definitely grinding back against him. “Fee. Are you…”

Felix rolled over, pulled him into a searing kiss and whispered against his lips, “Please. I need you. I want you Carver. Please.”

Carver moved back and cupped Felix’s face with his hand. “Sweetheart, look at me.”

Felix met and held his gaze. “Please, Carver. Please, don’t reject me.”

_Oh, Maker! How could he say no?_   He crushed him against his chest. “Sweetheart, I could never do that.” He cupped Felix’s face again, running his thumb along his jaw. “Are you sure?”

Felix nodded. “Yes. Very.”

Carver leaned in and kissed him softly. “Fee.” His heart was going to burst with…something…some warm, protective emotion for this beautiful man in his arms. He gently placed soft kisses across his cheeks, chin, and nose and kissed his lips. “You’re so beautiful.” He nuzzled behind his ear again, trailing his lips down his neck.

Felix moaned and pulled him closer. “Kiss me again.”

Carver lightly brushed their mouths together, his tongue gently caressing the inside of Felix’s lip. He felt the sharp intake of breath and Felix tremble beneath him, and then their tongues were caressing and exploring. Carver was achingly hard and dizzy with anticipation. _I can’t believe this is happening._ He whispered against Felix’s mouth, “Lube?”

Felix dug his fingers into his hair and mumbled, “Side table”. And then Felix’s warm mouth was on his again, rough and needy.

Carver was quickly losing himself in Felix’s lips and body, and he gently pulled away. “Be right back.” Felix looked panicked and Carver stroked his hair. “Shh. It’s OK. I just need to get something.” He gestured towards the pile of clothes in the corner. “I promise I’m not leaving the room.” He untangled himself and hurried over to grab his wallet. _Thank the Maker I plan ahead._ He retrieved one of the condoms he’d put in there the day before, just in case they couldn’t wait, returning to stand beside the mattress. Felix was watching him, his eyes pulling him in, making it difficult to breathe. He reached behind his head and pulled his tee shirt off, letting his smalls drop to the floor.

Climbing back onto the bed, he covered Felix’s body with his own, kissing his soft lips and gently rolling his hips against him. “I’ve wanted you since that first kiss” he quietly confessed. “You looked so beautiful and smelled so good, like summer and sunshine. And then we kissed, and something just clicked. I just knew.” He leaned down and kissed Felix, trying to convey all of his need and desire with his lips and tongue.

Felix whimpered softly and scrambled to remove his sweats, fighting to wiggle them over his hips. Carver yanked them off and pulled his shirt towards his head. He felt the tug of Felix’s hand against his neck and he was losing himself in the kiss, lips and tongues desperate to connect, hands moving over warm bare skin, hips grinding against each other. It had been so long since he truly wanted someone this much, his body responding to every move and sound that Felix made.

He reached for the lube, lips devouring Felix’s perfect mouth, fingers wrapping around his cock. Felix gasped and dug his nails into his back. Carver moaned softly, “I’ve wanted to touch you like this for so long. I’ve been thinking about it since that first night.” Felix close his eyes, his cock twitching in Carver’s hand. “Look at you. You’re so beautiful, Fee.” His fingers wandered lower, caressing his balls and then lower still, gently rubbing small circles around and across his opening. “You still sure?”

Felix opened his eyes half way and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m so sure.” Felix spread his legs wider, giving Carver better access. “Please.”

Carver kissed him again, biting and pulling at his mouth. “So polite. How can I refuse?” He gently rubbed his finger against Felix’s opening, sliding it in to the first knuckle. Felix’s gasp of pleasure and the look on his face made him groan. _Maker, I want you!_ “Good?” Felix nodded and pressed his hips up, pushing Carver’s finger in to the second knuckle, his hips undulating against his hand. He watched Felix: the way his eyes shut, how his face went slack with pleasure and his lips parted slightly. Gently one finger became two and Felix moaned a low “Yeeeeeesss” as Carver pushed in deeper. “You look beautiful.” His cock was achingly hard and he wanted to palm himself but fought the urge. This was about what Felix needed, making him feel amazing. He ached to be inside him but he didn’t want to rush things. “Still good?”

Felix moaned against his mouth, “More.” Carver slipped his fingers free and added more lube to his hand before pressing three fingers in to the first knuckle. Felix gasped and moaned louder, stroking his cock as his hips rocked against Carver’s hand, pushing them deeper. “Baby, please. Just…please. I need you. I need to feel you inside me.”

Carver groaned, the sweet talk turning him on more than he could explain. He knelt between Felix’s legs, fumbling with the condom packet, hands shaking with nerves and anticipation. He rubbed against him, the ache almost overwhelming. “Ready?”

“Maker, yes! Please!” Felix was still stroking himself and he reached up and gripped the back of Carver’s neck.

Carver slowly thrust his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle until Felix’s body pulled him in, stretching around him, tight and hot. He dropped his chin to his chest and sucked in a shuddering breath. “You still good?” Felix moaned and nodded, hips pushing up off of the bed to meet him. Carver inched forward gently until Felix relaxed around him, accepting his girth. He couldn’t hold back the groan as Felix’s body squeezed around him perfectly, making him ache to thrust, but sheer force of will kept him slowly inching forward until he was fully seated. He leaned over Felix and covered his body with his own, propping himself up on his elbows so he didn’t crush him. His voice rasped with the strain of holding back: “Oh, Maker, Fee, you feel so good.”

Felix pulled him into a needy, sloppy kiss, his hips rolling gently against him. He was making little gasping sounds and coos of pleasure and Carver groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the urgent need to slam his hips forward and repeatedly burry himself deep in him. He gasped for air and kissed along the column of Felix’s throat, losing himself in the slow rhythm of his thrusts.

Felix’s nails dug into his back, one hand sliding down to rest against his hip and grip firmly. Carver continued to kiss and nibble his lips, whispering soft words and listening to the gentle vocalizations of pleasure as he rocked rhythmically into him. His moans grew higher and longer, and Carver knew he was close. “That’s it, baby. Come for me. Maker, you’re so tight! You feel so good.” Carver gripped the sheets under his hands, his body trembling with the strain. Felix keened loudly, shuddering beneath him, head thrown back and lips parted as warm come exploded across his hand and stomach. _Fuck, you look so amazing when you come!_ “Baby…” Carver grunted as let go, hips slamming into Felix, burring himself deeply over and over. He gasped, cock throbbing as every muscle seized and he spilled himself inside Felix’s gorgeous body.

He slowed his hips and gasped for air, keeping his weight on his elbows even though he wanted to collapse for fear of crushing Felix. He held himself immobile, panting for air as his vision cleared. Felix brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled up at him for the first time since he’d arrived. “Hi.”

Carver huffed out a laugh, trying to catch his breath. “Hi yourself.” He leaned down and kissed his neck softly, the salty tang of sweat mixing with the warmth scent of his skin. Felix draped his arms around him and sighed contentedly. “I’m gonna move, sweetheart. You ready?”

Felix nodded and groaned as Carver quickly pulled out and rolled to the side.

He grabbed a few tissues, handing some to Felix before cleaning himself up. He pulled Felix against him, softly stroking his arm with his fingertips, peacefully content. “How are you doing?”

Felix caressed Carver’s chest and hummed contentedly. “I’m good. I’m better than good. I knew we would be incredible together.”

Carver took the chattiness as a sign that Felix was in a better state of mind. “That was _very_ good.”

Felix stifled a yawn. “We _could_ try for great.”

Carver gave a sympathetic yawn and chuckled. “Maybe we could try for great in a little bit. Say, after a quick nap?”

“And maybe some food. I’m hungry.” Felix stretched and rolled over onto his side pulling Carver around him like a blanket. He smiled and slid his arm protectively across Felix’s chest. “I’m glad you’re here, Carver.”

Carver buried his nose in Felix’s hair and kissed the back of his head. “I’m glad I’m here too.”

Felix went completely slack against him followed almost immediately by soft snoring. He kissed Felix’s hair again, settled against him, and drifted to sleep.

 

XXX

 

**Felix** :

 

Felix stretched, feeling refreshed after the nap, and strong arms tighten around him. He grinned like a fool. The room, _his bedroom_ , smelled of Carver’s spicy scent and sex, and he was very pleased about that. He opened his eyes and shouted in fright. “Kaffas! Dracona! Maker preserve me!” She was sitting on the edge of his bed, steely blue eyes staring at him. He felt the rumble of Carver trying to stifle his laughter. “It isn’t funny! She scared the life out of me.” But he was fighting back his own laughter. He rolled over and buried his face in Carver’s chest, placing small kisses across his skin. “What time do you think it is? Poor baby is probably starving.” His stomach started making its own demands for food. Carver placed a soft kiss on his forehead and he slipped his arms around him and squeezed. “Thank you.”

“You OK? You had me worried for a bit.” Carver rubbed his back soothingly.

“Yeah. I’m actually better than OK.” Carver looked at him, unconvinced, and Felix tilted his face up to meet his gaze. “Really. I’m still upset about what happened, but the shock has worn off and now I’m more confused about it that than anything.” He knew Carver wanted to know what happened but he still wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. “I promise I’ll tell you about it. But later. OK? Let me just lie here with you and enjoy the feel of your skin against mine and your arms wrapped around me.”

Carver squeezed him tighter. “No problem. Letting go of you is not something I’m ready to do yet anyway.” He snuggled him against his chest and kissed his hair. “Except that your cat is giving me dirty looks.”

Felix sighed again, but this time with disgust. “I guess I should feed her.” But he didn’t want to leave the bed or the warmth of Carver’s body. Then his stomach growled again. “And probably us too. How do you feel about Rivaini? I can call and have some delivered.”

“That sounds good.” Carver’s arm was still wrapped around him and his hand was caressing his back, giving no indication that he was planning to move anytime soon.

“Carver, you _are_ going to have to let go of me if you want me to call. I can’t reach the phone from here, darling.” He waited but Carver didn’t say anything or release him. “Carver?”

“I don’t want to let you out of bed yet. I like it here with you. You’ll be so far away over there on the other side of the mattress.”

Felix chuckled. “I _did_ happen to notice that you are quite the snuggler.”

“That a problem?”

Felix kissed his chest. “Maker, _no_! I like it. It makes me feel safe. And…cared for. I like it a lot.” _I could get very used to it._

“Good. Because I like falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up with you still there.”

Dracona let out a loud and long meow, and Felix groaned. “OK, dear. You’ve been very patient. I’m getting up now.” He whined and pulled away from Carver, who reluctantly let go of him. “What do you want from the restaurant?”

“You pick. Just don’t order it ‘ _I’m trying to kill you_ ’ spicy. I like a little kick to a meal every now and then but really spicy food doesn’t like me at all.”

Felix grinned. “OK. So on a scale from one to ten, with ten being ‘ _I’m trying to kill you_ ’, how hot do you like it?

Carver grabbed him around his waist and nipped at his hip. “Are we talking sex or food?”

Felix playfully swatted at him and rolled to the other side of the bed. “Both.”

Carver raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “OK. Food is a four at most.” Then he reached out a hand and grabbed Felix’s ankle which was the only thing he could reach. The look in his eye was part gentle and part lustful. “And I think sex with you will always be a ten, even when it’s quiet and soft like earlier.”

His face felt flush and he knew his cheeks were probably rosy. “It was pretty amazing.” He started to crawl back towards Carver and let out a yelp of pain as Dracona let him know exactly what she thought of that move. “Ouch! OK, beast!” He looked at the two red stripes on his thigh and frowned at her. “I’m getting up. You win.”

Carver chuckled and laid back on the pillows watching him as he pulled on his sweatpants and tee. _Maker, look at him sprawled across my bed, all muscly and relaxed. He’s gorgeous!_ “I’ll be right back. I’m going to feed her and order our food. You want anything from the kitchen while I’m down there?”

“Nope. I’m good. You wouldn’t happen to have a spare toothbrush would you?”

Felix nodded. “In the linen closet in the bathroom. Second shelf. Help yourself to whatever you need. Be right back!” He skipped down the stairs and wandered into the kitchen, opening a packet of cat food and pouring it onto Dracona’s bowl. “There you go sweetie. You’ve been very patient.” He bent down and stroked her back as she daintily ate her dinner. “I’m ok now. I know you were worried. But things will be fine.” _Now that Carver is here_. He stood up and poured himself a glass of water and drank about half of it, refilled it, and went back upstairs. He heard the shower running and smiled as he dug his phone and wallet out of the pile of clothing in the corner. After placing the food order he went into the bathroom and leaned against the sink, watching the soapy water run down Carver’s gorgeous body.

“Are you going to stand out there and watch? Or do you want to join me?”

_Well that’s an easy decision._ Felix threw off his shirt and sweats and walked into the shower. “The food will be here in about forty-five minutes.” He stood under the rain bar and let the very hot water run over him. He loved hot showers. _Hmmm. Another thing they had in common?_

“You’re beautiful.” Carver’s hands slipped around his hips and he opened his eyes.

“Thank you.” He moved closer, running his hands up his chest and wove his fingers into Carver’s wet hair. "You have the body of a god. Look at you.” He slid his other hand across the muscles of Carver’s arm and chest and down along his hip, letting his eyes devour him without embarrassment. “I will never tire of looking at you. Or touching you.” He lightly kissed Carver’s shoulder and slid his hand along his hip to knead his perfect ass, pressing up against him and pushing him back against the marble wall. “We didn’t have much opportunity to explore before.” He nipped at his neck with his teeth. “Maybe we could do a little of that now.” He bit harder, pulling a soft rumble from Carver. “Oh, you like that, huh? You shouldn’t have let on. Now you’ll never be safe.” He bit and sucked the succulent flesh where his neck and shoulder met, rubbing his half hard cock against Carver’s. “You feel good,” he mouthed against his wet skin. “I love touching you. I love kissing you.” He bit his neck again and sucked in the skin, just hard enough to leave a mark. He smiled at Carver’s sharp intake of breath and long exhale. He reached between them and stroked Carver’s cock, feeling him grow fully hard in his grip. Carver’s eyes were closed and his hips started to move. “You like that?”

Carver nodded, not opening his eyes. “Yes. I love to feel you touch me.”

Felix smiled to himself. _Well, then you are going to love this_. He knelt on the warm marble floor, nuzzling against Carver’s cock and kissing up the side as the water fell across his back. His body trembled at the memory of Carver slowly pushing inside him. _Kaffas, he’s so big._ He softly cupped his balls in his hand, gently kneading them as he sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth, slowly moving his lips down his length. Carver huffed out a moan, hands moving into Felix’s hair. He pressed the flat of his tongue along the base of Carver’s shaft, sucking and pulling with his lips. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the sensitive underside of the head and moaned. Carver gasped and leaned back against the shower wall, fingers digging into his hair. Felix released him with a pop and smiled. “You liked that, did you? Shall I do it again?”

“Maker, Fee, your mouth is incredible.”

He smiled to himself, pleased, and licked the tip of Carver’s cock with his tongue, taking his shaft in his hand and stroking him. He sucked at the tip, pulling at his foreskin with his lips and running his tongue along his slit. Carver was breathing heavily. “Fuck, yeah, Fee. Maker, your mouth is… Ahhhhh, fuck, baby.” Felix rolled his tongue around the head of Carver’s cock and sucked in the tip again, stroking his shaft with a steady rhythm. “Maker! Fee, waitwaitwait. You’re gonna make me come.” Carver reached down and pulled him up against his chest. He was smiling and gasping for air. “Maker, Felix. You have a wicked mouth!”

Felix grinned. _Wicked mouth!_ “Hey, I came in here to shower.” He innocently opened the shampoo and lathered his hair. “See? Showering.”

He stole a glance at Carver who looked a bit shaky as he took another deep breath and chuckled. “Yeah. And did showering involve sucking on me? As I recall it was _you_ who started things.”

Felix rinsed his hair and moved to washing the rest of his body. “Nope. Didn’t happen.”

Carver laughed. “Felix Alexius you are _such_ a liar!”

“I am _so_ offended by your accusation. _I_  do not lie. Fib? Maybe. But I never lie.” He winked at Carver and rinsed off. “The food will probably be here soon. I’m starving!” He turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the shelf and threw it at Carver before taking another for himself and drying off. He wrapped it around his waist and padded into the bedroom, digging out two fresh pairs of sweatpants and handing one to Carver. “These should fit you. They may be just a bit snug but we aren’t that different in size. Well except…” He waived in the general area of Carver’s dick and smiled happily. “I got the better end of that deal.” In mock offense Carver whipped off his towel and snapped Felix in the ass with the edge. “Ouch! Fuck! Carver!” Felix snatched his own towel from his hips and a towel fight ensued until the buzzer sounded. “Food’s here!”

Felix threw on his sweatpants and a clean tee and flung himself down the steps like he was twelve. He hit the buzzer and Jim’s voice came over the speaker. “Good evening Mr. Alexius. Your food is here. Shall I sign for it?”

“Yes Jim. Thanks. And it’s Felix. Mr. Alexius is my father. Meet you at the elevator?”

“Very good sir.”

“Say it with me Jim. Feeeeelixxxxxx.”

“Heading to the elevator Si…Felix.” He sounded like he choked on the name but managed to get it out.

“Good man. Heading down now.”

He grabbed his key and entered the elevator, pushing “G”.

When the doors opened, Jim was standing there holding out the sack of food. “Here you go.” He could see Jim staring at his arms. He looked down and smirked at the red welts across his skin. “Towel fight. Carver has wicked aim. Be thankful you can’t see my ass!” He quickly shoved his key into the slot and jammed his finger on the eleven button, waving at Jim as the doors shut.

When the elevator doors opened Carver was standing there in his borrowed sweats. He must have found a spare tee. Felix felt heat rush through his body and his mouth actually watered. He tried not to stare as he swallowed heavily and forced his eyes up to his face. Carver had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “Like what you see, Fee?”

Felix blushed but nodded and smiled. “Maker, yes! They leave _nothing_ to the imagination. I _love_ it.” He moved into the room and walked around Carver. “Those can be yours now. I give them to you.” _Oh Maker! They fit him like a glove._ It was obvious that he wasn’t wearing any smalls. _This is my favorite outfit you’ve ever worn._

“Should we put on a movie and eat in the living room?” Felix brushed passed him and let his free hand caress Carver’s ass.

Carver chuckled and followed him. “Sure. Sounds good.”

They set everything out on the coffee table and Felix put on some historical documentary because Carver had said he liked them, and he’d picked the last movie. Carver sat in the corner of the couch and Felix leaned against him. They ate in comfortable silence as the narrator detailed the start of the Fifth Blight and the Battle of Ostagar. “Is that when your family left and came to Kirkwall?”

Carver nodded. “Yeah, Dad had already passed by then. Bethany and I were somewhere around eighteen at the time.” He reached over and took the TV remote and turned off the movie. Felix sighed, knowing what was probably coming. Carver pulled him into a hug. “Fee, you gonna tell me what happened?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I guess now is as good a time as any.” He leaned his head against Carver’s shoulder and snuggled closer. “To be honest, I’m not really sure. Right after lunch I was called to Alistair’s office and Nando and Meredith were there. Both Alistair and Nando looked confused and Meredith looked smug. I knew something bad was about to happen. Alistair said that the contract that I’d drawn up for the Samson Industries project with the City was flawed from start to finish and left out key pieces of language that exposed the City to potentially major lawsuits and also left Samson Industries open to dismissal with no notice.” He shifted and looked at Carver. “I know what I wrote and the contract was perfect. There were no flaws.”

Carver shook his head. “That just doesn’t sound right. You hadn’t had any issues like this before?”

“No. I went into Contract Law because it was something I’ve always been good at. The words always made sense to me. What Alistair described are pre-law level mistakes. But that’s not even the worst part. There were documents on the server indicating that I had been leaking information about the contract to Dorian. One might assume that I did this so he could take advantage of the loopholes in the wording and swoop in and take over the project from Samson Industries. I have never done anything like that. I _would_ never do anything like that! The screw up in document language could be called inept at worst. But leaking information about a confidential contract is an ethics violation and I could be disbarred for that. I would never be able to practice law in Kirkwall again.”

Carver scratched his head. “None of this makes any sense. Why would you do any of that? Who would possibly believe you’d do that?”

He shrugged. “Alistair seemed to believe me when I told him I had no idea about any of it, but his hands are tied. Nando is keeping neutral pending the outcome of an investigation. But Meredith is out for my head. She wanted me to be fired on the spot. Instead Nando and Alistair agreed that I’d be sent on paid leave pending the results of the investigation. So I’m on vacation until further notice.”

“You seem to be in a better frame of mind about it.” Carver hugged him and Felix smiled and shrugged.

“There have been a few moderating circumstances since the initial event. And I’m probably still on an oxytocin high.” He leaned over and kissed Carver’s neck. “Plus, telling you about it and hearing the details again makes me think that someone deliberately set me up. It’s the only thing that makes any sense. I have to trust that Alistair will get to the bottom of it. And there really isn’t anything I can do. I wasn’t allowed to take anything home with me except my personal belongings. My laptop is now under lock and key at the office. I have no way of knowing what’s going on until they tell me the findings or I’m brought in to answer questions.” He shrugged. “Worrying about it isn’t going to make it better. And I have my own very handsome distraction to keep my mind occupied.” He swiveled around so he was facing Carver. “Any chance you can take tomorrow off?”

Carver nodded. “Dorian already said that was fine. So yes. I’m at your disposal for the next day or so.”

Felix smiled. “Excellent.” He crawled across Carver’s lap, straddled his hips and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Wanna sleep over?”

Carver slid his hands up Felix’s back, “I could be persuaded.”

“Mmmm. You need persuading?” He rolled his hips against Carver, kissing him languidly and deeply, pulling gently at his hair. He nuzzled against Carver’s jaw, loving the scratchy feel of his beard against his skin. “How was that? Persuasive enough?”

Carver made a face like he was thinking about it. “Well…”

Felix swatted at his shoulder. “Carver!”

Carver chuckled and kissed him. “Yes. I’ll stay. If you want me to.”

“Good. Because I want you to.” He kissed him again, grinding against him.

“Enough, you. Let’s watch something else. That documentary is depressing. You pick.”

Felix huffed a frustrated sigh. “Fine. But just for that, I hope you like reading subtitles.” He picked a foreign film he’d been wanting to see and snuggled back against Carver. “You can take a nap. You’ll need your strength later.”

Carver chuckled and wrapped his arms around Felix. “Should I be worried that you only want me around for one thing?”

Felix shrugged and smirked, “Play to your strengths.”

 

XXX

 

**Carver** :

 

Two movies and several hours later they headed up to bed. It was about one in the morning and, as predicted, he’d fallen asleep during the first movie. Felix went into the bathroom first to brush his teeth and Carver followed him a few minutes later. He reached for the spare toothbrush he used earlier, purposely rubbing himself against Felix. “Oh, sorry.” Felix shot him a look in the mirror and smirked. Carver reached for the toothpaste and lightly kissed his shoulder, trailing his lips up the back of his neck and into his hair. “Just needed the toothpaste.”

Felix finished brushing his teeth and turned around to face Carver, grabbing his hips. “Oh, no problem. I know how it can be when something you want is out of reach.” As Felix stepped aside, Carver felt his hand slip along his hip and dip down to graze against his cock as he left the bathroom. He inhaled sharply and quickly brushed his teeth and hurried back into the bedroom.

Felix had already snuggled into bed on the left side and Carver walked to the right side of the bed and snorted. He picked up the condom packets that had been placed next to the bottle of lube and laughed out loud. “You have something in mind?”

“Yes. Hope it’s ok I that I got them out of your wallet for you. But I didn’t want any interruptions.” Felix smirked. “And neither will you.”

Heat washed through him, pooling between his legs; his body was suddenly very interested in the proceedings. “It would seem you have some idea of how things should go. I’d hate to change any of your plans. So, how do you want me?” He eagerly waited for instructions.

“Oh, I could go so many places with that, but let’s just start with standing right there.” Felix slowly stalked across the bed, eyes never leaving his. He knelt on the edge of the mattress in front of him and slid his hands up under his shirt. “I love touching your skin.” Carver shivered as Felix’s fingers brushed against his nipples. “Ohhhh. You like that?” Felix pushed his shirt up and Carver reached behind his head and pulled it off, tossing it across the room. Felix immediately latched on with his mouth, sucking and biting him while his free hand pinched and flicked at his other nipple.

“Hnnnnnngg, Fee. That feels so good.” His cock throbbed against his abdomen, demanding its own attention, but when he tried to palmed himself, Felix swatted his hand away. “You are _mine_ to play with tonight. Hands off.”

Carver groaned but dropped is hand to his side. “Bossy thing.”

“Yes. And you _will_ love it.” Felix grabbed his ass and kneaded the muscles. “Do you have any idea how hot you look in these sweatpants? They leave very little to the imagination. I know because I was quite thoroughly checking you out while you were sleeping.” Felix’s mouth latched on to his neck, sucking and biting and Carver couldn’t help the groan that escaped. “Marking your territory?” It was almost a whisper. He couldn’t breathe, his cock rock hard and weeping with need. Fuck that feels so good. He leaned into Felix’s mouth, wanting more.

“Yes. You are mine and I am claiming you.” _Oh Fuck! That’s so hot!_ Felix’s mouth continued to torture him and he fought to keep his hands at his sides.

“Can I touch you at least?” He was slowly going crazy standing there with Felix’s mouth and hands working on him and not being able to do anything at all.

“Yes. You may touch me as you like.” Felix’s mouth moved back to his nipples, alternating between sucking and biting.

Carver groaned and wove one hand into Felix’s hair and slid the other around to grab his ass, squeezing and rubbing. He watched Felix pour lube into his hand, working it over his fingers, spreading it around. The ache was almost unbearable, the anticipation making it worse. Felix slid his fingers under the waistband at the back of his sweats and dipped into the crack of his ass, slick fingers rubbing against his hole. He stifled a moan and Felix stopped his fingers.

“Carver, you are far too quiet. When I do something that pleases you, makes you feel good, I’d love to know. I want to hear you. Tell me if I’m doing something you like.”

He took a shuddering breath as Felix’s fingers started touching him again. _I can definitely do that._ He felt Felix’s finger press against his hole and his hips bucked forward, trying to rut against him. “Maker! Fee, that feels so good. I love feeling your hands on me.” He inhaled sharply as Felix’s finger slid inside him. “Oh fuck! Fee!” He pushed back against his hand. “That’s…oh, fuck...You have the perfect fingers for that.” Felix’s finger slid in and out of him but he wanted more, needed it. His breath caught in his throat as Felix added a second. “Fuuuuuck.” It had been a while since anyone had done this to him and he’d almost forgotten how amazing it felt. He slid a hand down Felix’s chest and under the waistband of his sweats to taking his cock into his hand and stroke to the same rhythm, thrusting backwards against his hand. Felix leaned into him with a groan and he found his mouth, kissing him sloppily, all tongue and lips. He dropped his head down and whispered against Felix’s ear, “Maker, baby, that feels incredible. I love having your fingers in me.” He kissed his neck and nipped at his jaw. “You wanna fuck me this time?”

Felix’s body shuddered against him followed by another moan. “Fucking you would feel so good, but maybe next time.” Felix’s fingers slipped free as he leaned back and pulled him onto the bed. Carver flopped onto his back, head on the pillows, and Felix immediately scrambled to straddle his hips. “Just where I wanted you.” Felix reached for the bottle of lube and squirted a lot into his hand. “You’re gonna feel so good when I fuck myself on your cock.”

He moaned, the crudeness of the words making him even harder. He watched as Felix slipped his lubed fingers down his own pants to prepare himself. Carver watched, feeling dizzy, more turned on then he ever remembered being. He couldn’t catch his breath, his cock was throbbing and he had to fight to keep from touching himself. “That’s so fucking _hot_ , Fee.” _Look at you_. “Maker, you’re gonna make me come just watching you. Look what you’re doing to me.” His cock was straining against the fabric of his sweats; a very large, dark wet spot was growing larger by the minute.

“Take them off. Now.” Felix rasped, and Carver scrambled to comply. Felix pushed his own over his hips and Carver yanked them the rest of the way off as Felix continued fucking himself with his hand. He let his fingers slip out and pulled his shirt over his head, reaching for the condoms and handing one with the bottle of lube to Carver. “Now. Please.” Carver quickly obeyed, groaning at the touch of his own hand.

He was panting and his vision was blurring as Felix slowly lowered himself onto his shaft, taking all of him at once with a loud moan. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to maintain some control as Felix’s body squeezed him tightly. “Oh, Maker, baby, you feel so good. I’m already so close to coming.” He felt Felix clench around him and a shout was ripped from him.

Felix stared rocking his hips and grabbed the headboard. “That’s it baby. Let me hear you. Let me know you like it.”

“Fuck, Fee! I _love_ it. You feel so good; so tight. Maker I just want to come in your tight ass but I’m trying to hold back.” Felix started moving with purpose, rocking his hips back and forth quickly and then slowing down to a gentle roll. “Oh, Fee! Fuck! oh yeah, baby. Yeah!” He desperately wanted to fuck him hard, let his hips hammer upward, and he almost cried with frustration. “Fuck! Fee, you feel so good.”

Felix leaned over him and bit his lips, licking them until he crashed their mouths together violently. Felix’s head was thrown back, sweat running in rivulets down his chest as he pushed himself up on his knees, circling his hips and slamming down forcefully. Carver bellowed at the intensity of the stroke; he was going to explode at any moment.

“Oh baby, you feel so good inside me.” Felix moaned and ground against him. “Maker, you’re so big, stretching me so perfectly.” Carver couldn’t hold still anymore and the next time Felix rose up he slammed his hips upward, the staccato sound of flesh slapping against flesh turning him on as much as the shout that it pulled from Felix. “Kaffas! Oh! Fuuuuuuuck! Baby! You feel so fucking good!” Each thrust of his hips forced Felix against the headboard slamming it into the wall with a loud bang. Felix moaned in one long constant sound as Carver pounded into him.

“That’s it baby, you feel so tight. Oh, fuck, you feel good!” He was quickly losing himself in the warm tightness of Felix’s body, not sure how much longer he could hold back. Felix’s moans grew louder and higher, pulsing with each thrust of his hips. “Come for me baby. Ride my cock and come.”

“Kaffas! I’m coming! Fuck! I’m coming!”

He groaned and watched as, untouched, Felix came all over his chest in thick warm waves. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he slammed into Felix, the sight carrying him over the edge, crying out as his own intense orgasm ripped through his body. His hips shuddered wildly against Felix as his body released the coiled tension that had been building inside him. He collapsed back to the mattress, gasping for air. They didn’t move for a few minutes, both trying to fill their lungs and regain their balance.

Felix leaned down and kissed him softly. “Maker Carver, that was…I have no words for that.” He kissed him again and sighed, smiling.

He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision, and he rested his hands on Felix’s hips. “You are incredible. You are so _hot_ , I…” He was interrupted by the buzzing of Felix’s phone. It was two in the morning. Who was texting now? That couldn’t be good. Felix must have had the same thought because he gave Carver an apologetic look and rolled away with a groan. Carver cleaned himself up as Felix thumbed the code into his phone. He turned over just in time to see Felix place his hand over his eyes and swear.

“What’s wrong? Is everything ok?”

“Yes. Fine. Hold on.” He began furiously typing. A few minutes later he handed Carver the phone and he scrolled back to the beginning of the exchange.

 

**Dorian** : _Felix. I am going to assume that you have not been murdered._

 

**Felix** : _It’s 2 AM. Why are you still up?_

 

**Dorian** : _Yes, asking myself that same thing. Cullen says hello and congratulations._

 

**Felix** : _Congrats? For what?_

 

**Dorian** : _Well, if you have not been murdered then you must have just had the best toe curling sex of your life._

 

**Felix** : _???_

 

**Dorian** : _It would be fantastic if you could keep it down and stop disturbing the neighbors. I really don’t need to be woken up in the middle of the night and texted the blow by blow details of “Felix is a real screamer.” or “Someone is really getting pounded.”_

 

**Felix** : _Sera?_

 

**Dorian** : _Sera. She gave you both high marks though._

 

**Felix** : _Sorry Dorian. Tell her we’re sorry! And tell Cullen sorry too._

 

Carver flushed but started to chuckle. Felix groaned in embarrassment and buried his face in his hands. “Come here. It’s fine.” Carver couldn’t feel badly about what seriously was the best sex of his life. He pulled Felix down next to him and carded his fingers through his hair. “It was incredible.” Felix buried his face in Carver’s shoulder. “Fee, look at me.” He coaxed him out of hiding and they laid on the pillows facing each other. He gently caressed his cheek and kissed him softly, wanting to make it better. “It’s ok. We haven’t done anything to be embarrassed about. So we were a little bit loud. I’m sure whoever Sera is will get over it. I’m assuming she’s a friend of Dorian’s?

Felix nodded. “They were thick as thieves at Uni and she lives upstairs.” He gestured to the ceiling. “When Dorian was working on the designs for the loft he told her about a vacancy upstairs and she moved in.”

Carver shrugged. “If she’s friends with Dorian and she was texting details she can’t be all that upset. Or she’d have called here. Or Dorian would have. And Dorian doesn’t seem to be terribly upset by it either. I’m sure we’ll deal with a bit of teasing about it but that’s not so horrible.” He caressed the side of Felix’s face with his palm and brushed his hair aside. The intense feelings tied in knots in his chest were new and a bit frightening but in a good way. “Felix, you are the best thing that’s happened to me in such a very long time. I’m happier than I’ve been in…well, probably since my Dad died if I’m honest. You make me truly happy. I guess what I’m trying to say is I love what we have between us. I love what we are becoming together. And I love being with you, in every sense of that phrase. And I refuse to be embarrassed by that. Sera is just going to have to get used to it.” He squeezed Felix. “Or we are just going to have to have the head-banging sex at my house next time. Mrs. Winn can’t hear anything anyway.”

Felix chucked and snuggled against his side. “You make me happy too. I actually don’t ever remember being this happy before. Even with all the shit that happened today…well, yesterday at this point.” Felix’s fingers rubbed soothingly against his chest and exhaustion started to catch him. He tightened his grip around Felix’s shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. Felix sighed and cuddled against his side.

“Sleep. We can talk about it more later if you want.” He turned Felix onto his side and snuggled in behind him, throwing a leg over his and wrapping him tightly in his arms. Felix kicked the blankets back up over them and snuggled in with a contented sigh.

His last thought before drifting off was of Felix and how right it felt to have him in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I can't seem to write short chapters anymore! 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me and my obsession that is the Felix/Carver pairing. Your comments and kudos are VERY appreciated and I love reading them so please let me know what you think! Or you can come chat at me over on tumbler [Here](http://earlgreyer1.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> rachel4revenge, that you for being an amazing beta and dealing with my spelling and coma challenged writing. You are the best!!

 

**Felix:**

 

“I don’t know! How would I know? He didn’t say anything to me.”

“Well, he didn’t say anything to me either. And did you see the suit in a heap in the corner?! We taught him better than that.”

“Don’t be so hard on him. He had a rough day and wasn’t thinking clearly. You don’t suppose that’s a one-night-stand in there do you?”

“No. I don’t think so. I scoped out the bathroom and there are two toothbrushes.”

“I guess we’ll have to wait until he wakes up before we get any answers.”

“Do you suppose Dorian is up yet? I’ll guarantee he knows what’s going on.”

“Seriously dear? It’s seven in the morning. If he’s awake he’s not coherent yet.”

Felix stretched and smiled at the weight of Carver’s arm across his torso. His warm body was pressed against his back but his front was freezing. He finally noticed that the blankets were around their feet. As the fog lifted from his sleep-addled brain, he heard voices again. He’d originally thought they were part of a dream but, in fact, they were coming from the living room, and he recognized them. He opened his eyes and scanned the room. Tucked in the corner were two black carry-ons that hadn’t been there when he and Carver had gone to sleep. _Kaffas_!

He whimpered in his mind. All he wanted to do was roll over and snuggle against his gorgeous, warm boyfriend, but instead he lightly kissed Carver’s shoulder and shimmied down the mattress, slipping carefully from beneath his arm so as not to wake him. He scooped up the sweatpants and tee that he was wearing last night, and tiptoed to the bathroom, softly closing the door. _What are they doing here?!_ He quickly brushed his teeth and used the toilet. His clothes were rumpled and smelled of Carver and sex, and he debated getting fresh from his dresser, but that was likely to wake Carver. Better to hold off on _that_ for as long as possible. He quickly pulled everything on before tiptoeing out of the bedroom, and gently closing the door behind him.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath, running his fingers through his tangled hair before taking that first step towards the living room. “Mother, Father, good morning! Not that it isn’t lovely to see you, but why are you here?” He hugged and kissed his parents and motioned towards the kitchen. “Coffee? Tea?”

“Yes dear, that would be lovely. I’ll have tea. Shall we follow you in?”

“Sure. Dad? Coffee?”

His father nodded and they sat at the table while he puttered around, turning on the kettle and the coffee pot.

“What is he wearing?”

“Clothing Livia. Probably picked from the bedroom floor give how rumpled it is.”

He pointedly ignored the murmuring and looks that his parents exchanged. “Well, I have successfully used all of my culinary skills and I haven’t even showered yet. Good start to my day. Oh, and again, this is me, glad to see you, but why are you here?” He sat down at the table and looked at them expectantly.

His father shrugged ever so slightly and jerked his head towards his mother. Livia took his hand and smiled. “Well dear, when you called yesterday afternoon to tell us about work your father and I were so worried.” _No, mother, you were worried._ “You sounded terrible. And the thought of you being here alone and so upset was something we couldn’t bear, so we packed up our things and bought plane tickets and here we are.”

“I see. Well, that is awfully sweet of you and I do appreciate the thought. But, a call or text would have been appreciated. I might have been able to prepare for your visit. As it is I don’t have any food in the house at the moment. Not that I normally do anyway. We usually eat out.” He was perversely glad that the “we” wasn’t lost on either of his parents. _Serves you right for this surprise visit._

“Yes, about that dear. Um, who is your friend?” His mother leaned in, brows pulled together. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to tell them.

“Do you mean who is the naked man upstairs in my bed? The one I’m sleeping with? That would be my boyfriend, Carver.” The kettle boiled and shut itself off just as the coffee finished brewing. He used the distraction to collect himself. He rose and focused on making the hot beverages, the smell of tea calming his nerves. “Mother, your tea.” He set the cream down next to her cup. “Father, coffee. Cinnamon?” His father shook his head and he collected his own cup of tea and sat down again.

“So, a boyfriend. That’s nice dear. Tell us about him. What does he do for a living? Who are his family?”

Feeling like he’d been slapped, he rounded on her indignantly. “Seriously mother? _These_ are your first questions? Not, does he make me happy? Or even where did I meet him? You go right for _is he the right sort_.” _Leave it to my parents to be perfectly fine with the fact that I’m gay, but concerned that I might not be picking the right social match._

Water ran in the upstairs bathroom and his mother looked up. She frowned at his father and Felix made a quick decision about how this was all going to go down. Footsteps sounded on the stairs just as his mother announced, “Of course we care if he makes you happy, _curito_. It’s just that, well, there is a motorcycle parked in the garage, and there were quite a few tattoos visible, not that we were looking. One might assume certain things based on those facts when confronted with no prior knowledge of a person’s existence.”

There was a loud yawn and Carver shuffled into the kitchen. Felix didn’t bother hiding his grin. He couldn’t have planned this any better if he’d tried. Carver was obviously still half asleep and in a perfect state of half-dress. His muscular chest was crisscrossed with fresh love bites and scratch marks, the snug sweatpants from last night riding low on his hips, showing off that gorgeous abdominal “V” that drove him absolutely crazy, and his hair and beard were just the right amount of “bed head.” He smiled and held out his hand to Carver. “Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?”

Carver rubbed his eyes sleepily like a little boy, took Felix’s hand and leaned down, kissing him on the top of his head. “Morning, sweetheart. I slept incredibly well. You wore me out.”

Felix choked back a laugh. “As if four hours of sleep isn’t what we’re used to.” He reveled in the horror on his mother’s face as the meaning of the exchange sunk in. His father was trying to hide a smile.

Carver wandered over to the kettle and felt the outside carefully, checking the temperature and made himself a cup of tea as if they did this many mornings. He leaned against the counter and ran his hands through his hair, scratching his beard before finally noticing the two extra people in the room. Looking to Felix for an explanation, he cocked an eyebrow. “Fee?”

“Darling, may I introduce my parents?” Carver’s eye immediately took on clarity as he moved towards the table and Felix took pity on him. “Sorry, it was a surprise visit. This is my mother, Livia Alexius, and my father, Gereon Alexius.” He stood and put his arm around Carver’s waist. “Mother, Father, this is Carver Hawke, my absolutely gorgeous, brilliant boyfriend who makes me deliriously happy.” Carver shook their hands and looked at Felix, slight panic in his eyes.

“Very nice to meet you both. Sorry, I was half asleep when I stumbled in here. I didn’t realize there was company.” Carver kissed him on the temple and mumbled, “I’ll go throw on a shirt.”

He sighed. “If you must.”

Carver excused himself and left the kitchen.

Felix turned back to his parents. “So that’s Carver. He’s adorable when he first wakes up. He’s like a big bear.”

His father smirked. “Yes, well he has enough facial hair to qualify.”

Felix snapped at him. “Seriously?! This is where you have a problem?”

His father looked apologetic and was about to say something when he was cut off by his wife. “No, _curito_. Where we have a problem is that we know nothing about him. You still haven’t told us anything. And without knowing more, based on what we’ve seen, I’d guess he’s a construction worker or mechanic.”

Fists clenched, he took a deep, calming breath. “Mother, Father, you have always been supportive of me, and I love you for that. When I told you I was gay your kindness and immediate acceptance made me feel blessed to have the best parents in the world. I always thought that somehow I’d gotten the lucky break because _my_ parents weren’t the typical Tevinter homophobic snobs. Well, at least you aren’t homophobic.”

Carver cleared his throat and entered the kitchen wearing the tee from last night. It accentuated his muscles and tattoos and his clenched fists and tight jaw added an air of danger about him. “Sorry, was I interrupting anything?” The last thing he sounded like to Felix was sorry.

Felix glared at his parents. “Not at all. We were just talking about Tevinter.”

Carver snarled, “Never been. And it doesn’t really sound like anyplace I’d ever want to spend a lot of time.” Felix heard him quietly counting to ten. He turned toward Felix. “It does have one thing going for it though. It produced you.” Carver cupped his cheek and leaned in and brushed their lips together. “And Fenris and Dorian too. So it can’t be _all_ bad.” Carver retrieved his tea from the counter and poured a dash of cream into it. “What brings the two of you to Kirkwall? Will you be staying long?”

Felix almost choked on his tea and tried to hide his smile. _Leave it to Carver to take two innocuous questions and make them sound critical_.

His father, finally able to get a word in, spoke up. “When Felix called yesterday he sounded distraught, and Livia insisted we make sure he was alright. We will be staying here for a few days.” _Did here mean here in Kirkwall or here as in this loft? Kaffas!_

Carver addressed Gereon directly. “Are you staying here in the loft or at a hotel?” Carver didn’t wait for a reply but walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, peering inside. _What is he looking for? He knows I never had any food in the house. That would require cooking._ “Sweetheart, if your parents are staying here we really need to get to the store. We’re out of everything.” He almost laughed out loud as Carver turned an innocent look their way.

 _Oh, this is perfect. I adore you._ “Yes, darling, well if you’d let me out of the loft this past weekend we might have made it to the grocery. As it is I can barely sit.”

Carver blinked at him a few times unable to hide a smirk. “I can’t help it if you have a sweet ass, Fee. You know I can’t resist you.”

From the corner of his eye he watched his mother turn eight shades of red, and squirm. His father was laughing quietly. _Yes, this game is quite entertaining_. “Well, we’ll just have to go to the store at some point today. We need more laundry detergent too. You’re running out of clothes. I don’t even know why we have separate houses anymore. We’re both always here or there.”

Carver’s eyes sparkled mischievously and Felix felt a quick rush of heat. _He is so gorgeous._ “Fee, are you saying you want to move in together?” Carver crossed the kitchen and squatted down in front of him, taking his hand. “Are you sure? I mean, it’s kind of a big step. But if you’re sure, I’m game. We’ll just have to figure out if I move here, or if you move in to my house, or we find something brand new that’s ours.”

Felix was very proud of himself for keeping a straight face. He reached out and carded his fingers through Carver’s hair. “We can talk about it later, darling.” He pulled him close and softly kissed him before turning to his parents. “Why don’t you stay here. I’ll just stay at Carver’s house. We usually stay there on the weekends anyway, and since I am on indefinite leave from work there’s no need to be downtown during the week.” He stretched and his stomach rumbled. “Should we go get some breakfast?”

Carver stood. “Well, everything I have here is dirty, including what I’m wearing. I probably should head back to my place and shower and change. That might give you some time to catch up with your parents.”

Felix pouted dramatically and stood, wrapping his arms around Carver’s neck. “But I don’t want you to go. We were going to spend the whole day together.”

Carver smirked and murmured just loud enough for his parents to hear, “We were going to spend the whole day together in _bed_ , sweetheart. But obviously plans have changed.”

Felix’s father started to laugh and covered it quickly with a cough. “Why don’t you two go to Carver’s place. Your mother and I will go to the local store and stock up on a few things. We can all meet up for dinner later.”

Felix’s lungs hurt from holding in the laughter. “That sounds like an excellent idea.” He looked at Carver. “I’ll go throw a few things into an overnight bag and we’ll gather your dirty clothes and do laundry at your place. You can feed me when we get there too.” He ran his hands along Carver’s chest playfully. “I’m starving.” Carver growled at him, low and soft, and Felix wanted to laugh and devour him at the same time.

His mother cleared her throat and stood, fake smile plastered to her face. “Gereon, why don’t we head out now. Felix, we will call you later and let you know when and where to meet us. It was lovely to meet you Carver. And we’ll see you both later!” She swept out of the room.

Gereon put his hand on Felix’s arm and winked.  “Don’t be too hard on her, son.” He turned and followed Livia.

They heard the elevator ding and the doors open and then close and they visibly relaxed for the first time since they’d woken up. “Oh, Carver, I’m _so_ sorry! Never in a million years did I think that my parents would hop on a plane and fly here to surprise me.” He frowned. “Nor did I realize what absolute snobs they are. I guess there is something to be said for distance making things clearer. I know you heard my mother. And I refuse to apologize for her. She needs to do that for herself.”

Carver wrapped him in his arms and kissed his cheek. “Fee, don’t worry about it. I really don’t care what they think of me. It’s you that matters. And as long as we’re good, I’m good.”

Felix kissed him. “Oh, we’re good. We’re very, _very_ good.”

 

XXX

 

**Carver:**

 

“You are trying to starve me to death. I know it.” Felix stretched lazily and draped himself over Carver’s chest.

Carver brushed his fingertips across Felix’s bare back. “As I recall, I am not the one who was pressing themselves against me on the ride home. Nor was it _my_ hand working me into a state while we sped down the highway.” Carver tapped him on the tip of his nose. “A _very_ dangerous move, I might add. And who was it that yanked their clothes off and walking naked through my house? Oh yes, that was you. And that is gonna pull my attention away from anything else…including feeding starving boyfriends. Soooo…technically _you_ are the cause of your own hunger.”

Felix nuzzled against his beard and sighed. “I’m always hungry for _you_.”

He laughed and smacked Felix’s ass. “Enough! You _are_ trying to kill me. Three times in less than 24 hours on very little food or sleep is all you get. At least until I get one or the other.” He kissed Felix on the forehead. “But we probably should get moving. We actually do have a lot to do today before we have to meet your parents for dinner.”

“Yeah, I probably should find a hotel. I don’t really feel like sleeping on the couch until my parents leave.”

Carver tamped down the butterflies in his stomach and hugged Felix so he couldn’t see his face. “Fee, you _could_ stay with me. I mean, no sense in you spending money on a hotel when you are probably going to be here most of the time anyway. Or with your parents.” He tried not to fidget as he waited for Felix to answer.

“I wouldn’t want to impose. Neither one of us is used to living with someone. I wouldn’t want to mess things up.”

Carver took a deep breath to slow down the hammering in his chest. “Well, we could maybe kind of do this as a test. You know, to see if we could ever legitimately live together… at some point.” Carver focused on breathing and waited. If he was honest with himself, he knew he was going to give way too much weight to whichever choice Felix made. And the longer that Felix took to answer the deeper his worry grew.

Felix toyed with the hairs on Carver’s chest and whispered, “Would you want to live together? At some point, I mean? With me?”

Carver released his breath and squeezed Felix tightly. “More than I probably should.” _Sooner than I probably should too._ “So will you stay here with me?” Please? Felix buried his face in his neck and Carver felt him smiling against his skin.

“Yes. I will stay here with you until my parents leave.”

Carver squeezed him and tried to tamp down the growing excitement in his chest. “Thank you.” He peppered soft kisses across Felix’s face and tried to breathe. “We really do need to get moving, though. Do we have any idea where your parents are planning to go for dinner? I guess I’ll wear the suit I wore to Varric’s book signing. That’s appropriate. Right?”

Felix pushed up onto his elbows. “Carver, will you let me do something for you?”

He groaned teasingly. “I thought we just covered that! Give me some time to recover.”

Felix swatted his chest and grinned. “Oh stop! You know that isn’t what I’m talking about.”

“Well, then I guess it depends on what the ‘something’ is.”

“Let me buy you a new suit for tonight.”

Carver looked at him blankly. He didn’t know what to make of the request. “Do you hate my other suit?”

“No! It actually looks really good on you! But, it’s _my_ parents who are demanding that we go out to dinner with them, and well…” Felix fidgeted and suddenly wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Out with it Felix. What’s up?”

“Well, until this morning I wouldn’t have thought it of them, but… if it were anyone else from Tevinter I’d fully expect them to have gone through the tabloids and gossip magazines to look for pictures from Varric’s book signing. And if my mother does, then...”

He clenched his jaw. “Then she will see me wearing the same suit.” _Who the fuck do these assholes think they are, and when will they be leaving?_    “Fine. I will get a new suit. But I’m paying for it.” _I don’t need you buying my clothing._

“Carver, look at me.” Felix gently pressed his hand against his face, and he grudgingly met his gaze. “My parents were utter assholes this morning. My mother especially. They are the reason we have to go to some fancy-assed restaurant tonight. And their disapproval of you is really disapproval of _us_. So I feel quite responsible. And if we’re going to get you something to wear tonight then we need the best tailor in the city, whom I happen to know. We’re in this together, Carver. Let me do this for us. Please?”

Carver relaxed and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He brushed his knuckles along the stubble on Felix’s jaw. “United front, eh?” He kissed Felix’s forehead. “OK. I suppose I should get a haircut and a shave too?”

Felix frowned. “Don’t you dare! I love your beard just how it is.” He ran his fingers through it as if to prove the point. “And I like how long your hair is getting. Have you ever considered growing it much longer? You’d look really sexy with it pulled up in a messy bun.” Felix leered at him and waggled his eyebrows. “I’d have something to hold onto.”

Carver grinned. “OK. No haircut and no touching the beard. You be sure to tell Bethany you like it that way though because she forced me to get a haircut for Varric’s _thing_.”

“Your hair was longer? Really? How long?” He laughed at Felix’s eager excitement.

“I could pull it back in a very small ponytail so it wasn’t incredibly long. But it grows pretty fast, so it should be back to that length in a few months. If you like it.”

Felix scratched along Carver’s jaw through his beard. “I love it. Let your hair grow. The beard is good right where it is now I think. Any longer and you’ll start to look like a recluse.” He grinned and tweaked Carver’s nose.

“OK. So if we are getting me a new suit I’m assuming we are going to have to get moving on that fairly quickly. The tailor is probably open by now so we should get up and shower and head out.”

“We could save time and shower together.” Felix crawled across his chest and wiggled his hips against his thigh.

Carver playfully smacked his ass. “Don’t start with me. Go. You first. I’ll round up some food. You can eat while I shower and then we’ll get going.”

“Fine.” Felix rolled out of bed and took the time to thoroughly stretch.

Carver pulled on a pair of his own sweats and watched, enjoying what was obviously a show for him. “You have a beautiful body, Fee. But get in the shower!” He pinched his ass on the way by as he headed to the kitchen.

 

XXX

 

Felix stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You look edible in dark grey. Thank you for letting me buy this for you.”

Carver leaned back against him and kissed his temple. “Thank you for helping me with the whole thing. You have exceptional taste in clothing. And boyfriends.” Felix snorted. “Would you hand me my cuff links, sweetheart?”

Felix gave him another hug and scooped them up from the top of the dresser and deposited them in his hand. Carver rolled them in his palm. “Thank you for these as well. I love them.”

“You are welcome. How could we not get them? It’s your family symbol.”

Carver buttoned the sterling silver hawks through the Orlesian cuffs of his white shirt and reached for his tie. “Since you are the expert, would you like to help me with this?”

Felix smirked and took the offered black silk and stood in front of him, and with minimal effort wrapped the fabric around his neck in an intricate Balthus knot. “This brings back fond memories.” Carver took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes and focused on the warm citrusy smell of Felix’s cologne and his soft breath against his skin. He opened his eyes as Felix finished with the tie.

He shrugged into his vest and jacket, fidgeting with the cuffs. Felix took his hands and squeezed them. “Nervous?”

“Maybe a bit. I’m not used to dealing with parents. I haven’t had much practice.” Gereon and Livia were important to Felix, and by extension, that made them important to him.

“Just be yourself. It’ll be fine.” Felix ran his hands up Carver’s chest and into his hair. “You look amazing. I adore a man in a three-piece suit.”

“Your tailor truly deserves the title of best in the city for altering this so beautifully and so fast.”

Felix nodded. “He does amazing work. I’ve known him for years. The Aclassis came to Kirkwall around the same time that your family arrived. There were some _issues_ in Tevinter which dictated that they make themselves scarce. The son now works for a private security firm protecting minor dignitaries and celebrities. But they are good people and I’m always happy to send whatever business their way that I can.”

Carver stepped back to stand next to Felix and checked himself in the full length mirror. “I’d say we look quite dashing together.”

Felix beamed. “I’m so glad you like it. And yes, your dark grey compliments my dark plum beautifully.”

Carver slid his hand down Felix’s back and squeezed his rear. “I’m going to have trouble keeping my eyes off of your ass. The cut of those trousers is perfect. Makes me think about how good you look out of them.”

Felix grinned and adjusted the collar of his white shirt, making sure the oriental knot of his black narrow tie sat properly. “I think we’re ready.”

“Not quite.”

Felix looked at him in the mirror. “What’s left?”

Carver ran a hand through his hair to hide the shaking. “I got you something.”

Felix turned away from the mirror and looked directly at him. “Carver, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. But I wanted to. And when I saw them I thought of you and, well, I had to buy them.” He pulled a small box out of the top drawer of his dresser and turned back to Felix. _Maker, I hope he likes them._ He held out the box, glad that his hands weren’t shaking too badly.

Felix’s eyes sparkled and his grin was adorable. Carver held his breath. Felix slowly opened the lid and stared at the contents. He didn’t move or say anything and Carver cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair again. “If you don’t like them I can take them back.”

Felix looked up wide-eyed and tried to blink away the wetness, his sweet smile giving Carver hope. “So you like them?”

Felix wrapped his arms around Carver and buried his face in his neck. “I love them. I absolutely love them. They are beautiful. Thank you.” Carver huffed a sigh of relief and tightly hugged him. Felix sniffed and stepped back, futzing with Carver’s collar. “Look, I’ve rumpled you.” Carver shrugged but kept his arms around him. Nothing else mattered because Felix loved his gift and it had made him cry the good kind of tears.

Felix gently removed the two small silver hoops from the box and worked them into his ears, looking at himself in the mirror. “Serpents! Where did you find them?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “It’s been a while since I’ve worn earrings.” He winked at Carver. “My mother hates my pierced ears. She thinks it’s unprofessional.”

Carver squeezed him again. “I think you look very professional, but maybe with a bad-boy streak. It’s very sexy. I’m not going to be able to keep my hands to myself.”

Felix leaned against him. “I love them. They are gorgeous.” He shook his head from side to side. “I love how they catch the light. And the snakes remind me of Tevinter. Thank you, darling.”

Felix kissed him, hands gently cupping the sides of his face, lips brushing against his open mouth. Carver closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Felix’s. “You’re welcome.” He gently pulled back and kissed the tip of Felix’s nose. “Now I think we’re ready.”

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Carver was more nervous than he wanted to admit and Felix seemed to be deep in thought. He took comfort in the firm grip of Felix’s hand in his, and every once in a while they would smile reassuringly at each other. “You know, it won’t really change anything if it doesn’t go well. My parents will leave in a few days and our lives will go back to being what they were before they arrived.”

Carver nodded and tried to smile. “Right. Absolutely. It’s not a big deal.” But it felt like a really big deal. He pulled up in front of the restaurant and the valet opened their doors. Carver handed over his keys and met Felix on the other side of the car. “Ready?” Felix nodded and they entered the restaurant, Carver’s hand against the small of Felix’s back, bodies close as they walked through the entryway towards the maître d'.

“Good evening sirs. How may I help you?”

“Alexius party.” Carver was glad that his voice sounded level.

“Very good. Follow me please.”

As predicted Felix’s parents had chosen the most exclusive restaurant in the city. _Le Gran Jeu_ was known for excellent Orlesian cuisine, expensive wines, and authentic decor. _At least tonight I don’t have to worry about food so spicy I’ll sweat through my suit._

The maître d' escorted them to the table where Felix’ parents were already seated. Carver wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or if they were actually appraising his wardrobe. Either way, he was glad that they’d gone through the hassle of getting his new suit.

As they approached the table Gereon stood. Felix went immediately to his mother and kissed her on both cheeks. “Good evening mother. You look lovely.”

Her eyes went directly to his ears. “Earrings, _curito_?”

Felix grinned at Carver and winked. “Carver got them for me. Aren’t they beautiful?”

Livia pursed her lips, raising an eyebrow. “Hmmm. Lovely, dear.”

Carver walked to Gereon and extended his hand. “Sir, good evening.” Gereon’s grip was firm but not overpowering and he met Carver’s gaze with a smile that seemed to be genuine. Carver had half expected a crushing grip and a glare and was pleasantly surprised at their absence. As he moved to greet Livia, Felix walked around the table to his father. Felix and Gereon embraced and Gereon kissed him on the temple in what, to Carver, was another unexpected gesture of true affection. Livia extended her hand to him and Carver took it, bending over to kiss her knuckles. “Mrs. Alexius, you are radiant this evening.” A quick flash of surprise crossed her otherwise inscrutable face. He took the seat to her right, Felix taking the seat next to him, briefly squeezing his hand.

The waiter appeared and handed everyone menus, reviewed the Chef’s specials and faded into the background. Gereon handed Carver the wine list. “Carver, would you pick something for us? Red or white, doesn’t matter which.” Carver briefly reviewed the selections, wondering if this was a test of some kind. Thankfully he learned enough about wine from Fenris to make this easy.

“How was your shopping trip mother?” Livia responded to Felix with offhanded comments about adequate food options and missing Tevinter markets and then the waiter appeared at Carver’s elbow. “We’ll have the 9:30 Dragon Black Divine.” He caught Felix’s smirk from the corner of his eye and fought the urge to wink.

“Very good Sir. An excellent choice.” The waiter drifted off to retrieve the bottle.

Carver looked directly at Gereon and the man nodded his approval. “Truly an excellent choice. It’s one of my favorites.”

Livia turned to address Carver, ignoring her menu. “So you’re an architect. Dorian thinks very highly of your skills. He says you have great promise.”

 _So you’ve been checking up on me with Dorian._ Carver didn’t flinch. “Dorian is very kind. He has taught me quite a bit over the past several years. Any promise he may see is a direct result of his tutelage.”

She waved her hand in dismissal and turned back to her menu. “Nonsense. Dorian is never one to hand out unwarranted compliments. If he says you have talent, then you have talent.” Carver felt like a student who’d given the wrong answer in class. _How do I win with this woman?_ “Where did you study?”

The Sommelier appeared with the wine and uncorked it, offering a sample to Carver. _Oh, do we really need to go through this pretentious formality?_ Carver cursorily went through the motions of smelling and tasting the sample before nodding his approval, letting the Sommelier pour for everyone.

Carver returned his focus back to Livia. “I received my undergraduate and graduate degrees from the University of Kirkwall.”

Gereon set down his menu and picked up the line of questioning. “What made you choose there? Are you originally from the area?”

Felix grabbed Carver’s hand and beamed at him. “Carver won a scholarship for architecture which included one of Dorian’s prized internships. He was so talented that Dorian hired him before he’d even graduated.” Carver felt a blush warming his face at the pride in Felix’s voice. Gereon actually looked impressed by the information.

“And to answer your other question, no I am not originally from Kirkwall. I was born in the Amaranthine area of Ferelden. I’m not sure if you’re familiar with that area, but it’s on the northern coast. When I was about nine we moved to Lothering. Then the war broke out when I was about eighteen and my mother moved us all back here where her family was from. My father had already passed by then.”

Gereon nodded. “And did you meet through Dorian?” Carver was sure that Dorian had probably already answered that question so this was also possibly a test. He had no idea which details of their initial meeting Felix would want to share with his parents so he reviewed the entrées and let him answer.

Felix seemed to know what Carver was thinking and took over the response. “We met at a book launch for Varric Tethras’s latest novel. Varric’s wife, Bethany, is Carver’s twin sister. Carver and I hit it off immediately and have barely been separated since.” It was Felix’s turn to blush and Carver thought it was charming. He brushed his knuckles against Felix’s jaw and went back to looking at his menu. He didn’t care what Felix’s parents thought about the brief PDA. _Screw them if they don’t like it._

“So, Father, how are this year’s batch of students?”

“Dismal as ever. Not a star pupil in the bunch. I think the last time anyone showed any promise at all, it was you and Dorian.” Carver noticed the fond look that passed between them. “I may be a bit partial, however.”

Carver set down his menu and let his gaze wander around the restaurant. He thought he spotted Alistair seated at a table in a quiet corner. He’d been mulling over the work situation with Felix and he thought he might have a possible solution. He’d wanted to discuss it with Alistair and this might be his perfect opportunity. He watched as the man rose from his seat and moved towards the exit. “If you will excuse me for a moment.” He stood and moved with purpose to catch up without sprinting across the restaurant. He found him in the lobby. “Alistair.”

Alistair turned and smiled when he recognized him. “Carver. It’s nice to see you.” They shook hands and his face took on a concerned look. “How is Felix?”

“He’s ok. In a bit of shock actually, but who can blame him?”

“Yes, it’s a terrible situation. Unfortunately, I can’t say more. I’m truly sorry.”

“I understand. I actually wanted to speak to you about your issues with your home computer.”

Alistair gave him a clueless look.

Carver held Alistair’s gaze, “Solona told me about the trouble you’ve been having and I thought perhaps someone might have hacked into your network, _at home_.”

Alistair’s eyes lit up. “Yes. We very well might have been hacked. _At home_. Do you know how we might be able to determine if that happened and who might have done it?”

Carver leaned closer and murmured, “Yes. If you are interested, I will have him contact you. Might I suggest that you not mention this to anyone? Except Solona of course.”

Alistair nodded. “I’m very interested. Thank you.”

“Thank you Alistair. He’ll be in touch.”

Carver shook his hand. “Please tell Solona that I said hello, and my siblings are looking forward to meeting her the next time she is in town.”

Carver returned to the table just as their food arrived. He sat down, squeezing Felix’s hand, and smiled. Felix leaned close to Carver and whispered, “You look like something’s up. Care to share?”

Carver placed his hand gently against Felix’s cheek. “Possible good news. I’ll tell you about it later. OK?”

“Yes.” Felix kissed Carver’s palm and turned to his dinner.

Carver didn’t miss the look between Felix’s parents, but he didn’t know them well enough to determine what it meant.

“So, Mr. Alexius, you are a professor?”

“Yes. At the University of Minrathous. I teach a bit of Theoretical Mathematics. The course is called Thaumaturgy, but that’s just a fancy word for manipulating known forces and objects within their natural laws.” He gripped Felix’s forearm. “I had thought that perhaps Felix might follow me into Mathematics. He always had a gift for it. But he found his passion in Law.” He turned his attention to Carver and squeezed Felix’s hand. “And I have never been able to deny my son what makes him truly happy.”

Carver met his gaze and nodded. _Was that some sort of approval?_ _If so, was it given by both parents or just Gereon?_ He regarded Livia who shrugged and looked affectionately at her son. “Felix your happiness has always been what was really important.”

Carver glanced at Felix who was staring at his dinner but smiling. He looked up, trying to blink away tears and placed his hand, palm up, on the table between them. Carver reached out and grasped it wondering what he’d missed while speaking to Alistair. Felix squeezed once but didn’t release his grip. “OK Fee?” Felix nodded and smiled. Carver was happy to eat left-handed for as long as Felix wanted to hold his hand, even if that was for the entire meal. He wasn’t going to be the one to let go.

After that, the meal was less strained and exchanges became less inquisitorial and more conversational. By the time they had finished dessert and were enjoying a variety of caffeinated beverages, the conversation had wound its way back to Carver.

Livia stirred the cream into her tea. “So Carver, you have a twin sister. What does she do?”

“She’s an editor for Inquisition Publishing. That’s where she met Varric.” He looked to Felix and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. “She actually knew Felix for a while before we met. Kept trying to set us up and like an idiot I kept dodging her on it. Now look at us.” He smiled as a sweet pink suffused Felix’s cheeks. “And amazingly Felix stuck around after meeting the rest of my crazy family.”

Felix chuckled. “We have quite the family dinner each week. There are seven of us, usually. And it’s rowdy and fun, and the food! Mother, you would love Fenris’ cooking. He makes the most amazing dishes. And he knows wine like no one else I’ve met.”

Carver turned to Livia. “Fenris is my brother Garrett’s boyfriend.”

Felix interrupted excitedly, “He promised to make something authentically Tevinter for us the next time.”

Carver pressed his hand to his chest dramatically. “Maker help me. You two are going to kill me with the spices, I know it.”

He was startled by a hand placed gently on his arm. “A glass of milk will cool the heat if it’s too spicy.” Livia leaned back in her seat and sipped her tea.

Carver looked at her hand on his arm and then at her and smiled. “Thank you. I’ll remember that.”

Felix cleared his throat and turned towards him. “So Carver, I meant to ask but kept forgetting. Did Garrett renovate the kitchen at the estate before or after Fenris moved in?”

The energy at the table immediately became charged and Livia focused her full attention on the conversation. “Before. It was kind of an enticement to get him to say yes to moving in.” He turned to Livia. “Fenris trained as a professional chef. He’s more of a consultant at this point. He helps floundering restaurants get back on their feet.”

Livia’s piercing gaze drilled into Felix. “Carver, where does your brother live?”

Carver kept his voice neutral. Leave it to Felix to work this into the conversation so seamlessly. He wanted to laugh and kiss him but would hold off on both until later. “In the house that my mother grew up in. He inherited it.” He knew he was being coy but couldn’t help himself.

“And where would that be, exactly? I’m fairly familiar with the different neighborhoods in Kirkwall.”

Carver picked up Felix’s hand and kissed his palm. “Hightown.”

“Hmmm. Yes. And what was your mother’s family name, if that’s not too bold?”

Carver finally gave her his full attention. “Amell. Her father was Aristide Amell.”

Carver wanted to laugh at the warring emotions on her face. He gave her credit for battling them all under control and only slipping for a few seconds, but he’d seen the crack. She probably knew it too.

“I see. Well, a very important family here in Kirkwall. That’s interesting.”

Carver didn’t dare look at Felix for fear of bursting out in laughter. “I try not to throw it around. I’d rather be known for my own merit and not for some accident of birth.”

Felix yawned behind his hand. “I’m afraid lack of sleep is catching up with me.” He looked at Gereon. “Father, mother, thank you for a lovely meal. I think we are going to head out now though.”

“Yes, thank you both. This was quite nice.” Carver was relieved that the evening was almost over. All he wanted at that moment was to curl up with Felix and sleep for days.

Everyone stood and made their way to the foyer. Felix kissed and hugged his parents and Carver prepared to shake everyone’s hand but found himself pulled in a strong embrace by Gereon and then a less intense but still warm version from Livia.

She slipped her arm around Felix’s waist and kissed his hair. “ _Curito_ , we’ll be in town for a few days. Why don’t we try to get together with Dorian and Cullen before we leave? Maybe for dinner?”

Felix nodded. “Sounds good. Carver, maybe you can ask him tomorrow when you are in the office.”

Carver took Felix’s hand. “Sure. No problem. Thank you both again. We’ll see you soon.” He hurried outside, handed his ticket to the valet and wrapped Felix in his arms. “Well, I guess that went well?”

Flex relaxed against him, face buried in his neck so his voice was muffled. “Better than I’d hoped.” He slipped his arms around him and sighed. “Thank you for putting up with all of this. I know it was the last thing you probably wanted to do.”

Carver pulled back so he could see him. “Fee. Look at me.” Carver gently cupped Felix’s face in his hands. “They are your parents and they obviously love you very much. They just want to make sure you aren’t dating some delinquent.” He slowly leaned forward. “And there really isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.” He closed his eyes and gently kissed him, Felix’s soft lips stealing his breath away. There was a clearing of a throat behind them and the arrival of his car at the same time. Carver opened his eyes and stepped back. He met the amused gaze of Livia and looked at Gereon who was ignoring them in favor of ogling Carver’s car. “Is that a Mabari Roadster?”

Carver grinned. “Yes. It was my father’s. A friend of mine and I restored it.”

Gereon nodded. “Beautiful car. Nice work.”

Felix kissed his parents again and they got into the car, driving home in relative silence, both extremely tired from nerves and lack of sleep. Felix yawned. “I think I’m going to sleep for a week.” He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the headrest. “What was it you were going to tell me? You know, when you left the table?”

“Oh. I ran into Alistair.”

Felix tensed beside him. “What did he say?”

“Well, nothing really. He said he couldn’t talk about things but hoped that you were ok. But I suggested that maybe I knew someone who might be able to help him figure out what happened.”

“Who?”

Carver looked at him in surprise. “Anders of course.”

“Why ‘of course’?”

“Sorry. I forgot you didn’t know. This is kind of confidential so don’t mention it to anyone else. OK? Back when Anders and Garrett were first dating, Anders got himself into a bit of trouble with the government. He was a human rights hacktivist and created all kinds of trouble. He caused the system crash that brought down major corporations in the city and threw everything into chaos for almost a year. He’s a genius with networks and knows all the sneaky ways to hack into someone’s system. Any system. So I thought he’d be perfect to figure out what happened to your file.”

“Great idea but how is it that Anders isn’t in jail?”

Carver winced. “Again, you’re not supposed to know any of this so don’t tell anyone. But Anders cut a deal and now he hacks into the systems of other countries who abuse human rights. For our government, of course.”

Felix shook his head and grinned at Carver. “I wondered what he did for a living.”

“Yeah, well now you know and you can’t tell anyone. I’m going to text Anders and have him call Alistair. He’ll get to the bottom of the situation.” They rode in silence for a bit and Carver tentatively asked, “So, you just wanna hang out at my house tomorrow? Maybe I’ll see if Dorian will let me work from home after lunch. Or do you think you’re going to go do something with your parents?”

“If it’s ok with you I think I’ll hang out at your place. Even if you don’t work from home. I’ll just watch TV or something. Maybe read?”

Carver smiled. “I’d like that.”

Carver pulled into the garage and they went into the house. He threw his keys in the bowl by the door and felt for Felix’s hand in the dark. He safely guided him through the labyrinth of furniture and they climbed the stairs to his room. Felix swapped his suit for sweats and a tee and sighed contentedly. “Comfy clothes are the absolute best.”

Carver undressed down to his boxer briefs and they went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Carver chuckled as Felix straightened out the toothpaste tube, forcing all of the gel to the front. He loved learning the little things that made Felix tick.

They went back into the bedroom and Felix walked to the right side of the bed. Carver cocked an eyebrow.

“I need to sleep on the side nearest the bathroom. Remember?”

Carver smiled. “Oh yeah. OK. No problem. I’m adaptable.” Felix flung himself onto the bed and buried himself in the down comforter and multitude of blankets. He burrowed into Carver’s nest and sighed contentedly. Carver dropped his smalls to the floor and climbed in, snuggling up behind him. “I love holding you and falling asleep with you pressed against me.”

Felix grinned. “I love that too. I feel all cozy and safe.”

Carver leaned over and shut off the lights, pulling Felix close. “I think it went well tonight. Better than I’d expected I guess.”

Felix rolled over and snuggled against his neck. “Yes. I’d say it definitely went better than I’d feared it would. Thank you for putting up with this. I don’t know why you did.”

 _Because it’s for you. Because I want you to be happy. Because I can’t imagine life without you anymore._ He took a deep breath and fought against the unexpected emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. “Because you are very important to me, Fee. I would do anything for you.”

He tensed when Felix didn’t say anything back. _Have I gone too far? Too fast?_

He felt Felix’s fingers digging into his beard and cupping his jaw. “Carver.” He heard the tightness in his voice and his chest ached with worry. And then he felt gentle lips against his, softly caressing, undemanding.

He brought his hand along Felix’s jaw, cupping his cheek, surprised at the wetness he felt under his palm. “You ok, sweetheart?”

He felt Felix nod. “Yes. I’m sure it’s just the stress and adrenaline catching up with me. I’m fine.”

He kissed his forehead and tightened his arms around him. “Get some sleep. It’s been a tough few days. Night, sweetheart.”

Felix snuggled against him and sighed contentedly. “Night, darling.”

Carver laid there and breathed in Felix’s scent, marveling at how much had changed over the past few weeks. He was happier than he’d been in such a long time and it was completely due to the sweet, kind man wrapped in his arms. He nuzzled into Felix’s neck, his soft snores sounding like purring. _Fee, somewhere along the way I gave you my heart. Please take care of it._ He drifted to sleep feeling content, wrapped around his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> curito - cherished (stylized from Latin)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an exceptionally long chapter but I didn't want to split it so, you're welcome?
> 
> Eternal thanks to Rachel4revenge for listening to me ramble and fixing my spelling and in general being an amazing beta and friend. Go check out her stuff!

**Felix:**

 

The blaring of the alarm woke him and he startled, taking a moment to figure out why it didn’t sound like his usual soft chantry bells and what the heavy thing across his chest was. His brain finally kicked in and he realized that it was Carver’s arm and _Carver’s_ alarm that was still blaring. “Carver.” He shook his arm. “Carv. Your alarm is going off.”

There were grumbles and grunts and Carver pulled him closer but made no move to turn off the alarm. _Seriously_? Now Felix was wide awake. “Carver. Your alarm.” He shook him harder. Carver grunted and rolled over, slapping at his phone and silencing the noise. He rolled back and nuzzled into Felix’s neck, going back to sleep. _No. Really. Seriously_? “Carver. Your alarm went off. Don’t you have to get up?”

“No. I hit snooze. Shhhh.”

 _Oh for the love of_ … “Carver. You need to get up. Your alarm went off.”

Carver burrowed into his neck. “I’ll get up with then next one.”

 _Oh Maker. He’s a snooze-abuser. This is so not going to work._ “So you set your alarm with the sole purpose of hitting the snooze button? How many times?”

“Once,” came the muffled reply.

“Really?”

“…ish”

“Once-ish? Is that even a thing?”

Carver sighed and rolled onto his back. “K. I’m up.” He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and let his arms flop back onto the bed.

Felix elbowed him gently. “Yeah, that makes two of us. But only one of us _needs_ to be up.” He took a deep breath and tried to remember that it wasn’t an intentional slight.

Carver groaned and pulled Felix against his side. “Sorry Fee. I’ll make sure I get up tomorrow with the first alarm. Can I have a kiss anyway?”

“I will kiss your cheek. I’m absolutely certain we both have morning breath and that’s…well, icky.” He kissed him quickly on the cheek and rolled out of bed, padding to the bathroom. He put toothpaste on his brush and recapped the tube, pushing all of the toothpaste to the front.

Carver yelled from the bedroom, “So I take it you’re one of those people who wake up bright eyed and bushy tailed right from the moment they roll out of bed.”

Felix brushed his teeth, rinsed out his mouth, cleaned out the sink and used the toilet. He replied as he returned to bed, “I guess. I’m not exactly a poor sleeper, but I do sleep lightly. And once my brain kicks in, that’s it. I’m up.”

Carver nodded silently next to him and pressed the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. “So, let’s say you don’t have to get up in the morning. What time is ‘sleeping in’ for you?”

“Oh, I’ve been known to sleep until eight in the morning when I’m really tired.” Carver chuckled. It turned into a laugh and then morphed into a full-blown giggle fit. “Carver, are you OK?”

Carver nodded and tried to get a grip on his laughter. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Sorry. I just have a boyfriend who is a morning person.”

Felix rolled on his side and propped his head on his hand. “I take it you are not?”

“Nooooooooo! Oh, Maker, no, I’m not. If I were allowed to sleep until noon every day, I would. I can also nap at the drop of a hat. It’s a male Hawke gift. Bethany complains about it but I know she’s really just jealous.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s exactly what it is.” Felix smirked. “It couldn’t be that maybe you’re wasting the day away or something.”

“No, that’s just the excuse she uses.” His alarm went off again and he fumbled to turn it off. He rolled towards Felix and buried his face in his chest. “Wanna take a shower with me?” Carver’s hand slide around his hip and squeeze his rear. 

“I don’t think Dorian would really understand if you were late for work today since you played hooky yesterday, and we second-hand woke him up the night before. So I’m going to have to decline. But you shower and how about I make you a cup of tea?”

Carver grumbled against his skin, rolled away and stood, swaying a bit. “Deal.” Carver stumbled off towards the bathroom and Felix made his way to the kitchen, fumbling for light switches and avoiding shin-high obstacles along the way. He filled the electric kettle and turned it on before rummaging through cupboards in search of mugs, tea and spoons. He heard the water running and assumed that Carver was finally in the shower.

Carver may have been scandalized to find that he was a morning person, but it was just as disconcerting to find that Carver was a slugabed who squeezed the toothpaste tube from the middle. Felix smiled. _He probably leaves his clothes on the floor and dishes in the sink. And who cares because he’s my boyfriend and after such a long time I finally have someone to fight with about this silly stuff._ Because that was all it was...silly, unimportant stuff. They would figure it out, and compromise, and come up with a system that worked for both of them. _It’s what you do when you love someone. Oh, Maker! Not that I love him! Not that I couldn’t love him. But, yeah, that’s so fast, and yeah, not love. Not yet. Right?_ He jumped up as the click of the kettle shutting off startled him. He prepared the tea and carefully carried the mugs back to the bedroom. Carver was just exiting the bathroom, towel around his hips, and Felix grinned as he set the mugs on the side table. “Nice outfit. Just cream. Right?”

Carver groaned and crossed the room. “Oh, Maker, Fee you are a treasure.” He picked up a mug and blew on the tea to cool it before taking a tentative sip. “Perfect.” Carver cupped Felix’s jaw and stroked his thumb across his cheek. “Sorry I woke you. I’ll get up tomorrow. Promise.” Carver leaned down and softly kissed him, mumbling against his lips, “And I’ll make it up to you later.”

He couldn’t hide his smile. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“So I’m going to try to work from home this afternoon but I can’t make any promises. I’m not sure what projects we’re going to get and what Dorian has planned. But I’ll try. Just make yourself at home. Snoop around. Open cupboards and look under lids. I want you to be comfortable here, just like you are at your place. OK?”

He smiled. “OK, darling. I’ll probably find a book to read or something. Don’t worry about me.” Carver kissed him quickly and moved to his closet to pick out what he was wearing to work. “You don’t do that the night before?”

“Do what?”

Felix blinked. “Pick out what you are going to wear. So you don’t have to stress about it in the morning.”

Carver turned and stared at him. “I take it that’s what you do?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It cuts down on the morning pressure.”

Carver chuckled. “Well, you probably have to care a lot more about what you wear to work than I do for that to be a stressful thing. If I could wear the same thing every day, I’d love it. Then I wouldn’t have to think about it at all.”

Felix shook his head.

Carver seemed to pull random pieces of clothing from the closet and began dressing. Amazingly, when he was done, Carver’s outfit coordinated and didn’t look as haphazard as his selection might have created. “OK. I’m off. Anything you’d like me to pass along to Dorian when I see him?”

“Besides an apology for the other night? Just remind him that my parents are interested in getting us all together before they leave, if he and Cullen are free.”

“Will do.”

Felix hummed contentedly when Carver leaned down and gently kissed him. “Have a good day, darling. Drive safely.”

Carver winked at him and left the bedroom, whistling as he walked through the house. When Felix heard the door shut and the garage door open he headed for the bathroom. _First things first: Shower, shave, breakfast._ That’s as far as his plan went and he was feeling good about it.

 

XXX

 

 **Carver** :

 

He dropped his coat over his chair and turned on his laptop, thankful that he hadn’t yet run into Dorian. He wanted to text Anders before his day got too busy.

 

 **Carver** : _Hey, need a favor_

 **Anders** : _Sure. Sup?_

 **Carver** : _You heard about Fee’s trouble at work?_

 **Anders** : _Yeah, Gare told me. Guess Beth told him. That really sux._

 **Carver** : _I think someone hacked Fee’s files. I hate to bother u, but any chance u can look into it for us?_

 **Anders** : _You remember we’re out of town. Right?_

 

 _Shit_! He’d forgotten. _Thank the Maker that Bethany is taking care of Dog!_

 

 **Carver** : _When will u b back?_

 **Anders** : _10 days. U really like this guy._

 **Carver** : _Yeah. A lot. Way to sidetrack the conversation! Any chance u can call Felix’s boss and talk to him b4 you get back? See what’s what?_

 **Anders** : _No prob. Text me his #. I’ll call him later today after everyone is up._

 

A photo came through of Garrett sprawled out across the center of a bed with Fenris almost in a headlock; both were sound asleep with amazing bed-heads and drooling. Carver chuckled.

 

 **Carver** : _Thanks! Gr8 blackmail photo. And thanks for helping. It means a lot._

 **Anders** : _No worries. Got your back._

 

Carver sent him Alistair’s contact info and went to make a tea.

Thom poked his head in the kitchen. “Thought I heard you come in. How’s Felix?”

“He’s alright. Had a bit of a shock, but overall he’s doing much better now.” Carver felt his cheeks getting warm and Thom stepped fully into the kitchen.

“I know that look. Spill it Hawke. No mincing words.” He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms against his chest.

Carver shrugged. “What am I supposed to say?”

“Well, let’s start with the pretty blush.” Carver felt his cheeks flare again. “Yes, that one. What’s causing that?” Thom grinned mischievously.

“I believe what Carver isn’t telling you is that he and Felix have taken the next step in their relationship. Finally!” Dorian entered the kitchen, poured himself a coffee, and leaned against the counter next to Thom. He murmured conspiratorially, “It was quite the raucous event so I’m told. Loud moaning and banging on the wall. The whole deal.”

Thom cocked an eyebrow and leered at Carver. “Oh, really? Not my place to tell you how to manage your days off, but if asked I’d say that’s an excellent use of your free time. Explains the whole relaxed look about you too.” He leaned in and asked Dorian, “Do you think he’s going to get anything done today? Or is he going to moon at his desk and be all distracted?”

“From what I heard, they were quite busy. Distracted would be my bet, and tired. Very tired.” He turned to Carver. “Oh, unless you two managed to get some sleep yesterday or last night?”

Carver cleared his throat. _OK. I’m in this now. Might as well ride it out as quickly as possible._ “As I’m sure you know Felix’s parents came into town yesterday morning, bright and early.” When Thom cocked an eyebrow yet again, Carver addressed him directly. “Felix let his parents know what happened at work and his mother insisted on coming in.”

“So you’ve met the parents!” His look of surprise was quickly replaced with admiration. “Things _are_ moving along quickly.” Thom crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. “And how did that go? Meeting the parents.”

Dorian snorted. “Yes, Carver, how did that go?” The sarcasm dripped from his tongue.

He wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. “Not too badly given that the first time they knew I existed was when they discovered me wrapped around their son, both of us asleep and naked.”

Thom threw back his head and laughed wildly. “No! Maker, Carver, you know how to make an impression!”

“It all ended well though. They insisted we all go to dinner last night. It started a bit rocky but I think it’s all right now. Felix’s father seemed like he wasn’t making a big deal about it. I’m pretty sure his mother doesn’t hate me at this point. By the way Dorian, Livia would like me to extend a dinner invitation to you and Cullen if you are available while they are still in town.”

Dorian nodded. “I’ll check with Cullen.”

“Check with Cullen about what?” Cullen walked into the kitchen. “I wondered where everyone had got to and then I heard all the noise. What am I missing?” He refilled his coffee mug and exchanged it for the one Dorian was handing him.

“Carver was just giving us some of the details about his days off.” Dorian’s eyes sparkled playfully over the rim of his cup.

“What? Sera didn’t give us all the details already?” Cullen was blushing to the roots of his hair, but grinned impishly at Carver.

“Sera? OK. _Now_ what am I missing?” Thom looked between Cullen, Dorian and Carver. “Seriously, one of you has to tell me.”

Cullen cleared his throat. “Well, it seems that Carver and Felix were quite enthusiastically enjoying each other at two in the morning. So much so, that Sera, who lives above them, could hear everything. She thought it would be amusing to text Dorian a running commentary on the proceedings.” Thom choked back a laugh and covered his mouth.

Carver scrubbed his face with his hands. “Yes, well, sorry about that Dorian. And Cullen. Very sorry. Felix apologizes too. I pray to the Maker that I never actually _meet_ Sera. I’m never going to be able to look her in the eye.”

Thom nudged Carver with his shoulder. “Oh don’t worry about Sera. She’s a good sport. Always looking for the humor in things. Usually finds it too! Bit on the bawdy side so she was probably thoroughly enjoying herself.”

“You know Sera too?” Carver wondered how everyone but him knew Sera.

“Yeah, met her for the first time at Dorian and Cullen’s wedding. Now _that_ was a party.” Dorian and Cullen grinned and nodded their agreement. “Sera got completely shit-faced and ended up beneath one of the tables, feeling everyone up. And I do mean everyone; no regard for gender or age. She’s an equal opportunity groper, that one.”

“Yes, thank the Maker that we had the foresight to make it an adult only reception.” Cullen was blushing again. “Dorian, I think we’ve embarrassed Carver enough for one morning. We probably should all get to work.”

Carver shot him a grateful look and hurried back to his desk. He was just opening his laptop when Dorian wandered over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I wanted to thank you for taking care of Felix.”

“Of course. Thank you for letting me.” He felt the blush return. “I am truly sorry for what happened the other night. We had no idea the sound would carry like that.”

Dorian chuckled. “If I had a sovereign for every time I woke a neighbor…” He squeezed Carver’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

“As long as I’m apologizing, I’m also very sorry if you were put in the middle of anything with Felix’s parents. We really had no idea that they were coming and my temper may have made the situation a bit worse.” Dorian cocked an eyebrow indicating that he should explain. “I overheard a few comments that were less than complimentary and speculative and then I saw how angry Felix was. And we may have indicated that we were together longer than we have been, and that we are contemplating moving in together. It rather pissed off Livia I think. I know she spoke with you about me and I really should have thought about that. It wasn’t fair of me to do that to you.”

“Oh, tosh. Don’t worry about that. I grew up in Tevinter. Tough skin is a given. And it really wasn’t as bad as you might think. She did ask many questions about you but all I had to do was answer them honestly and the truth spoke for itself. Please believe me when I tell you that if I didn’t feel that you were right for Felix I would have made that perfectly clear by now. I will say without hesitation that I know you both quite well, and you two are a perfect match. I’m embarrassed to admit that I should have thought of it myself long ago. But no worries, you two are together now.” Carver felt him squeeze his shoulder, and the grip grew stronger; almost painful. Dorian leaned down close to his ear. “But, if you ever hurt him I will take it very personally. Livia Alexius will be the least of your worries. You do not want _me_ angry with you. Am I clear?”

Carver nodded. “Crystal.”

Dorian patted his shoulder. “Good man. Now, about dinner with Livia and Gereon. I think something can be arranged. I’ll speak with her later today. I’m assuming that the two of you have nothing going on?”

“Nope. Felix and I were just going to hang out at my house. He’s staying at my place until his parents leave.” Carver fidgeted nervously at Dorian’s knowing smirk. “Speaking of which, any chance I can work from home this afternoon? I’m not sure how comfortable Felix will be by himself all day in my house when we haven’t really spent a whole lot of time there.

“Yes, all of your time has been spent at Felix’s loft.” Dorian didn’t hide his grin. “Not a problem. If I need you, I know where to find you. Do try to get _some_ work done this afternoon though.” He winked at Carver and went to his office.

Carver took out his phone and sent Felix a text.

 

 **Carver** : _Dinner w Dorian and ur parents is a go. Dorian taking care of the details. Working from home this pm. See u around 1?_

 **Felix** : _sounds good. See u then. xxxooo_

 

_Well that was brief._

 

 **Carver** : _everything ok?_

 **Felix** : _all good. Just busy._

 

 _Busy? What could he be busy with?_ Carver shrugged it off. If Felix needed him, he’d text. He opened his latest project and got to work.

 

XXX

 

 **Felix** :

 

After breakfast, Felix wandered around Carver’s house, looking in all the places he’d been hesitant to snoop in on the last visit. He discovered a small office area just off the living room but other than that, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He sat down and flipped on the TV, scrolling through the channels twice before turning it off and throwing the remote on the couch in disgust. _What am I going to do with myself all day?_ He stood and wandered into the kitchen and looked out the window into the back yard. Now that it was light, he could see a cute patio with a few chairs, a fire pit and a two-seater swing. The rest of the yard was currently covered in leaves. He grabbed his coat and wandered out to explore. The air smelled of dirt and decomposing leaves. Winter didn’t seem to feel like arriving this year; the weather had stalled in a perpetual state of autumn and Felix was fine with that. Even after all these years he still didn’t like snow, or cold. This was about as chilly as he wanted it to be. He sat on the swing and let the sun warm his face.

“Hello dear! Felix isn’t it?”

His eyes snapped open and he looked around. Mrs. Wynne was waving to him from her kitchen window. “Good morning Mrs. Wynne! Yes, it’s Felix. How are you?”

“Oh I’m fine dear. Thank you for asking. Do you have today off or are you not feeling well?”

“Just have the day off. Bit of a vacation. Thought I’d hang out at Carver’s house.”

Mrs. Wynne nodded. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

Felix grinned. “Absolutely! That sounds lovely.”

“I’ll just meet you at the front door, dear.”

Felix stood and walked down the side yard, around the fence and got to Mrs. Wynne front door just as she opened it. “It’s a beautiful day but I think it’s still cold enough for a nice warm cup of something. Do come in dear.”

Felix wiped his feet and stepped into one of the coziest places he’d ever been. This was like the house version of Carver’s bed. He started to take off his shoes but Mrs. Wynne waved him off. “No need dear. Just hand me your coat and I’ll hang it up. Then we’ll go into the kitchen.” Felix passed her his coat and followed her through the house. “Why don’t you have a seat at the table and I’ll make you a nice cup of tea. What kind do you prefer? I have several varieties of black tea and green tea, and even a red if you’d prefer.”

“Red please, if it isn’t too much trouble. Reminds me of home.” Felix smiled and sat, enjoying the sun streaming through the window.

“No trouble at all. Where is home dear?” She flipped on the kettle and got out two mugs.

“Tevinter. It’s where most red tea comes from. I grew up drinking it.”

“Oh, Tevinter! I’ve never been. But it always sounded so exotic! I often thought of adventuring there when I was younger but it just never worked out.”

“It’s lovely. Especially this time of year. It’s so much warmer there.”

Mrs. Wynne sat down with him and put her hand over his. “Now, tell me all about yourself. You come from Tevinter. What brought you to Kirkwall?”

“Work. I studied law in University and was offered a position here with a very prestigious law firm. So I packed up, and here I am. I’ve been here three years, almost four.”

“And are your parents still with us?”

Felix smiled at her use of the plural. “Yes. In fact, they are visiting me now. I’m staying with Carver while they are at my place. You know, just a little bit too close for comfort if I stayed there as well.”

“Hmmm. Yes. So, what do your parents think of Carver? I’m sure they love him to pieces. He’s such a sweet boy. He had his troubles when his mother died, Maker rest her soul. But he came through and he’s done quite well for himself. But he’s been lonely.”

Felix was surprised at that. “Oh?”

“Yes, well, he never said anything to me, but the whole time he’s lived next door he’s never had anyone over. Romantically I mean.” She gave him a knowing wink and he blushed. “Oh look at you, blushing. So charming.” The kettle shut off and she rose, put teabags into the mugs, and poured the water. “Sugar or milk, dear?”

“No thank you. I drink the red without either. But if you have it, cinnamon would be very nice.”

“Oh! I’ve never had it that way!” She retrieved the spice, set it on the table next to the mugs of tea, and reseated herself. Felix smiled as she watched him add the cinnamon and she put the same quantity into her own and blew on it to cool it off. “It smells quite delicious. Just like cookies!”

Felix nodded. “Yes. There was a cookie that our chef used to make that had a lot of cinnamon in them. It’s one of my favorite spices.”

“And do you cook a lot with it?”

Felix laughed. “Oh, Mrs. Wynne ! I don’t cook at all. I’m useless in the kitchen past hot beverages.”

“Nonsense. No one is useless in the kitchen. It’s just that no one has ever shown you.”

Felix shook his head adamantly. “Honestly? The thought of cooking actually terrifies me! What if I burn something? What if I catch the entire place on fire?” He was getting nervous just thinking about it.

“What are you doing today? Do you have any plans?”

“Um, no. Carver will be home around one this afternoon. But I’m on my own until then. Did you need some help with something?” _Oh, please don’t need help with anything big. I’m useless with domestic things._

Mrs. Wynne smiled at him and patted his hand. “No dear. You and I are going to bake Carver his favorite cookies.” Felix felt sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Mrs. Wynne must have seen it. “Don’t worry dear. They are very easy and we will take our time. I will be right here with you. Think how impressed Carver will be! And you know what they say…the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” She winked at him and Felix smiled. “If Carver will be home at one then we probably should get started. We have to chill the dough for an hour. But it just so happens that I was going to bake something today anyway so I already had the butter out to soften.” Felix gave her a blank look. She patted his hand and smiled. “It’ll be fine. Come let’s get started.”

She rose and Felix blindly followed. “Um, maybe I should just watch this time. And next time I could help.”

“Nonsense. This is easy.” She pulled her big mixer out to the edge of the counter. “Now, we need an egg. Will you get that out of the refrigerator for me?” Felix breathed and clamped down on the panic that was threatening to send him screaming back to Carver’s house. He could handle retrieving an egg.

“Right. Now we need sugar and flour. They are in those canisters dear.” She pointed across the kitchen and Felix brought them over. _This might be ok._ “Now, if you will go into the pantry over there I need the salt and the bottle of vanilla extract.” He nodded and entered the pantry as if he’d been given a life or death task. He searched the shelves and found the ingredients, returning to Mrs. Wynne with the treasure.

“OK. Now comes the fun part.” She walked him slowly through measuring and adding the ingredients, letting him do all the work. “You are a natural dear! You’re doing so well!” They scraped the dough out onto waxed paper and put it in the refrigerator. “Now, we wait for an hour and then we bake them! It’s that simple.” Felix couldn’t keep the grin from his face. _I’ve made cookie dough all by myself! Well, sort of by myself._ He couldn’t wait to tell Carver. “Let’s have some more tea. Red again?” Felix nodded and they sat at the kitchen table.

“So how did you meet Carver? Don’t tell me he was in some legal trouble and you represented him.” She smiled and winked at him.

“Oh, no. I’m not that kind of lawyer. I work on contracts. You know his sister is married to a famous author right?” She nodded. “Carver and I met at a party to introduce his new book. I worked on the contracts so they invited me.” They had an hour to kill so he told her the whole story, omitting the more intimate parts, until they got to this morning when she invited him in.

“How romantic! Chance meeting, he sweeps you off of your feet, you fall in love.” She sighed.  He didn’t have the heart to tell her that they weren’t in love. _We aren’t. Are we?_ “Alright! Time to pull the dough out and make those cookies! Do you know how to preheat an oven?”

She walked him through the rest of the process and in an hour, they had a few dozen butter cookies neatly packaged in a disposable container and had put the kitchen to rights again. “Mrs. Wynne, thank you so much. This was, well, it was incredible. I’m going to get out of your way now and let you have your house back. Carver should be home soon and I want to be there when he arrives.” She walked him to the door and handed him his coat.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She beamed and patted his arm. “Anytime dear. And don’t be afraid of the kitchen. If you take your time and think it all through, it’s simple. You did so well!”

He squeezed her hand and tucked the cookies under his arm, heading back around the fence and into Carver’s house. He put the cookies on the kitchen counter and went into the living room to watch TV while he waited for Carver. Half an hour later his phone buzzed.

 

 **Carver** : _leaving now. Want me to bring lunch?_

 **Felix** : _yes please! Whatever you want._

 **Carver** : _OK. C U in a bit._

 

XXX

 

 **Carver** :

 

Carver pulled into the garage, gathered his laptop and the food, and went into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Felix waiting for him, excitedly bouncing on his toes. “Hi!”

Carver grinned “Hi. How was your day?”

“Excellent! How was yours?” He watched as Felix fidgeted with the salt and pepper shakers.

He threw his keys in the bowl, set his laptop and the food on the counter and crossed the kitchen to Felix, wrapping him in his arms and kissing him. “You seem awfully happy. What’s going on?”

Felix blurted out, “I made you something. Well, baked. Not me by myself! Mrs. Wynne and I did. But I did most of it!”

Carver couldn’t contain his grin. _Maker Fee, do you know how adorable you are?_ “You baked something for me with Mrs. Winn?” He looked past Felix trying to spot the ‘something’.

“Cookies.” Felix pointed at a container in the corner.

“Cookies?” He kissed the tip of Felix’s nose. “What kind of cookies?”

Felix grabbed the front of his coat. “Your favorite kind.”

He could feel Felix’s body thrumming with excitement and he chuckled. “Butter cookies?”

“Yes! Do you want to try one? I tried one. And I think they’re good. Mrs. Wynne said you have to try everything you make otherwise you won’t know if it’s good. And you don’t want to serve anything that you wouldn’t eat yourself.”

Carver leaned in and kissed him, ending the nervous rambling. Felix sighed against his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. Carver grinned. “I would love to try one.”

Felix bounced over to the container and then back, shoving the box at him. He carefully opened it and looked at the layers of cookies. They appeared to be exactly like what Mrs. Wynne usually baked. He took one out and bit into it. It melted on his tongue and he moaned. “Oh Maker Fee, these are amazing!” He popped the rest of the cookie into his mouth and stole another out of the container before Felix snapped the lid back on the box.

“These are for after lunch. Mrs. Wynne orders.”

“You and Mrs. Wynne have gotten very chummy haven’t you?” He popped the second cookie into his mouth and closed his eyes. “These are really good Fee. I thought you didn’t cook?”

“I didn’t. This was my first attempt.”

“Well, it was a successful first attempt! Let’s eat so we can get to the cookies. I didn’t grab anything fancy so it’s just sandwiches and chips. I wanted to get home.”

“That’s great! Let’s go into the living room and you can tell me about your morning.” Carver handed the sack of food to Felix and poured two glasses of water. They set up lunch on the coffee table and Carver told Felix about his conversation at the office. “Oh no! Poor Carver! Well, at least that’s over. And you get to work from home this afternoon. That was very nice of Dorian to say yes.”

They finished lunch and Carver smiled. “Can I eat the cookies now?”

“You are such a little boy. You are a _charming_ little boy, but still.” He laughed and cleared the lunch papers and headed for the kitchen. Carver followed and turned on the kettle. They fixed hot beverages and headed into the living room again, cookies carefully tucked under Carver’s arm.

“So how did you end up making cookies with Mrs. Wynne?”

“She saw me sitting out on the swing and invited me in for tea. Somehow, we ended up baking cookies. It was terrifying and exciting all at the same time!”

“Well, they turned out perfectly.” He kissed Felix on the cheek. “You are a natural.” He grinned as Felix blushed. “Maybe you want to try making something else? With me?”

Felix looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Are we talking cooking here?”

He chuckled. “Yes, although maybe you want to try something non-cooking related _after_ that.”

Felix smiled and pushed his shoulder. “What would you want to cook?”

Carver thought for a second. “Maybe we could make something simple for dinner. You know, something a little more advanced than jelly sandwiches, but less complicated than a soufflé.”

Felix frowned. “Like what?”

Carver could see the fear creeping in. “How about stew? You throw a bunch of things into a pot with some broth and let it cook for several hours. That’s about it.”

Felix looked at him skeptically. “And it’s really that simple.”

“Yep. We can run to the store and get what we need and come back and we can make it together.”

Felix smiled tentatively. “That sounds nice. OK. I’m having such an adventurous day!”

He grinned at Felix’s enthusiasm. “My sweet Felix. I do utterly adore you.” He cupped his cheek with his hand. Felix leaned into his palm and smiled and it felt like a thousand butterflies took flight in his chest. _I want this all of the time. I want you here._ He cleared his throat. “OK, well, let’s eat some of these delicious cookies, and then I will get changed and we’ll head out to the store. Dorian said he’d take care of the dinner arrangements and text us with the details.”

Felix nodded and took out his phone.

 

 **Felix** : _Dinner w my parents. Pls pick a restaurant where we don’t need suits._

 **Dorian** : _Do you suddenly have something against suits?_

 **Felix** : _No. But I’ve already forced Carver into one yesterday. I don’t want to make him suffer again in the same week._

 **Dorian** : _So sweet. Looking out for the new BF. I have it covered. I’ll txt you the info once I make reservations._

 **Felix** : _TYVM! Txt my mother 2 pls_.

 **Dorian** : _NP. See u tomorrow._

 

XXX

 

Shopping was an experience. Felix _had_ been inside a grocery before, but only to grab the bare necessities like a carton of milk or laundry soap. Carver spent half the time explaining what that was or why someone would even want it, and the other half telling Felix they didn’t need that and put it back. It was like shopping with a five-year-old, Carver was in tears, and his sides hurt from laughing by the time they got back into the car.

He’d managed to control most of Felix’s impulses to buy, but they came home with several kinds of fruit and a few bottles of wine, which weren’t on the original list. They brought all of the groceries into the kitchen and Carver started washing the produce while Felix opened the wine. “ _This_ I know how to do.” Felix poured them both a generous glass of red and Carver loaded the strawberries and grapes into the colander to dry.

“How about a little music while we cook?” He slid his phone into the dock and selected a playlist.

Felix checked out the songs. “You called the list ‘Tunes?’ That’s so very creative Carver.”

“Hey. I wasn’t at my artistic best. But it’s good music so lay off.” He fed Felix a grape and laid out all of the stew ingredients on the countertop next to the cutting board and vegetable knife. “OK. Ready?”

Felix took a swig of wine and nodded, instantly serious. “Ready.”

“We want to chop the vegetables into bite sized pieces and put them aside. So go ahead and start with the carrots.” Felix looked at the carrots and then at the knife and wiped his damp hands on his pant legs. Carver tried to hide his smile as Felix picked up the knife as if he was going to attack. “Here, let me help you.”

He reached around Felix, leaning over his shoulder, his beard brushing against his cheek. He helping him to hold the knife properly and get a good grip on the carrot. “You start with a very sharp knife so that it does all the work. You are just guiding where it cuts. But make sure you keep your fingers away from the blade.” They chopped a few of the carrots together, Felix gaining confidence. Carver moved his hand to Felix’s hips and let him continue unassisted, kissing him softly on the neck and reaching around to feed him a strawberry. “You’re doing beautifully.” Felix smiled at him, cheek full of fruit, and went back to chopping. Carver munched on a few grapes in between sips of wine.

He helped Felix work through the potatoes before taking the knife from his hand and setting it on the counter. He pulled him into his arms, slowly dancing him around the kitchen. Felix grinned at him. “I thought we were cooking.”

“I love this song and I want to dance with my boyfriend.” He rested his cheek against Felix’s temple. “I’m having a wonderful afternoon with you. I’m happy with you here.” He softly kissed Felix’s lips.

“I’m very happy being _anywhere_ with you.” Felix ran his fingers through his beard, scratching softly and swaying in his arms. “And yes, this has been an amazing day.”

“So, what do you think of cooking so far?”

Felix smiled at him. “Cooking is actually kind of fun when done with someone else; especially a handsome someone.”

Carver leaned in, softly brushing the tip of his nose against Felix’s cheek. “Oh? So just any handsome someone will do. I see.” Felix’s fingers tugging in his hair sent a wave of need through him.

“Only incredibly gorgeous boyfriends who know how to cook… in and out of the kitchen.” Felix grinned and Carver groaned at the cheesy line.

“Oh, Felix, that was just awful.” He spun him away towards the vegetables. “Finish working. No dessert until your chores are done.”

“There’s dessert?”

“Maybe. If you behave.” He smacked Felix on the rear.

Felix turned slowly towards him and picked up a strawberry, tracing it along his lips. “And what would dessert be?” Carver couldn’t tear his eyes from Felix’s lips or his tongue as it licked and teased the tip of the fruit.

“What would you want for dessert?” His voice was rough, his mouth dry and other parts of his anatomy took immediate interest at the feral flash of teeth as Felix bit into the fruit.

“What are my options?” Felix let the tip of his tongue lick the drops of juice from the berry before meeting Carver’s gaze and slowly sucking the fruit into his mouth, biting and chewing slowly.

 _Oh, fuck he’s good at this game._ He cleared his throat. “Whatever you want.”

Felix crooked a finger at him and he moved as if he were being pulled across the room. His attention was focused on Felix’s mouth. He stopped inches away, waiting. For what, he wasn’t sure. Felix grabbed the front of his shirt and closed the distance between them with a slight tug. His lips smelled of sweet strawberry and red wine and Felix exhaled into his mouth. “I want any number of things.” He felt Felix’s fingers trace along his throat. “I want your hair longer so I can yank your head back and devour your neck.” Carver’s cock pulsed against his hip and he stifled a groan. Felix rubbed their noses together lightly. “I want you to stop silencing your responses to me.” He groaned audibly as Felix’s hand slid across his cock, squeezing. “And I want you. On your knees. Your hot, wet mouth sucking my cock.” Felix’s lips crashed against his and he smashed their hips together, grinding mindlessly, needing the friction.

 _Fuck he’s so hot!_ He was dizzy and achingly hard. “Fuck! Whatever you want, Fee. Anything.” And then there was empty space between them and he blinked in confusion.

Felix picked up the knife and turned back to him. “Well, we obviously have to finish dinner first. What’s the next step?”

He gripped the edge of the counter, knuckles white, fighting to get himself under control. “That was just plain mean Felix Alexius. And you _will_ pay for that later.” He desperately wanted to snatch the knife from his hand and bend him over the counter.

“Promises, promises.” Felix winked and waved to the food on the counter. “Before things spoil we probably should continue.”

Carver took a deep breath and grinned wildly. “Fine.” The next twenty minutes were a struggle. He kept caressing and kissing Felix, wanting to do something other than finish the prep for dinner. “Now it all goes into the pot and we pour in the stock, and let it simmer for a few hours so the meat becomes tender.”

“And that’s it?”

“That’s it. You’ve made dinner. What do you think?”

Felix beamed. “That wasn’t difficult at all.”

“Next thing you know you’ll be in the kitchen with Fenris making all kinds of fancy dishes.”

Felix laughed. “No, I don’t think that will be happening. I like cooking with _you_. I’m still not sure that I am that fond of cooking in general. Takeout is still easier.”

They wandered into the living room, leaving cleanup for later.

He pulled Felix against him and nuzzled into his neck. “We have a few hours before dinner. And I think there were a few things you mentioned that you wanted.”

Felix groaned and leaned against him. “I love when you do that. Your beard feels so good against my skin.”

He put his mouth against Felix’s ear. _You want me vocal? I’ll be vocal._ “You think that feels good? I know something else that will feel better.” He slid his hand between them and rubbed his palm against Felix’s cock, loving how fast it grew hard with his touch. “I want to suck you. It’s all I’ve been able to think about since your little speech in the kitchen. I want to feel your cock pressed against my tongue and taste the liquid that dribbles out of you. I’m gonna bring you so close to coming, right to the edge, over and over, until the only sounds you make are whimpers of frustration; until you beg me to let you come. I’m gonna tease and stroke you until your entire world is just my mouth and your need. And when I finally let you come it’s gonna hurt so good.”

Felix whimpered and went limp against him. He held him up and nuzzled against his ear. “You gonna make it upstairs or you want me to suck you right here?”

“Here.” Felix grasped his shoulders and dug in his fingers. He leaned Felix against the back of the couch, slowly opening the front of his pants and slipping his hand inside his smalls, squeezing his already hard cock. Felix shuddered against him and closed his eyes, gasping, lips slightly parted. Carver worked Felix’s jeans and smalls past his hips, letting them fall to the floor. Felix kicked them across the room and Carver dropped to his knees, no soft kisses down Felix’s chest or sweet caresses along his hip. He ran his hands up Felix’s thighs, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock just behind his balls and he swirled his tongue around the head of his shaft. Felix sunk his fingers into the soft leather of the couch as Carver sucked him into his mouth, tongue alternating between lightly licking small circles at the tip and sucking hard while pulling away. Felix moaned in pleasure. Carver released most of the pressure and slid his lips and tongue down Felix’s shaft until he was nuzzling against his tight abdomen, the tip of his cock just pushing into his throat. Carver swallowed and Felix yelled, digging his nails into the leather. His hips bucked against Carver’s jaw, shoving his cock a little farther into his throat. Carver hummed and slowly pulled away, increasing the suction as he moved. Felix was barely able to stand upright, gasping for air. Carver bobbed his head along his shaft listening to the gasps and whimpers, assessing just how close he was. When Felix held his breath, stopped twitching, and went quiet, Carver released him. Felix whined, long and low.

Carver ran his hands along Felix’s muscular thighs, caressing his hips and flat stomach before brushing his fingers lightly down his inner thighs, letting him regain some control. Felix caught his breath and pulled his shirt off, lightly pinching his nipples and running his hands across his chest. Carver leaned in and nuzzled his balls, breathing in his musky scent, gently sucking one into his mouth and swirling his tongue along the soft skin, enjoying the velvety texture. He softly tugged before releasing him, mouthing against his sack. Felix moaned and slunk down against the couch, spreading his legs wider. “Maker, Carver, your beard feels so good. I love how it tickles against my thighs.”

 _Oh, you can still talk._ He slid his mouth over Felix’s cock, stroking him firmly with his hand and lips, setting a steady rhythm. He sucked hard as he pulled up, swirling his fist around the tip before plunging his hand and mouth back down over Felix’s shaft. Felix moaned softly, a tremor rippling through his abdominals. Felix’s panting grew louder and his hips twitched towards Carver’s mouth. He quickly released him and Felix keened loudly. “Please.”

“No. Not yet.” Carver buried his face in the hollow between Felix’s thigh and cock and he bucked against him, moaning. He looked up at Felix, and his own cock throbbed at the sight. Felix had his head thrown back, eyes tightly shut, biting his lip and whimpering. “Fuck! You look so fucking good Felix. Maker, I’m so hard for you.” He slipped him back inside his mouth, lips gliding up and down his spit soaked cock, hooking his balls between his fingers and pulling. Felix’s whole body quivered and a groan ripped from his lungs. He was barely able to stand.

“Please, Carv. Please.”

“Please what, Felix? What do you want?”

He whined and his hips strained against Carver’s hand. “Let me come, baby. Please. I wanna come.”

“No.” He stopped touching him and Felix dropped to his knees, his legs unable to support him anymore. His head dropped back against the couch and his hands hung limply at his sides. He whispered, “Please.”

“Lie down.”

Felix shoved himself away from the sofa with a shoulder and tumbled onto the rug. Carver gently lifted one of his legs and hooked it over his shoulder. “Maker Fee, you’re gorgeous.” He placed gentle kisses down Felix’s inner thigh, lightly biting the firm muscle of his ass before slowly pushing his legs up and apart, quickly flicking his tongue across the tight pucker of skin.

“Fuck. Feels good.” Felix’s eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed.

Carver slid the flat of his tongue from his hole to his balls before burying his mouth between his cheeks and laving across his opening repeatedly. Felix’s hips were shaking and Carver smiled against his skin, pressing the tip of his tongue into his hole.

“Fuck, m’gonna come.” Carver stopped, and Felix wailed. “Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase!” There were tears forming at the corner of his tightly closed eyes and Carver took pity.

“Yes. All right, baby. Come.” He grasped Felix and stroked firmly while palming himself through his jeans. Felix gritted his teeth, abdominals tense and hips bucking into Carver’s hand as his growl turned into a long shout and thick ropes of hot, white come continually shot across his chest. Carver stroked him through his full orgasm, stopping only when Felix collapsed against the floor, his body limp and sweaty.

Carver crawled over him, lowering his mouth, softly kissing and biting his slack lips. “Fuck, you look so good right now, totally wrung out.” He brushed the hair from Felix’s sweaty face, gently stroking his cheek. “Let me clean you up.” He stood and went back into the kitchen, returning with a warm, wet towel. Starting with his face, he dabbed the sweat from Felix’s skin, carefully wiping away the mess along his stomach and chest.

Felix opened his eyes and smiled. “Hi.” he whispered, too tired for anything louder.

“Hi yourself.” He grinned. _This must be our usual exchange after sex._ “How are you feeling?”

“Hmmmm. Nice. Sleepy. Cold.”

“Well, you do have time for a nap before dinner if you’d like.” Felix groaned and rolled onto his side, barely pushing himself into a sitting position. Carver retrieved his clothes for him. “If you want, I can start a fire and you can doze on the couch.”

Felix smiled and pulled on his smalls, nodding. Carver stood and tousled his hair before moving to the hearth to demonstrate his fire building skills. Felix finished dressing and threw himself on the sofa, tucking a throw pillow under his head and snuggling back against the cushions. Carver grabbed a blanket from the back of the chair and covered him with it, kissing his hair and moving into the kitchen to clean up. He was still half-hard but pointedly ignored it. The slight discomfort was worth seeing Felix that wrung out and blissful. He smiled as he wiped countertops, cleaned the knife and cutting board, poured himself another glass of wine and went back into the living room to watch TV. He set Felix’s bare feet on his lap and smiled as he snuggled beneath the blanket, but sucked in a quick breath as ice cold feet slid under his shirt. He grumbled but rubbed them through the cloth, flipping through channels and settling on his favorite car show.

 

XXX

 

 **Felix** :

 

 _Oh, what is that delicious smell?_ He stretched and groaned.

“Oooff!”

His eyes flew open and he quickly contracted his arms and legs. Carver was sitting in the corner of the couch, smiling and rubbing his stomach. “You OK?” His voice was rough and groggy.

“I was until I got two feet in the stomach.” Carver smiled and reached for his feet, pulling them back into his lap. “Feeling better?”

He stretched again and grinned. “Yes. I’m feeling very good. But I’m starving! When are we eating?” He wiggled his toes under Carver’s shirt and sighed contentedly.

“Felix, you are such a hedonist!” Carver laughed and rubbed his feet through the blanket and shirt.

“And thankfully I have a boyfriend who indulges me.”

Carver patted his leg. “Do you want to eat here or at the table?”

He made grabby hands at Carver. “I want to eat here and watch TV but I want to hold you first.” Carver crawled across the couch, gently lying on top of him. Felix wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.  
“I missed you while I was sleeping.”

Carver kissed the tip of his nose. “But I was right here the whole time, keeping your feet warm.” He looked at Carver, an intense ache in his chest overwhelming him and he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Carver’s neck, clinging tightly to him. Carver stroked his hair. “What’s wrong Fee?”

He mumbled a soft “nothing” against Carver’s skin.

“Really sweetheart. Are you upset? Have I done something?”

He let Carver go and looked away. “It’s dumb. Ignore me.”

Carver leaned on his elbow and stroked the side of his face. “Tell me, Fee. Please?”

He turned over so that they were face to face and placed his hands on Carver’s chest. “It’s just, sometimes I get a little overcome with…” He looked away again.

“Felix, you can tell me anything.”

He closed his eyes and forced the words out. “It’s ridiculous. And I know it. But sometimes I look at you and just, I don’t know, I get these really intense feelings and I don’t know what to do with them. I mean, I know we’ve only been together a few weeks, but somehow it’s just ‘right’ with you. You know? And what took me months to get to with someone else, I feel with you now. That’s a bit overwhelming.”

His heart was beating rapidly and his hands trembled. _Oh Maker, what have I done. I’m going too fast. He’s gonna run._ “Felix, look at me.” He felt Carver try to raise his chin. “Please?” He opened his eyes and met Carver’s gaze. “Is it less daunting if I tell you that I feel it too? That I’ve thought those same things so many times over the past weeks I thought I was going crazy? We fit. It just works. And I’m not going to question it. I’m going to be thankful and try to be a good boyfriend so you don’t leave.”

He pulled him down and hugged him tightly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Carver wrapped him in his strong arms and held him, stroking his hair, both of them finding comfort in the closeness after the daunting emotional reveal. His stomach took that opportunity to voice its demand for food. Carver chuckled. “OK. Dinner. Here on the couch. You stay put, I’ll be right back.”

Carver gently rolled off him and he kept a grasp on his hand as he stood. They continued to hold hands until Carver moved too far away to reach.

He sat up and started flipping through channels. He stopped on a classic thriller. Carver came back and they sat very close, nestled in the corner of the couch, eating oversized mugs of stew and chunks of hearty bread. Carver kissed the side of his head. “This is really delicious. You did a good job.”

He blushed. “ _We_ did a good job. It was a joint effort. But it is really good.”

When they were finished eating Carver picked up the dishes. “I’ll clean up.” Felix nodded and squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his face, lips puckered. Carver laughed and leaned over, kissing him loudly before moving into the kitchen. He was deliriously happy. Carver was as emotionally invested in this as he was and he wanted to laugh, or yell with joy.

They spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the sofa flipping through random TV programs, kissing and touching more than watching, but craving the contact. Hours later he took the remote from Carver, turned off the TV and stood, holding out his hand. “Come to bed.” Carver grasped his hand and Felix pulled him up. They moved silently through the living room, shutting off lights as they went, climbing the stairs to the bedroom.

He turned to faced Carver in the dark, reaching out to run his hands down his chest and lift his shirt over his head. Carver pulled him closer, placing soft kisses along his jaw. “Lights?”

Carver’s hands pushed his shirt up and off, dropping it to the floor. “No.” There was enough moonlight to see where Carver was and he liked the intimate feeling it created; like there wasn’t anyone else in the world but them. He ran the back of his hand down Carver’s chest and felt his breath stutter. And in that moment he let go; stopped reigning in his emotions; stopped telling himself it was too fast, too soon. He didn’t put a name to it but he knew the feeling; knew what it was. He cupped Carver’s face with his palm and rubbed his cheek against his beard, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Carver’s fingertips ghosted along his back. “Fee.”

“Shhhh.” He softly kissed Carver’s neck, brushing his lips along his warm skin, breathing in his delicious spicy scent. He brought their foreheads together and ran his fingers through Carver’s hair, pressing against his scalp. Carver’s arms tightened around him, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss full of passion and need. Felix stepped back and took Carver’s hand, leading him silently to the bed. He softly kissed him as his fingers drifted down his stomach to undo his pants, hands pushing jeans and smalls over his hips before stepping closer. His hands roamed over Carver’s soft skin, wanting to touch him everywhere at the same time. Carver already had Felix’s jeans open and pushed them to the floor. He couldn’t stop trembling, emotions so raw and new, and Carver pulled him tightly against his body, wrapping his arms around him protectively. Carver knelt on the edge of the bed slowly lowering him onto the mattress, lying next to him and caressing his face. Felix sighed and leaned into his gentle touch, closing his eyes. Carver carefully moved on top of him, covering his body like a shield, and kissed him slowly and deeply, hips leisurely rolling against him. He gasped against Carver’s mouth as their cocks gently brushed together, sending waves of desire through him.

Carver gently bit his lower lip and lightly rubbed the tips of their noses together. “You’re beautiful.”

Felix pulled him into another deep, languid kiss, reaching between them to stroke their cocks. It was Carver’s turn to gasp and shudder. He slipped his arm beneath Felix and easily lifted him onto the center of the bed, covering him with his body and pressing soft kisses along his chest and neck. Felix could barely think, lost in the heady feel of Carver’s soft lips and gentle hands. Carver slid a hand between his thighs and stroked across his opening, fingers slick and warm with lube. Felix moaned quietly and moved to give him better access. He opened his eyes and wove his fingers into Carver’s hair, meeting his gaze as a strong wave of pleasure washed over him as Carver slipped a finger inside. His mouth went slack and his eyes closed half way, Carver slowly stroking, and his hips responding. He couldn’t hold back a moan as Carver pressed another finger inside him, the stretch making him ache in the most perfect way. He pulled Carver down, capturing his lips, needing him close, losing himself in the feelings.

Carver knelt between his legs, and stroked his cock with a lubed hand, condom already in place, and Felix gasped as the head of Carver's shaft pressed against him. He closed his eyes and relaxed, aching with anticipation. A warm ripple of pleasure replaced the initial stretch and burn as Carver slowly rocked his hips, stroking in and out. Felix opened his eyes and met Carver’s gaze, connecting on an intensely intimate level. He held his arms up to him and Carver leaned down, pressing their bodies together. Felix lifted his head and brushed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Carver’s shoulders. He felt the pressure building, their sweat soaked skin gliding together as their tongues slowly caressed, his breath coming in short gasps. He wrapped himself around Carver, so close to the edge, overwhelmed with his need for him, the way he felt, the way he looked at him, the way he touched him.

Carver nuzzled against his ear, whispering his name repeatedly. Felix felt his abdomen tighten and he couldn’t help digging his fingers into Carver’s shoulders as he reached his peak and plummeted over the edge, hips bucking against him. “Carver” he whispered his name like a prayer as tears dropped onto the blanket and warm come flowed between them. Carver moaned quietly and shuddered against him, hips stuttering then slowing. Felix pulled Carver against him, holding him close and stroking his fingers along his damp skin, his beard soft against Felix's cheek. Carver moved to roll away and Felix held him tightly. “Not yet. Please.”

Carver kissed him and wiped his tears. He rose up on his elbows, gently brushing away a stray lock of hair from his sweaty face. His brow was furrowed in concern. “You ok?” He kept his voice soft and low.

Felix nodded, matching his tone. “Yeah.” He reached up and caressed Carver’s face. “Just feeling a little emotional.” He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t want to crush you.”

“You aren’t. You make me feel safe.” _Loved?_   He hoped so. _I’m so far gone._ He smiled up at Carver. “That was amazing. _You’re_ amazing.”

Carver leaned down and kissed him on the nose. “Not really. I’m just lucky I get to be near you.” He stroked his fingers through Felix’s hair and kissed him again. “I’m gonna move now. OK?” Felix nodded and Carver rolled away. He grabbed a shirt from the floor and cleaned them up, pulling Felix against him and pulling the blankets over them.

Felix slowly came down from the intense high. He was exhausted and happy and snuggled closer to Carver. “Night, Carver.”

Carver kissed Felix’s forehead and buried his nose in his hair. “Night, Fee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were curious, the song that plays in the kitchen when they are dancing is "Hold You in my Arms" by Ray LaMontagne.
> 
> The song that I listened to when I wrote the final scene was "Let it be Me" by Ray LaMontagne.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel, what can I say? You are a fantastic beta and this story is totally because you got me hooked on these two dorks. Thanks! :)
> 
> It's a normal length chapter this week. hope you like it! if you do, let me know in the comments! enjoy this little bit of fluff because things start to gradually morph after this.

**Carver** :

Carver’s alarm went off with an ear splitting wail and he slapped at his phone violently, hitting snooze, heart thumping. He laid there, Felix draped across his back, heavy and warm, and remembered his promise from yesterday morning. He fumbled with his phone before it went off again. He really wanted to go back to sleep but knew Felix wouldn’t approve.

He rolled over as gently as he could, Felix huffing disgustedly and trying to burrow against him. Carver kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him, and Felix sighed softly and relaxed against his chest. _I do not want to get out of this bed. But if I don’t move I will fall asleep again._ He pulled the blankets up over Felix, gently slid from beneath him, and stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door before turning on the light.

He leaned heavily against the sink, willing himself to wake up. It didn’t help. He grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed gel onto the bristles, scrubbing blearily at his teeth. The tingle of the mint flavoring did help him to focus. He lurched to the shower and turned on the water, leaning against the wall waiting for the tell-tale steam that indicated the temperature was hot enough. He snatched a washcloth from the rack and stepped under the spray, letting the water pound against his head. Snippets of last night drifted through his sleepy brain. The quiet, intensely emotional connection he’d felt with Felix was something he’d never experienced before, and he was surprised that he wasn’t freaked out by it. Muscle memory took him through his shower as he replayed different intimate moments. Suddenly other parts of his anatomy woke up, but he didn’t have time to deal with that right now or he’d be late for work. He forced his brain away from those thoughts and shut off the water. He toweled off, dragging a dab of pomade through his hair and used a few drops of the beard oil that Felix loved so much.

Normally he’d clean up the bathroom later, or not at all, but he knew it would bug Felix so he flattened the toothpaste tube, pushing the gel to the front of the package, and put all of the items back into the medicine cabinet before quietly opening the door. The bathroom light was enough to allow him to maneuver through the rest of getting dressed. He watched Felix sleep for a minute before leaning down to softly kiss him on the head. “Have a good day sweetheart.” Felix mumbled something incoherent. He grinned and quietly left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

XXX

 

“So how much work did you get done yesterday afternoon?” Carver looked up to find Thom leering at him from the doorway. “My bet, based on that pretty blush, is not much.” Carver threw him a disgusted look and turned back to his laptop, cheeks burning. Thom kept chattering away from the doorway. “I remember when Josie and I were still a new couple. Couldn’t keep our hands off of each other.”

“TMI Thom. Really. Don’t need to hear that.” Carver smirked and tried to focus on his schematic.

“She’d just give me a look. You know the one. And that was it. My brain would shut off and my body was in charge.”

“That would assume that your brain was on in the first place.”

“Funny Hawke. Come on. We haven’t talked in weeks.”

Carver turned around in his chair and scrubbed his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I’m sorry Thom. I guess I’ve been preoccupied.”

“I’m not trying to make you feel badly Carver. I’m just trying to make sure you’re ok. And giving you a little shit, too. Kinda like you did when Josie and I started dating.” He smiled and sat in the empty chair next to Carver’s desk.

“I did, didn’t I? OK. So I guess I earned this. And I am sorry we haven’t hung out lately. But yeah, I’m ok.” He grinned sheepishly at Thom. “Better than ok, really.”

“Good. I’m happy for you. You two have been seeing a lot of each other.”

Carver rolled his eyes. “Is that your way of telling me to slow down, you think I’m moving too quickly?”

“Hey, I’m just making an observation. Not everyone wants to take a year to pine over someone before asking them out. I think I have the corner on that market.” His self-deprecating laugh filled the room.

“You did take a _really_ long time to ask Josie out. I wasn’t sure you were ever going to get around to it.” Carver flipped a paperclip at him.

Thom caught it midair. “Felix still crashing at your place? Or have his parents left?”

Carver groaned. “They’re still here. We’re having dinner with them and Dorian and Cullen tonight.”

“And a glorious dinner it will be!” Dorian swept into the room. “Full of wine and lots of gossip about people you and Cullen don’t know, and stories about things that happened so long ago no one even cares anymore.” He perched on the edge of Carver’s table. “I’ve texted the reservation info to Felix. I’ve opted for a more casual atmosphere and spared everyone the formality of dressing up, so you are fine in what you have on now if you’d like.”

Carver sighed dramatically. “ _Thank_ you Dorian. All the stuffiness was killing me!”

Dorian grinned wolfishly. “But I’m told that you look quite dashing in a three-piece suit.”

Thom sputtered. “You own a three-piece suit? _Very_ fashion forward of you Carver. Must be the new boyfriend rubbing off on you. Or Bethany picked it.”

“It was Felix.” Carver grinned. “Man’s got a sense for fashion like no one else I know.” He held up his hands, deflecting the protest he knew was coming. “Except for you Dorian. So maybe I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Yes, well, Felix did pick up a few things from me. Thankfully, one of them was exceptional taste in attire. Anyway, off to work. I just wanted to let you know about tonight.” Dorian turned and headed to his office.

“Yeah, that’s probably my cue to get to work too. If I don’t see you at lunch, have a great time this evening.”

Carver groaned. “Yeah. Right!”

His phone buzzed and he thumbed open the message.

 

 **Felix** : _Good morning gorgeous_

 

Attached was a selfie of Felix still lying in bed, chest bare, hair tousled, and looking adorably sleepy.

 

 **Carver** : _good morning beautiful. Wish I was there with you._

 **Felix** : _Wish you were here too. I can think of a few things that I’d like to do with you right now._

 **Carver** : _Behave. I have a full week’s worth of work I have to do in the next two days to stay on-time and your body is too much of a distraction._

 **Felix** : _Oh. You mean this body?_

 

Attached was a photo of Felix torso, muscles flexed to show off his tight six-pack abdomen.

 

 **Carver** : _Felix! Not fair!_

 **Felix** : _Sorry, baby. I know I shouldn’t distract you when you’re working._

 

Another picture appeared. This one was a close up of Felix’s naked hip, pubic area just edging into the shot.

Carver swallowed and moved a little closer to his desk, elbows resting on the table top.

 

 **Carver** : _seriously. Are you trying to kill me? Maker, I’m at work and you have me half hard looking at these. Stop!_

 **Felix** : _Oh. Only half hard? I’m so disappointed. You’ll have to catch up, darling._

 

A fourth picture came through and Carver let out a loud groan. Felix’s sweatpants were around his thighs, and his hand was fisted around his hard cock.

 

 **Carver** : _Maker Felix. Now I’m not gonna be able to concentrate all day. I’m gonna be thinking about you touching yourself._

 **Felix** : Just a little incentive to come home early.

 **Carver** : _I’m going to be useless today. I know it. My brain is officially toast._

 **Felix** : _Sorry. Not sorry._

 **Carver** : _quit it, you! Do you know how difficult It was leaving you alone in bed this morning?_

 **Felix** : _but you were very quiet. TY._

 **Carver** : _You’re welcome. You were looking very cute._

 **Felix** : _I’m just a cute guy. What can I say? (Hurry home. I’m waiting.)_

 

XXX

 

 **Felix** :

 

“No, wait. Tell them about the time that we helped your mother write her thesis!” Dorian gesticulated wildly and Cullen had to duck to avoid being slapped by a stray hand.

Felix snorted and took a sip of his wine. “So.” He leaned over and looked at Cullen and Carver. “Dorian and I were lying on the floor of my mother’s study pretending to write our important papers on our note pads while she diligently worked on her very important thesis-y stuff on _her_ note pad. To us it seemed like she was always writing things and she was very stressed about it.” He snuck a peek at his mother, who was trying not to laugh. “Mother was called out of the room for something and Dorian said that it didn’t seem like she was enjoying her writing, and maybe we should help her with it.”

Carver chuckled and groaned. “How old were you?”

“Dorian was six and I was five.”

“I was only offering a suggestion of help. Felix was very upset that Livia didn’t seem to be having fun.” Dorian smirked and took a sip of his ale. “And I could never stand it when Felix was upset.”

Felix cleared his throat dramatically. “ _I’m_ telling the story.” He turned back to Cullen and Carver. “So, Dorian said we should help her write her paper. I thought it was a brilliant idea.”

“Because even back then you knew that all of my ideas are brilliant.”

Cullen rolled his eyes and kissed Dorian’s cheek. “We all know that dear.”

Dorian leaned in, slid a hand up Cullen’s thigh, and nipped at his ear, “Flattery will get you everywhere, Amatus.”

Cullen blushed crimson and chuckled. “Dorian… parents. Behave.”

Felix huffed in feigned annoyance. “May I continue with my story now, Dorian? Or did you want to grope your husband some more first?”

Dorian waved him on. “Oh I can grope my husband and still listen. Continue. You were getting it _mostly_ right.” Carver choked back a laugh.

Felix continued. “ _Anyway_ , we climbed up onto mother’s chair to help her. We were at it for about fifteen minutes before she came back and caught us.”

Livia interrupted the story. “Now keep in mind,” Her eyes were sparkling, “this was when personal computers weren’t as common, and everything was still written long-hand. I had been working on the final copy of my thesis, and when I returned to my desk, suddenly every page had orange and green _help_ all over it.” She winked at Felix. “I was furious!”

Dorian chuckled. “And you sent us to our rooms without supper.”

“Or coloring books. And I remember I was bored and so hungry.” Felix grinned impishly. “And then Father snuck us dinner later.”

“You what?!” Livia rounded on Gereon with a betrayed look.

He shrugged. “They were growing boys. They needed their food! And they _were_ only trying to help.”

She huffed and flounced back into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “Subversive parenting, Gereon.”

“If you are going to feign anger about it twenty-some years later, you probably shouldn’t be smiling.”

She let her grin blossom and shoved him gently. “Oh, you. Stop.”

Gereon picked up her hand and kissed it, placing it between both of his. Felix watched with gentle eyes, enjoying their loving banter. He wove his fingers with Carver’s and squeezed gently. _I hope we’re still that affectionate twenty-some years from now._ “Oh!” He leaned forward excitedly. “Dor, how about the time we were pretending to be Father, and work on experiments!”

“Which time?”

“You know which time. We were what, seven and eight at the time? Tell it. You tell this one better than I do.” He loved listening to Dorian tell this story.

“Well, now as then,” Dorian winked at Gereon, “Felix and I were quite impressed with Gereon. We had decided that we were going to be just like him when we grew up. We would each be university professors and teach Thaumaturgy at U of M. I believe that I was actually pretending to be Gereon that day. Right Felix?”

“Yes. You were definitely playing Father. Because the whole thing was _your_ fault.” Felix fell into the familiar banter, because that was part of the fun of the telling.

“Who was it that poured the yellow liquid into the mix? I don’t believe that was _me_ , Felix Alexius.” Dorian grinned, pointing at him.

“OK. Yes, that was me. But it was your idea to mix things together for real.” Carver gave him a questioning look. “We were playing in my father’s lab at home. Usually we just pretended with empty bottles and beakers. But that day Dorian decided we should use the real stuff.”

“Um, who is telling this story?” He tapped his finger against his chin. “Oh yes. That would be me.” Dorian huffed. “So, that very afternoon Livia was hosting a tea for fellow doctoral students and professors and everything was in full swing when Felix poured the yellow liquid into the mix, and boom! Suddenly there was a huge hole in the roof, the glass in the windows had shattered, the bushes surrounding that side of the building were on fire, and Felix and I were singed from head to toe on our fronts.”

“It took months for our eyebrows to grow back!” Felix covered his face with his hands, remembering how strange they had both looked. “We had to go to class like that. Oh, it was so embarrassing.”

“Are there pictures?”

“Cullen Rutherford!” Dorian pinched him on the bicep.

Cullen chuckled and pulled his arm away. “I was just curious.” He stroked Dorian’s cheek with his knuckles. “I’ll bet you still looked beautiful, Dorian.” He leaned in and kissed him.

“Of course, Amatus. My beauty is not limited to my eyebrows.”

Felix leaned towards Carver. “We were never allowed in father’s lab again, unattended. Mother immediately sent us to our rooms, and we weren’t allowed to play outside for a week.”

“Except that Gereon let us outside to play whenever she went to the library to write.” He turned to Carver. “The noise from the construction crew was too distracting and she went to the library almost every day.”

“Gereon!” Livia was laughing and looking shocked at the same time. “You undermined me with the children! How many times did you let them do what they weren’t supposed to?”

Gereon looked sheepish but grinned and winked at Dorian. “Not often.”

Felix coughed into his hand, “Every time.”

Livia turned to Gereon, giving him a warning look. “Oh, you will pay for that.”

He kissed her palm and stroked her cheek. “But you love me darling. And everything turned out well. Our boys are fine young men and no worse for missing a few punishments.”

Felix looked at Dorian and saw the shy smile that played across his lips at Gereon’s words. He and Dorian had been raised together after Dorian’s parents proved to be less than fit. Livia and Gereon had adopted Dorian in every way but name, and they had always referred to the two as their boys. Plural. Felix knew it had always meant the world to Dorian.

A few more drinks were had and more stories were shared and Felix was starting to fade. “Well, I think it’s time that Carver and I head out. Carver has work tomorrow and his bosses aren’t likely to accept excuse of hanging out with his boyfriend's family until all hours of the morning.”

Dorian laughed. “I don’t know. His bosses seem like pretty cool guys.”

Cullen gently removed the ale from Dorian’s hand and pulled him up to a standing position. “I think it’s time we head out too.” He turned and winked at Carver. “I don’t think the bosses are going to be worried about who is late tomorrow. One boss will probably be nursing a hangover and the other will probably be playing nurse. And Thom isn’t going to care either way. So I think you’re safe.”

“Thanks Cullen.”

Felix enveloped his father in a tight hug. “Thank you for dinner. And thank you for coming into town. What time are you heading home tomorrow?”

“Our flight is at ten so we won’t see you before we leave, unfortunately.” Gereon sighed. “You know Felix; you could always come home for a visit. Maybe for Satinalia?” He looked meaningfully at Dorian. “You both could visit.”

Dorian shuffled around the table and draped himself over Felix and Gereon. “Felix, we should visit sometime.” He kissed Gereon on the cheek. “We will visit. Felix and I will discuss it and come up with a plan.”

Felix chuckled and Cullen came to retrieve his husband and save the other two from an overly affectionate Dorian. “OK, love. Say goodbye to Livia. We should be going.”

“Goodbye, beautiful lady.” He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple. “It was lovely to see you both. I do think that I will drag Cullen to Tevinter one of these days.”

“Yes, do dear. We would love to have all of you.” She smiled at Carver and Felix slipped his arm around his waist in a quick hug before moving to his mother. “Dorian quit hogging all of the hugs. It’s my turn.” He squeezed his mother tightly. “I love you mother. Thank you for being concerned and coming in. I promise I will visit soon. As soon as things settle down here.”

“I hope so, _curito_. We miss you.”

Gereon walked around the table to Carver and pulled him into a hug. “Take care of my boy. And please come visit us. We’d love to show you around Felix’s hometown.” Felix watched the exchange with a lump in his throat and a smile on his face.

Carver looked a bit overwhelmed but after a short delay he hugged Gereon. “Thank you, sir.”

“Gereon. Please.”

“Gereon. Thank you.”

Gereon slapped him on the back a few times and stepped away to hug Cullen.

Felix leaned his temple against his mother’s and she sighed. “I can see how much he cares for you, curito. And how much you care for him. I’m very glad that you’ve found someone. It makes me worry less about you here. I know you have Dorian, but it’s not the same.”

“Thank you mother. That means a great deal to me.”

She kissed his cheek and stepped away, moving towards Carver and pulled him against her. “You make him very happy. So, I am happy. I apologize for my earlier behavior, and I hope we can start fresh.”

Carver put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. “There is no need to apologize. You were surprised, you knew nothing about me, you were already upset about Felix, so let’s just call it extenuating circumstances and yes, move on.” She stepped back and Carver took her hands in his. “I care for your son very much, Mrs. Alexius. And I would never intentionally hurt him. I promise you I will always try to make him happy.”

“Please call me Livia. And that’s all a mother could ask. Just take care of my baby.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek and stepped towards Cullen to say her goodbyes.

Felix walked towards Carver who looked a bit stunned. He slipped his arms around his waist and rubbed his cheek against his beard. “You ok? You look a bit dazed.”

He felt a chuckle rumble through Carver’s chest. “Yes, I suppose I am. Your parents love you very much Felix.”

“Sometimes too much I think. They can be overly protective.”

“Yes, but that’s what family does. And I think I’ve just been given the family’s blessing to date you.” Carver squeezed him tightly.

“I’m ready to go home. I feel like we haven’t had any time to ourselves today and I’m ready to get into bed and snuggle up against you and let you wrap yourself around me and hold me.”

“Oh, you are?” He smiled against his temple. “I would very much like that too. That’s the best part of my day.”

They all walked towards the entrance and said another round of quick goodbyes and wandered off to their cars. Felix closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the headrest, and held tightly to Carver’s hand through the drive back to Carver’s house.

“You ok Fee?”

“Mmmm. I’m fine. Just tired. Maybe a little tipsy.”

Carver pulled into the garage and Felix moaned. “I’m too tired to walk. Carry me.”

Carver chuckled. “Come on you big baby. The sooner we get inside the sooner we can get into bed and snuggle.”

“Carver, who knew you were such a teddy bear?”

Carver had to prod him out of the car but eventually they stumbled through the house and upstairs. Felix’s mood was happy as they went through the process of getting ready for bed. _We have a routine now. We know where each other will be and what they will do next. This is nice._

He slipped into his sweats and tee and climbed into bed, pulling the comforter up to his chin. “Carver, I’m cold. I need you to warm me up.” He watched Carver drop his clothes into the hamper and crawl into bed. “How is it that you aren’t freezing?!”

Carver pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms and legs around him. “I’m part bear. Remember?” Carver buried his beard into his neck and held him close. “I like having you here, Fee. If you wanted, you could just stay the weekend. Even though your parents are going home tomorrow.”

Felix smiled and hugged him. “Or you could stay at my place with me. Either way. We can talk about it tomorrow.” _But I’m not ready to go back to sleeping alone, so we’re gonna have to figure this out soon._ He burrowed into Carver and sighed contentedly. “Hmmm. All nice and toasty. Night Carver.”

Carver kissed his temple. “Night, sweetheart.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another long-ish chapter! Please note the update to the tags. There is a bit of angst ahead so if you have any triggers please review the update. 
> 
> Thank you as always to rachel4revenge who deals with my incredibly hilarious spelling mistakes and my random skype yelling about plot ideas.
> 
> I'd LOOOOOVE to hear what you think of the story in general or this chapter in particular so leave a comment if you are so inclined. Here we go!

**Felix:**

 

He stared at the ceiling, trying to stave off the latest panic attack. So far he’d done pretty well at keeping the work situation in the back of his mind. But telling himself not to worry about something over which he had no control only worked for so long. He tried to clear his mind and focus on his breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. The bathroom door opened and Carver walked into the bedroom, towel loosely wrapped around his hips, looking gorgeous and relaxed. Felix was instantly aroused and also pissed off at how stress-free Carver was. “Morning.”

Carver startled. “Fee, what are you doing up? You should be sleeping.”

“Oh, nothing. Just laying here, thinking about how my career has turned to shit and could be completely over any day now. I’m also trying not to hyperventilate. You know, the usual.” He recognized that he was being overly dramatic but he was feeling a bit sorry for himself and wanted some sympathy. He looked at Carver and made grabby hands. “Hold me?”

“Oh Fee.” Carver dropped the towel and climbed back into bed, pulling him against his side. “It will be ok. Anders is on it. He’ll figure out what happened.” Carver nuzzled his hair. “Why don’t I check with him today and see if he’s made any progress. OK? I’ll let you know what he says.”

He buried his face in Carver’s neck and mumbled, “OK. This is just so nerve wracking. I’m so bored and I have nothing to do all day except think about it. And I know they’re probably backed up at work, and it’s all just so stupid.”

Carver pulled him closer. “I know. I wish there was more that I could do. But Anders is our best hope. I’m sure he’ll have something soon.”

He sighed. “You’re right.” He kissed Carver’s neck and rolled away. “Why don’t I make you a cup of tea while you finish getting dressed?” _And while I’m at it, why don’t I stop dwelling on things I can’t control_. There was only so much wallowing in his own drama that he could stand.

“You don’t have to, Fee. Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

He laughed. “You know that isn’t going to happen. My brain is in high gear. There’s no shutting it off now.” He kissed Carver’s cheek and padded to the kitchen, leaving him to finish getting dressed, this time with the lights on. As much as he tried to think about anything else, his mind kept reverting back to work. _What if I never get my job back? What if Anders can’t find anything?_ The teakettle clicked off and he poured hot water into mugs, waited a few minutes and added a dash of milk to each. He heard Carver moving through the living room and handed him his tea as he entered the kitchen.

Carver took the cup and blew on the steaming liquid. “It’s Friday. How about we do something fun tonight. Give you something to look forward to. What do you think?”

“Like what?” He wasn’t sure what he would be up for.

“Well, what’s something you haven’t done in a while that might cheer you up?”

“Well, dancing would cheer me up.” He grinned mischievously at Carver. Dancing was one thing he couldn’t seem to get Carver to say yes to, and now it was sort of a joke between them.

Carver rolled his eyes. “I don’t dance, Fee.”

“Liar. You danced with me in this very kitchen. And you were quite good.”

Carver gave him a stern look. “That’s different and you know it. Dancing with my boyfriend in the kitchen while making dinner is not the same as going to a club. Plus, we were slow dancing.”

Felix smiled and sighed. He really would love to go dancing. Maybe get Dorian and Cullen and Bethany and Varric and anyone else who wanted to go and let loose, have a few drinks, just have _fun_. But Carver wouldn’t budge. “I don’t know. We could always just stay in and watch movies or something.”

Carver grinned. “How about we watch movies at Garrett’s house?”

Felix was confused. “How is that better than watching them here? I mean, we have to actually _go_ there and then come home. That seems inefficient.”

“Well, I have to check on the house anyway since they are still out of town. _And_ , we can take advantage of the movie theater in the basement.”

Felix blinked. “I’d forgotten that was there. But I just assumed it was like a game room kind of thing.”

“They have one of those too. And it’s not a huge movie theater. They don’t need that. But it’s decent sized. It has a small kitchen and its own bathroom and instead of theater seating it has couches. So we could go check on the house and watch some movies. Maybe we’ll just stay there tonight since they aren’t home.”

Felix shrugged. “OK. Sounds good to me. Maybe you could swing home after work, change, and then we’ll grab something to eat and head over?”

Carver set down his tea and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s a date.” He kissed Felix’s temple. “It will be OK Fee. And I promise to see if Anders has any info for us. Try to stay positive. OK?”

“OK. You better get going or you’re going to be late.” He kissed him softly. “Don’t work too hard.”

Carver squeezed him once more and then grabbed his keys from the bowl. “I’ll try not to. I’ll see you tonight, sweetheart.”

Felix waved as Carver closed the garage door. _Ugh! What am I going to do with myself all day?!_

 

XXX

 

**Carver:**

 

“So where is this movie theater? And tell me again why they have one.” Felix set down the takeout carton and leaned back in his chair.

“It’s downstairs. Garrett had it built a few years back. Fenris and Anders aren’t big on crowds and Garrett loves to watch movies on a big screen, but they would never go with him. So he had a theater built in the basement to duplicate the movie theater experience. Varric gets him advanced copies of the latest films. No idea how he does it but it’s nice. If you’re done eating, we can clean up and I’ll show you.” He stood and started clearing containers from the table. Felix grabbed the plates and silverware and followed him into the kitchen, helping rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

They went into the hall and down a set of stairs that opened into a large room full of arcade games, a pool table, and a dartboard. Towards the back was another door that opened into to the theater. Felix gaped and slowly turned to take it all in. “Carver, this is amazing!”

“So, the bathroom is off behind that door.” He pointed towards the back corner of the room. “If you want something to drink or a snack, there’s a kitchenette back there.” He indicated a curtained-off area to the right of the entrance.

Felix nodded, grinning at the furniture. “This is so Garrett.”

“I know. Isn’t it? Leave it to my brother to skip normal chairs and go straight for lounges.”

“Lounges? Carver, these are two king sized beds pretending to be sofas.” Felix ran his hands along the black plush of the couch back.

“He had these custom built to accommodate three across comfortably and long enough for Anders, so they are a bit larger than usual. It’s nice when you’re watching movies and fall asleep. Speaking of which, I wonder what new ones he has.” He moved to the console at the side of the room and shuffled through the options in the top drawer. “No way!” He turned around and held up a case for Felix. “What do you think?”

Felix stared. “I didn’t think _Hard in Hightown_ was going to be in the theaters until next month! How did Garrett get a copy already?”

He shrugged. “From Varric I’m sure. Should we watch it?”

“ _Yes!_ Of course!” Felix motioned towards the kitchenette. “I’m going to get a glass of water. Want anything?”

Carver popped the movie into the player and shook his head. “No thanks. I’m good.”

Felix disappeared behind the curtain and Carver pressed play and took the remote before settling into one of the sofas. Felix set his water on the table and immediately snuggled into him. “Cold?”

Felix snorted. “You know me. I’m always cold.” He lightly rubbed his nose through Carver’s beard. “But that’s why I have you here to keep me warm.” Carver looped his arm over Felix’s shoulders and pulled him against his side, pressing play as the lights dimmed.

It was exactly what he’d expected from a movie based on a Varric Tethras novel; entertaining but all fluff, not that that was a bad thing. It gave them lots of opportunities to touch and kiss without missing major plot points, and they took full advantage. By the time the credits rolled they were barely paying attention to the screen. The electronics went into standby mode and the lights slowly came up. Carver nipped at Felix’s earlobe. “So what did you think?”

Felix sighed. “I think I could let you nibble on me all the time. That’s what I think.”

Carver willingly obliged, continuing to lightly bite up Felix’s neck and along his jaw before softly bringing their mouths together, tongues slowly caressing. In between kisses he managed, “Do you want to watch another movie?”

Felix leaned into his mouth, pressing against him. “If it means that we can continue to sit here and pretend to watch it while you kiss me and nuzzle my neck, I’m all for it.” Felix pulled his fingers through his beard. “I love the way your beard feels on my skin.”

“I think that can be arranged.” He nipped at Felix’s fingers. “Let me just get things set up.” He went to the console and rifled through the movie options. He opted for another of Varric’s older movies. _Might as well stay with the theme._

Felix petulantly grumbled, “Carv, you’re taking too long and I’m getting cold and lonely over here.”

He chuckled. “Give me a second, sweetheart. If you get too cold, you can grab a blanket.” He gestured to the fluffy throws folded neatly on the back of the loungers.

Felix huffed disgustedly and crawled over, grabbing the edge of a blanket and yanking it towards him. Carver was focused on getting the movie playing as quickly as possible. “Oooooh! What is this?” Carver turned around to see Felix smiling wickedly and holding up a black satin blindfold. “Look what I found. Someone have trouble sleeping with the screen flickering? Or is this for something else?”

Carver shrugged and grinned. “Maybe both.”

Felix slipped the blindfold over his head, settling it into place over his eyes. “Very comfy. It does keep all of the light out too.” Felix held out his hands and motioned for Carver to come back to the couch. “Come here you gorgeous thing, and kiss me.”

Carver didn’t need to be asked twice. He silently walked back to Felix and leaned down to kiss his lips. Felix startled slightly and grinned, kissing him back. He whispered against Felix’s ear, “Maybe you want to keep that on for a bit.”

Felix grinned naughtily and slipped the blindfold off, holding it out to him. “Maybe I want _you_ to wear it for a bit.”

He took it, sat on the edge of the lounger, slipping it over his eyes, and settled back on his elbows. “OK. I’m wearing it. Now what?”

He felt the couch sway as Felix stood. “Have you ever done this before?”

“No.” He grinned. “Thought about it a few times but never actually did.” He sat for a few minutes, nothing happening and started to feel anxious. Was Felix standing there staring at him? What was he doing?

He practically jumped out of his skin when Felix whispered in his ear. “Then we’ll take this slowly.”

He moved his head towards Felix. “So _you_ have done this?” He was a bit surprised and wasn’t sure why. He’d just assumed that Felix wasn’t that adventurous. _Never make assumptions!_

“Once or twice. It was a long time ago.”

He strained to pick up any sounds Felix was making, but there weren’t many. “Should I be doing something?” He inhaled sharply as he felt Felix’s warm lips trail down his neck. And then there was nothing.

“Just relax.” Felix must have sensed his unease. “Carver, do you trust me?”

He thought about that. Yes. “I trust you.”

Felix kissed his lips softly. He leaned into it but Felix’s mouth was already gone. “I promise you that I won’t do anything to hurt or humiliate you.” Carver took a deep breath and nodded. Felix dragged his fingers along his jaw. “I will only do things I know you’ll like. You just do whatever you want. You can lay there and enjoy it, touch me, touch yourself, whatever. And if you get too uncomfortable, you can always take the blindfold off. OK?”

“OK.”

“And just in case, do you have a safeword?”

“I can guess at what that is, and if I’m right, no. But do I really need one? I can just take off the blindfold.” Carver wasn’t sure why Felix was making this so complicated.

Felix took his hands and rubbed his knuckles. “Humor me? Please? I’d rather that you have it and not need it.”

“Oh. Alright.” He tried to come up with something that didn’t sound lame and couldn’t think of anything. “Have any suggestions?”

“How about _mora_? That’s Tevin for stop. Since you don’t speak Tevin I’ll know that you’re using it in the context of a safe word.”

Carver nodded. “So, I say _mora_ and then what?”

“I stop. Whatever it is that I’m doing, I stop immediately, no questions asked and no hurt feelings.”

“I think it’s complete overkill, but if it makes you feel better that I have this word then I’m fine with it. What’s your safe word?” He turned his hands over and wove his fingers with Felix’s.

He felt a soft kiss on his chest, right over his tattoo. “Mabari. If I need you to stop I will say Mabari and you stop, no questions asked, no hurt feelings.”

He grinned. “Got it. Now what?”

There was slight tugging at the front of his shirt as Felix opened the buttons. Cool air caressed his skin as the fabric was pushed back and over his shoulders. He shivered slightly from the change in temperature as well as anticipation. Felix took his hands and tugged, pulling him to his feet. He stood and waited expectantly but nothing happened. Suddenly his whole body trembled as Felix lightly brushed his fingertips down his back. He let out a nervous chuckle that turned into a gasp as Felix sucked a nipple into his warm mouth, capturing it between his teeth and flicking the nub with his tongue. Then Felix was gone again. “Maker, I’m not sure where you’ll be next.” He laughed. “I guess that’s the point, huh?”

He tried to listen and determine where Felix was. He could smell his cologne, citrusy and warm, but he could also smell _Felix_ , his musky scent making his pulse race. “Fee, let me touch you.” His voice was heavy with want. He could feel Felix was close and he reached out tentatively. Warm bare skin beneath his fingertips brought vivid memories of Felix’s beautiful face, eyes closed, mouth slack, gorgeous body surging beneath him, softly moaning. He must have taken his shirt off at some point. Carver ghosted his fingers along Felix’s chest, running his hands down the contours of his body. His own body was responding quickly, as the soft hair on Felix’s chest tickled his palms. His fingers follow the trail of hair lower to the top of Felix’s jeans, unhooking his belt and pulling at the button and zipper. Felix captured both of his hands and kissed each palm before placing them at his sides and stepping away. Carver’s entire body was vibrating with need. “Fee.”

Soft lips caressed the nape of his neck, mouthing gentle kisses and making him ache to be touched. Felix pressed his bare chest against his back, hands gripped his hips, pulling him against them, and Carver could feel how hard Felix was. He was breathing faster, his hands needing to touch him. _Maker, Fee, I want you so much right now._

Felix’s hand slid along his chest, stopping with palm over his heart, as the other dropped lower, squeezing his cock. Felix’s soft breath tickled his ear as he rasped, “Do you have any clue how good you look right now? I just want to bend you over the back of the couch and fuck you until you can’t stand.”

His knees went weak and he leaned back against Felix’s chest. “Fuck, Felix. You’re making me insane with this.” Felix moved both hands to the top of Carver’s jeans, opening them and sliding them to the floor. Felix’s hand moved lower, cupping his balls and rolling them in his fingers, their weight resting heavy in his warm palm. Carver moaned, reaching back to grab Felix’s leg, resting his head against his shoulder.

“I love touching you Carv, feeling the way you respond. It’s so beautiful.”

Carver wobbled a bit, catching his balance as Felix shifted around him, one hand trailing along his hip. He inhaled sharply as Felix’s warm mouth slid over his cock. He reached out and found Felix’s hair, letting the soft strands slip through his fingers as his wet tongue stroked along his shaft. “Maker, Felix, your mouth… everything feels so intense.” Forming thoughts was becoming difficult, like slogging through knee deep mud; slow and requiring too much effort. The pressure of Felix’s lips against his skin made standing tricky and he swayed precariously.

He whimpered as Felix’s mouth released him. “Baby, take two steps backward. The couch is right behind you.” Carver hesitated, not remembering exactly where he was standing. Felix squeezed his leg. “Trust me. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Carver nodded and took two tentative steps backward, feeling the soft plush of the sofa against his calves.

He sat heavily and leaned back on his elbows as Felix guided his knees apart, placing gentle kisses along his inner thigh, soft breath ghosting across his skin. Felix’s lips nibbled a path upward, winding along his stomach and peppering kisses across his chest. The couch dipped next to him and Felix’s body was pressed against his side, his leg hooking over his, a comforting weight pinning him in place. Felix slowly rubbed his cock against Carver’s hip, hand sliding into his hair, pulling lightly.

He couldn’t take much more, his need to touch Felix was overwhelming. “Fee, come here.” Carver pulled him across his hips, the weight of his body was reassuring. He slid his hands over Felix’s body, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin and rock-hard muscles. “Fee… Kiss me? Please?” Felix shifted higher on his chest, lips gently finding his, fingers pressing against his scalp. Carver brushed his fingertips along Felix’s spine as they deepened the kiss. Felix slowly rolled his hips against him, rubbing their cocks together, lips trailing kisses down his neck. “Maker, Felix, I can’t get enough of you.”

Felix’s grip tightened in his hair and his hips increased the pressure. Carver could feel Felix’s heart rate increasing to match his own. “I think about you all the time. About your hands on me. Your lips.”

Carver felt the shift in weight as Felix leaned down and kissed him intensely, tongues caressing and circling, lips pulling and teeth biting. Felix broke the kiss and moved to his side, hand caressing his chest. “I want you, Carv. Roll over for me, baby.”

He couldn’t scramble fast enough to turn over, hand out at his sides, feeling the soft plush of the sofa against his body.

Felix swung over him and straddled his legs, kissing the dip at his lower back and moving lower, lightly biting him on the bottom. Felix kneaded his muscles, slowly rubbing small circles up his back and down his arms, gripping his wrists and bringing them to the base of his spine, pinning them with one hand.

Carver started to feel uncomfortable but couldn’t pinpoint what was causing the unease. Felix moved higher, straddling his hips, leaning forward, and the panic hit him full force. He started to sweat and shake, his breath coming in short gasps. He heard screaming and felt rough hands shoving him into the pavement. Someone was yelling at him to stop moving, stop fighting. _Dammit kid you don’t want to see!_ The sickly sweet stench of blood filled his nose and he started to gag.

“Carver? Carver!”

His hands were released and the weight rolled off his back. He heard Felix calling to him, voice heavy with concern. Instead of concrete, there was the velvety softness of the couch beneath him. He sobbed with relief. Tears flowing down his face, heart pounding like mad, he reached up and ripped off the blindfold. “ _Mora. Mora._ Please.”

 

**Felix:**

 

“Carver, are you ok?” Felix wrung his hands together anxiously. He wanted to touch him, push the hair from his sweaty brow, but Carver’s panicked look made Felix hesitate, unsure if it would be welcome. Carver took a shuddering breath and glanced around the room before looking back to Felix. “Fee.” He started shaking. Felix got up and grabbed the blanket, draping it around his shoulders and pulling him against his chest.

“Carver, darling, you’re safe. _I’m here and you are safe._ ” Carver nodded and tried to say something. “Shhhhhh. It’s alright. I’m here. I have you.” Carver twisted around and buried his face in Felix’s neck, wrapping his arms around his body and holding on tightly. Felix draped an arm around his shoulders, slowly rubbing his back through the blanket, fingers combing gently through his hair. He felt Carver’s heart rate gradually return to a normal level and the shaking stopped soon after. He held him tightly, making soothing noises and pressing kisses to his temple.

“Sorry Fee. I’m so sorry.”

“Shhhh. There’s nothing to be sorry for, darling. Nothing. You’re fine. I’m here. Everything is fine.” He could feel Carver pushing against him and he relaxed his grip, letting him sit up. He carefully looked at Carver’s face, trying to determine what state of mind he was in. He pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders and leaned against the back of the sofa. “Carver, can you tell me what happened?”

Carver’s jaw clenched and he stared at the ceiling but nodded. “Sorry Fee. I guess I was remembering the nigh…” His voice broke, choking on the words. He cleared his throat before continuing. “The night my mother was mugged. Murdered. You… they… the police pinned me to the ground and knelt on me to keep me from getting to her.” Carver looked at him, a small flash of panic in his eyes was quickly tamped down with visible force. “She was still in the shop when I left. I went to get the car. And when I came back… I just wanted to go to her. She was lying on the pavement. There was blood everywhere. I just…” Felix didn’t know what to do. _Do I touch him? Can I comfort him?_ “I just wanted to see her. Hold her. And they wouldn’t let me. And when I tried to get to her they wrestled me to the ground. They were yelling and pulled my hands behind my back and sat on me until I stopped fighting. I couldn’t see her because my face was pressed into the ground.” Carver took a shuddering breath and shook his head, whispering, “I just wanted to see her.”

Felix tentatively touched his shoulder and Carver looked at his hand and then back to his face. He took another shuddering breath. “I guess the blindfold, and the position…” Carver glanced at the spot where they’d just been. “Must have been the same…” He looked back at Felix, panic gone, replace by sorrow and fear. “I’m so sorry, Fee.”

“Carver, stop. There isn’t anything to be sorry about. _I’m_ sorry that I didn’t know or I would never have done that.” He moved closer to him. “Carver, look at me.” He met his eyes. “Darling, may I touch you? Hold you?” Carver’s face fell and the tears began to flow silently. He nodded and leaned into Felix.

He wrapped his arms around Carver and held him tightly. He pulled the other blanket from the back of the sofa and guided Carver so they were laying down. He spread the blanket over them, settled Carver against him, kissing his hair and rubbing his back. “It’s alright. You’re alright. I’ve got you.”

He held him protectively, rubbing his back and whispering soft, soothing sounds until he felt Carver relax and heard gentle, even breathing. _Oh, Maker, love. You poor thing! How awful that must have been for you!_ He closed his eyes, feeling the effects of the receding adrenaline sap all of the energy from him. He settled closer to Carver and, for once, exhaustion stopped the rampant thoughts running through his brain.

 

XXX

 

He heard the creaking of the door and his eyes flew open, scanning the room. Anders was standing in the doorway about to say something. He shook his head and put his finger against his lips. Anders nodded, pointed to himself and then to the ceiling. Felix nodded. He gently slipped from under Carver’s arm, quickly threw his clothes on and headed upstairs.

Anders was making coffee when he walked into the kitchen. “Morning Felix. Coffee?”

He scrubbed his fingers through his hair. “I’d kill for a cup of tea if you’ve got one.”

“No problem. I’ll just put on the kettle.” Anders moved around the kitchen setting the kettle on and getting a mug and teabag ready. “So, you two watch movies last night?” His look was completely neutral, giving nothing away.

“Yeah, we started off that way anyway. Watched _Hard in Hightown_. Then… Anders can I ask you a question? I’d ask Carver but he’s not really in a good place to answer it right now.”

Anders gave him his full attention. “Something happened?”

“Yeah, you could say that. We were… um… fooling around and, well, all of a sudden Carver was freaking out and trembling and talking about the night his mother was murdered.” Felix chanced a look at him, but Anders’ steely look gave nothing away. He gathered his courage and asked, “I was wondering if you could tell me about what happened that night.”

Anders nodded, looking grim. “I’ll tell you what I know, but I wasn’t there so this is all second-hand.” Felix nodded. “Carver had gone shopping with his mother. She didn’t like to drive at night anymore so Carver would take her every now and then. They would wander around the shops, have some dinner. Sometimes Bethany would go with them, sometimes it was just the two of them. That night Bethany wasn’t there. Leandra was supposed to stay in the shop they’d been in. It was late and dark outside and she didn’t want to walk in the cold so Carver left her to get the car. When he pulled up there were people huddled up along the sidewalk and the first police were just arriving. He jumped out of the car and started for the shop as more police showed up. He caught a glimpse of Leandra lying on the sidewalk in a pool of her own blood and lost it. He tried to push his way through the crowd to get to her.”

Anders gripped the counter behind him and leaned against it. “This is the point at which things get sketchy. We only have the police report to go on. Carver lost his mind, started hitting people and throwing them out of the way. The police jumped on him to get him to stop. At first they thought he was the one who stabbed her, but he started yelling that she was his mum. They were a bit less rough after that, but still restrained him. There was a lot of blood and they didn’t want him seeing her like that. When he wouldn’t stop fighting them they wrestled him to the ground and restrained him.” Anders rubbed his chin. “I hadn’t realized that he was still struggling with it.” He looked at Felix. “He kind of went off the deep end for a while after her funeral. Lashed out at everyone except Bethany. Almost lost his scholarships.” Anders shook his head. “He eventually calmed down. I always assumed that he’d gone to counseling but never asked. It wasn’t really any of my business at the time. Garrett and I were just back together at that point and I wasn’t going to pry. And Carver seemed to settle down, so it wasn’t worth asking about.”

Felix breathed out, not realizing he’d been holding his breath. “So, did someone target her or was it random?”

“The official version of the story is that she struggled to keep her purse and the mugger got angry and stabbed her several times in the stomach, and once in the throat. They eventually caught the guy. He was a nut case. They linked him to several other murders in the area. All were women in their forties, all had the same general look. The police hadn’t said anything to the public because they didn’t want to start a panic and they didn’t want to tip off the guy.” Anders handed him his tea.

“Maker, that’s awful!” He wrapped his hands around the mug for warmth and to hide the shaking.

Anders nodded. “Carver felt responsible, even when we all told him that was nonsense. He felt incredibly guilty for leaving her alone.” Anders pinned him with a frighteningly cold gaze. “Is he alright now?”

“Last night when we fell asleep he was…mostly alright. And he slept soundly. I’d know, because I’m a light sleeper. But I guess we’ll see once he wakes up.” He sat down on one of the bar stools near the counter. “Sorry we crashed here last night. We came to check on the house.” He turned to face Anders. “Aren’t you supposed to still be on vacation?”

Anders nodded. “Yeah, I cut it a bit short. Wanted to come back and meet with Alistair.” Felix’s head snapped up and he started to ask about what Anders might have found but he was cut off. “I can’t tell you anything right now Felix. I wish I could. I have some information but I should speak with Alistair first. I’ll give him a call in a little bit, once it’s a decent hour for that, and he can tell me how to proceed. But until then I can’t give you any more details. OK?”

“Yeah, no problem. I don’t want to put you in an awkward position. But, Anders, no matter what the outcome, thank you for looking into this for me. You barely know me and here you’ve even cut your vacation short because of my situation. I really can’t thank you enough.”

Anders smiled, the first genuinely warm look on his face since they’d started talking. “It’s no problem Felix. You _are_ practically family.”

Felix grinned. “Everyone keeps saying that but Carver and I haven’t been dating all that long.”

“Do you know that before you, I think I met one of Carver’s dates, one time? _One. Once._ And you’ve been over for dinner twice, Carver specifically asked me to look into your work situation, and you two are practically inseparable. This is not typical behavior for Carver. He’s head over heels for you like he’s never been with anyone else, Felix. So, like I said, you’re practically family. And this is what family does.”

Felix blushed and sipped his tea. “Well, thank you. I appreciate it no matter why you did it.”

They heard the door to the lower level creak and Carver shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. “Morning.”

Felix moved towards him and wrapped him in his arms. “Moring, beautiful.” He hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear, “How are you doing?”

Carver draped his arms around his waist and held him tightly for a long time. “I’m good. Thank you.”

_Was that a thank you for asking? Or a thank you for helping? Or something else entirely?_

Carver finally let him go and shuffled towards the kettle and poured himself a cup of tea. “Morning Anders. You’re home early.”

“Yes, I need to meet with Alistair today. He really wanted to discuss things in person. So here I am.”

“Are Gare and Fen home too?” He leaned against the counter, arms tight around his body for warmth. Felix set his mug down and snuggled up behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest.

“No, they stayed in Antiva. I’m going to fly back out tomorrow since we have the villa for another week.”

Felix winced. “Anders, I’m sorry to make you interrupt your trip. Let me pay for the plane tickets at least.”

Anders smiled and shook his head. “No need. Alistair paid for them since he’s the one that wanted to meet with me. He’s just anxious as you are to resolve this situation. Hopefully we’ll have some news for you soon.”

Carver squeezed his hand. “I told you Anders was the person to call.” He leaned back into Felix. “I need a shower and some breakfast.”

His voice sounded a bit flat and Felix tightened his grip around him. They needed something to take his mind off the bad memories. He grinned and kissed Carver’s cheek. “Let’s get dressed and I’ll buy you breakfast. There’s somewhere I’d like to take you after, if that’s ok.”

Carver shrugged. “Anywhere you want to go is fine with me.”

 

XXX

 

 **Carver** :

 

 _Never, in a million years, would I think Felix would be willing to do this._ Carver looked around the convention center and couldn’t keep the ridiculous grin from his face. He grabbed Felix and squeezed him tightly. “Thank you for this. I’m having a wonderful time.”

Felix leaned against his chest and kissed his cheek. “I thought this might be something you’d enjoy. And I must have passed the billboard announcing it almost every day for a month so the dates of the show are etched in my mind permanently. So where to next?”

Carver gave him another squeeze before releasing him and taking his hand instead. “Well, we’ve seen the classic cars and the ATVs. Why don’t we go a bit more upscale and check out the high end vehicles next?” He knew that Felix had only suggested coming to the car show because of what happened last night. And he was trying to be a good sport and show interest in the cars and it was just the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

Felix’s eyes actually lit up at the suggestion. “OK. Lead on.” They wove their way through the crowds, Felix keeping a tight grip on his hand.

Carver let out a groan of envy as they approached the selection from Lion Enterprises. Right out front was a Ravager. It was one of the fastest vehicles around. “Fee. Look at that!” He gestured wildly at it. It was long and low to the ground and it was deceptively quiet when you turned over the engine. But once it got moving It practically breathed fire! “Maker, I’ve always wanted one of those.”

Felix snorted. “What would you do with one? You don’t really have a lot of distance to drive.”

They were startled by an unexpected voice. “Ahh, but no matter the distance, this would get you there in style.” Carver jumped as a sales rep approached. “And you should have the car you’ve possibly always dreamed of.”

“See Fee, I should have the car I’ve dreamed of.” He squeezed Felix’s hand and grinned. Felix rolled his eyes.

The man extended his hand to Carver. “Bob Couldry, VP sales at Lion Enterprises. Everyone calls me Slim though.” He shook Felix’s hand as well before turning back to Carver. “I can see your husband isn’t thrilled with the Ravager. Perhaps he’d be more interested in the Hivernal.”

Carver and Felix exchanged amused looks. He fought to keep his face under control and deadpanned, “Yes, we should probably look at that one. My husband is quite particular.”

Slim led them over to the Hivernal. “This one is wicked fast. It’s a great all weather vehicle, with four-wheel drive. It handles especially well in the snow. And it gives you all the little luxuries you’ve come to expect from a Lion Enterprise vehicle: Leather interior, full electronics, excellent warranty as well as autopilot, autosteer and summon. 0-60 in 1.8 seconds.”

Carver kissed Felix’s hand and placed it against his chest. “What do you think sweetheart?”

Felix sighed dramatically. “Darling, why don’t I let you window shop? We really aren’t in any position to purchase any of these just yet, what with spending a small fortune on our wedding. We should at least try to be financially responsible.” He said the words as though they left a bad taste in his mouth.

Slim must have seen his sale drying up and he started eyeing other possible buyers. “Why don’t I let you look around and if you need me just give a shout.” He was gone half a heartbeat later.

They laughed and walked over to look at the cars from Storm Coast Motors. Carver was eyeing the Vinsomer with blatant lust. “Hey, should I be jealous of a car? You normally only look at me like that.”

Carver laughed and grabbed Felix, nipping at his neck. “Look at it though. It’s gorgeous.”

Felix pressed his ass against him and wiggled ever so slightly. “If you get this turned on by that car I’m not sure if I should buy you one or do my best to keep you from ever looking at it again.”

He bit lightly at the base of Felix’s neck. “It could never mean as much to me as you do sweetheart.” He felt Felix melt against him and couldn’t resist teasing him. “But seriously, look at those wheels!”

The wandered closer to the car where someone else was already looking under the hood. He struck up a conversation with him about engine power and repair records and how quickly these things went through sets of tires. He felt Felix’s hand on his arm and he turned. “Carv, I’m going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?”

He shook his head. “No thanks. But I’ll wait here until you come back so we don’t get separated.” Felix nodded and strolled off towards the concession booth.

They spent the next several hours wandering the show, Felix making small side trips to get a snack or enter a sweepstakes while Carver talked to dealers and attendees, getting his fill of all things motorized.

By the time they were back at their car, Carver was feeling like himself again. He wrapped his arms around Felix and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for today. I know you must have been board out of your mind and I appreciate you letting me wander around and gawk at everything. I think I owe you one for this.”

Felix squeezed him tightly and kissed his cheek. “You do. And I will hold you to that.” He might have worried if Felix wasn’t grinning so widely. He was obviously very pleased with himself for today’s outing. “So where to now?”

“Why don’t we grab something to eat and head to your place since we’re already downtown. We can stay in and watch TV or head around the corner to that little coffee house and hang out for a while. Why don’t we just stay at your place tonight? I have everything I need already in my overnight bag.”

“Mmmmm. Excellent plan. Dracona needs some attention. Although she’s probably going to ignore us for a while.”

When they stopped to grab a bite to eat at a local pub, he tried to keep the conversation Felix-centric, listening to him explain the finer plot points of his favorite novel, and asking about growing up with Dorian. They parked the car in the garage at the apartment and walked around the corner to the café that Felix loved… _their_ café as Felix now referred to it. They sat close and he held Felix’s hand, rubbing his knuckles and enjoyed listening to him talk. He could sit and listen to him talk about anything for hours and be content. _Felix is funny, and makes me laugh. And he’s kind. And Maker only knows why but he wants to be with me. And I have never been happier in my life._

Felix started to yawn and Carver squeezed his hand. “Why don’t we head home. We’ll throw on some comfy clothes and give Dracona some attention. We can grab a few pastries for breakfast before we leave, and be all set.” He ran his finger down Felix’s cheek. “And maybe I can make up for last night.”

Felix smiled and slid a hand up his thigh. “I remember the last time we were here, and I did this.” Felix’s hand squeezed his cock through his jeans.

Carver inhaled sharply and grinned. “You had me just as worked up then. Only this time we can do something about it.” He pulled Felix forward so he was half sitting, half sprawled across his lap. He kissed him and mumbled against his lips, “Let me take you home and make you feel good, sweetheart.”

“Yes.” Felix bit his lip between his teeth and pulled. “Definitely time to go.” He crawled off his lap and stood, pulling on his coat and held out his hand. Carver had his coat on in a flash. They briefly stopped to grab some scones and Danish and then headed out the door.

Carver’s phone buzzed and he thought about ignoring it but with Garrett out of town he figured he’d better check.

 

 

 **Anders** : _Can’t give details, but good news. Alistair should be calling Felix tomorrow. Flying back out in the morning so we’ll see you in a week. Have a good evening._

 

 

He showed Felix the text and immediately had him pressed against his chest and laughing. “We don’t know exactly what it means but it sounds promising. I really hope it’s the good news we’ve been waiting for, Fee.”

“Me too.” Felix untangled himself and grabbed his hand, practically pulling him home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you rachel4revenge for you outstanding beta skills. I couldn't do this without you! little_abyss...here you go. I owed you for the thing...

 

**Carver:**

 

“Oh, yeah. Carv, that feels good.” Felix thrust his hips back against Carver’s hand.

“You like that, Fee?” He pressed just a bit more firmly and Felix’s breath caught in his throat, followed by a high-pitched whimper.

“Fu…ck..” Felix buried his face into the mattress and pulled at the blankets, ass pushing higher into the air.

Felix’s quiet sighs and moans had him rock hard, but Carver wasn’t concentrating on that. Watching Felix get more and more worked up was beautiful, and had his full attention. He continued to massage his prostate, pumping a bit of lube into his other hand and wrapping it firmly around Felix’s cock, stroking both hands to the same rhythm.

“Uh…huh…uh…fuck,” Felix’s tone was becoming increasingly higher in pitch.

“Shit, Fee. You look amazing.” The fine film of sweat on his copper skin glistened with the morning sun. But it wasn’t likely that Felix heard him. The sheer concentration on his face, the soft mewling and the way his hips bucked told Carver all he needed to know about how close Felix was to the edge.

“Fff…u… ahh, ahh, uuuugh…” Felix’s entire back tensed, every muscle visible, his torso arching off the mattress as he pressed back against Carver’s hand. “Fuck! Ugh…F..u…ahh! ahh! Fuck!” Felix was almost crying with the tension.

“Come for me baby. Let it go.” He stroked Felix faster and pressed relentlessly against the nerve cluster, driving him insane.

Felix’s entire body seized and shook as he came, hips thrusting violently against Carver’s hand, thick ropes of come spewing across the sheets. He shuddered and would have collapsed onto the mattress, if Carver hadn’t placed a hand in the middle of his chest. He gently removing his fingers and lowered Felix to a clean spot on the bed, wiping his sweat drenched hair from his face. He gently stroked his back until Felix opened his eyes and smiled at him. “Hi.”

Carver grinned. “Hi yourself. How do you feel?”

“Amazing. Tired.” He stretched and groaned. “What the fuck _was_ that? Besides amazing.”

“Just something I picked up along the way. Glad you liked it.” Carver leaned down and kissed Felix’s lips.

“ _Like_ isn’t strong enough of a word.” Felix wove his fingers into Carver’s hair. “I’m ruined for anything else now.” Felix dropped a hand gently onto his thigh and slid it higher, taking Carver’s hard shaft into his grip. “What can I do for you? What would you like?”

His cock pulsed against his thigh as he imagined Felix’s beautiful mouth wrapped around him. “Suck me.”

A wicked grin spread across Felix’s face as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. “My pleasure.”

He found himself pressed back against the headboard and Felix settled himself between his legs, bronze body stretched out across the mattress. Felix stroked him a few times, looking up through long lashes. “Fuck Felix, you keep looking at me like that and I might just come from that alone.” Felix smiled impishly and licked his lips before slowly lowering his mouth around his length, forcing a groan from him as nose met pelvis. “Fee…” Felix’s throat clench around him, the tip of his cock sliding deeper. He could hear the wet sounds of swallowing followed by a quick gag before Felix pulled off and gasped for air. “Fee, you don’t have to do that. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Felix grinned. “I promise you, I won’t hurt myself. Now shut up and just enjoy it. I know I am.” He didn’t need to be told twice. Felix lowered his mouth again and took him all the way in, bobbing his head and choking before pulling off. Carver’s head thunked against the wall as Felix’s lips pulled at the tip and his tongue pressed against the sensitive underside, swiping in rhythmic circles before swallowing him again.

He wove his fingers into Felix’s hair, caressing his cheek. “Fee, that feels so good.” Felix grinned at him, sucking and licking as if he were a stick of candy. “Baby, I’m close.” Felix increased the pressure and sped up the pace. Carver shut his eyes, the pressure building exponentially with each stroke of Felix’s warm, moist mouth. _So close…so close_.

His eyes flew open and his muscles clenched as Felix slid two fingers inside him, sending him over the edge. Felix swallowed rapidly, lapping up his spend as fast as he could. Carver let his head drop back against the headboard again, desperately trying to catch his breath as Felix placed small kisses along his pelvis. He slowly opened his eyes in time to see Felix lick a stray drop of come from the corner of his mouth. He couldn’t stop the groan. “Fuck, Fee. You are so fucking hot.” He motioned tiredly. “Come here. Let me hold you.”

Felix settled against his chest and nuzzled into his neck, sighing contentedly. “Well, good morning, darling. You can wake me up that way anytime you want.”

“Oh, is that so? I’ll keep that in mind.”

Felix picked up his hand and gently caressed his palm. “You’re gonna have to show me that little trick with your fingers, by the way. Because it’s definitely something I want to try on you.” Carver chuckled and stroked his back with his free hand.

Felix’s phone rang making them both jump. Carver reached across the bed and swiped it from the side table, passing it to him. Cold air made him suck in his breath as Felix sat up to answer the call. “Alistair. Good morning.” Carver motioned to himself and the door, asking with gestures if Felix wanted to take the call in private, but he stayed put as Felix mouthed the word no.

“Alistair, please don’t beat yourself up over it. You did what was necessary to protect the firm. If our roles had been reversed, I would have done exactly the same.” There was a pause and then Felix’s eyes grew large and his mouth worked to form words. “Alistair, that is completely unnecessary! Really! I’m just glad things have worked out. Are you able to tell me what Anders found?” Felix’s brows knit together and he scratched his arm as he listened. “The authorities are involved?! Wow! Is that really necessary?” There was another pause and then Felix looked at Carver with raised brows. “Anders charged you?” Carver was about to say that he would speak with Anders when Felix waved him off. He nodded at what was being said, and bit his lip pensively. “I’ll ask Carver, and let you know if we come up with anything.” Felix smiled softly and squeezed Carver’s hand. “I will, Alistair. Thank you for calling.” There was another pause and then, “OK. Goodbye.”

Felix hung up the phone and shook his head. “I’ve been cleared.”

Carver launched himself at Felix, tackling him onto the bed. “Fee! That’s fantastic!” He squeezed Felix tightly and kissed him loudly on the cheek. “What did Alistair say? Who messed with the documents?”

Felix grinned and wrapped his arms around Carver’s shoulders. “He said he couldn’t really tell me anything because the authorities are involved. But he thinks I should be back to work by the end of the week, or the beginning of next week at the latest.”

Carver leaned down and kissed Felix soundly on the lips. “I knew you’d be cleared. I don’t think Alistair ever believed you were involved.”

“He said that, actually. And he apologized for the stress.” Felix looked uncomfortably at him. “And he wants to give me a bonus of two month’s pay. I told him no. That’s excessive when he had no choice in the matter.”

He whistled. “That is a lot of money, but you should take it. The stress they put you through is excessive and, in my opinion, deserves a ridiculous amount of compensation. Speaking of which, Anders is charging them?”

“No. Alistair had figured out how much Anders normally charges, and he wants us to find a way to get him to take the money. Because Anders refused payment.”

“Good. He should have refused on principle. But on the other hand, he definitely deserves five times whatever he normally charges.” He peppered kisses across Felix’s face as he laughed, trying to push his face away with one hand even as he pulled him closer with the other.

“Stop! Stop!” Felix pleaded, making the bed shake with his laughter.

He let Felix catch his breath and rubbed the tips of their noses together. “I’m so happy for you Fee. Are we allowed to tell people?”

“I’m not sure. I should probably check with Alistair before we tell anyone. So let’s just keep it between the two of us for now.”

“Well, I think some celebratory pancakes are in order. I noticed that your parents stocked your kitchen while they were here so we have all of the necessary ingredients. Sound good?”

“It sounds fantastic as long as you are cooking.” Felix grinned up at him and tucked a stray hair behind his ear, resting a palm against his cheek. “I’m very glad that I have you, Carver Hawke. Thank you for being with me through this ordeal.”

He turned into Felix’s palm, kissing it. _How did I ever get so lucky?_ “I’m very glad to be had by you, Felix Alexius. And you are welcome. There is no place I’d rather be.” He smiled into his sparkly eyes. “You make me very happy.”

“Likewise. But I’d be happier with a belly full of pancakes.” Felix tugged gently at his beard.

“Is that so? I make you happy, but there is room for improvement? From pancakes?! Oh, I see how it is.” He rolled away and stood, trying to feign seriousness. “Fine. Pancakes it is. It is my mission to make you incandescently happy.” He threw on a pair of sweats and a tee and headed to the kitchen. “You’re in charge of hot beverages.”

They spent the morning making breakfast and lounging around, surfing the internet, and decided that they would stay at Carver’s house until Felix went back to work. “Only if you’re sure Fee. If it won’t upset Dracona too much to be relocated.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind me bringing her along? I could always get Sera to stop down and feed her.”

“Fee. You’ve already been away from her for a week. And while I’m sure she can handle one more, I’m not sure _you_ can.”

Felix grinned sheepishly. “I did miss her. As long as you’re sure! I mean, no sense in us staying here when I don’t need to be downtown for anything and your house is closer to your work.”

“Go pack up her stuff, and yours. I’ll pack up the perishables in the kitchen and we’ll head out.”

Felix kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, darling.”

 

XXX

 

 **Felix** :

 

Felix stood under the pulse of the hot water and let the jets work out some of the tightness in his neck. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d been while the whole work thing had been going on. But now that he knew that he’d been cleared, he started to relax and his muscles were protesting. He’d waited for Carver to head off to work before going back upstairs and turning all of the jets on and standing in the middle of the shower, letting the spray hammer at his sore muscles from all angles.

He had just toweled off when his phone buzzed. He’s assumed it was Carver or Dorian but he didn’t recognize the sender. He thumbed the security code into his phone and pulled up the message. A wide grin split his face. Not that he was surprised, but…

He opened the text chain from Carver and sent a new message.

 

 **Felix** : _so…get any random texts this morning?_

 **Carver** : _Yeah, but I was busy and didn’t recognize the sender so I haven’t read it yet. Why?_

 **Felix** : _read it please_

 

There was a pause of about 30 seconds

 

 **Carver** : _:D   clean.  u?_

 **Felix** : _as a whistle. Come home early._

 

 

XXX

 

 

“Felix, whatever you are comfortable in is fine. There is no dress code.” Carver pulled his grey skintight tee over his head and slipped his arms around Felix’s waist.

He leaned back against Carver and sighed. “Why won’t you tell me where we’re going? Then I would know exactly what to wear.” Carver’s beard tickled his neck and he giggled when he bit him playfully. “Stop. Seriously! I’m stressing about this!”

“Fine. Casual is appropriate. You see what I’m wearing.” He let him go and did a little spin with his arms outstretched.

Felix laughed, admiring the way the tee accentuated Carver’s rippling muscles and the jeans hugged his thighs. “Work it Carv.” He sighed. “But you could make a burlap sack look amazing.” He did take the opportunity to also check out Carver’s ass as he spun. “I love those black jeans on you. They fit beautifully.”

“Bethany said the same thing, which is why she made me buy them.” Carver kissed him on the temple. “Fee, wear jeans. Pick a shirt that you like, but nothing too dressy. And comfortable shoes. We might be standing most of the night.”

“And those are comfortable shoes?” He waved a hand at his black biker boots.”

“Hey! They give me a bad boy image.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Hmm. Well at least that gives me a little bit more to work with.” He started pulling shirts from his closet, laying them out on the bed.

“I’m going to get myself an ale. Do you want a glass of wine?” Carver headed towards the bedroom door.

“Aren’t you driving?”

“No. We’re going to take a cab. We’ll be staying in town.”

“Oh, well, in that case yes. I’d love a glass of red.” Carver winked and headed out the door.

He fussed over shirt options and finally settled for a dark blue button-down shirt, cuffs rolled up his forearms, regular wash denim jeans, black belt, and black suede boots. He quickly dressed and slotted his snake earrings into his earlobes, then quickly checked his look in the mirror. _Not bad, Felix. Looking pretty good._ He went downstairs to the kitchen just as Carver was pulling the cork from a bottle of red.

He allowed himself an indulgent smirk as Carver overtly checked him out and wolf-whistled. “Fee, looking hot! I love the earrings. Nice touch.”

“Thanks. My boyfriend got them for me. He’s very thoughtful like that.” Felix did his own ogling of Carver. “Speaking of looking hot…”

“Careful. What will your boyfriend think?” Carver handed him a glass of wine and picked up his ale and offered a toast. “To clearing your good name and reinstatement at work.” They clinked glass and moved into the living room.

“So you seriously won’t tell me where we are going or what we’re doing? Not even a little hint?” He gave Carver his best puppy eyes.

Carver groaned. “Don’t do that to me, Felix. You _know_ I can’t resist it when you do that.”

He laughed. “Which is why I do it, of course!”

“Fee, let me surprise you. We’re celebrating getting past this mess at work and I want to do something nice for you. Please?”

“Fine.” He couldn’t hide his smile though. The fact that Carver would go to any trouble to surprise him like this made his chest ache in the good way.

They sat, talked, and finished their drinks and Carver’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the text. “OK. Ready to go?”

He shrugged. “Absolutely. Lead on.”

They took the elevator to the lobby and had the doorman hail a cab. He was sure he’d know where they were going soon since Carver would have to tell the driver the address. Instead, Carver handed the man a slip of paper and the cabbie nodded and flipped on the meter. _Damn_!

“You know, I should make you close your eyes, but I won’t. You’ll know soon enough where we’re headed anyway.” Carver looked down at his phone as it buzzed again.

“Aren’t you so popular this evening. Who keeps blowing up your phone?” Carver just shrugged and winked.

During the drive, Carver received a few more texts, made quick replies, and kept smiling at him. 15 minutes later they were pulling up in front of Dragon. Felix looked questioningly at Carver. “Are you serious?! We’re really going in there?! You are really taking me to a club? With dancing?”

Carver nodded and paid the cabbie. “I told you this was a celebration.” He stepped out of the jitney and Carver slipped his arm around his waist pulling towards the door, bypassing the line.

Felix cringed and tried to pull them to the end of the line. Carver obviously didn’t know club protocol. Only people with the “in” crowd got to go to the front of the line. “Carv…”

Carver squeezed him around the middle. “It’s ok, Fee.”

He closed his eyes and waited for the bouncer to make a snide remark and send them off. Instead, Carver handed the bouncer a card and the door was being opened and they were ushered inside and up a flight of stairs. They stepped into a private room overlooking the bar and dance floor, and a cheer went up. Felix was overwhelmed by emotion as all of their friends turned to greet them.

Bethany ran over and grabbed him in a tight hug. He felt tears pricking at his eyes. “This was your doing wasn’t it?”

She shook her head. “I just suggested the venue and Varric got the room and the passes. But Carver had the general idea. I think it had something to do with the car show you took him too? He said something about owing you one.” She looped her arm through his and pulled him over to where the group was leaning against the railing.

He spent the next ten minutes hugging Dorian and Cullen, and being re-introduced to Varric, Thom and Josie, whom he had met before but hadn’t seen in in a while. As things settled he sought out Carver and slipped his arms around his waist. “Thank you for this. I know it isn’t your thing but I couldn’t have asked for a better surprise.” He kissed him softly on the lips and rested his forehead against him. “You are too good to me.”

“Hey, you spent an entire afternoon at a car show pretending to be interested. The least I could do is spend a few hours with you at a club. And this private room thing makes it tolerable. No crowds!”

He squeezed Carver again. “Well thank you. Hey, what did you tell everyone? They obviously know that I’m headed back to work.”

“Yeah, I checked with Alistair and he said that _this_ group could know since none of them interact with anyone from your office, other than you. I invited him to come tonight but Solona was back in town and he wanted to spend some time with her. But he sends his best and said to have a good time.”

He kissed Carver on the cheek and they moved closer to the group. A server came to take their drink orders and they watched the scene below. As the club started to fill and the DJ ramped up, they moved downstairs to be closer to the action.

 

**Carver:**

 

As they ordered drinks and settled in at the bar, Bethany smiled and pulled him aside. “So have you told him yet?”

He shook his head. “No. I’m hoping to get through this without him knowing.”

Bethany shook her head and smiled. “Whatever. You _are_ going to dance with him though. Right?”

Carver grimaced. “Yes. I can manage a passable side-to-side shuffle. And slow dancing is easy.”

Felix appeared with drinks and handed Carver a Conscription Ale. “Varric is bringing your drink, Bethany. He was right behind me.” As if on cue Varric appeared and leaned against the bar, handing Bethany a white wine and slipping an arm around her waist. Felix started swaying in place and looking at the floor packed with laughing and dancing people.

Bethany nudged Carver and nodded at Felix, then jerked her head towards the dance floor. He took the hint. “Fee, you wanna dance?”

Felix’s smile was brighter than the sun and made his heart beat a little faster. “Yes please.” Carver handed Bethany his drink and took Felix’s hand, leading him onto the dance floor. Felix smiled and started moving to the music. As promised, Carver managed a passable shuffle, and smiled back. Felix closed his eyes, losing himself in the beat and his hips started rolling, body like liquid, pulsing with the base. He watched, enthralled, as Felix’s hips rocked sensually, primal in their movement, the same way he moved against him as they made love. His pulse increased and he stepped closer to Felix as a few other men turned to watch like dogs to a scent. Felix opened his eyes and smiled, utterly happy and oblivious to anyone else but him.

Dorian, Josie and Bethany joined them on the dance floor, laughing and encouraging each other to more outrageous moves. Bethany had taken years of dance and loved getting out and showing off. Josie and Dorian held their own, and no one could ever accuse any of them of hating the attention. It was easy for Carver to leave Felix in their capable hands and slip away, back to his drink. Thom, Cullen and Varric were in their spot by the bar, and as he approached, Varric handed him his ale and nodded towards the dance floor. “You haven’t told him yet?”

Carver shot him a look. “My sister needs to keep her big mouth shut.”

Varric smirked and pointed to his chest. “Husband. I get to know everything.” He nodded towards the dance floor. “Felix can really dance. Looks like a few others have noticed as well.” Carver looked out into the crowd. Three guys were definitely sniffing around Felix, and who could blame them? He was beautiful on a normal day. Tonight, in this element, he was stunning; all fluid grace, sweat and happy energy, with a definite undercurrent of smoking hot. Carver was not normally the jealous type, but _this_ was exactly why he hated clubbing. There was always that group of feral dogs cruising for fresh meat. And he singled out the one overly aggressive mutt. Dorian seemed to notice the pack and positioned himself between them and Felix. Carver kept his eye on the mongrel. The songs changed a few times and the dancers switched up, Bethany taking a break and Cullen joining Dorian, Josie and Felix to dance.

They’d been there about an hour when the dynamic of the crowd changed. A particularly beat-heavy song started playing and the guy who’d been sniffing around Felix made his move. Carver let out an actual growl and Bethany nudged him. “You just gonna stand there and let him horn in on your man? Or are you gonna do something about it?”

Carver snapped. “I’m going to take care of it.”

Bethany’s smile widened and she clapped her hands. “Yes! Go get ‘em, baby brother!”

 

 **Felix** :

 

Felix was in his own little world, dancing to the music and thoroughly enjoying the feel of the beat thumping in his chest. He wished that Carver would dance more, even if it was just his little shuffle. But he understood that it wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, and he appreciated that Carver had suggested coming here at all. He startled when a guy dancing too close tried to grind against him. He smiled and moved away, but the guy didn’t take the hint and followed, dancing his way next to him again. Felix tried to yell over the music, “I’m here with someone.”

“I don’t see anyone with you. Why don’t you dance with me?” The guy grabbed for his hips. Felix looked towards the bar and Carver; and stopped moving for the first time since stepping onto the dance floor. Carver was stalking towards him with a pissed off, determined look on his face. Stalking wasn’t quite the right word. There was way too much swagger in his step…and was it actually on beat? Carver was looking at him like he was going to devour him right there. Felix’s heartrate skyrocketed and he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Carver stepped between him and the guy trying to chat him up. He’d never noticed just how massive Carver was until now. He almost died right on the spot when Carver started rolling his hips to the music and running his hands across his own chest, stroking his body. His eyes were locked on Carver’s hips as they began popping and rolling, his hands dipping low to stroke his thighs before caressing upward. Carver slid his fingers into his hair, flexing and showing off his massive biceps before reaching for the back of his shirt. _Oh Maker, he’s not going to…_

Carver pulled his tight grey tee over his head and threw it at Felix, his hips continuing to roll seductively, skin tight black jeans making his ass look incredible. Felix stared as the unclad gorgeous expanse of tight muscles moved closer. Carver stared at him as if there were no one else in the room. Felix licked his lips and without taking his eyes from Carver, handed the t-shirt to Dorian. Felix wanted to touch him, stroke his muscles and trace the tattoos that moved with his tight, gorgeous body. _Maker, you look like a god personified._ His hips surged with the beat and Felix could smell sex oozing from his pores. _I’m going to lose my mind. Or come. Right here_. He seriously considered where in the club they could fuck without getting arrested.

In the midst of his contemplation Carver grabbed his hand, pulling him roughly against his chest, fondling his ass and pressing their hips together. He groaned and caressed Carver’s pecs as their hips swayed together to the driving beat. Felix was pressed close enough to guarantee that Carver could feel the throbbing in his cock. Carver grinned wickedly at him and flipped him around. He began grinding against Felix’s ass, his hand sliding along his abs and cupping his cock, squeezing him lightly and pulling him back against him. Felix had to take a deep breath as Carver’s other hand snaked up his chest and grabbed him around his throat, hips still gyrating and popping against him. Then Carver’s lips were on his neck and he moaned, tilting his head to the side. Carver bit down and sucked at his skin as he squeezed Felix’s cock more firmly. Felix bucked against him and desperately fought the urge to come. _Fucking HELL, the way he smells! Maker, I want him._

He slid a hand down Carver’s arm to rest over the one cupping his dick, and the other stroked up his body and along Carver’s neck to weave into his hair. He leaned back against Carver’s broad chest, letting him completely control how their bodies moved and where they went. _Fuck! Oh, Maker, I want to fuck him right here. How can we do that?_ He pushed harder against Carver’s hand, felt him smile against his neck and slightly squeeze him, and Felix groaned. Carver’s mouth settled at his ear and his warm breath brush against his skin as he growled. “You are mine. Say it. Tell me you are mine.” _Oh my fucking Maker, I’m gonna come. I swear, he’s gonna make me come._

He almost cried when the song ended, but another quickly followed, the driving beat keeping the energy flowing. Carver spun him around again, and held him chest to chest, with a hand in the center of his back and the other one on his ass. They continued to grind to the sensual rhythm, Felix completely surrendering his body to Carver’s movements. He caressed Carver’s chest and licked his skin, tasting the sweat and salt and smelling him. He truly couldn’t ever remember being this hard, or wanting to come so much. He moved his mouth next to Carver’s ear and purred “I _am_ yours. Always.” He slid his hand down Carver’s chest and between his legs, cupping his cock. “But _you_ are _mine_.”

Carver’s mouth pressed against his ear groaning, “Fuck, baby, you’ve got me so hard.” Felix noted that he didn’t ask him to stop.

Felix smiled. “So come. Or take me somewhere and let you me take care of you.”

Carver immediately pulled him from the floor. He ignored Varric’s wolf whistle and Bethany’s cheer as Carver dragged him past them and up the stairs. In moments his back was shoved against the far wall of their private room, each desperately scrambling to open the other’s jeans, heedless that anyone could walk in on them. The pulsing beat of the music matched the throbbing in his cock and he whimpered as Carver flipped him around to face the wall, pulling him backwards against his chest, rubbing his leaking cock against his ass. Carver snaked his hand across Felix’s hip, gliding it forward and lower, wrapping his fist around his cock, stroking quickly. Felix felt dizzy and was grateful for Carver’s solid bulk holding him up. “Yeah, baby. Maker, Carver, just like that!” He reached behind him and closed his fingers around Carver’s cock, matching the rhythm of his strokes.

Carver growled in his ear and whispered, “Fuck. Felix you are so hot! Tell me you want me. Tell me you want _only_ me.”

Felix was so far gone he didn’t care that he was moaning incoherently and slamming his head against Carver’s shoulder. “Yes! Only you. No one else.” He was lost in the physical need, thrusting mindlessly against Carver’s fist as his orgasm ripped through him with a ferocious intensity, come splashing against the wall. He was drained and light-headed and Carver had to support his weight.

“ _Mine_. Only mine.” Felix heard the words as he inhaled deeply when his lungs started working again.

He finally stood on his own, weak-kneed like a baby giraffe. He stumbled a little, tucked himself back into his pants and sat down on the nearest chair, pulling Carver’s hips towards him. He pushed aside his jeans and quickly sucked Carver into his mouth, pressing his tongue against him, tasting the tang of precum. Carver moaned and slid his fingers into his hair as Felix’s mouth began pulling at his cock.

“That’s it, baby. That feels so good.” Felix heard the strain in his voice, even over the music. “Fee, I’m so close. Maker, I love your mouth.” Felix moaned and Carver choked back a cry. He sucked harder and stroked faster and Carver came with a strangled cry, hips bucking as his orgasm ripped through him.

Felix held onto Carver’s hips as he descended from his orgasmic high. Carver stumbled back and steadied himself against a table, trying to catch his breath. “Fuck, Fee. Maker. You’re amazing.” Felix grinned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Carver adjusted himself, zipped up and pulled Felix into a tight hug. “You ok?”

“I’m quite well. Yes. Thanks for asking.” He grinned impishly. “How are you?”

“Amazing.” Carver leaned in and kissed Felix’s cheek and wrapped him in a possessive hug. “You ready to go face the ribbing we’re gonna to take?”

“Don’t think we have much choice. We might as well get it over with.” But he was still grinning from ear to ear, and couldn’t think of anything that could ruin his mood. Not even teasing from Dorian.

They walked back down to the bar holding hands, Carver leading the way. Felix was grateful for the dim lighting which hid his blush, especially when Thom started whistling and Dorian and Varric started cheering. Bethany and Josie were giggling conspiratorially, heads close together. Carver led Felix into the middle of everyone, leaning against the bar and pulled him tightly against his chest so they were both facing the dance floor.

“Well, Carver. I never knew you had that in you!” Dorian eyed him appraisingly. “Who knew that beneath that off-the-rack wardrobe beat the heart of an exotic dancer?”

“I did!” Bethany’s hand shot up. Varric raised his as well and shrugged. “Carver took dance lessons with me for years when we were younger. He hated every minute of it but I didn’t want to go alone. I made him come with me.”

“Why did you hate it?” Felix had to lean back and yell to be heard since he was facing away from Carver.

Bethany chuckled. “All the girls in class wanted him to be their boyfriend. He hated all of the attention.”

“Well you obviously picked up some dance moves! Maker Hawke, never in a million years would I have expected anything like that display.” Thom imitated a few of Carver’s moves, causing raucous laughter from the group.

Carver held up a hand. “Please stop. You’re embarrassing yourself.” But Felix could feel Carver’s laugh rumble through his back. Felix leaned back and kissed Carver’s cheek before untangling himself to get another wine. As he flagged the bartender, a hand reached out and slid something into his shirt pocket. He startled and looked down, pulling out a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

“In case you change your mind and decide to lose the cave man.” The voice was just behind him and he felt a body press up against his ass. Felix barely had time to react before Carver’s hand was fastened around the guy’s throat, his knuckles going white and the guy’s face turning red.

“Carver! Carver stop! Please!” Felix pulled on Carver’s arm and when that didn’t work he stepped in between them and put his hands on either side of Carver’s face. “Carver, look at me. Please, darling, stop. Let him go.” Carver looked him in the eyes, registering who it was, and let go. Felix barely noticed the guy falling to the ground in a heap. “Baby, it’s ok.” He stroked Carver’s face.

Carver nodded and looked over Felix’s shoulder. “If I ever see you again you’d better cross the street and head the other way. I’m giving you fair warning.” The guy scrambled to his feet, hand at his throat, and stumbled away.

Thom wandered over and put a hand on Carver’s shoulder. “OK, Hawke?”

Felix had never seen anything like Carver’s reaction. He immediately relaxed, all tension gone like it had never been there. “Yeah, I’m good.” Thom nodded and squeezed his shoulder before moving back to the group. _What the heck was that_?

They all made their way back upstairs and spent rest of the evening hanging out and dancing in their private area, having their own little party. A slow song played and Carver pulled at his hand. “Fee, dance with me?” He nodded, slipping his hand into Carver’s. They moved to a free spot without tables or chairs and he slid his fingers into the hair at the base of Carver’s neck, pressing himself close. Carver’s hands slid around his hips, one caressing his lower back, one dipping down onto his ass. They swayed to the slow rhythm of the music, softly kissing and rubbing noses and Felix had never been so happy. “Thank you for tonight. This was amazing.”

“You’re welcome, Fee. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Carver sighed. “Sorry about before with that guy. I saw him back again and pawing at you and lost it.”

He put a finger against Carver’s lips. “Shhh. The guy was an asshole and wouldn’t take no for an answer.” He leaned in and pressed against Carver, kissing along his jaw. “I’m getting sleepy darling. Maybe we should head out soon.”

Carver looked over his shoulder. “Yeah, looks like everyone is starting to wind down.” He chuckled. “We aren’t as young as we used to be.”

Felix snuggled against him and rested his cheek against Carver’s, his beard tickling but feeling nice. “After this song. I like dancing with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that are playing while Carver dances with Felix are first, S&M by Rihanna and then Talking Body by Tov Lo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to Rachel4revenge for her outstanding beta skills. (Seriously, you all should thank her. You have no idea how much she fixes my mistakes).
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading this story and for commenting and kudoing. it keeps me going!!!

**Felix:**

 

“Fuck!” Felix threw the razor in the sink and pressed the hand towel to his neck to stop the bleeding. “That’s it. I’m growing a damned beard.”

Carver poked his head into the bathroom. “You OK?” He saw the towel pressed to Felix’s neck and the razor in the sink and walked into the bathroom, slipping his arms around Felix’s waist and meeting his gaze in the mirror. “Nervous?”

Felix sighed and leaned back against Carver. “You’d think this was my first day _ever_ instead of my first day back. I’ve only been gone a few weeks.”

“Nerves are understandable, sweetheart. You don’t know how it’s going to go today. But just remember that I’m thinking about you, and I always have your back. And Bethany is only an elevator ride away if you need someone’s ass kicked.”

That made him chuckle. “True. I would _never_ want to be on Bethany’s bad side!”

“No you would _not_!” Carver kissed his foam-coated cheek. “Want me to take a look at your cut?”

Felix smirked. “Is cut a euphemism for something else? Because I don’t have time for that.” He pulled the towel away from his neck and examined the nick in the mirror. It had stopped bleeding. He set the towel on the edge of the sink and picked up the razor, scraping it against his neck again.

“No, not a euphemism. But it looks like you have things under control here so I’m going to go finish getting dressed.” Carver carefully kissed his un-foamy lips and left him to finish shaving.

Felix managed to make it through the remainder of dressing without incident and went down to the kitchen, where Carver had a fresh cup of tea waiting for him. Carver kissed his cheek. “OK. I have to take off if I’m going to make it to the office on time. I’m going to have to figure out the regular morning travel time from town I guess.”

“What?” Was Carver seriously saying what he thought he was saying?

Carver smiled shyly and wrapped his arms around Felix. “Well, you work downtown. And you _live_ downtown. And you don’t drive. But I do. And you have a pet. And I don’t. So…” He shrugged. “I’ve gotten used to being with you, Felix. And going to sleep with you pressed against me, and waking up with you still there. And I’m not ready to give that up. Unless you need some space, which I would understand! And in that case I can just stay at my house and we can see each other on the weekends, or whatever.”

 _Oh, Maker, he’s adorable when he’s flustered._ “Carver.” He put his hands on either side of his face. “Carver. I want you here. You are welcome to stay here as often as you want and for as long as you are willing to inconvenience yourself by having to drive a longer distance to work. I don’t _need_ or _want_ any space from you.” His heart was soaring. He wrapped his arms around Carver’s neck and kissed him with all of the feelings they’d been dancing around. “But you’d better go so you aren’t late.”

Carver nodded, looking a little dazed after the kiss. “OK. But call me later and let me know how your morning goes.”

“I will. Drive safely.” He checked the time as the elevator doors closed. Alistair had asked him to come into the office earlier than usual to meet with him. Felix still had no idea what had happened and Alistair had promised him answers this morning. He packed up his things and headed to work.

 

XXX

 

Felix knocked on the door and waited. A muffled _come in_ came from the other side.

He opened Alistair’s office door and poked his head in. “Good morning! You wanted me to come in early to talk before everyone else got here.”

Alistair rose from his chair and walked around his desk, holding out his hand. “Felix! Welcome back!” They shook hands and Alistair surprised him by pulled him into a quick hug. “Here, have a seat.” Alistair motioned to one of the leather chairs at the front of his desk. Felix sat and was shocked when Alistair sat next to him in the other chair instead of back behind his desk. “So, I wanted to let you know what’s been happening. Things are going to be quite chaotic this morning once the news gets out.”

“What news?”

“Meredith was taken into custody yesterday at her home. Her nephew was also arrested. According to Anders, _they_ were responsible for the issue with your contract. He provided the authorities with the evidence and they felt it was enough to arrest them both.” Alistair was visibly trying to control his features and maintain a neutral face.

Felix was stunned. “But why? Why would she mess up the contract? Why try to frame me for it? Because I wouldn’t date her stupid nephew?! That seems a bit excessive, even for Meredith.”

Alistair shrugged. “I hate to sound like I’m minimizing your experience, but it appears that you were only a side project for her. She had tampered with several other key contracts and had her tendrils in other very sensitive areas outside the company. But it is amusing to me that a personal vendetta seems to be what will ultimately bring her down.”

 _He is really trying not to smirk._ “If she is found guilty will she end up going to jail?”

“If she’s found guilty of all charges? Probably. However, best case for her, she would be disbarred and that would be the end of her career in law.”

The silence was palpable. _Had Meredith been so sure that she wouldn’t be caught?_ “Wait, you said her nephew was also arrested. Why?”

“Meredith’s strengths were in law, not computers. Her nephew, however, was quite the IT expert I’m told, and she recruited him to do the actual hacking. He was the one who altered the contracts and in your case, loaded in the fake e-mails to Dorian. They were never actually sent by the way, as I’m sure you know. He very cleverly made it look like they did, though.”

Felix couldn’t quite wrap his mind around all of it. Meredith was responsible for the botched contract and much more serious offenses. “So what happens now?”

“Well, I wanted to let you know before anyone else gets here and starts talking about it. I’m sure it will be all over the news today. Luckily, we’ve been able to keep it quiet to this point, but that isn’t going to last. And people will start asking questions when Meredith doesn’t come in for work, since she’s never missed a day yet.” Felix could well imagine the amount of chaos that was going to erupt once the arrest was made public. _We will probably be required to review every contract that’s pending._

“Also, with you back in the office everyone will know that something has changed. You obviously have to be cleared of the charges to be back to work. So be prepared for an onslaught of questions and try to answer as vaguely as possible. The less that gets out the better. As of now, you report to me directly. You are back on contracts and I’m putting you in charge of that department with plans to make you a Junior Partner pending continued exemplary performance results.” Alistair leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “Felix, I am very glad that this all worked out as I’d hoped. I never believed you were responsible, but I’m grateful that we were able to prove it.” He stood and offered Felix his hand. “Thank you for sticking with me and having faith that we’d find out what happened. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded.”

“Thank you very much Alistair. I’m honestly a bit overwhelmed at the moment, and I’m not sure what else to say. Thank you for believing in _me_.” Felix couldn’t quite pull his thoughts into order and needed some time to sort through things. “If you don’t mind I think I’m going to go back to my desk and digest the news.”

“Well, about that.” Alistair smirked and looked very proud of himself. “We’ve moved your things to your new location. As head of the Contracts Division, we thought it important for you to have somewhere private to discuss sensitive negotiations. Your office is just down the hall on the right. You can’t miss the name plate.”

Felix truly felt like the floor was shifting beneath his feet. “Alistair! I don’t know what to say, except thank you!”

“You are welcome. Let me know if you need anything once you’ve settled in.”

Felix left Alistair’s office in a bit of a daze, in search of his own. He found it midway down the hall on the right, and as promised, his name was on the door, and his things had been neatly arranged on the shelves and desk. He walked to the bank of windows and looked out across downtown Kirkwall. _Maker, Carver is never going to believe this!_ He pulled out his phone, took a picture out the window and sent it to Carver.

 

 **Felix** : _view from my office_

 

There was no immediate response and although he was a bit disappointed, he knew Carver would reply as soon as he could. He sat at his desk and took it all in, noticing two things immediately. He’d been given a brand new, state-of-the-art laptop, and there was a framed picture on his desk. He had to swallow the lump in his throat. It was a picture of him and Carver with their heads together, smiling at each other. It was an incredibly intimate picture and exactly captured the way Carver made him feel. It must have been taken at the party at Alistair’s house; right after Solona had left. Solona must have taken it because Felix didn’t recall a photographer at the party. He picked up the frame and caressed the picture. His thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of a text alert on his phone. His phone buzzed again. And again. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw texts from several people. Carver must have shared the news.

 

 **Carver** : _Maker Fee! You have an office?! That’s fantastic sweetheart! Congrats!_

 **Dorian** : _Carver told me the good news! Congratulations Felix. Well deserved, especially after what they put you through! Take pictures!!_

 **Carver** : _Send pics of the office. I want to see_.

 **Cullen** : _Hi Felix. Hey, congratulations on getting an office! That’s big news! Dorian and Carver are running around hugging each other and yelling. Everyone is very pleased for you._

 **Unknown** : _Hi Felix. This is Thom Rainer. Just wanted to add my congrats to what I’m sure has been a barrage of texts. Well deserved._

 **Carver** : _Fee, where are those pictures?!_

 

He started to chuckle and took several quick snapshots of the mahogany desk, the hutch and bookcases along the back wall, the leather desk chair, the dark leather sofa and two side chairs, and the glass coffee table. He stepped back and took full office shots. He took a panoramic picture of everything he could think to take a picture of, and then sent them off as a group text. He sat back down and took a picture of the photo on his desk, and sent that to Carver.

 

 **Felix** : _This was on my desk when I sat down. I may have cried a little._

 **Carver** : _Fee. It’s a nice picture of us. You look beautiful as usual. Maybe you can get a copy for home._

 **Felix** : _I’ll try. OMG I forgot to text Bethany!_

 **Carver** : _Shit. Do it now before she gets pissed. And your parents! Text them too!_

 **Felix** : _OK. Hey, I’ll fill you in tonight about the details of what Alistair said. BIG news! Meredith and her nephew have been arrested. I’m now in charge of the Contract Division! I’m dying!!_

 **Carver** : _Can’t wait to hear all about it! Make sure you tell Dorian!_

 **Felix** : _You go ahead. Tell him I’ll call him tonight with details._

 **Carver** : _OK. I’m so happy for you Fee. TTYL._

 

He sent texts and photos to Bethany and his parents. His parents sent back congratulatory texts and Bethany blew up his phone with lots of emoticons and shouting, and promised to swing by and check it out before she took him to lunch. He then sent a thank you text to Anders with a promise to spring for dinner for the family at the most expensive restaurant of his choice when they got back from vacation.

 

 **Anders** : _That’s great news Felix. You deserve it. Garrett and Fenris say congrats and Fenris insists that instead of you taking us out he wants to cook for you. We’ll be home tomorrow evening. He’s rattling off some Tevinter dishes he’s going to make. I’m not going to try to type their names. Let’s plan on this Sunday for HFD. See you then! Hey, how’s Carver?_

 **Felix** : _He seems to be fine. No more flashbacks. Tell Fenris I’m SO looking forward to some authentic Tevinter cuisine! And thank you all. It means so very much to me._

 

The rest of his day was spent trying to dig out from two weeks of missed work. Early in the day Alistair and Nando made a general announcement to the employees regarding Meredith, and made a request for decorum and focus. Alistair promised that the firm was on sound financial footing and things would be business as usual. Nando announced that he and Alistair were pleased that Felix would now be responsible for running the Contract Division and they had the utmost confidence that he would do a stellar job. Lunch with Bethany was crazy with her hugging him and asking a million questions.

Hours later, Felix was hard at work sifting through contract files and looked up when someone knocked on his door. Alistair stood in his doorway, shrugging into his coat and grinning. “Hey, you aren’t going to catch up in one day. Go home. Get something to eat. Say hello to Carver and give him all the details I’m sure he’s dying to hear. You’ll be back soon enough tomorrow.”

Felix looked at the time. “Uuugh. I hadn’t realized it was so late! No wonder I’m getting hungry. OK. I’m heading home. It’s good to be back Alistair. Thanks again for the office. And for believing in me.”

“It’s all things that you’ve earned Felix. Have a good night.” He waved and headed towards the elevator.

Felix pulled out his phone and texted Carver.

 

 **Felix** : _Sorry! Lost track of time. Hopefully Jim let you in! Be home in 15 minutes._

 **Carver** : _No worries. Jim did let me in. Want me to order food?_

 **Felix** : _yes please! Whatever is fine. C u in a bit!_

 

He turned off his desk lamp, pulled on his coat, packed up his laptop and headed out to hail a cab.

The evening air was crisp and it helped to clear his cluttered mind. It had been an incredible day in so many ways, but he was glad to be going home. He was hungry and wanted to spend time with Carver. He hadn’t felt this centered in weeks. It was amazing to be back to work and be able to do something challenging that he loved and made him feel like he was accomplishing something.

The cab pulled up in front of his building and he paid the driver and got out. He swung open the door and entered the lobby, his heart racing. The elevator doors opened as soon as he keyed in and he pressed eleven and willed the elevator to fly. _Carver’s up there waiting._

He stepped into the living room and took off his coat and dumped it and his laptop on the table. Carver came out of the kitchen with a glass of red and tried to hand it to him but he ignored it and slid his hands along his jaw, digging his fingers into his beard and kissed him, enjoying the amazingly soft feel of his lips and the smell of his beard oil and the way his body felt against his. Carver hummed appreciatively against his mouth, making his heart race. He reluctantly pulled away. He was hungry and wanted to tell Carver about his day. Other activities could wait a bit. He smiled at Carver and could feel the adrenaline still keeping him hyped up.

“I guess you had a great day,” Carver said breathlessly, sort of waving his wine at him. “Here.”

He took the glass and squeezed Carver’s hand. “Food here yet?”

“Yeah, got here just before you did. I was going to ask where you wanted to eat but now I think I should ask if you want to eat first.” He grinned wickedly.

“Yes, I think we eat. First.”

“OK. In the kitchen, then. Easier cleanup. Come tell me about your day. I want to hear everything.” Carver returned to the kitchen, and grabbed his ale off the counter before sitting down. Felix sighed happily as the smell of saffron drifted from the Antivan take-out that was already on the table. He sat quickly and tucked in. He was starving, and forced himself to slow down after he realized he was shoveling food into his mouth.

He looked up to find Carver grinning at him. “Did you even eat lunch?”

“Yes actually. I did. Bethany took me to lunch. Hey, I don’t think she’s feeling so well. She didn’t eat much and she looked a little pale. Have you talked to her today?”

“Yeah. She didn’t sound sick and didn’t mention she wasn’t feeling well. But I’ll give her a call later and check on her.” Carver propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. “So, spill. I want to hear it all.”

Between bites, he told Carver about his conversation with Alistair, all about his office, how everyone reacted to his being back at work, and his new position. “It’s all really surreal. Weeks of uncertainty and emotional torture and now it’s like I won some big prize. The work piled up exactly as I’d predicted. It’s like no one even looked at anything while I wasn’t there! So I’ll probably be packing my lunch for a while and eating at my desk until we get caught up.” He glanced up to find Carver watching him, and stopped talking and waving his hands around. _This is nice._ “I missed you today.” He slid out of his chair and stood, pulling Carver up against him, and gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. “Your hair is getting longer. I like it.” He closed the distance between their lips, firmly nibbling at the edge of his mouth and sliding his free hand around to squeeze his ass and press their hips together.

Carver reached up between them and worked the knot out of his tie before opening the buttons of his shirt. Felix slid his hand along Carver’s hip and rubbed the small of his back before slipping beneath the waist of his jeans and smalls and grabbing his ass. Carver pulled at Felix’s hair, his hips thrusting forward as Felix slid his fingers between his cheeks, rubbing gently across his hole. Carver groaned and bit down on Felix’s lip. Felix licked into Carver’s mouth, pulling him closer, the kiss turning more feral and needy. He pushed his finger against Carver’s tight pucker until the muscle relaxed and his body pulled his finger in to the first knuckle.

Carver’s groan against his mouth went straight to his cock, making him ache. “I want to fuck you so hard… bend you over… I want to hear you, Carv. I want to hear every sound you normally bite back.”

He slid his finger deeper and Carver gripped his hair tighter. “Fee… Fuck. Yes. Huuhh. Yes. Fuck me.” Carver bit Felix’s lip again and pulled. “More.” Felix undid the button and zipper of Carver’s jeans and pushed them low on his hips. He leaned against the counter, pulling Carver against him while he slipped two fingers deep into his ass. “Huhh… uhh, fuck. Yeah.” Carver thrust against his hand, “Feels so good.”

 _Maker you’re so tight._ “I wanna fuck you.” He nipped at Carver’s neck, sucking the warm skin between his lips and worrying it with his teeth. “I’m gonna bury myself so deep in you.” Carver moaned against his lips and pushed his ass against his hand.

“It’s been a while. We need lube.” Carver’s voice was soft and breathy and Felix pulled back to look at his face. Carver’s eyes were shut and he looked like he was concentrating deeply, brow furrowed.

“You ok with that?”

Carver opened his eyes hitting Felix with the full force of his lust filled gaze. “Yeah. I’m _incredibly_  OK with that. _Please_.”

Felix slipped his fingers free and pulled Carver into the living room, sitting him against the back of the sofa. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

Carver was exactly where he’d left him, arms relaxed at his sides, lightly resting on the top of the couch and long legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. Felix felt Carver’s eyes on him like a soft caress. His gaze roamed hungrily over the bare skin of his chest before focusing on the hard bulge in his sweatpants. Felix slowly moved towards Carver, a soft, sexy smile playing at his lips. His eyes roamed greedily over the gorgeous expanse of firm muscles, Carver’s pulse rapidly thumping in his neck the closer he got. _Fuck, that’s sexy._ He stepped over Carver’s legs, straddling his thighs and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of his head and pulled back, exposing his neck. Carver moaned and closed his eyes, and gripped the back of the sofa. He slowly nuzzled just below Carver’s ear, breathing deeply, his beard rough against his cheek. He trailed his lips down his neck, biting hard and sucking at the base of his throat. Carver groaned and grabbed his hips, digging his fingers into the fabric of his sweatpants and dragging them from his hips. “I want you, Fee. I want you so much.”

He pulled at Carver’s jeans. “Off. Now.” Carver stood and shoved his pants and smalls to the floor, gasping as Felix gripped them both in one hand and stroked firmly, drizzling lube over them.

“Fuck, Fee. That feels so good.” Carver tipped his head back, mouth open and panting heavily, moan escaped from his lips as Felix slowly rocked his hips, rubbing their cocks together inside his fist. He slid his hand between Carver’s ass cheeks and slipped two fingers inside as he continued to stroke them both. “Maker! Uuhh… uhhh…” Carver tilted his head forward and stared straight into his eyes, thrusting into his fist and then back against his hand, over and over until he was making soft needy sounds. “Felix, baby, fuck me.”

Felix grabbed him by the hips and turned him around, bending him over the back of the couch. He nudged Carver’s legs apart and slid into him with one motion. Carver groaned and thrust back to meet his hips. “Fuck, Carv, you’re so tight. You feel so good.” He wanted to go slowly, take his time, but the way Carver’s body squeezed him just right had him thrusting fast and deep. He reached down and fisted Carver’s cock, pumping him with the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, baby. You feel too good, Fee. Stretching me so perfectly. Maker, I love it when you get like this. You’re so fucking hot.” Felix heard the catch in his voice and he clamped down on his own need to climax.

“So tight. You feel so good. So good. Come, baby. Come for me Carv.” Carver dropped his head forward and pushed against him, moaning with every thrust. Felix picked up the pace, hammering into him, flesh slapping against flesh.

He felt Carver arch up against him, all the muscles in his massive back clenching into a tense coil, and then he was shouting. “Fuuuck! Fee…Fee…Maker…gonna…” Carver shuddered, coming hard, clenching tightly around him, warm spend flowing over his fist as he collapsed across the back of the couch. Felix thrust forward once before every muscle tightened and all the air expelled from his lungs as his body sought its release, coming with ferocious intensity, hips slamming against Carver as he roared through his orgasm.

He collapsed over Carver, gasping for air as his muscles began to unwind, gently kissing the back of his neck and nuzzling his sweaty hair. Felix pushed himself up and stumbled backward, catching himself as his back connected with a wall. He stood there for a minute watching Carver breath, his perfect ass practically taunting him. Felix shoved himself off the wall and pulled up his sweats, stumbling over to help Carver up. “You ok there?”

“Mmmmmm.” Carver’s muffled voice drifted up from the couch cushion. “Tired. Just gonna sleep here. Like this.”

Felix chuckled and pulled at his hips, trying to help him up. “Come on sweet thing. Let me help you.” He pulled Carver up and helped him get dressed.

“Man, you fucked me up. I still can’t see straight.” Carver sat on the back of the sofa and leaned against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I really liked that, Fee. A lot.” Carver nuzzled against his skin. “Wanna watch some TV while I sleep for a little bit?”

He snorted. “Sure. I think there’s a new episode of Top Gear on tonight.”

“Oh, well, maybe you can be the big spoon in case I want to peek at part of the episode.”

“You are so freakin’ adorable. How can I say no?” He pulled Carver up and they stumbled around the sofa, Felix grabbing the remote and laying down first, with Carver practically falling down next to him. He pulled him back against his chest and flicked on the TV. He adjusted them so that they were comfortable, Carver’s head resting on his arm, their legs wrapped together. He kissed the top of Carver’s head and smiled as soft snores quickly filled the room.

 

XXX

 

 **Carver** :

 

They had actually managed to arrive at Garrett’s on time, thanks to Felix’s prodding. Carver had been dawdling and Felix had kept him focused on getting dressed and out the door, wanting to hear all about the trip to Antiva in minute detail. He was also eager to find out what Fenris was making for dinner and hadn’t allowed Carver to make them late.

When they knocked on the door, Bethany greeted them instead of Garrett and Carver gave her a questioning look. She jerked her head towards the kitchen and rolled her eyes before heading down the hall. Felix squeezed Carver’s hand and asked quietly, “What’s up?”

“Not sure yet. Everyone must be in the kitchen and something is making Bethy give _drama eyes_.” They followed the smell of spicy deliciousness. “Hello all! Gare, how was your trip to Antiva?” Carver plopped himself in one of the high back stools and pulled Felix backward between his legs, wrapping his arms around him.

“Antiva was amazing!” Garrett gushed and wrapped Anders around his body like a blanket. Fenris blushed crimson and refused to look up from his cooking. “The weather was spectacular. Much better than the cold here. And the beaches were remarkable.”

Anders kissed Garrett’s forehead and pulled Fenris against them. “Ugh! Unhand me, oaf. I’m trying not to burn dinner.” Anders nipped at his ear and the wooden spoon he’d been holding fell into the pan. “Anders.” Fenris was practically purring.

“Oh for Maker’s sake, get a room.” Carver wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or gag. “Didn’t you three get enough of each other on your two-week getaway?”

Anders let Fenris go back to the stove and unwound himself from Garrett. “So, Felix, how does it feel to be back at work?”

“Absolutely fantastic.” He wrapped Carver’s arms more tightly around his torso.

Carver leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Better than fantastic.” He nipped at Felix’s ear.

“Yes, congratulations Felix! We heard about your office and promotion. That’s great news!” Garrett clapped him on the shoulder.

Felix blushed almost as darkly as Fenris had. “Thanks Garrett. And thank you Anders. I wouldn’t be in such an agreeable position if it weren’t for your assistance.”

Anders waved him off. “Nonsense. They’d have figured it out eventually.”

“Yeah, in a million years,” Felix huffed.

“And you swooped in and saved the day as usual.” Garret turned and ran his knuckles along Anders jaw and turned to Fenris. “That smells divine, love. What was it called again?”

“ _Agnum Carii_. It’s lamb, seasoned with garlic, cayenne, cinnamon, chili, and a few other spices served over rice with a yogurt-tomato sauce.”

Felix groaned with pleasure. “It smells divine, Fenris! Just like home!” Felix’s stomach loudly voiced its approval.

“Ten minutes until we eat, so grab your drinks.” A pleased smile played at the corner of Fenris’ mouth.

Felix moved to let Carver stand. “Fenris, what do you recommend tonight?”

“I’ve opened a nice Tevinter red. Try that.” He turned off the burner and removed the pan from the heat, quickly spooning the contents over a bed of rice and garnishing it with a few sprigs of parsley.

Felix poured himself a glass of red while Carver got ale from the fridge. “Bethy, what do you want?”

“Just water for me, Carv. Thanks.”

Carver raised an eyebrow at her. “Varric, ale?”

“Yes! Definitely.” Varric put his arm around Bethany and walked her into the dining room, followed by Anders and Garrett. Fenris carried in the lamb, leaving Carver and Felix in the kitchen alone.

“Is it just me or is everyone acting really strangely?” Felix looked slightly at a loss.

“No. It’s not you. They are all definitely off a bit. Maybe it’s still jetlag?”

“OK, but what about Bethany and Varric?”

Carver shook his head. “No idea there.”

“Are you two in there snogging? Come on! You’ve had weeks to get it out of your system.” Varric’s teasing made Felix blush and Bethany laugh.

“OK! We’re coming!” Carver waved Felix to go in ahead of him.

Fenris yelled, “Not in my kitchen please!”

All through dinner, Garrett, Anders and Fenris were exceptionally affectionate and Felix kept giving Carver questioning looks. Carver really had no idea what was going on and it appeared that Bethany was as confused. By the end of the meal, Carver was ready to ask what was up. But before he could, Garrett cleared his throat and actually blushed. _What the…?_

“So, we have some news.” Garrett fiddled with his wine glass and looked up at everyone, self-deprecating smirk on his face. “We’re getting married.”

The table erupted, everyone talking over each other. Anders and Fenris just let it wash over them but Garrett held up his hands and waved them into silence. “OK, wait! We can’t answer all of your questions at the same time.”

Carver laughed. _So that explains the massive amounts of PDA this evening._

Garrett leaned back in his chair and grasped Fenris’ left hand and Anders’ right and kissed each.

“So who did the proposing?” Bethany had a dreamy look on her face as if this was some romance novel come to life.

Fenris smiled fondly at Garrett. “That was Garrett. He surprised us.”

“It was completely unexpected.” Anders agreed. “But incredibly romantic.”

Bethany sighed loudly, and Carver thought he saw her eyes get teary. _Really? Since when does Bethany cry at sappy stuff?_ Varric patted her hand and kissed her cheek. “You better tell us the whole thing, with all the details, or I’m making you deal with my wife.” Varric seemed to be only half kidding.

“Well, we were coming up on our sixth anniversary together and I think it was Anders who suggested that we take a vacation to celebrate.” Garrett looked questioningly at Anders who nodded agreement. “So we booked a trip to Antiva.”

“Antiva. So romantic!” Bethany was grinning like an idiot.

 _Wow, she’s really eating this up!_ Carver wondered if she really was getting sick. He looked at Felix who was sitting with his chin in his hand, elbow resting on the table and pinky stuck between his teeth, just as enthralled by the story. _OK. Maybe it’s just me_.

Fenris offered, “I have a friend in Antiva who lent us his villa in Bastion while he and his husband were in Antiva City on business.”

“It’s very beautiful there. And the weather was outstanding, so I arranged for a picnic dinner on the beach to celebrate our anniversary.” Garrett looked very proud of himself.

Fenris kept his eyes fixed on his wine glass but a sweet smile played at the corner of his mouth. “It was very private and, _amazingly_ , quite understated for Garrett. I’d honestly thought that if he ever proposed it would be in some ostentatious way like sky writing, or a hot air balloon ride, or in the middle of a sporting event.”

Anders was nodding. “But this was _definitely_ un-Garrett-like. There was a large blanket strewn with rose petals, bottles upon bottles of Antivan red, soft music, and wonderful food. Come to think of it, it was incredibly understated, actually.”

Carver felt Felix grip his hand and heard a little hiccup. He glanced surreptitiously sideways and caught him wiping at his eye. _Felix you are so adorable_.

Anders grinned at Fenris. “I actually thought _you_ planned the whole thing since it’s much more your style.”

“And I thought that you had a hand in it.” Fenris chuckled.

Garrett sighed dramatically. “I’m wounded. Your lack of faith in my romantic skills is disheartening.”

Fenris rumbled, “Garrett, we’ve been with you in one capacity or another for ten years. We have reason to doubt.”

Bethany was losing patience. “So, very romantic setting. Excellent job Garrett. Then what happened?!”

He grinned at her. “I’m getting to that part. So, we ate a lovely dinner and drank _a lot_ of wine, and everyone was very relaxed. And then I asked Anders and Fenris if they would marry me.”

Anders groaned. “Garrett, you have no idea how to tell this.” He turned to Bethany. “So, yes, we were well fed, and maybe a little bit tipsy, and possibly smooching a bit…” He winked at Fenris. “And Garrett got up to get more wine, or so I thought. He came back with two red roses and handed one to me and one to Fenris, knelt on one knee, and took our hands in his. I still had no idea what was coming. I really thought it was just a sweet gesture for our anniversary.”

“As did I. And then your brother proceeded to make some incredibly outlandish claims regarding our importance to him and his continuing ability to breathe, and then asked us if we would marry him.” Fenris smirked at Garrett.

Felix crushed Carver’s hand in a tight grip and slapped his other hand to his mouth, forcing back a little sob. Carver leaned closer and whispered, “Sweetheart, are you ok?” Felix nodded vigorously, never letting his eyes stray from the three storytellers.

Bethany was openly weeping and choking back a sob of her own. Varric looked at Carver and rolled his eyes dramatically, but kept a firm grip on his wife’s hand and patted it with the other. “And you said yes!”

“They said yes.” Garrett looked a bit dazed but his smile clearly indicated that he was beyond happy with the outcome.

Felix seemed to have gotten himself under control. “So when is the wedding?”

Carver kissed him on the temple and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.

“We were thinking of sometime in summer, here at the house. I’m going to check with Sebastian to see if he will perform the ceremony.”

Bethany jumped up, ran around the table, grabbed Fenris by the shoulders, and hugged and kissed him. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but pleased. She proceeded to move to Garrett and then Anders, repeating her attack. Carver, Felix and Varric followed and congratulatory hugs and well wishes were generously given.

They cleared the table and moved into the living room to discuss wedding details such as menu options, and what the three of them might wear during the ceremony, as well as the details of their trip to Antiva.

Felix wedged himself into a corner of the sofa and wrapped himself around Carver, playing with his hair and randomly bestowing kisses on his head and neck. Carver half listened to the conversation and dozed against Felix’s warm chest, weaving their fingers together and drifting in and out.

He felt Felix’s warm breath against his ear. “Carv, we probably should head home. We need to stop at your place first to get your stuff.”

“Mmmm. Don’t want to move. Comfy.”

“Darling, do you want me to drive?” That woke him up.

He cracked an eye at Felix. “When’s the last time you were behind the wheel of a car?” Felix’s furrowed brow and incredibly long pause had him awake in no time. “OK. So, a long time then. I think I’ll drive.” He kissed Felix’s cheek as he sat up.

“Hey! I can drive. I have a valid license and everything.” Felix smirked.

“How about we practice a little bit first before you get behind the wheel of the Roadster. We can do that this weekend.” _I am not giving you the keys to my car until I know how you drive_. “Just as a refresher first.”

Felix punched him in the arm. “Hey! I had to pass the test like everyone else. It’s not something you just forget.”

“Humor me? Please?” Carver threw Felix the puppy eyes he normally had to deal with.

Felix grinned. “Oh, that’s cruel. It’s no fun on the receiving end of that.” He leaned over and kissed him quickly. “OK you. Up. We need to get moving.”

They gave their goodbyes with congratulations and hugs and kisses all around and headed out. They stopped at Carver’s to pick up clothing and then drove downtown to Felix’s loft.

It was late so they made sure Dracona had food, water, and a bit of attention and headed upstairs. Once they were in bed and he was wrapped around Felix he asked, “Did Bethany seem a bit strange tonight?”

“No, not really. Why?” Felix twisted around to look at him.

“She just usually doesn’t cry about sappy stuff. But it’s probably nothing.” He squeezed Felix and kissed his hair.

“Well, my eyes weren’t dry either.” Felix snuggled against him and tucked his head under Carver’s chin with a big sigh. “It sounded like a beautiful proposal.”

He kissed Felix’s hair and hugged him. “It certainly did. Night, Fee.”

“Night, Carv.”

 

XXX

 

Two weeks later they were headed back at Garrett’s to celebrate Satinalia with the family. For the Hawkes, Satinalia had always been a quiet family celebration with an exchange of small gifts. The holiday had always been more about being together than gift giving. Carver and Felix had decided that they would privately exchange gifts, but they would also keep them small and meaningful.

Carver was buttoning his shirt as Felix slid his hands around his waist and hugged him from behind. “Do you want your present now?”

He gave a dramatic sigh. _“Yes! Of course!”_

Felix chuckled and waved a thick packet in front of his face. “Here you go, Mr. Impatient.” Carver took the envelope, and Felix’s hand, and dragged him over to the bed.

They sat on the edge and he reached into the side table, pulling out a thin lavender envelope and handing it to Felix. “You open yours first.”

Felix grinned and carefully opened the edge, pulling out a certificate and a brochure. He bit his lower lip, quickly skimming the brochure and then launched himself at Carver. “Carv! I _love_ it! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. The spa is about an hour north of here. Maybe you can talk Bethany and Dorian into going with you. You could make a weekend of it or something. Varric and Cullen and I can entertain ourselves.”

“I love it. And I think that’s a wonderful idea. I’ll ask Bethany later.” Felix handed Carver the large envelope he’d been taunting him with earlier. “Your turn.”

Carver took the offered packet. _It’s heavy. Hmmm_. He ripped open the side and pulled out a stack of papers with a small color brochure on top. He set the papers in his lap and flipped open the pamphlet. “Felix.” He felt his heart racing and couldn’t keep his grin from growing. “Fee, this is so amazing! Where did you find out about something like this?”

“The car show. When I went to get something to drink, I walked past a booth selling these racing experiences. I thought you might like it.”

“Felix, I love it! I get to pick from any of these cars? How does this work?” He couldn’t believe some of the cars in the pictures.

“Well, you need to call and find out what dates are available and coordinate it with your schedule. Then they tell you what car options you have. And you have to sign and bring that stack of papers with you. I took the liberty of reading through it. It’s mostly the standard liability waiver and a section about taking out extra life insurance. That part didn’t make me feel very confident but I researched it and that’s typical for this kind of adventure activity.” He reached for the pamphlet and flipped it over, showing Carver a diagram of the racetrack. “You get behind the wheel of any of those expensive race cars and make a left for a few hours while a certified instructor sits in the passenger seat.”

“Felix, this is fantastic! I can’t wait to do this!” He grabbed Felix’s face and kissed him soundly. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for my spa certificate.” Felix took the packet out of his hand and placed it on the floor, climbing across his lap and straddling his hips. He slid his fingers into Carver’s hair and rolled his hips. “Do we have time for me to properly thank you?”

Carver groaned softly, settled his hands on Felix’s hips, and squeezed. “Unfortunately we don’t. But you can thank me profusely when we get home later.” He nibbled at Felix’s lower lip and smiled at the soft whimper he couldn’t contain. “Definitely later.”

 

XXX

 

Dinner was a boisterous affair as usual, and everyone pitched in with the cooking and table setting so that Fenris could also enjoy the evening. Garrett had asked Carver to make a toast, keeping it short and sweet before Garrett carved the roast. Varric regaled them with stories of how Satinalia used to be celebrated back in other eras while they stuffed themselves on excessive amounts of food. None of them had room for dessert but that didn’t stop them from eating it.

As everyone sat around the table letting the food settle, Carver took Felix’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “Thank you for coming here instead of going to your parents. I know they are disappointed you didn’t make it home.”

“There’s always next year. Really, we are just so busy at work trying to catch up that I’m just not sure how I could have taken the time.” Felix leaned against Carver’s shoulder. “Fenris, you’ve outdone yourself, again. The meal was outstanding from start to finish. And I’d like to thank you all for allowing me to crash your family function. You always make me feel so welcome.”

“Felix, you _are_ family. So you belong at family functions. Speaking of which, I think it’s time we move on to phase two of our evening!” They moved to the living room and Garrett made sure everyone had enough drinks before they started with the gift exchange. “Felix, here is your refill on your red. Carv, Varric, your Conscription Ales. Bethy, you sure you only want a water sweetie? You feeling OK?”

“Oh I’m fine Gare. Just driving tonight. Thought I’d give Varric a break.” She leaned in and kissed her husband. “That is not permission to get shit-faced, love.”

Varric mumbled something about bossy, beautiful wives and kissed her before she scrambled to hand out one gift to everyone, just like she’d done since they were children. “OK Gare, you guys go first.”

They went around the room opening gifts one at a time. Carver and Felix gave Garrett, Anders and Fenris new video games and the latest wireless controllers for their new console, and Bethany and Varric tickets to a dinner/dancing cruise. Garrett, Anders and Fenris gave Carver and Felix a gift basket of various wines and ales from all over Thedas and Bethany and Varric a pair of tickets to the ballet, which made Bethany cry.

Carver smiled. “Bethany, you’re hoarding our gifts. When do we get to open them?” Bethany squeezed Varric’s hand and passed a box to Carver and one to Garrett, looking like she was ready to cry again.

“I need you guys to open these at the same time. OK?” They exchanged confused looks but agreed. They actually watched each other more than the unwrapping, neither wanting to make Bethany cry again. When they were down to bare boxes, they slowly opened them and looked inside.

Carver was the first out of his chair and grabbed Bethany up out of her seat, clasping her tightly to his chest. “Bethy! Oh, Maker, Bethy… you’re gonna be a mom!” He unashamedly cried into her neck, which caused her to start crying. Garrett’s arms wrapped around them both and then the three of them were crying.

They stood there, holding each other until there was a quiet throat clearing behind them. “Hey, it’s my turn I think. Make room.” Anders gently pulled at Garrett’s arm. Once Garrett let go of them Carver backed away to let Anders and Fenris have their turn.

He wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands and looked toward Felix, who also had tears streaming down his face and the sweetest smile Carver had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around him and held on, alternating between laughing and crying into his neck. Felix stroked his back and squeezed him tightly. Carver finally had enough control over his emotions to get words out. “Did you see what was in the box?”

Felix shook his head. “No, I got caught up in watching all of you and forgot about it.”

Carver dug into the box and handed him a tee shirt. “You have to put it on. We’re gonna need a picture.” Carver snapped his open and held it out for Felix to read. “World’s Best Uncle” was embroidered across the chest of each shirt.

Felix grinned shyly. “But I’m not…”

Carver grabbed him by the face and kissed him with such ferocity that Felix almost stumbled. “ _Yes. You are._ ” He leaned in so their foreheads were touching. “You _are_ , Felix. You belong with us. You belong with _me_.” He crushed him against his chest, his emotions almost overwhelming. He looked over and saw Varric grinning and watching the whole scene with such pride. He kissed Felix and released him from his vise-like grip. He walked to Varric and grabbed him in a big hug. “Congratulations dad. I’m so happy for both of you.” Bethany was laughing and crying and smiling at him. “Bethy, when will the baby be here?”

Bethany took Varric’s hand and kissed him. “End of summer, as close as we can estimate.” She looked at Garrett, “So probably right around or just after the wedding! It’s going to be a busy time for all of us.”

Garrett was pulling on his tee shirt and handing out the others to Anders and Fenris, chiding them to hurry. “Come on. We need a group photo.” Carver was surprised that no one seemed inclined to protest. They probably knew better than to upset Bethany, who would kick their ass as soon as look at them if she were mad. They set one of their phones’ auto-timers; they all surrounded Bethany and Varric, and proudly displayed their shirts. Then there was another round of hugs and kisses.

Felix finally got his opportunity to hug Bethany. When he released her, he smiled shyly and touched his shirt. “Thank you for this. I can’t tell you how much it means to me.” Carver had to hold his breath so he didn’t start crying again.

“Felix. You mean the world to my brother, and we all love you. This child will be so loved by this family, and you will be an integral part of that.” Carver had to press his hand across his mouth to keep from sobbing. _Fuck, Bethany, are you trying to kill me?_   She looked over to him. “Aww, sweetie, it’s OK.” She motioned for him to come hug her. He covered the few feet of distance, wrapped them in his arms, and laughed and sobbed and couldn’t think of a better Satinalia celebration in his entire life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rach, you're the best. What can I say but thanks a bajillion!

**Felix:**

 

Felix sat back against the tree, and draped his arms loosely around Carver. The calendar said it was winter, but they’d been given one of those unseasonably warm, sunny days where a coat wasn’t needed. Seizing the opportunity to get outdoors, they took the Harley for a spin into the countryside. They were now lounging under a tree, taking a break before heading back into Kirkwall for dinner at Garrett’s.

“You know, I’m not really sure what his story is. I only know that he’s Alistair’s half-brother and he’s in town visiting. I guess we’ll probably find out more at dinner.” Felix softly kissed Carver on the temple. “Did Garrett tell you anything?”

“Not much. Just that Alistair called to tell them that his brother had unexpectedly come into town. Rather than impose they were going to beg off from dinner. Garrett extended the invitation to include them all, so we are all going to meet Solona, Alistair and … what’s the brother’s name again?”

“Cailan.” He pulled his fingers through Carver’s hair. “I love how long your hair is getting.”

Carver smiled and leaned into his hand. “…and Cailan tonight. Bethany’s been a nervous wreck all week about meeting Solona and Alistair. I don’t want to even think about how she’s doing now that Cailan is also coming.” Carver tilted his head back and smiled at him. “And when Bethany complains at me about the length of my hair, you better jump in and save me.”

He slid his hands across Carver’s broad shoulders and chest, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I most certainly will. I’ll tell her how sexy it makes you look. How I can barely keep my hands out of it. Would it help if I mentioned how I love to bury my nose in its softness and breathe in your scent? Oh, I know! I’ll mention what a good grip I can get now when I’m trying to devour your neck, or when you are making me lose my mind with any one of several parts of your anatomy.”

“On second thought, maybe don’t say anything. I’ll just let her rant,” Carver chuckled.

“Hey, I’m just trying to be helpful.” He licked the outside edge of Carver’s ear, voice getting warm and low. “Now I’m thinking about all the reasons I grab your hair.”

Carver tilted his head back and Felix kissed his mouth slowly, both of them becoming breathless and visibly aroused. Carver reached up and tugged at his chin. “She’s gonna hate your beard too, you know.”

Felix nuzzled behind his ear. “I’ll just have to tell her how much you enjoy the feel of it on your thighs.” He nibbled at the edges of Carver’s mouth, letting his hands drift lower.

Carver caught his wrist and chuckled. “Maybe hold that thought for when we get home.”

That made Felix smile. They weren’t officially living together but, little by little, Carver had started leaving stuff at his place; clothes, toiletries, his video game consol. One of the biggest surprises was his guitar. Felix hadn’t known that Carver knew how to play. And lately, Carver had been referring to the loft as ‘home.’

“OK. Deal. But that means it’s my choice later.” Felix gently pulled his hair and whispered in his ear. “I have a few ideas.”

Carver chuckled and groaned at the same time. “Fair is fair.” Felix grinned wickedly at him. The whole thing had started off as a silly joke, but had become a ‘thing’ fairly quickly after they’d teased each other about it enough. Now, whenever one of them postponed any fooling around, at the next opportunity the other one got to pick the activities. Not that they were all that self-restrained, but sometimes work got in the way, or a phone call interrupted things, and as a kind of benefit for patience this little practice had cropped up.

Felix sighed, “I guess we probably should be going.” Carver rolled away and stood, offering Felix his hand to help him stand. “I really hope Alistair’s brother isn’t a jerk.”

Carver nodded. “But it would be just typical given how sweet Alistair is. You can’t have two people that genuinely nice in one family. Look at my siblings and me. They’re _total_ jerks.”

Felix laughed and pushed Carver towards the bike. “I think that Garrett would probably agree with your assessment of him. But I’m telling Bethany you said that.”

Carver sat on the bike and gave him a pleading look. He actually seemed panicked. “I was joking! Don’t tell her that, Fee!”

Felix swung his leg over the seat and pressed himself against Carver. “Then, I think you owe me two now.” He squeezed him around the waist and rested his head against Carver’s back as he moved the motorcycle back onto the road and headed towards Kirkwall.

 

XXX

 

Felix fidgeted with his wine glass, anxious for Alistair to show up. He desperately wanted tonight to go well. _Please let my boss and his family get along with Carver’s family…who are also my boss’s family…_ They’d be hard pressed to come up with a more convoluted situation.

“Nervous?” Carver leaned across the kitchen counter and stole a kiss from him.

“A little. Aren’t you?” He put a hand over Carver’s and squeezed.

“A bit, but only because I know nothing about Alistair’s brother. If it was just him and Solona, I’d be completely fine. I know they will get along with the family. But the half-brother is an unknown. I’m not that worked up over it though. And I’m sure it will be fine, Fee.”

There was a chime from the front gate and Carver leaned over and pressed the intercom on the wall. “Hello?”

“Carver? It’s Alistair.”

“Hey, Alistair. I’m opening the gate now. Come on through and just park where the other cars are. We’ll meet you at the door.” He pushed the button to open the gate and they went into the living room. “Alistair is pulling up now. Felix and I are going out to meet them. Can someone hold onto Dog until we get them in the house?”

Garret grabbed Dog’s collar. “I have him.”

“Great! Be back in a sec with the family!” Carver grinned at Felix and pulled him along.

They stood on the steps as the Theirin-Amell clan exited their car. Solona hurried over and hugged Carver and then Felix. “Hi! It’s great to see you both again. Felix, I love the new facial hair!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Very sexy.”

Carver grinned. “That’s what I keep telling him.” He held out his hand to Alistair, who shook it and then pulled him into a hug. Carver laughed and hugged him back. “Welcome to the Amell Estate, home to our collective ancestors. Everyone else is in the living room, and they are very excited to meet you.”

Felix watched an incredibly large, attractive blond man step from behind Alistair. He could see the family resemblance immediately. “Hello. I’m Felix Alexius. I work for Alistair.” He was just extending his hand when Alistair cut him off.

“With. He works _with_ me.” Alistair pulled Felix into one of his bear hugs and slapped him on the back a few times. “Felix, stop flirting with my wife, or I may have to grow some facial hair of my own.” He straightened, and gestured for the other man to join them. “Felix, Carver, this is my brother, Cailan.”

Cailan shook hands with both of them, smiling. “Great to meet you both. Thanks for letting me crash your dinner.”

Carver patted Cailan’s shoulder. “No problem at all. We’re happy to have you here. Speaking of _we_ , I should take you inside and introduce you the rest of the clan before they come out to see what’s taking so long.”

Carver ushered everyone into the house and through to the living room, and introductions were made. Felix noted that Alistair was a bit more judicious with the hugs. _Probably because he doesn’t know them very well. Just wait until next time._ He smiled to himself.

Garrett got everyone drinks. “The first one I’ll do. But please, make yourselves at home. The bar is set up in the kitchen so help yourselves to whatever you’d like. Hawke Family Dinners are informal affairs, and you all are family.”

They spent the better part of an hour chatting about a number of topics, ranging from how everyone was related to what everyone did for a living. Alistair seemed to be fascinated with Garrett’s career choice. “Gang negotiations? How did you end up doing that? I’m assuming one doesn’t major in that at University.”

“I do some private work for the local authorities. You know, things they can’t technically do themselves. I happened to be in the right place at the right time to stop two local gangs from obliterating each other. I guess they thought I was a natural and they’ve brought me in on several other situations. All I really do is listen. That’s really what most conflict is about…people don’t think anyone else is listening and they get mad. And then anger turns to violence.”

Fenris excused himself to head back to the kitchen to check on dinner and Felix followed him in to get a refill on his wine. Carver and Cailan wandered in soon after.

“So whose Harley is out front?” Cailan was looking between Felix and Carver.

“That would be mine. Restored her with a friend.” Felix loved how animated Carver became when he talked about his motorcycle. He was understandably proud of the work that he and Thom had done on it, and he practically radiated energy.

“Really? That’s fantastic! I helped a friend restore his Spitfire one summer.” Cailan spent the next fifteen minutes talking about it, and Felix lost interest almost immediately. But he noticed Carver leaning in towards Cailan and smiling, completely enthralled with the story. He gave himself a shake, trying not to read too much into it. _It is a subject he loves. It makes sense that he’d be interested._

He wandered over to Fenris and watched him stir a sauce for the dinner. “Need any help?”

“No, thank you Felix. I have everything under control.” Fenris gave him a knowing look. “Perhaps the conversation in the living room would be more to your taste.”

Felix nodded and sighed. He looked at Carver, who was hanging on every word that Cailan uttered. _I am not jealous. See? I’m going in the living room. If I were jealous, I would stay here and make sure nothing happened. But this is me, walking into the living room._ He made sure he visibly ran his hand along Carver’s ass as he strolled by.

He flopped down on the sofa next to Bethany and tried to follow the conversations going on, but couldn’t get his thoughts out of the kitchen. Carver’s deep, sexy laugh echoed through the room and Felix closed his eyes and willed himself to stop worrying.

Bethany seemed to sense what he was feeling. She leaned in and whispered, “You have nothing to worry about Felix. Carver isn’t interested in anyone but you.” He smiled, giving her a little nod and tried to relax.

Fenris poked his head into the living room and announced that dinner would be served in five minutes. Garrett stood and motioned everyone to the kitchen. “That’s our cue to refill our drinks and make our way to the dining room.” Felix was suddenly feeling especially vulnerable in a house full of people with whom he had no familial connection. It was silly, and he knew it but he couldn’t stop the tiny ache starting in his chest. He reached for the bottle of red and thought about just taking it to the table and drinking straight from it. Or leaving. _Maybe I could call a cab?_

Strong arms slip around his waist and a soft beard brushed against his cheek. “There you are. I wondered where you went. I missed you.” Felix sighed and melted against Carver, feeling foolish, and a huge sense of relief. Carver must have felt it too. “Everything OK, sweetheart?”

Felix set the bottle down and turned in Carver’s arms, holding him close. “Yes. It’s fine. I missed you too.”

There was a soft clearing of a throat and Bethany quietly mentioned, “We’re ready to eat, guys.” She gave Felix a sympathetic look and went back into the dining room.

Carver caressed his cheek with his knuckles. “You sure you’re OK?” Felix saw the concern in his eyes and his own worry melted away.

“I’m absolutely fine. I have _you_ , don’t I?” He kissed him, softly at first, and then more intensely.

He ended the kiss when he started to feel lightheaded. Carver grinned and held him tightly. “What was that for?”

“It just felt like the right thing to do.” Felix gripped his hair and grinned seductively.

“It always feels right with you, Fee.”

Garrett poked his head in the kitchen. “Oy! Time to eat. Suck face later.”

They started to laugh and Carver took his hand and pulled him into the dining room. He caught Bethany’s concerned look and smiled at her. She visibly relaxed and smiled back, returning to her conversation with Solona.

They took their usual seats as food began making its way around the table. Conversation momentarily stopped and everyone tucked in. Then the talk got back into full swing with most of the attention focused on Solona, who was telling everyone stories from her childhood. Felix’s attention was on Carver. Or, more specifically, Carver’s hand, which was slowly edging its way up his thigh. He was mid-bite when Carver’s fingers brushed against his cock. He gasped in surprise, and his eyes slammed shut. He quickly opened them, scanning the table hoping that no one had noticed. Everyone seemed to be paying attention elsewhere. Except Anders. The smirk on his face said that he knew exactly what had happened.

Anders turned to Solona, asking about her work as if nothing had happened. Felix breathed a sigh of relief and Carver’s hand went back to resting on his knee. He composed himself, taking a bite of food and looking around as if nothing had happened.

Until his eyes settled on Carver who was talking to Cailan about the pros and cons of different types of ale, their heads very close together. Felix bit the inside of his cheek and clamped down on the urge to throw his wine at Cailan. Instead he slid his hand across Carver’s thigh, firmly cupped his balls, and squeezing gently.

Carver was taken completely by surprise, his body jerking and his fist slammed down on the table. Every pair of eyes turned to look at him. He swallowed and squeaked, “Bug.”

Anders started to chuckle and quickly turned it into a cough. Bethany leaned across the table and took Carver’s hand. “Carv, you’re looking flushed and you’re sweating. Are you feeling ok?”

“Fine. I’m fine.” Felix continued to massage Carver through his jeans, quite pleased with himself as he felt Carver’s body react to his attentions. Carver didn’t try to redirect his hand, but everyone was staring at him.

Anders tapped his fork against his wine glass and stood. “I’d like to propose a toast.” He raised his glass. “To family. In a few short months, Fenris and I will be related to all of you, Maker help you all. So please indulge me as I say, Solona, Alistair and Cailan, welcome to our very eclectic clan.” Everyone raised their glass and drank and Alistair sat back down, and winked at Felix.

When dinner was over and everyone went into the living room, Carver and Felix stayed behind under the pretense of clearing the table. Carver slipped his arms around Felix and nipped at his lips, pulling him tightly against his body. “I hope you are very pleased with yourself. You had me completely distracted during dinner. Now all I can think about is getting you alone and undressed.”

Felix grinned and rolled his hips against Carver’s thigh. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am quite pleased with myself. Mission accomplished.”

“Hey, do you guys need any help?” Felix tensed and the smile disappeared from his face. He turned to look over his shoulder at Cailan.

Carver must have noticed his reaction as well. “Oh! No, thanks. I think we have it under control, Cailan. We’ll join everyone in the living room in a minute.”

Felix started to pull away as Cailan went back into the living room, but Carver tightened his grip. “Felix, look at me.” Felix knew he was being an idiot. He _knew_ it. But he couldn’t help it. When he finally met Carver’s eyes, he expected to see exasperation or laughter at his foolishness. Instead, he saw concern. “Fee. Tell me I’m wrong and I’ll believe you. But if you’re jealous of Cailan, you have no reason to be. You are the only one for me.” Carver leaned in and kissed him softly, and so sweetly, and Felix couldn’t stop a sigh from escaping. He relaxed against Carver and rested his forehead against his chest. Carver stroked his hair. “Let’s clear the table since we said we would, and then I want to show you something. OK?” Felix nodded and he didn’t try to hide his smile.

They quickly cleaned up the mess, and Carver took Felix’s hand, pulling him through back rooms of the house that he hadn’t known were even there. They walked out onto the deck and down some stairs to the patio beside the pool. The weather was still mild, but there was a slight chill in the air, so Carver started a small fire in the fire pit and sat down on a lounge chair, pulling Felix backward with him. Felix tucked into the crook of Carver’s arm and they stared at the sky. There were a million stars out and it was silent except for the occasional burst of laughter from the living room.

Felix felt guilty for pulling Carver away from the party. “We probably should go back in. Everyone will wonder where we are.”

Carver took Felix’s hand and brought it to his lips. “I’d rather stay here with you.”

Felix turned onto his side and snuggled against Carver. “You were right.”

Carver stroked his shoulder and hummed. “’Bout what?”

“I _was_ jealous. You have so much more in common with Cailan than you do with me. You share the same interests. You like the same things.”

Carver chuckled. “You know, the same could be said about me and Thom, but I certainly don’t want to kiss _him_ either.”

He shoved at Carver’s chest. “Sometimes I worry about that though. We’re practically total opposites when it comes to our interests.”

Carver kissed his hair and tucked Felix’s head under his chin. “But that keeps things interesting. And we have enough in common that it isn’t a problem. But it _is_ helpful that you are the sexiest guy on the planet _and_ amazing in bed.”

Felix started to chuckle and felt his mood lighten considerably. “Amazing in bed, huh?” He wiggled out from under Carver’s arm and sat up. He swung is leg over him, and straddling his hips, gently caressing his jaw, and running his fingers through his beard. He caught movement in the large window above them but didn’t look. He didn’t have to. He knew who it was and it pissed him off. He leaned down and placed his hands on either side of Carver’s head, slowly kissing him, licking his lips and nipping at his jaw. He gently rolled his hips against Carver. “Maybe you want to see if I’m amazing out of bed too.”

Carver slid his hands up Felix’s thighs and gripped his hips, grinding up against him. “I already know you are. And what if someone comes looking for us?”

“We can be quick.” He licked the edge of Carver’s ear and whispered, “Please, baby. I need you.” Carver moaned and grabbed his hips, grinding against him. Felix stood and pulled him up, walking backwards, moving them out of sight of the main door, but not out of sight of the window. He nudged Carver onto a chair and straddled him again, rolling his hips, leaning in and kissing him until they both were dizzy. “I want you. I want to ride you until we both come. Right here. In this chair.”

Carver groaned and reached for the front of his jeans, quickly opening them and lifting his own weight and Felix’s to shove them over his hips. Felix could feel Carver hard against his ass, and he groaned. This was definitely not going to take long. He undid his own jeans and stood, dropping them on the cement before straddling Carver’s hips again.

Carver spat into his hand and rubbed his fingers against his hole before sliding two in. Felix breathed and tried to be quiet but the stretch from Carver’s fingers felt too good, and was pushing him nearer the edge. He rocked against Carver and devoured his lips, whispering against his mouth, “Please, Carv. I want you.”

Carver bit back a moan, grabbing him by the hips. “It’s going to be rough with no lube. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Felix looked him in the eye. “I know. And it’s fine. I want this. We’ll take our time.”

Carver spat into his palm and slicked his cock while Felix positioned himself and slowly inched his body lower, closing his eyes as the pleasure and pain sensations combined. Carver groaned and caressed Felix’s jaw, coaxing him to meet his gaze. “Fee, Maker, you feel good. You are so amazing. There is no one else like you. For me there could never be anyone else but you."

Felix bit back an emotional sob. He leaned forward and kissed Carver, slowly rolling his hips, letting his body relax. "I never want anyone else but you, Carver. Only you. Forever, only you." He gripped the back of Carver’s head, digging his fingers into his hair, and lifted his hips, bringing them down quickly.

Carver moaned, fingers gripping the firm muscle of Felix’s hips, capturing his lips in a needy, sloppy, intense kiss. Felix brought his hand up and had barely touched himself before his muscles clenched, and he came, moaning Carver’s name. Carver followed quickly, burying his face in Felix’s neck, muffling his cries against his warm skin.

They clung to each other, breathing heavily, and kissing often. Felix caressed Carver’s face, feeling all of the emotion that Carver had put into his words. He looked up defiantly and stared into the window. _He’s mine. Find your own._ The curtains moved and Felix dropped his gaze back to Carver. He caressed his cheek and kissed him lightly, and whispered, “Only ever you.”

Carver lightly brushed his fingers along Felix’s lips. “Only you.”

There was a feeling of significance about what had happened and what they’d said. Felix could tell Carver felt it too. _He knows how I feel now. And I know he feels the same._

Felix sighed and slowly stood wincing slightly. “We probably should get dressed in case someone comes looking.” He retrieved his smalls and jeans and slipped them on as Carver tucked himself back into his pants.

Carver pulled him close. “You alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Felix kissed him softly. “I’m a little achy, but I’ll be fine. It’s what I wanted. What I needed. Thank you.”

Carver kissed him and slipped his arm around his waist as they walked back into the house. They stopped in the kitchen and Carver pulled him close again, nuzzling his cheek. “Bathroom. Be right back. Don’t go anywhere. OK?” Felix nodded and leaned against the counter, watching him leave the room.

“He's crazy about you. You're a lucky man.” Felix startled and whipped his head around to see Cailan leaning against the dining room doorframe.

“He is. And I am. We both are very lucky.”

They looked at each other for a minute until Carver came back into the room. “Oh. Hey, Cailan. How’s it going?” He slipped his arms around Felix’s waist and kissed his head.

“It’s going well. I came in to get a glass of water.” He grabbed a tumbler from the counter and filled it at the filtered dispenser in the refrigerator door. “Heading back into the living room?”

Felix sighed. “Yep. We probably should.” Carver held his hand and kissed his fingers before leading him to where everyone else was. Carver sat down in an empty chair and pulled Felix onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning against his shoulder. Bethany gave them a funny look and a soft smile and went back to talking to Solona.

He felt Carver nuzzle against his arm and he leaned down and kissed his hair. “I’m not crushing you, am I, darling? I can go sit in my own chair.”

Carver’s arms tightened around him. “No. Stay, sweetheart. You’re fine.” The hovered on the periphery of conversations for the rest of the night, mostly lost in each other, even though neither said much.

 

XXX

 

 **Carver** :

 

“OK little brother. _Spill_. What happened last night?”

Carver adjusted his phone in the crook of his neck. “What are you talking about, Bethy?” Carver wasn’t sure which part of last night she meant and didn’t want to tell her about the wrong thing.

“You and Felix, all touchy feely. Calling each other baby and sweetie? And Carver, I have _never_ seen you look at anyone like that. Ever. What happened? _Tell me!”_

There was a long pause while he thought about what he wanted to say, or how to say it. “I don’t know Bethy. It was… well, we just…” He cleared his throat and his words came out in a quiet rush. “Bethy, he’s the one. He’s just… it’s him.” He felt the blush creep up his cheeks and was grateful that Thom wasn’t here and he had the office to himself. He smiled as Bethany squealed into the phone.

“Oh Carv! Carver, that’s so wonderful! So you told him you love him?”

“Um, not in so many words. But, I _will_. But, he knows. And I know he feels the same. But we just haven’t actually said _those_ words. But we said _some_ words. That were close.”

“Oh, _Maker_ , you two! What am I going to do with both of you?!”

Carver chuckled. “You love us, too. Don’t worry Bethy. It’ll happen. I’ll tell him when the time is right. But I do.”

“ _I_ love _you_ baby brother. I love you _both_. And I’m happy for you. Don’t take forever though. Tell him.”

“I will. Gotta get back to work. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”

“Love you too, Carv.”

He set his phone on his desk and tried to go back to work but couldn’t concentrate. He kept thinking about Felix, and about what Bethany said about not waiting too long to tell him. _She’s right. But it has to be perfect._

 

XXX

 

Carver poured a glass of red and opened a Conscription Ale for himself. Everything was set, now all he needed was Felix to get home. His last text said that he was five minutes out and that was almost five minutes ago. _So any moment now…_

Soft Antivan guitar drifted through the sound system and he lit the last candle just as the elevator dinged. Carver picked up the glass of wine and stood by the table, waiting for Felix. As if on cue, the doors opened and he walked into the living room, looking around, slightly confused. Carver handed him the wine and took his laptop, setting it on the table. “Hello, sweetheart.” He helped Felix out of his coat, draping it across a chair before taking him into his arms and kissing him softly. “How was your day?” Carver had a pretty good idea of how his day went, if the rest of the week was any indication. Felix had been working incredibly long hours, usually through lunch, and coming home late and exhausted. They would spend a few hours watching TV but Felix would rarely make it thirty minutes into a program before he was asleep. Carver had made him promise to come home tonight by seven so they could kick off the weekend properly.

“My day was brutal. But I don’t really want to talk about it right now.” Felix leaned in and kissed Carver and then looked around the room. “What’s all this for?”

Carver shrugged. “Do I need a reason to do something nice for my boyfriend?”

Felix grinned. “Is this for me then?”

Carver took his hand, leading him across the room to a blanket on the floor in front of the fire. “Yes. It’s an evening of pampering, just for you, because you’ve been working yourself to death and deserve a break.” He removed Felix’s tie, throwing it onto one of the sofas, and then opened the first few buttons of his shirt before helping him out of his suitcoat. “Why don’t you take off your shoes and relax?” Carver bent to uncover several plates of food that were waiting on the coffee table, and then settled on the blanket and motioning for Felix to sit opposite him. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m starving.” Felix sat and reached for an olive, popping it into his mouth.

Carver smiled and nibbled at a cube of cheese. “We have lots of bite sized things to eat. So help yourself.” He watched Felix look over the assortment of sweet and savory options, his grin becoming boyish and so endearing that Carver thought his heart might burst.

“Where did you find these?” He held up a small doughy circle. “And the chutney?”

“Um, I may have called your mom for some ideas on thing you liked but couldn’t get here. She said you loved those.” He was slightly nervous as Felix dipped the dough into the chutney, scooping out a generous amount and popping it into his mouth.

He closed his eyes and moaned. “Oh, Carver!” Carver sat quietly, watching the blatant ecstasy on Felix’s face as he chewed and then swallowed his food. Felix opened his eyes and looked at him like he was a wonder. “She gave you my grandmother’s recipe didn’t she? _You made these._ ”

“Well, she said I wouldn’t be able to find them in local stores so it was that or nothing.”

Felix crawled across the few feet that separated them, kissing him deeply. “You _cooked_ for me. You cooked my _favorites_ for _me_.” There were actual tears in Felix’s eyes but the smile on his face made Carver relax. “That’s so incredibly sweet. Thank you, darling.” He sat back down and took another bit of bread, dipping it into the chutney. He munched on it as he looked at the other things on the table. “What’s that?” He pointed at a dish of small green rolls.

“Those are stuffed grape leaves.” He picked one up and fed it to Felix, watching his face.

He chewed for a few moments and then shrugged. “Not bad.” They spent the next half hour nibbling on various foods and talking about anything but work. “This was nice Carver. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. But this isn’t everything.” Carver leaned in and kissed him softly.

“Oh, it’s not?” Felix kissed him back. “What’s next?”

“Next is you take off your clothes.”

Felix raised an eyebrow and smirked. “And then you take off yours?”

“Nope. I keep mine on.” Carver moved the dishes that they’d placed on the floor, setting them back on the coffee table and smoothing out the blanket. He patted the empty space between them. “Clothes off. Come on. Then face down right here.” Felix’s eyes sparkled in the firelight and Carver had to stay focused on the task at hand.

Once Felix was lying on the blanket, Carver straddled his hips and reached for a small bottle of oil that he’d placed next to the hearth. The scent of spices and argan oil filled the room as he poured a generous amount into his hand. He rubbed his palms together, warming the oil before smoothing them over Felix’s back, digging into tight muscles with strong fingers. “Fee, you are a mess of knots!” Felix moaned and Carver could feel his body relax. He took his time, pressing and prodding Felix’s tense body into submission until he was completely relaxed and only semi-conscious. “Fee?”

“Mmmhmm?”

“Sweetheart, stay here and relax. I’ll be right back. OK?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Carver moved through the living room and up the stairs quietly so he didn’t disturb Felix. He started the water running in the bath and made sure everything else was ready before going back to the living room and coaxing Felix off the floor. “Fee, you awake?”

“Mmmmm. Barely.”

“OK. Well, one more surprise. Come on. Time to head upstairs.” Carver helped him up and Felix slipped his arm around his waist, squeezing gently.

“Not sure I’m in any condition for whatever you might have in mind upstairs.”

“Shhh. Stop it. Come on. You’ll see.” Carver steered him through the living room and up the stairs, walking behind him in case he stumbled. _Poor thing is so dog tired he can barely keep his eyes open._ He maneuvered Felix into the bathroom and leaned over to shut off the water. “In you go.”

Felix looked around blearily and gave Carver a gentle smile. “This is actually beautiful. Very romantic, darling.” The candlelight flickered and reflected off the glass and tiles giving the room a warm ambiance to match the warmth emanating from the tub.

“Go on. In you get. Careful.” Felix gingerly stepped into the tub and sunk into the water up to his chin. He leaned back and sighed contentedly. “OK, Fee, under the water, quickly.”

Felix cracked open an eye and looked at Carver. “Aren’t you getting in?”

“Not yet, anyway. First things first. Wet your hair please, sweetheart.” Felix slipped under the water and came back up, wiping the water from his eyes as Carver slipped fingers into his hair, working shampoo through and massaging his scalp at the same time.

“Carver, you are too good to me. This feels amazing.”

Carver smiled and took his time, sudsing Felix’s hair long after it was thoroughly washed. He had him rinse and then carefully stand up, taking a soapy washcloth and gently cleaning the massage oil from Felix’s skin. “Almost done, sweetheart. One more rinse.” Felix complied but was obviously incredibly tired. Carver helped him from the tub and dried him off before helping him dress in his sleep clothes. He bundled him off to bed, tucking him in and lying next to him, rubbing his hair until he fell asleep.

He needed to get up and blow out all of the candles and put the food away but he didn’t want to move yet. He watched Felix sleeping and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. _You mean the world to me. I really don’t know what I’d do without you now._ He had planned to tell Felix just that but it seemed that it would have to wait for an evening when Felix was less exhausted. He leaned down and softly kissed his temple and whispered, “I love you Felix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you've read here I'd love to hear from you here or on my tumblr! earlgreyer1 over there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the update to the tags for angst and references to prior mental issues. If I've missed any tags along the way please let me know and I will add them. 
> 
> As always, thank you Rachel4revenge for your outstanding beta skills. You have been an amazing teacher!
> 
> This chapter is completely from Carver's POV.

**Carver:**

 

It was still early. His alarm hadn’t even gone off yet, but Carver was already mostly awake. He’d been lying in bed watching Felix sleep for the past half hour, trying to think of how to tell him everything he was feeling without going over the top, or even worse, throwing it out there like it was no big deal. _How do you tell someone they mean everything to you, and not screw it up?_

Felix stirred, opened his eyes and smiled so sweetly that Carver thought his heart would burst. He smiled back and gently brushed a knuckle across his cheek. “Good morning beautiful.”

Felix snuggled into the blankets and slid a little closer to him. “Good morning. You’re up early.” He brushed his fingers gently through Carver’s beard. “Everything OK?”

Carver reached out and pulled him close, kissing his forehead and resting his cheek against his hair. “Everything is fine. Better than fine, as long as I have you.”

Felix’s arms snaked around his body as he settled in against him. “You will always have me, darling. I’m not going anywhere.”

He needed to tell him. He wanted to tell him. “Maybe we could go away this weekend. Just get out of town for a bit. We could stay at a bed and breakfast somewhere. What do you think?”

Felix squeezed him tightly and he could just imagine the sweet smile on his face. “That sounds wonderful. I would like that. We’ll celebrate your birthday a few days early.” Felix sighed contentedly and Carver thought about going back to sleep just as his alarm went off. He kissed the top of Felix’s head and rolled over to shut it off, catching Felix’s grin from the middle of the blankets. “See, I know you truly care. You got up when your alarm went off the first time.”

Carver leaned over and kissed him. “It’s just because I care _that_ much.” He padded into the bathroom to get a shower. He was mid-shampoo when Felix made his appearance, looking cute in sweatpants and a tee, his hair sticking up in several places, and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. “Hello, sleepy. Have I mentioned how adorable you look in the morning?”

“Someone woke up in a good mood.” Felix brushed his teeth, grinning around the toothbrush.

Carver finished his shower and left the water running for Felix. He kissed him on his way past as he placed his clothes in the hamper. “I even left you some hot water.”

Carver went into the bedroom and was just starting to get dressed when his phone rang. He picked it up and frowned. An early call from Bethany couldn’t be good. “Morning Bethy. What’s up?” He tried to follow what she was saying but there was too much sobbing and he couldn’t make out her words. His stomach clenched in fear. Something was incredibly wrong. “Bethany, take a breath and calm down and tell me again please. I can’t understand you.”

Felix came into the room and gave him a worried look. He shrugged at him and was about to say something when his attention was immediately drawn back to the phone. Varric’s voice came through instead of Bethany’s and Carver listened, not saying much. He sat down quickly on the edge of the bed, feeling like an ice cold hand had gripped his insides. He nodded a few times and tried to remember to breathe. “OK. We’ll meet you there. We’re leaving now.” He hung up and stared at the phone, his hand shaking.

“Carv? Baby, what’s wrong?” Felix was standing in front of him trying to get his attention. “Carver, you’re scaring me! What’s wrong?”

He looked up at Felix and tried to form words. “Garrett. He’s been stabbed. They’ve taking him to the hospital.” His voice broke. “Varric said it doesn’t look good, Fee.” The trembling moved up his arm and his whole body began to shake.

Felix took the phone from his hands and pulled him up against his chest. “Shhhh. All right. Here’s what’s going to happen. We are going to finish getting dressed. Then I’m going to drive us to the hospital. I’ll call Dorian and Alistair once we get there and tell them what’s happened and that we won’t be in today.”

“I’m OK to drive.”

“No. You aren’t. I won’t wreck your precious car, darling. Now go get dressed.” He pushed Carver towards the drawers that held his clothes. Carver went through the motions of getting dressed and Felix coaxed him down the stairs and into his coat.

Carver felt odd getting into the passenger side of the car. He hadn’t ridden in this seat since the car belonged to Garrett. He clenched his fists, wanting desperately to hit something, wrestling with his growing anger while Felix sped towards the hospital.

Felix had barely put the car into park before Carver was out and running across the parking lot to the emergency room doors. He burst in, looked around the waiting room and saw Bethany and Varric tucked into a corner. Bethany stood as he approached and he grabbed her and held on as if she were a lifeline. “What happened? Where are Fenris and Anders?”

She looked exhausted and her eyes were red and puffy. “They’re at administration filling out paperwork. And I’m not completely sure what happened. Fenris called me right before I called you.” She looked at Varric and held out her hand to him.

Varric took her hand and kissed it, then rubbed her knuckles gently. “All he said was that Garrett had been stabbed, he was being rushed here, and he and Anders were on their way.”

Felix joined them midway through the details. He hugged Bethany and Varric and slipped his arm around Carver’s waist. “I spoke with Dorian and Alistair. Both said to take as long as we need, and to tell them if they can do anything.”

They all looked over as Fenris approached. Carver hugged him and looked for Anders. Fen waved him off. “He’s still filling out forms. The imbecile behind the desk was having difficulty understanding that three adult men could be in a committed relationship. After I threatened to educate her, Anders suggested that it might be best if he finished the paperwork, and I wait for word on Garrett’s status.”

“Fen, what happened?” Carver ran his fingers through his hair and fought to keep still.

“Aveline called yesterday evening. She asked Garrett to help her with a situation brewing at the docks between the Redwater Teeth and the Undercuts. The fool stepped in the middle of a heated argument and got stabbed in the stomach. _Venhedis_!” Fenris started to pace. “It’s bad. He tried to walk out of the area on his own, causing internal bleeding. He’s lost a lot of blood.”

Carver felt dizzy and Felix tightened his grip around his waist, helping him to sit down. _Knife wounds. Why is it always knives?_ He gripped his thighs and tried to quiet the screaming in his mind.

Anders joined them about fifteen minutes later and they all waited for an update. They took turns pacing and sitting and they all jumped whenever a doctor came through. Except Carver. He sat staring at nothing, willing Garrett to pull through. Felix brought him a cup of coffee and he smiled and took it, but didn’t drink any of it. He stared at the doors that lead back to surgery as if sheer force of will would make the doctor to come and deliver good news.

It was several hours later before the doctor finally appeared, his face grim. Carver pulled himself out of the chair and forced himself to hear the words the doctor was saying. “…survived the surgery. Now we wait and see. His wound was severe.” He looked around the small group. “Are there any questions I can answer?”

Anders practically cut him off. “When will we know if he’s going to… be OK?”

The doctor nodded as if he were expecting that. “We think we caught all of the damage, but we can’t be sure. And he’s lost a lot of blood. If he makes it through the next forty-eight hours, then he should recover.”

No one else said anything until Varric offered a quick thanks. “I think we’re all still a bit in shock. Can we see him?”

“He’s in recovery now and will be there for a little while. If all goes well, we will move him to a private room in a few hours. At that point, there will be limited visitation. Family only, and only a few at a time. Why don’t you all get something to eat and when you get back we might have more information for you.”

Varric thanked him again, and the doctor scurried back into the labyrinth of the hospital.

Felix squeezed his shoulder. “Do you want to go with me to the cafeteria? We could grab something quick and be back here in no time.” Carver barely heard him and took a few minutes to process what he’d asked. He finally looked at him and nodded. Felix glanced at the others. “Anyone else want to come with us?” Anders and Fenris opted to stay in the waiting room, but Bethany and Varric joined them.

Bethany linked her arm through Carver’s and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked through the halls. “He’ll be OK. He’s a fighter.”

He didn’t say anything. He barely acknowledged that she’d spoken. _I can’t do this again. He can’t die. I can’t lose anyone else._ Once they got to the cafeteria, Felix pushed him down into a chair and said something. Carver had been lost in his own thoughts and just blinked at him, then nodded blankly. He had no idea what Felix had said but it seemed to be the correct answer because he and Varric headed towards the food. Bethany took his hand and rubbed his knuckles. Her palms felt soft and warm against his cold skin. He stared out the window. _It’s beautiful outside. Not a good day to die, Garrett. Don’t die on me. Please._

Felix put some food in front of him and he ate it without thinking. He had no idea how long they sat there and he started to worry that there had been some news. He wanted to get back to the waiting room. _What if something happened?_ “Can we go back now?”

Bethany took his hand again. “Yes. Come on. We’ll let Anders and Fenris have a chance to eat.” Bethany pulled him up and he followed her through the halls and back to the waiting room.

The food must have started to work through his system because Carver began to notice conversations and people. Felix was holding his hand and when Carver looked into his eyes Felix gave an audible sigh and squeezed his fingers. “Hey there. I was hoping you’d show up. You had me worried for a bit.”

“Sorry, sweetheart.” He slouched in the seat and leaned against Felix’s shoulder. “Thanks for being here.”

“Where else would I be?” Felix leaned his head down and rested it on top of Carver’s. “Can I get you anything?”

Carver shook his head. “No. Thanks, though.”

They sat there for the next few hours, saying little. Eventually the doctor came out and said they’d moved Garrett to a room and a few family members at a time could see him. They scrambled to get to the proper floor and Bethany and Carver went in first. She held his hand as they approached the bed, machines whirring and beeping.

Carver thought Garrett actually looked peaceful, like he was just taking a nap, although he did look very pale. Bethany brushed the hair out of Garrett’s face. “Well, you’ve given us quite a scare.” Her voice was gentle and quiet. “But you’ll be alright.” She patted Carver’s hand. “Carver’s here. And everyone else is just outside, waiting to see you. We aren’t allowed to come in all at one time. So we’ll just stay for a few minutes and then we’ll let Anders and Fen come in and be with you. They’re very worried.”

Carver recognized that Bethany was babbling for herself more than Garrett. He gave her a squeeze and rested his hand on Garrett’s. “Hey.” His voice cracked. “Get better. Soon. OK?” It was all he could manage. He squeezed Garrett’s hand and Bethany’s shoulder and left the room, walking to the waiting area. Bethany wasn’t far behind him.

He wiped the tears from his cheeks and let Felix wrap him in his arms. “He looks like he’s fine, like he’s just pale and sleeping.” He squeezed Felix tightly. “He has to be OK, Fee. He has to. I can’t do this again.”

Felix stroked his hair. “Shhhh. He’ll pull through. Come on. Let’s sit down. This sofa is actually pretty comfortable.”

There was a commotion at the nurse’s station and they all looked over to see Fenris and Anders in a heated discussion with the head nurse. They couldn’t make out the words until Fenris shouted, “And so it begins!”

Carver felt his grip on his anger slipping and headed to the desk. “What’s the problem?”

The nurse looked at him. “Are you another fiancé?”

Carver glared. “No. I’m the brother. _What is the problem?_ ”

“Visitation at this time is only for family. Friends need to wait until the patient is out of intensive care. These two are trying to tell me that they are both the patient’s fiancé. So perhaps you can clear this up. Which is the fiancé?”

Anders reached out and hauled him back by the arm as Carver snarled and lunged at the nurse. “You overbearing, narrow-minded fuck! They are _both_ his fiancé! Try and drag your mind past your parochial frame of reference, and let them _both_ in that room or so help me… If anything happens to Garrett and you haven’t let them in to see him…” A sob escaped and he felt a hand pulling him backwards towards the waiting area.

He turned and met Felix’s eyes as he gently pulled him towards the sofa. Carver thought about what it would be like if Felix were lying in the hospital bed and he wasn’t able to see him. He’d kill someone. Felix kissed his hand and caressed his cheek. “Darling, it’s OK. Why don’t you sit with Bethany? Let me handle this.” Carver glared at the nurse but nodded.

He watched as Felix put on his lawyer face, threw his shoulders back and approached the nurses’ station. There was a brief exchange, and the nurse blanched, immediately allowing Fenris and Anders access to Garrett’s room. They gave Felix grateful looks and disappeared inside.

Felix turned around, offhandedly dismissing the nurse, and returning to their corner of the waiting area. Carver was shaking and Felix ran his hands up and down his arms, trying to calm him. “What did you say?” His voice was tight with suppressed rage.

“I told him that I was a lawyer with the most prestigious law firm in the city, and that if he chose to question my client’s claims, and withheld visitation rights to them simply because he was unfamiliar with the poly dynamic, then it would be my pleasure to sue him as well as the hospital for millions.”

Carver tucked his hands into his elbows trying to still the tremors in his arms. Felix cupped his face gently. “Carver, look at me.” Carver squeezed his eyes shut trying to block the sudden smell of blood and the vision of his mother lying on the pavement. Then he felt himself being shaken firmly. “Look at me!” His eyes flew open and he stared into Felix’s face. He’d never heard Felix raise his voice before. Felix relaxed his grip and his voice became soothing. “Carver, you are here, with me right now. Focus on me.”

“Fee.” He blinked a few times and sat down hard. He was losing it. He felt like he was going to blow apart.

“Carver, let me take you home. You could use some sleep. If anything happens we can be back here in fifteen minutes. Bethany will call us if they need us.”

Carver looked at Bethany. She nodded and put her hand on his arm. “You look like you need to get out of here. Go. If we need you I’ll call.”

He nodded and stood again, following Felix to the elevators and then out to the car. He didn’t protest when Felix opened the passenger door for him. He climbed in and concentrated on buckling the seat belt. Felix got in and put his hand on his thigh. “We’ll go home and get some sleep. We can be back first thing in the morning.” He nodded and squeezed Felix’s hand. He could see the worry on his face every time he looked at him. _I’m worried too, Fee. I’m barely holding it together and I know it._

The drive home was quiet and Carver closed his eyes and tried to breathe. It helped a little. Felix’s phone rang as they walked out of the elevator, and Carver headed for the stairs. He wanted to close his eyes and let this horrible day be over. “Carv, it’s for you.”

Carver stopped midway up the stairs and turned around. Felix was holding out his phone. “Who is calling me on your phone?”

“It’s Thom. He didn’t want to call on yours in case you thought it was the hospital.”

Carver nodded and exhaled deeply, taking the phone. “Thom.”

“Hey, Carv. Rough day.” Carver grunted into the phone. “How’s Garrett?”

“He’s lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. How was your day?” Carver took a breath and exhaled slowly after he caught Felix’s shocked look. “Sorry Thom. That wasn’t fair. He’s alive, which is a good thing. But he’s not out of the woods.”

“Carver. Listen to me.” Carver sat on the step and leaned against the wall. “I want you to focus. I want you to think about your positive image like we used to practice. Can you see it?”

“No. Thom I can’t. And it’s scaring me.” He whispered it into the phone so Felix wouldn’t hear.

“Carver. You’re exhausted. Concentrate on breathing and work on focusing your mind on your positive image, and get some sleep. If you need me I’m a phone call away. I can be there in about 20 minutes if that’s what it takes.” Carver knew what he really meant. ‘I’ll be your punching bag if you need it…if you can land a punch.’

“OK. I’ll try.” He desperately wanted to sleep.

“Keep Felix’s phone by the bed. If I have to call, I’ll call him. I’ll leave your phone free for calls from your family. But I want you to call me in the morning when you wake up. OK?”

“OK.”

“Carver, promise me you will call me in the morning.”

“Yes. I’ll call you in the morning.”

“OK. Put Felix back on the phone.”

Carver handed the phone to Felix who listened for a minute. “OK. Thank you Thom. We’ll call you in the morning. Goodnight.” He slipped his phone into his pocket and held out his hand to Carver. “Come, darling. I’m under strict orders to get you into bed and make sure you go to sleep.”

Felix coaxed him into the bathroom to brush his teeth and then helped him to undress and get into bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this exhausted. “Hold me? Please?”

Felix pulled on his sweatpants and tee and slipped into bed beside him. “Of course, darling. Come here.”

Felix’s strong arms wrapped around him and he buried his face in his neck. _What if I were to lose him? What if something horrible happened and I never told him how I felt?_ “Fee. I want to tell you something.”

“Shhhh. Go to sleep. You can tell me in the morning.”

He didn’t want to wait but he was so tired. It was a struggle to talk. “No, please.”

“Carver. It’s alright.” Felix rubbed his scalp and caressed his hair. “Go to sleep, darling.”

His fatigue was too strong, and Felix’s soothing strokes calmed his jangled nerves like a sweet balm, and despite his worries, he was asleep within minutes.

 

XXX

 

Carver was up before dawn and without hesitation Felix got up too. They dressed and grabbed a quick coffee and muffin from the corner bistro and headed to the hospital. The entire day was eerily similar to the day before. So much so that Carver was hard pressed to remember what day of the week it was. As promised he called Thom. At that point he’d still felt like he had a grip on things. Sleep had helped immensely. But as the day wore on and there were no changes in Garrett’s condition, he felt his control slipping further and further out of his reach. He was snapping at everyone, including Felix, to the point where Bethany made him go outside and get some air.

He paced in the dark next to his car, anger barely contained, seething about the gang situation and pissed off at Aveline for getting Garrett involved in the first place. He let out a roar and slammed his fist through the passenger side window, shattering the glass and cutting his knuckles. The sharp pain gave him enough focus to realize what he’d done and reign in the rest of his reckless impulses. He started at the car that once belonged to Garrett and looked at his bloody knuckles and started to shake. He slowly walked back inside and grabbed a towel from an empty exam room, wrapping his hand in it and getting out his phone to text Felix.

 

**Carver** : _I want to go home. Can you drive me home?_

**Felix** : _yes. On my way down. Are you OK?_

**Carver** : _No_

 

Felix met him by the car and looked at the window and at the towel around his hand and then looked him in the eye. “Are you alright? Or should we go inside and see a doctor?”

“I just want to go home.” He knew he sounded like a petulant child.

“I realize that. But do you need stitches?” Felix was perfectly calm.

“No.”

“Do you need a sedative? We could ask for…”

“Fee! I just want to go home!” He watched the color drain from Felix’s face and he felt horrible. “Fee. Oh, Fee, I’m sorry. I’m…” He ran his undamaged hand through is hair and pulled.

“Carver, I’d like you to call Thom now.” He’d never heard Felix use that tone. It was absolutely robotic and neutral, and that brought him up short.

_Maker, I'm scaring Felix. I don’t want that! I never want that!_ He quickly fumbled for his phone and hit Thom’s number.

“Carver, talk to me.”

“Thom, I’m losing it. I’m, I’m hitting things again. I’ve been snapping at everyone all day. I just screamed at Felix.”

“I’ll meet you at your place…Felix’s place. I’m leaving now. Put Felix on.”

He handed the phone to Felix and climbed in the car, ignoring the broken glass.

“Thom.” There was that neutral voice again. “Yes.” Another long pause. “Alright. See you there.”

Felix got in and handed Carver his phone back. He took a shaky breath and started the car, slowly pulling out of the parking lot and heading home.

“I’m so sorry Fee. Really.”

Felix tried to smile and gripped his uninjured hand. “I know darling. It’s fine.” But it wasn’t, and Carver knew it. They drove home quickly and Thom was outside the front doors of the building, waiting for them. Felix pulled up and rolled down the window. “Thom, walk through the parking garage. Meet us at the elevator.” Thom nodded and headed that way.

Felix pulled in, let Jim know that Thom was expected and parked. Thom caught up to them before they made it to the elevator. “Nice hand there, Hawke. Real pretty.”

Carver had no retort ready and just shrugged. The went upstairs and Felix went for the first aid kit while Thom helped Carver look at his hand. “It’s gonna be ugly and sore for a while but it doesn’t look like you need stitches. Mind telling me what happened?”

He looked around. “I’m losing it. I can’t focus. I was pissed that Garrett had gotten involved with the gang situation, and the next thing I knew I was bleeding and the window was shattered.”

Thom and Felix cleaned up his hand and sat him on the couch. Thom pulled Felix aside and had a brief conversation. _Hopefully he’s telling him I’m not a monster._ Felix came over and kissed him softly and scrapped his fingers gently through is beard. “I’m going upstairs to read, darling. Come up when you’re done.”

Carver nodded and gripped Felix’s hand. “I’m sorry, Fee. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. You’ll be fine. We’re fine.” Felix kissed him again and went upstairs.

Carver turned to Thom and took a deep breath.

“Good. I was going to tell you to breathe. Now, sit and get comfortable. It’s been a while since we did this, and obviously you haven’t been practicing, so we’ll start from the beginning.”

Thom sat across from him and walked them through the meditation exercise he used to do every day. It took a while for his mind to settle enough that he felt like he might be able to gain some control again. The panic receded slightly. When they finished it was an hour and a half later. Thom stood and helped Carver up. “It’s like riding a bike. With a bit of a refresher you can remember the whole process.” He walked towards the elevator. “Call me if you need me, but Carver…” He turned and looked him in the eye. “Get control of this. If this isn’t working for you anymore then go talk to a professional. There’s no shame in that. You’ve been through a lot over the years and have done amazingly well, but sometimes you need new coping skills.” Thom put his hands on Carver’s shoulders. “You get control of the rage, Carver. Don’t hurt anyone, yourself included!” He gestured towards his injured hand. “OK?”

Carver nodded. “Yeah. I hear you. Thanks Thom. Tell Josie I’m sorry for dragging you out tonight.”

“She understands. Sends her love. Call me tomorrow morning. OK?”

“OK.”

Thom stepped into the elevator and Carver shut off all of the lights and headed upstairs to bed. He stood in the doorway watching Felix read. _I love you. I want to tell you but right now may not be the best time. I don’t want the first time I tell you to be mixed up with my rage and fear._ He moved into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry Felix. I’m sorry for everything.”

Felix put his book down and motioned for him to sit next to him. Felix took him in his arms and Carver rested his head against Felix’s chest. “It’s alright, darling. I know you have a lot going on, and I know this isn’t the first bad thing to happen to you.”

Carver heard the unspoken ‘but’. _But you’re frightening me._ “Felix, I couldn’t do this without you. Thank you for being here.”

“Where else would I be, but with you?” Felix stroked his hair and he felt himself drifting off to sleep. He didn’t even care that he was still dressed. He could change in the morning. Right now all he wanted was to be held by Felix and feel him stroke his hair.

 

XXXX

 

He woke and knew it was late. Or early, depending upon how you looked at it. Felix was asleep, curled against his side. He’d changed into sweats but Carver was still dressed in yesterday’s clothes. Felix probably didn’t want to disturb him. _Maker, I’m gonna fuck this up. If I keep acting this way I’m gonna lose him. Gare, you’ve got to pull through. Things need to be OK again._ He stared at the ceiling for what could have been hours, until his phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts. It was Anders. Cold dread filled him as he answered the call. “Anders.”

“Hey. Sorry if I woke you but we wanted to let everyone know as soon as possible. The doctors said we’re out of the woods. Garrett’s still unconscious but barring any odd infections or health complications they aren’t aware of, they think Garrett should make a full recovery. He’ll be in the hospital for a while longer obviously, and he’ll need physical therapy, but he’s going to be fine.”

Carver stifled the sob that threatened to burst out of him. He took a few deep breaths and managed to quietly squeak out “Maker! OK. Thanks Anders! I’ll let you get back to Fenris. We’ll see you later today. Thanks for calling.” He hung up the phone and quietly cried tears of relief.

He felt Felix stir next to him. “Carv, you ok?” Even sleepy, his voice conveyed all of his concern.

“Yes. I’m fine. Anders said Garrett is going to be fine. The doctor said so.” Felix started to get up. “No, Fee. Go back to sleep. We’ll go over to the hospital later once we get some more rest.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“OK.” Felix snuggled against him and Carver wiped his tears on the back of his hand. Maker, he was a mess. _I need to get a handle on this or I’m going to end up wrecking what Felix and I have. I can’t lose him._ He thought about yesterday. About the scared look on Felix’s face and the odd tone in his voice, and dread began to grip his insides. _I need to get myself under control. I need to fix myself._

Those thoughts pushed Carver out of bed. He gently extracted himself from Felix’s warm body, quickly changed his clothes and headed downstairs. _I’m a mess right now. I’m not making good decisions and I don’t want to hurt Felix. I need to clear my head. Get things straight._ He grabbed his helmet and his motorcycle keys and headed to the garage. A ride on his bike usually helped him make sense of his thoughts. _I won’t be gone long. Just until I get things straight again._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you rachel4revenge for the amazing beta-ing! 
> 
> This chapter is from Felix's POV since the last one was all Carver. After this we go back to the switching. Hopefully that's not too confusing or stops the rhythm of the story.
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated her or over on tumblr! And a huge thank you to all of you who have taken the time to let me know what you thought!
> 
> No updated tags.

 

 

 

**Felix:**

 

Felix woke to an empty bed. He sat up quickly. Carver was not an early riser, and if he wasn’t sleeping then something was wrong. He got out of bed, skipping the bathroom, and went straight downstairs. “Carv?” The living room and kitchen were empty and Felix fought back his panicked reaction. _Kaffas_! He hurried back upstairs and grabbed his phone, jabbing at Carver’s number and willing him to pick up. It rang several times and went to voicemail.

He tried again and again, but the call always went to voicemail. He gave up and called Bethany.

“Hi Felix. Did Carver tell you the good news?!” He hadn’t heard her that happy since Garrett’s accident.

He tried to recall what Carver had said to him when he’d woken up in the middle of the night. “Is he there?”

“Carver? No. Felix, is something wrong?”

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. “Probably not. Carver isn’t here and with the mood he was in yesterday I’m just panicking a bit. I’d hoped he’d just gone to the hospital to be with you. But yes, he told me the good news. Garrett is going to be OK. Right?”

“Yes! We’re all so relieved! He’s not awake yet, but the doctor said he could wake up at any time.”

Felix was trying to put a happy tone in his voice, and not give into the fear. He walked around the loft as they talked, and noticed that Carver’s motorcycle keys were gone. He went to the living room closet and one helmet was missing as well. He felt a small sense of relief. “That’s really great news Bethany. I’m so happy for all of you. And I think Carver just went for a ride. One helmet and his keys are gone. Maybe he went to Thom’s.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t worry. He’ll turn up. Anyway, Varric and I just got here, and Anders just convinced Fenris to go home to get a shower and change. He’ll go when Fenris gets back. But we’re planning on being here when Garrett wakes up. So when Carver finally shows, just come on over.”

“OK. Thanks Bethany. If you hear from him would you have him call me, please?”

“Absolutely, Felix. And don’t worry. He always turns up.”

Felix hung up and called Thom.

He was surprised at the gruffness of the voice on the other end. “Hello?”

Then he looked at the clock. _Kaffas it’s only seven._ “Hey Thom, it’s Felix. Sorry if I woke you.”

Thom’s voice was instantly full of concern. “Everything OK? How’s Carver?”

_Fasta Vass. He’s not there either._

“I was hoping he was with you, and you could tell me how he was.” He ran a hand through his hair again. “He got a call in the middle of the night. I think it was Anders. Anyway, Garrett is officially going to be OK. Carver told me and then said to go back to sleep, so I did. _Kaffas_! I should have stayed up!”

He heard Thom swear under his breath. “Is he at the hospital?”

“No. I just spoke with Bethany. He’s not there. And his bike keys and helmet are missing.”

“Hmm. Well, he’s gone for day trips to clear his mind before. It’s one of the coping techniques we tried. Maybe knowing Garrett was going to be OK was enough to prompt him to go for a ride and work things out. My guess is you’ll hear from him soon. I wouldn’t panic just yet. But keep me posted. If he hasn’t contacted you by lunchtime, call me back.”

“OK. I will. Thanks Thom.” He hung up and sat at the kitchen table, staring at his phone. _OK. I’ll go get dressed and if he hasn’t called by then I’ll try him one more time._ Felix went upstairs and took his time showering and dressing just to give Carver every opportunity to call. But he hadn’t, so Felix picked up his phone and rang Carver again. _Still no answer._ Rather than sit there all day and worry, he decided to head to the hospital and wait with Bethany. _Carver surely will call one of us soon._ He grabbed the keys to the Mabari and headed to the elevator.

On his way out of the garage, he pulled up to the gate and rolled down the window. “Good morning Bran. Did you happen to be working this morning when Carver left?”

“Good morning, Mr. Alexius. Yes.”

“Felix. Please. What time was that? Did you notice?”

“I didn’t note the exact time, but it was somewhere around four.”

Felix nodded. “Thanks, Bran. I appreciate your help. Have a good day.” He rolled up the window and pulled into traffic. It only took minutes to get to the hospital, and when he pulled into the parking garage he hoped he’d see Carver’s bike. But it wasn’t there. He tried to call Carver again, but got his voicemail. He disgustedly shoved his phone into his coat pocket and headed to find Bethany.

 

XXX

 

They’d been sitting in the waiting room for hours, and Felix was starting to get hungry. His stomach growled loudly and Varric laughed. “Need some food there, Felix?”

“Yeah. I’m starving. I didn’t eat breakfast. I’m thinking about running around the corner to the Nevarran deli and bringing something back. You want anything?”

“Yeah. That sounds really great.” Varric made a face. “I’ve had enough of the swill here to last me for the rest of my life. Mind if I check to see if anyone else wants something?”

“Sure. No problem!”

Varric poked his head into Garrett’s room. There was a lot of mumbling and Felix took the opportunity to check his phone for the millionth time, even though he knew what he’d see. No new messages or voicemails. _Damn Carver! Where are you?_

Varric grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. “Nothing yet?”

Felix shook his head and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He plastered a smile on his face and looked Varric in the eye. “What’s the verdict?” Varric gave him everyone’s orders, and Felix headed to the elevators. He desperately tried to keep his mind from possible reasons why Carver hadn’t called by now. He’d already imagined Carver having an accident and lying on the side of the road, bleeding, and unable to call. And Carver’s motorcycle broken down somewhere without cell service, in the middle of nowhere. He’d even considered that he’d been captured for ransom. That was when he started trying to distract himself. He pushed open the hospital doors and headed for the deli.

As he waited for his orders to be made, he called Thom. “Felix. He show yet?”

“Hi, Thom. No. And I’m starting to imagine that all kinds of crazy things have happened. He’s still not answering his phone.”

“The little shit. If he’s not dead, I’m gonna ring his neck when I see him.”

“You might have to get in line for that.” Felix felt stupid asking but he couldn’t help himself. “Do you think something happened to him? I mean, wouldn’t he have called by now if he was fine?”

Felix heard the huge sigh on the other end of the phone. “Felix, I wish I could say yes. But I think he’s trying to work through what’s happened on his own. He’s _probably_ fine. I don’t think we should panic yet. It’s only been a few hours.”

Felix exhaled. “You’re right. I know you’re right. I need to calm down. Thanks, Thom.”

“No problem, Felix. Hey, let me know what happens.”

“I will. Thanks again.”

He hung up and tried Carver again, but voicemail eventually picked up. This time he opted to leave a message. “Carver, it’s Felix. Please, darling, call me? I’m worried about you.” He hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket. _Damn it Carver! Call me back!_

He paid for his order and headed back to the hospital. Varric poked his head into Garrett’s room and handed in some sandwiches, and Bethany came out to sit with them and eat. They all avoided talking about Carver, but Felix knew that if he’d called or texted they would have told him.

They sat anxiously waiting for both of the Hawke men to let them know they were OK, but they received no word from either for the remainder of the day. Eventually Felix grew tired of sitting there, lost in his thoughts, and he made his goodbyes and headed back home. When he pulled into his parking space he stared at the empty slot where the bike should be. He sighed, not sure if he should be mad or sad. He went up to the loft and threw his coat over a chair and poured himself a glass of wine. He turned on the sound system and Antivan guitar drifted through the room, making him think about Carver’s surprise indoor picnic. It had been so incredibly sweet and one of the most special nights of his life. He fought back the tears that threatened, and grabbed the nearest book, trying to distract himself by reading. Instead he ended up staring at the same page for five minutes, and all but chugging his wine, so he gave up and decided to go to bed.

He turned off all but one light, just in case Carver came home late, and went upstairs. He brushed his teeth, changed into sweats, and crawled into bed. He curled up on his side and looked over at Carver’s space, empty and cold, and the tears flowed silently. _Carver, where are you?! Maker, please let him be alright. I really don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to him._ He pulled Carver’s cold pillows around him, pressing them against his face. He breathed deeply, trying to catch any lingering scent of him. It was a sorry substitute for the warm body usually wrapped around him, and it only made him miss him more. He buried his face in the pillows, and quietly cried himself to sleep.

 

XXX

 

Felix woke the next morning feeling exhausted and out-of-sorts, with puffy eyes and a raging headache. He looked at the empty space next to him and felt an ache in his chest. It was immediately followed by the stirrings of anger. _Where the fuck are you, Carver?_ He sighed. _Great way to start my day._ He went into the bathroom and angrily brushed his teeth and took a cool shower, hoping the temperature would help alleviate his puffy eyes and headache. It didn’t.

He dressed, went downstairs and made himself some breakfast, which consisted of toast and coffee. He texted Bethany.

 

**Felix:** _Morning. Hear anything yet from either brother?_

**Bethany:** _Good morning Felix. And unfortunately, no. Sorry. I was actually hoping that you’d heard from Carv by now. Gare hasn’t woken up yet, but we hope he will soon._

**Felix:** _K. I’m going to stay here for a bit, in case Carv comes home. I also have a ton of work to catch up on. I’ll probs come over to the hospital this afternoon. Do you want me to bring lunch?_

**Bethany:** _Yes pls! Tx! And Felix, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. But I’m sure he’s OK._

**Felix:** _Thanks, Bethany. I’ll text you when I’m on my way. You guys can tell me what you want for lunch._

 

Thankfully he had enough work to catch up on, so he was kept from thinking about Carver every minute. _I only think about him every other minute._ He really didn’t know how to feel about things. He bounced back and forth between worried sick and utterly pissed off. In spite of that, he actually managed to get quite a bit of work done, and before he knew it, it was time to get lunch and go to the hospital.

 

**Felix:** _On my way_

**Bethany:** _K! any chance you can bring pizza? I’m craving anchovies!_

 

Felix made a sour face

 

**Felix:** _no problem. Want anything else?_

**Bethany:** _No. But thanks for bringing us edible food._

 

He found the number for a place close to the hospital and phoned in his order for a small anchovy pizza, a large cheese and pepperoni and a large cheese and sausage. _That should cover everyone’s preferences. They can pick off what they don’t like._

The pizzas were still warm when he arrived in the waiting area, Bethany all but attacked him. “Hi Felix! Mmmmm! That smells divine!” He handed her the smallest box and she opened it and beamed at him. “You are so sweet, Felix. Thank you!” She leaned over and kissed his cheek and went to sit down. Varric gave him a grateful look.

He put the other pizzas on the table and opened a box at random, grabbing a piece of whatever was there. He really didn’t care what it was that he ate. He hadn’t had much of an appetite since Carver… well, since he wasn’t around. He’d been mostly going through the motions of eating because he knew he should.

He and Varric took a few slices each, sent the rest of the pizza in to Anders and Fenris, and then waited. And waited. Late into the afternoon Anders poked his head out of the room, obvious relief on his face and grinning hugely. He announced that Garrett was awake and Bethany jumped up, running into the room. She reappeared a little while later, eyes red, but smiling. “He’s fine. He sounds like himself, although he’s very tired, and still pale.” She sat next to Varric and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against his shoulder and squeezed him tightly.

Felix had never felt more alone and out of place. Although he was incredibly happy that Garrett would be fine, he felt he had very little business being present for this very personal family moment. He stood and cleared his throat. “Well, I’m very glad that Garrett is awake. Please tell him I said hello, and I’m glad he’s doing better. But I think I’m going to head home now. I still have a ton of work to do, and poor Dracona has been alone a lot.” He couldn’t look at Varric or Bethany. “So, if you hear from Carver, let me know. OK? I’ll maybe stop by tomorrow, if I get caught up on the work stuff.” But they all knew that wasn’t really going to happen. “Anyway, goodnight. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I’m sure.”

Bethany popped up and ran to him, throwing her arms around him and pulling him close. “Felix, thank you for everything. Thank you for your support through this horrible time. Thank you for being there for Carver, even though he can’t be here for us. You are always welcome. You know that, right? With or without Carver around. We love you, Felix.”

Felix blinked back the tears and squeezed her tightly. “Thank you.” It came out as a whisper, but he knew she heard because she squeezed him harder. She stepped back and took his hands, pressing them gently. “Be careful going home.”

He nodded, waved to Varric and headed for the elevators.

He made it out of the hospital parking garage and back to his building in record time, mostly because he sped the whole way. He’d started thinking about how embarrassing the situation at the hospital had been, and how Carver was the one that put him in that position, and he wanted to get home where at least he felt like he belonged. He was angry at how worried Carver had made everyone and how selfish he was being.

He walked into the living room and threw the keys on the table and his coat over the chair and poured himself a very large glass of wine. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. The stress of the past few days was taking its toll and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to scream or cry. _Carver, why are you doing this? Why don’t you just call? You are being so fucking selfish!_

He sat on the couch and stared at nothing, lost in his thoughts, and drinking his wine. When he finished the contents he set the empty wineglass on the coffee table and scooped up Dracona. “Time for bed, dear. Alone. Again.” He brushed his teeth as the wine worked through his system, making him melancholy. He was angry with Carver, but missed him terribly. _Come home, love. Just come home._

He crawled into bed and curled up on his side, again, pulling Carver’s pillows against his face. The ache in his chest was almost unbearable and he threw the pillow across the room with a growl. “Carver, why are you doing this to me?!” He felt the tears starting and jumped up and ran across the room to retrieve the pillow, pressing it to his face as he walked back to bed. _Please be OK. Please come home. I miss you so much._ For the second night in a row he cried himself to sleep.

 

XXX

 

Felix woke up early. It was barely light outside. He looked at Carver’s empty side of the bed, sighed, and pushed himself up. He was exhausted but his mind wouldn’t let him sleep. He struggled to find the energy to stand and stumbled his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, showered and pulled on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He couldn’t work up the energy to put on anything more complicated. He went to the kitchen and made himself a coffee and headed back up to his office. _There’s enough here to distract me for a few hours, anyway._

He threw himself into his work, purposely turning his thoughts to something else whenever his mind would drift to Carver. He texted Bethany at one point to let her know that he wasn’t going to make it to the hospital, and sending everyone his love. _If Carver shows up there, I really don’t want to see him. Not right now anyway. Why should I reward his awful behavior by being there when he decides to show up? But what if he comes here? I don’t want him here. Not right now. Kaffas!_

It was lunchtime so he put his work aside and went down to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He picked up his phone and called the security desk in the lobby.

“Hello, this is Rylen, how may I help you today?”

“Good morning, Rylen, it’s Felix Alexius. Floor eleven. Rylen… I need to make a few changes to the security. Let’s start with the key cards…” He had him deactivate Carver’s card. _If he wants in he’s gonna have to get my permission. And he’s certainly not getting that any time soon._

He finished eating, and then walked through the house, putting everything that reminded him of Carver into a box and stashing it in the coat closet on the top shelf. Where I won’t have to look at it.

He went back upstairs and changed the sheets on the bed, collected all of Carver’s toiletries and put them in the top drawer with his clothes. Then he went back to his office and ignored the bitter ache in his chest, trying to focus on getting more work done. He felt better and worse at the same time, and just wanted the roller-coaster ride to be over. _If Carver shows up, I’m sending him home. To his own home. Because this isn’t his home anymore._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're almost at the end! I can't believe it! One more chapter to go in this installment of the Felix/Carver saga. I truly hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if you did, i really would love to hear what you thought in the comments or over on tumblr. 
> 
> As always, thank you Rachel4revenge for being the absolute bestest Beta and a really great friend. Everyone be sure to read her Secrets to a Good Life because it's just some absolutely AMAZING fiction! And it's FeVer. ;)

**Carver:**

 

Carver pulled into the parking garage at the hospital and drove through, looking for an open spot to park while also keeping an eye out for the Mabari. He pulled the bike in next to the elevators but hadn’t spotted the car. He rode to Garrett’s floor, lost in thought, but stepped out quickly when the doors opened, heading straight for the waiting area. Bethany and Varric were there but he couldn’t see anyone else. “Hey.”

Bethany’s head snapped around. “Maker, Carver, you’re alright!” She jumped up and flung herself at him. He barely caught her and he struggled to breathe as she squeezed him tightly.

“I’m fine, Bethy. I’m very glad to see you too.” She clung to him for a few more minutes and he looked over her shoulder at Varric with a questioning look. Varric raised his hands, palms out, and shook his head. _What was that about?_ “How’s Gare?”

“He’s fine. He woke up yesterday.” He felt her stiffen in his arms and then pull back. “Where the fuck have you been?!” He let her go and caught the brunt of the anger in her eyes.

He ducked his head down. _Shit_. “I went for a ride. I had to clear my head; get things straight.” He recalled the look on Felix’s face; the fear and concern. He looked at the ground and dropped his voice, “I was scaring Felix. I felt like I was losing my grip. It was better if I worked through it by myself. Less chance to hurt anyone further than I already had.”

“Carver you are such an asshole!” She shoved at his chest. “Do you know how worried we were!? Do you have any idea what you put us all through?!” She cocked a fist back and punched him in the shoulder. “Why didn’t you call?! Why did you have your phone off?!”

He reeled backwards from the blow, rubbing his shoulder. _Fuck. If Bethany is this pissed…_ “I figured you might have worried a little, but that someone would have figured it out.” A tight knot started to form in the pit of his stomach. “Bethany, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry anyone. I just needed to get my head on straight.”

“You didn’t think we’d worry more than _a little bit?!_ Did you even consider that we were worried at all?! Carver, you were gone for _three fucking days!_ ”

Carver looked at the floor. “My phone died the first night, and I didn’t have my charger.”

“That’s _lame_ Carver. Even for you. And you know it, or you’d be looking me in the eye. You could have used a phone anywhere…a gas station, a restaurant, a fucking police station! Or how about this, genius? Buy a fucking _new_ one!” She shook her head, gave him a disappointed look, and then pulled him into a tight hug. “We were worried, Carv. _Really_ worried.”

“Bethy,” His voice was barely a whisper in her ear. He needed to ask a question but was afraid of the answer. “Where’s Felix?” Bethany sighed and squeezed him tighter. “Why isn’t he here?” He knew what the answer would be and it made him sick.

“He was here yesterday and the day before. But, once he knew that Garrett had woken up and would be OK, and you hadn’t called anyone…” She let him go and backed away. “You hurt him badly, Carver. You didn’t contact him the entire time you were gone. He’s feeling embarrassed. I don’t think he could face us again. I can only imagine what he must be feeling. I know what I’d think and feel if Varric had done that to me. And I’m not sure I could face us either.”

“Shit! Bethy, I fucked up.” His voice was small and scared. “Can I borrow your phone?”

“Oh, no way! You are not calling him and getting him to answer thinking it’s _me_. I love you but I won’t do that to Felix.” She looked at Varric. “And you aren’t using his phone either. Either use the hospital phone or go charge it with my power cord and call him on _your_ phone.”

Carver sighed but sat on the sofa and plugged in his phone, willing it to charge enough to make a call, even if he had to contort himself to talk while it stayed plugged in. “Hey Varric.”

“Hey, Junior. You OK?”

“Yeah. Mostly. Guess I fucked up big time.” He risked a glance at him.

“That you did. That, you _definitely_ did.”

Carver stared at his phone and Varric put a hand on his shoulder. “Apologize. Admit you fucked up. Don’t give up.” Varric sighed. “At some point he’ll probably agree to talk to you at least. And if you are lucky, and he gives you conditions to take you back? Agree to whatever terms he makes; every one. And stick to them. That’s what I’d do if I were in your position with Bethany.”

He nodded and clenched his jaw, trying not to cry. “Thanks Varric.” All he wanted was to keep Felix safe, and not scare him anymore. And he ended up hurting him anyway. _I am such an idiot. Maybe he’s better off without me._ He squeezed his eyes shut. _But I’m definitely not better without him._

His phone finally rebooted and Carver placed the call. It rang twice and went to voicemail. _Shit. That means he rejected the call._ Bethany’s phone rang not one minute later. Carver’s head snapped up. _That is too much of a coincidence._

“OK.” Bethany looked at Carver. “No, I understand. That’s perfectly reasonable.” She nodded and bit her lip. There was a long pause while she didn’t say anything. “Yes. He seems to be.” She looked at Carver and gave him a half smile. “Alright. Will I see you tomorrow?” Carver gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. “OK. Goodbye.”

“That was Felix, wasn’t it?” Carver slumped against the back of the couch and covered his face with his hands.

“Yes. It was. I’m sorry Carv. He doesn’t want to talk to you right now. He needs some time to sort things out.” She sat next to him. “He asked if you were OK, though. That’s a good sign.”

When he uncovered his face, he saw Fenris standing behind Bethany, scowling at him. “Carver.”

“Fen. Hey. How’s Garrett?”

“He’s healing. I’m sure Bethany told you that he’s awake. He’s been asking for you. Anders and I have been telling him you would be right in. He’s been a bit out of it so he hasn’t noticed that you never showed up. Might I suggest you come see him now? He’s awake.”

Carver nodded and stood, following Fenris to Garrett’s room. He peeked around the door and caught sight of Anders who sighed with relief. “Carver. Good to see you.” He stood and hugged him, whispering into his ear. “Are you alright?”

Carver hugged him back, “Yeah, I guess.” He fought back tears that pricked at the back of his eyes. “No, not really. I fucked up.”

“Yeah, ya did. But you’ll fix it.” Anders let him go.

“I’m not sure I can this time.”

“Not sure you can, what?” Garrett’s gravelly voice was barely a murmur.

“Hey there. How are you feeling?” Carver went to sit beside Garrett’s bed and grabbed his hand. “You gave us quite a scare.”

“About as big a scare, I take it, as _you_ gave to everyone.” He looked at the three of them. “Come on. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” He looked at Carver. “It’s good to see you.”

Carver just nodded, fighting back tears. _Maker, this is not how I saw this whole thing happening. I’m such a fool._

“It’ll be OK.” Carver nodded but kept his eyes down. “Hey, Carv, look at me.” Garrett squeezed his hand. “You see those two amazing men over there?” Carver looked at Fenris and Anders. “You know the number of times I fucked things up so badly that I was _sure_ , with _every_ fiber of my being they would _never_ forgive me? At least twelve, counting this last incident.”

“True.” Anders smirked. “We _almost_ didn’t forgive him this time though.”

Fenris frowned. “We made him promise to remove himself from the front lines.” He looked at Garrett. “You are getting too old for such shenanigans, and we are getting too old to deal with the hospitalizations.”

Garrett slowly reached out and put his hand on Carver’s shoulder. “Give him time. He loves you. He’ll come around.”

Carver blinked back the tears that had been threatening to spill since he’d got to the hospital. “I hope you’re right. Cause right now, he doesn’t like me very much.” Garrett stifled a yawn and Carver stood. “You need rest right now, not deal with my fuck-ups. I’ll figure it out.”

“I’m your brother, Carv. I’m here for you. And besides, fuck ups are what the Hawke brothers do best.” He tried to hide another yawn behind his hand and Carver chuckled. “Get some sleep. I’ll come back later.” Garrett nodded and gingerly tried to get comfortable and shut his eyes.

Carver left the room and Anders followed him. “Carver, go home, get a shower, eat something. Felix was here for the past two days, and he’s upset. Let him wrap his mind around things.” Anders held his gaze. “If it works out, and I really hope it does, then you will most likely end up having a very painful conversation with Felix. You need to _listen_ to what he has to say. Actually hear what he’s telling you. From someone who has been on both ends of that kind of conversation, it’s not easy or pleasant either way. But do it. It’s worth it.” Anders grabbed him and hugged him, then went back into Garrett’s room.

Carver slowly walked back to the waiting area and stopped in front of Bethany and Varric. “I think I’m gonna go home and get a shower. Maybe grab something to eat. Take a nap. I’ll be back later.”

Bethany stood and wrapped her arms around him. “I love you Carver. It will be OK.”

He nodded and stepped back, waved at Varric and headed to the elevator.

 

XXX

 

Carver shook off his rain gear and hung it on the coat hook in the corner of the workroom. His car was still at Felix’s house so he had to take the bike to work. _In the rain._ _Guess it serves me right._ He sat at his desk and booted up his laptop.

“Asshole. ‘Bout fucking time you showed your sorry face.”

Carver sighed and turned around to face Thom. “Hey, Thom. Listen, I’m…”

“Save it. Did you get your head out of your own ass yet? Or do you still have shit to deal with?” Thom hung up his coat and snorted at Carver’s rain gear. “Serves you right, you idiot. I hope you got drenched.” He walked to Carver’s desk and stood in front of him with his arms crossed against his chest, staring at him expectantly.

“Yeah, I mostly have my head on straight. But, Felix isn’t talking to me.” Carver clenched his jaw, expecting a tongue-lashing.

“Yeah, I know. I talked to him yesterday. Pretty shit thing you did to everyone Carver. I’m really disappointed.” Carver winced. A ‘disappointed’ from Thom was infinitely worse than ‘disappointed’ from almost anyone else.

“I know. Honestly, I didn’t even think about it while I was gone. It wasn’t intentional. I guess I figured everyone would know what I was doing, and that I’d be OK.”

“Huh.” Thom walked to his desk and plopped into his chair, spinning around and pinning Carver with a stare. “You need a better way to deal with your shit Carver. Get it sorted. Professionally. Yeah? When it was just you it might have been alright to just take off. But there’s Felix now. And you can’t do that to him again.”

Carver looked at his hands. “I’m not so sure that I have Felix anymore.” He looked at Thom and felt the pinpricks behind his eyes. “He won’t talk to me.”

“All the more reason to get some professional help now. Don’t fuck around with this Carver. You need to talk to someone. Maybe if Felix knows you’re trying to deal with it, he’ll be inclined to talk to you again.”

Carver nodded and pulled his hands through his hair.

Thom’s voice softened a bit. “So how’s Garrett. Felix said he was awake.”

“Yeah, he’s doing better. I talked to him yesterday. He looked like shit, but that’s to be expected. But he sounded good.”

They heard Dorian and Cullen come in the front door of the office and Carver braced himself for the blast from Dorian.

“Morning all! Carver, it’s good to see you. Hopefully this means that Garrett is recovering.”

“Um, yes. He’s awake and recovering nicely, thank you. And thanks for understanding about last week… letting me call off.”

Dorian waved his hand dismissively. “Of Course! You were where you needed to be. With family. I’m sure it was stressful for everyone. But you had Felix there. He’s always such a rock in these kinds of situation. You’re very lucky. Anyway, Cullen and I stopped for donuts so help yourselves. They’re in the kitchen.” Dorian sipped his coffee and looked expectantly between them.

Carver quickly glanced at Thom who shrugged and held up his hands. _Fuck_. “Um, Dorian, I need to speak with you for a minute. If you have the time now?”

“Don’t leave on my account.” Thom turned back to his laptop and booted it up.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like this conversation one little bit?”

Carver stood and walked towards Dorian. “Your office might be best.” He followed Dorian down the hall and closed the door behind him. “So, I’m not going to sugar coat anything. I fucked up. Big time.” _Maker, Felix didn’t say a word to him. He’s clueless about this._

Dorian waited expectantly, and if Carver wasn’t certain Felix hadn’t said anything he’d think Dorian was letting him stew in his own juices. “So, am I to guess at this fuck up or will you be sharing it with me sometime soon?”

“I left. I didn’t mean to! But I kind of got all messed up in my head. And when we were told that Garrett would be OK, I knew I still wasn’t right, and I didn’t want to hurt Felix…” He looked up at Dorian whose face was as unreadable as a statue. “So, um, I jumped on my bike and took off to try to get my head on straight.” _Maker, I really screwed this up so badly. This sounds so ridiculous and childish now that I’m saying it out loud._ “And I didn’t call or text anyone to tell them about it. And now Felix won’t talk to me.”

Dorian was calm. Very calm. And staring at him. “So, I am to understand that your brother was stabbed and it was life threatening. That Felix stayed by your side while you were unsure if your brother would live. And that once you knew he would be OK, you took off like a teenager and had to ‘find yourself’ or some such nonsense and you left behind the man who was by your side faithfully through the ordeal. _And you didn’t tell him a thing, and didn’t call him the entire time you were gone._ Do I have that right?”

Carver swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, unfortunately, that pretty much summarized it.”

“And Felix is so upset that he won’t even talk to you.” The fury behind Dorian’s eyes was incredibly uncomfortable but the scorn was unbearable and Carver had to look away. “You are a fool. You are the biggest fool on the face of this earth. You have hurt the kindest, sweetest man who would have done anything you asked of him. You have taken the gentlest soul, and you have squeezed his heart between your fingers and crushed it. No wonder he hasn’t returned any of my calls. _He’s been covering for you._ ” Dorian smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I warned you not to hurt him. I very specifically asked you never to do that.” He walked around his desk and sat down, placing his hands flat on the desk. “Go. Go back to your desk and work on something. I do not want to see you, or hear from you. If you need anything, talk to Cullen or Thom. I have nothing further to say to you at this time.” Dorian turned away, dismissing him.

Carver left and went back to his desk. Thom looked up and raised an eyebrow as he walked by. Carver shook his head and sat down, concentrating on his work. _I deserve everything he said, and more._ He tried to concentrate on his project but his mind kept wandering back to Felix.

He pulled out his phone.

 

 **Carver** : _Felix, I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t help. But I am. And I miss you. Please call me._

 

XXX

 

 **Felix** :

 

Felix got into the office early and went straight to his desk. He knew his face looked a frightful mess and wanted to avoid everyone’s curious stares. He didn’t feel like answering any questions. He hung up his coat and set his laptop on his desk, walking around to sit. He immediately slapped his hand to his mouth, choking back a sob. The photo of the two of them at Alistair’s party, so happy, taunted him, and he quickly slammed it face-down on the desktop. _Kaffas_! He struggled to get himself under control and slid the frame into the top drawer, face down. He took a few deep breaths, and opened his laptop. At which point Alistair poked his head in. “Hey! Felix! How’s Garrett?”

Alistair’s concern was touching. He looked very anxious. “He is recovering, Alistair. Thank you for asking. He’s awake and doing much better.”

“Oh, thank the Maker! Solona will be glad to hear it too. She wanted me to tell you how concerned we both were, but we didn’t want to bother you all. That was a time for immediate family only.” Felix tried valiantly to keep his features schooled to neutral responses. “Anyway, I’m very glad to hear that Garrett is awake and recovering and it’s very good to have you back in the office. If you need anything, let me know.” Alistair tapped the doorframe twice in a farewell gesture and headed down the hall to his own office.

Felix was midway through a first read of a new contract when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sighed, flipping the phone open.

“Dorian. Good morning.”

“Don’t good morning me, Felix Alexius. How are you? Do you need anything? Are you at work?”

“Dorian, what’s going on?” He was afraid he knew why he was calling but he hoped he was wrong.

“I have just had a very disturbing conversation with Carver. Felix, why didn’t you call me?” The hurt in his voice was clear.

Felix sighed again. “Dorian, I didn’t want to upset you. Or make it any more difficult at work for Carver.”

“ _Vishante Kaffas_ , Felix! Stop being so nice! The man left you, and didn’t call you all weekend! I’m sure you were worried sick! I know I would have been, and you better believe that I’d have called you!” He could hear Dorian pacing in his office.

“Dorian, I’m sorry. I didn’t really want to upset anyone else. I was already upset enough.” He took a breath. “Dorian. Promise me you will _not_ breathe a word of this to my parents. _Not a word!_ Do you understand me?”

Dorian tsked into the phone. “Do you think I’m a complete idiot? Of _course_ I won’t tell your parents.”

Felix exhaled. “Dorian, I’m fine. OK, no, I’m not. I’m a mess.” He furiously blinked back the tears. “But I’m at work right now and the last thing I need is to have an emotional breakdown in the middle of my office.”

“Darling, that’s why you _have_ an office.” Dorian paused. “Alright. I will let it go for now. But I want you to call me later and tell me everything. Better yet, why don’t you come over for dinner. I’m sure I can have Cullen whip up some Ferelden delicacy for us. Or we can order in.” He could all but hear the wheels turning in Dorian’s head and it made him smile. “We’ll order in.”

“Alright. I’ll come over tonight. But you have to promise me not to keep feeding me wine. I’ve already missed enough work and I can’t call off tomorrow because of a hangover.”

“Deal. See you at seven?”

“Seven. And thank you for caring. I love you.”

“I love you too, Felix.”

He hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes trying to refocus his mind. His phone buzzed with a new text message, and he assumed it was Dorian. When he read the message his heart clenched.

 

 **Carver** : _Felix, I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t help. But I am. And I miss you. Please call me._

 

He couldn’t deal with that now. He refused to cry at work and if he thought about that message, he would definitely be crying. He turned the phone on silent and slipped it into his pocket.

 

XXX

 

 **Carver** :

 

Carver knocked gently on the door in case Garrett was sleeping. He pushed it open further and peered around it. Garrett was sitting up and Bethany was seated in the chair next to the bed. They both looked over as he entered the room and Bethany jumped up to give him a hug, and a knowing look. “How are you doing, Carv?”

He shrugged. “As well as can be expected, I supposed.” He turned to his brother. “Hey, Gare. How are you feeling?”

Garrett smiled and flexed for him. “I’m getting stronger every day, li’l bro. Now come over here and give me a hug.” Carver crossed the room and leaned over the bed, hugging him as best he could, given the angle. Garrett slapped him on the back and squeezed tightly. “Happy Birthday.”

 _Oh. Is it Wednesday already?_ He had completely forgotten. He looked at Bethany. “Um, Happy Birthday, Bethy.”

She laughed. “You completely forgot it was your own birthday? Oh, poor Carver.” She kissed him on the temple. “I’m going for a coffee. Anyone want anything?” She exchanged a look with Garrett and Carver knew that this was completely planned.

“No I’m good.”

“OK. I’ll be back in a bit.” She patted him on the shoulder, and left.

He turned to Garrett. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Garrett grinned. “What makes you think I wanted to talk to you about anything specific?”

Carver rolled his eyes and groaned. “How about the twenty-eight years that I’ve been your brother. I know you and Bethany very well, Garrett, and that little exchange just now didn’t go unnoticed.”

Garret shrugged. “OK. I wanted to talk to you about something. Actually, Bethany and I wanted to talk to you about something, but I thought it might be less stressful if it was just you and me having the conversation.”

Carver was starting to get impatient. “Just spill it already. What’s up?”

Garrett looked him in the eye. “We think it’s time that you got some professional help. You know, someone to talk to about how you reacted to my injury, to mom’s death... that incident that happened with you and Felix at my house.” Carver felt his face flush at the memory of the blindfold, Felix’s warm hands and soft lips, his awful flashback. _Maker, how did he find out about that?_ “You haven’t really ever dealt with it Carv. You just keep it all bottled up and put away and it comes out at really bad times and fucks you all up. And the people that love you take the hit too.”

Carver thought about what he was saying and watched Garrett brace for the explosion. “You’re right.” Garrett looked surprised. Carver gave a sheepish grin. “You look shocked.”

“Well, I’ll admit I expected more of a fight on it.”

He shook his head. “You aren’t the first one to suggest it to me, and to be honest, I thought about it myself while I was gone last weekend.” He sat back in the chair and settled in. “When you were hurt, I was… not in a good place. I was scaring myself, but I was also scaring Felix.” He looked at Garrett. “I _saw_ the fear in his eyes. It’s why I took off. I thought I could fix it myself before I ruined everything.” He chuckled ironically. “Guess that plan blew up in my face.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But, I know that if I’m ever going to have a chance to fix this with Felix, I have to deal with it.” He looked at Garrett again. “I _can’t_ have him afraid of me. I don’t _want_ him to be afraid of me.”

Garrett nodded. “OK. You know, whatever you need from me, you have it. You need me to come with you, or, I don’t know. Whatever. I’m there for you. You only have to ask.”

Carver felt the tears pricking at the back of his eyes. “That means a lot, Gare. Thanks.”

“Do you have anyone in mind? I mean, I know a few people I can ask.”

Carver nodded. “Yeah, Thom recommended someone. She specializes in emotional issues from losing people you loved. I don’t know what it’s called, really. There’s some professional name for it but I don’t remember what it is. Anyway, Thom thinks she can help. I have an appointment with her Friday after work.”

“What’s her name? Like I said, I know a few people who know a few people.”

Garrett looked genuinely interested so Carver told him. “Dr. Cassandra Pentaghast.”

“I’ve actually heard of her. She does a lot of work with the police department. She has a good reputation. Anyway, I’m glad you were already planning to see someone. Let me know how it goes. Yeah?”

Carver nodded and they both looked up as Bethany came back in the room. “Look what they made us in the cafeteria!” She brought over two cupcakes with ‘happy’ written on one, and ‘birthday’ written on the other in very small letters. She handed him the one with ‘happy’ on it. “Happy Birthday, Carver. I love you.”

“Happy Birthday, Bethy. Love you too.”

 

XXX

 

 **Felix** :

 

His phone rang and his heart clenched. He peeked to see who it was, fearful that it was Carver again. He’d been dodging Carver’s calls and texts for the last five days. _Oh, thank the Maker._ It was Bethany. “Hello?”

“Hi sweetie. How are you doing?”

Her voice sounded so comforting, and he really just wanted to go upstairs and hug her, but he had contracts to review. “To be honest, I’m not really sure, Bethany. I try not to think about it most of the time.”

“Have you talked to him yet?”

“No.” He took a deep breath. “Hold on. Ok?” He didn’t wait for her answer. He put the phone down on his desk and blinked back the tears, shaking his hands to dispel some of the anxiety that made his stomach clench. After a few minutes, he got himself under control and picked up the phone with every intention of telling her he couldn’t talk and maybe they could talk after work. “OK. Back. Hey Bethany…”

“Felix, maybe you should talk to him. I mean, I’m not saying what he did was right, but he didn’t do it to hurt us. He did it so he _wouldn’t_ hurt us, if that makes any sense.” Felix couldn’t say anything without crying so he sat and waited. Bethany must have taken his silence to mean that it was ok to keep going.

“Let me see if I can explain it. We were a very close-knit family growing up, but there was always a special relationship between my dad and Carver. Carver _worshiped_ him. He would follow him around and mimic the things he did. As far as Carver was concerned, the sun rose and set with dad. When he died, Carver took it really hard. He locked himself in his room and wouldn’t come out for days except to use the bathroom. He barely ate, and he didn’t talk to anyone, including me. It was one of the loneliest times of my life. My mother eventually took the doorknob off the door, and wouldn’t leave the room until he agreed to come out. But it took a long time for things to be even remotely ok again.

“Then we moved here and things were good for a while. But then mom was murdered. I’m not sure if you heard about that or not. Anyway, Carver _lost_ it. He was incredibly angry and hurt and he lashed out at _everyone_. Garrett tried to help him, but all Carver kept yelling was ‘ _You aren’t dad!_ ’ Garrett does look an awful lot like our father. And Carver could barely stand to be in the same room with him anymore. He started getting into fights on campus, and almost lost his scholarship. That was when Thom Rainier stepped in, and thank the Maker he did. He was the _only_ one who could get through to Carver. And he was the only reason that Carver was able to get his head on right again.”

Felix didn’t know if he could have this conversation right now. He felt badly that all that had happened to Carver, but it didn’t excuse disappearing for three days with no contact to anyone. “Bethany…”

She cut him off. “When Garrett almost died, Carver was scared and angry and all of the old hurt flooded back in and he knew he needed to deal with it. But he also knew that lashing out against the people he loved was dangerous behavior. He _knew_ he was scaring you, Felix. So he left until he could get control of himself, not thinking that by doing that he was still hurting us. I’ve talked to him Felix. I think he understands what he’s done.”

Felix stood up and walked quickly to close his office door, one hand pressed to his mouth to control the sobbing, but the tears were streaming freely down his face. “Felix, it’s your decision but as your friend, and as Carver’s sister, and because I love you _both_ , please consider hearing him out before you decide what to do.”

"I have to go Bethany.  Thanks.  I'll talk to you later."  Felix hung up and flipped to the text that Carver had sent him that morning.

 

 **Carver** : _Please, Fee. Talk to me. This silence is killing me. I’m lost without you._

 

Felix clutched his phone to his chest and sobbed.

 

XXX

 

  
When he thought about it, his week had gone about as horribly as he’d expected. He’d been completely distracted at work but thankfully, Alistair seemed to understand and was giving him some space. Carver had continued to text and call, and had left so many voicemails that his voice mailbox was full. That suited him just fine because then he couldn’t leave any more. Not that Felix had listened to them. More than once, anyway. Well, except that other time he played them just to hear Carver’s voice. And he wasn’t any closer to knowing what he wanted to do. He kept bouncing between white-hot anger at Carver, and morose pining.

He couldn’t take it anymore so he left work early. He wasn’t getting anything done anyway. The cab dropped him in front of his building and he barely managed to say something civil to the guard at the front desk. He rode up in the elevator by himself and dumped his coat and laptop on the table. He went directly to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine, pouring himself a generous amount. Dracona came to greet him, rubbing against his calves and weaving in and out of his legs, purring loudly. He calmed down a bit and bent to pet her.

“Hello, lovely. Thank you for being glad to see me. At least _someone_ cares. Because Maker knows my _boyfriend_ doesn’t.” He picked Dracona up and sat on the couch, scratching behind her ears and under her chin. He took a huge sip of wine. “I’ll bet if you could use a mobile phone, you’d have called me just to say hello and tell me that you were OK. Wouldn’t you, precious?” He took another gulp of wine. “ _You_ wouldn’t be a complete asshole and ignore me like I was totally unimportant. _You_ wouldn’t take off and not tell anyone where you were.”

He drank half of the remaining wine in one go and scooped her up and went into the kitchen in search of the bottle. He set Dracona on the counter and poured more wine into his glass. “Do you know what I think? I think I’m better off with it being just you and me. Just us. We make a cute couple.” He took a swig of wine and felt the warmth creeping up his face. He knew he was tipsy and headed for drunk if he kept up this pace. _Fuck it. Who cares?_ “Who cares?! No one. Not _Carver_. He doesn’t care. If he cared he’d have called me on his little _me time_ trip. He’d have made sure I didn’t worry. But noooooooo. _Asshole_.”

He took another gulp of wine and looked at Dracona. “Not you, dear. Carver. He’s the asshole.” He chugged the rest, picked up the bottle, and went back into the living room. _A glass is just a waste of effort at this point._ He was definitely drunk and headed for plastered and was only interested in speeding up the process. “Here’s to me.” He took a swig of wine. “Here’s to telling Carver to fuck off.” He took another swig. “Here’s to…” His phone rang. _Damn, that’s poor timing._ He looked at his phone and turned to Dracona. “Oh, looky who it is.” He waved the phone at Dracona. “It’s the asshole boyfriend. Should I answer it? Or should I ignore him again?” He took a swig of wine and said, “Fuck it.” and answered the call.

“Helloooooo, Carver. To what do I owe the gift of your call? I guess your phone is fully charged. Lucky me.”

“Felix…are you drunk?”

“No. No, I’m not. I’m fucking _plastered_!” He looked at Dracona and said “You’d think he’d be able to tell the difference.”

“Felix, is someone there?”

“Yes. I’m having a lovely date and a bottle of wine with Dracona. She’s not actually drinking, but she’s a very good listener. What do you want anyway, Carver? Why do you keep calling and texting me?”

There was silence on the other end.

“See, you don’t even know why you’re doing it. But _I_ do. You’re doing it because you feel guilty for being such a fucking moron and not calling me for days! For making me and the rest of your family worried. But they have to talk to you Carver. ‘Cause they’re your family. But I’m not. I don’t have to talk to you. I can do what I want. Like get shit-faced drunk.”

“Felix, let me explain…”

“Ooooh.” He looked at Dracona. “He wants to explain now.” He fought to bring his attention back to Carver. “Let me explain something to you, Mister Carver _I’m-a-bloody-mess_ Hawke. You fucking _hurt_ me. Me. It’s _me_ Carver. And you shut me out. Just like that. Like I was _nothing_ to you.”

He sat down on the couch, trying not to spill any wine because that would be such a waste. “I would have done anything for you. And you know _why_? Because I fucking _love you_! That’s why. I’m so fucking in love with you, and you just treated me like crap. Like I was nothing. Guess that’s because I _am_ nothing to you. So you know what?” Felix started to cry, tears coursing down his cheeks. A sob escaped but he forced out the words he never wanted to say. “I don’t think I ever want to see you again.” He couldn’t stop himself and he cried as the words tumbled from his mouth. “Because my heart aches so badly right now. All I wanted was to love you and for you to love me too. But you never said it. And then you ran away. Just ran… away.” He was getting tired and didn’t want to talk or cry anymore. He wiped his face on his sleeve and sniffed into the phone. “I’m hanging up. I’m tired. I’ll figure it out when I’m sober. Carver, please don’t call me.” He ended the call and let the phone drop onto the floor. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. _I’ll just rest here for a minute and then I’ll go upstairs. Just for a bit._

 

XXX

 

Felix woke up on the couch, disoriented and cold. His mouth tasted like something had crawled in and died. His head was pounding and he couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t in bed. He stood up and tripped over the empty wine bottle and it all came flooding back. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. And then fought back a wave of nausea. His phone alarm went off and he patted his pockets but couldn’t find it. He knelt down and listened, eventually digging it out from between the couch cushions. He rested his head against the sofa.

  
_I promise I will never drink that much again. And there is no fucking way I’m going to work._ He had to think about how he was supposed to call off. He’d never actually done it before and he wasn’t sure at this point who is supervisor was, ‘really’. So he called Alistair and made a lame excuse about having the flu, and said he’d see him on Monday. He crawled up the stairs and brushed his teeth as quietly as possible. He dragged himself into the shower, dropping his clothes on the floor as he went. He stood underneath a tepid spray until his headache started to recede and he didn’t feel like throwing up every minute. He toweled off, pulled on some sweats and a tee shirt, and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over his head. He really needed to decide what he was going to do about things. _I don’t want to spend another week like this. I can’t. Maybe Dorian could help me. Maybe just talking it through would clarify things._ He reached for his phone.

 

 **Felix** : _How about lunch?_

  
**Dorian** : _Sure. I’ll even buy. Where?_

  
**Felix** : _Don’t care. You pick._

  
**Dorian** : _want to meet early? If we can meet by 11:30 I can get us in at optimum cibum._

 

 **Felix** : _you are being too nice to me._

  
**Dorian** _: thought maybe a taste of home might do you some good._

  
**Felix** : _C u then._

 

He set his alarm for ten and rolled over and went back to sleep.

 

XXX

 

He entered the restaurant and breathed deeply. Dorian was right. The spicy scent did make him feel a little bit better. Felix spotted him sitting in a corner booth and he slipped into the chair across from him. “Hi. Hope you weren’t waiting long.”

  
“No. I just got here myself.”

  
They both looked over the menus and placed their orders with the server.

 

Dorian looked at him the way only Dorian could. “You look like _kaffas_. And since when are jeans allowed at your office?”

  
Felix shrugged. _No sense lying to Dorian. He knows me too well_. “I took the day off. Had a bit of a pity party for myself last night. This has been one of the most difficult weeks of my life, Dor.” He looked out the window to get his tear ducts under control. “I’m just so _angry_ at him. But I miss him terribly.” He knew that Dorian would know who he meant. “And I’ve been at war with myself all week about what to do. And I may have talked to Carver last night on the phone. And told him I loved him.” Dorian raised his eyebrows and was about to say something when Felix cut him off. “Followed by telling him I didn’t think I wanted to see him again.” He set his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. “What do I do?”

 

Dorian reached across the table to touch his arm. “Felix, only you can make that decision. But he was looking incredibly miserable this morning.” Felix looked up. “I think he may have been crying.”

  
“That isn’t helping Dorian. What would you do in my place? What if Cullen had done this to you? What would you have done?”

  
Dorian frowned. “Cullen never would have done this to me.” He sniffed and twirled the ends of his mustache. “Initially I would have told you to dump his wretched ass without hesitation. But I’ve had a conversation or two with Thom. He has enlightened me to a few outstanding circumstances in Carver’s life and I think I have a better grasp on things now. Carver _did_ handle the latest situation poorly, but I believe that he didn’t intentionally hurt you. So, unfortunately darling, the call is completely yours. You need to decide if you can forgive him for being an ass. I, of course, will support you, whatever you choose.”

  
Felix blanched. “What exactly does this support entail, should I decide not to forgive him? Does that mean you’d fire him?”

  
Dorian waved away the comment. “No. I’m not that stupid. He’s a brilliant architect. And if you _do_ ever speak with him again, and I find that you’ve told him I said that, I will never forgive you.” Felix visibly relaxed and Dorian smirked. “And based on your very visible concern regarding that subject I think you have already answered your own question, darling.”

  
Felix pressed his knuckles against his eyes and sighed. “Maybe I have.”

  
The waiter brought their food, and in between bites Dorian offered, “You know, just because you decide to forgive him doesn’t mean you can’t still make him pay.”

 

Felix frowned. “Dorian, that’s just mean.”

  
“No, really it isn’t. Mean is making the sweetest man in the world sad by stomping all over his heart. That’s mean. What I’ve proposed is simply just desserts. A little payback.”

  
Felix couldn’t help himself. “Like what?”

  
“String him along. Don’t just sweep in and forgive him. Make him work for it. At the very least, give him a piece of your mind. Let him know exactly what he’s done. Make him think twice before ever doing something so ridiculously stupid again.”  


Although he didn’t condone stringing someone along, he did like the idea of letting Carver know exactly what he thought of his stunt. For the first time in a week, he felt like talking about something other than his miserable love life, if only for an hour. Dorian always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. _I guess that’s what family does for each other._ He reached out and took Dorian’s hand. “Thank you. For lunch, for the restaurant pick, for listening. And really, just for always being there for me. I love you Dor.”

  
“I love you too Felix. And I’m very glad you are feeling better. It upsets me greatly when you’re unhappy.”

  
The rest of lunch was spent chatting about Cullen’s new addition on their house, the latest gossip from the publishing world, care of Bethany, and a smattering of other nebulous topics. When lunch was over, Felix hugged Dorian tightly before sliding into their shared cab. “Thank you again.”

  
“Anytime Felix. You know that.”

 

They rode the quick ten-minute ride to his apartment in amicable silence. Felix was lost in his own thoughts and Dorian didn’t try to engage him, instead opting to check his e-mails. Felix knew it was only to give him a way to feel less like a jerk for not talking. When the cab pulled up outside his building, he hugged Dorian tightly. “Thank you. For everything.”

  
“Your welcome, darling. If you need anything at all, please call me?”

  
Felix nodded and slid out of the cab. He vaguely remembered walking into the building and riding the elevator up. When he walked out of the elevator into his loft, his phone buzzed.

 

 **Carver** : _Fee. I’m so sorry. Really. I know you said to stop texting you, but..._

 

His heart did a little flip and his stomach had butterflies. Well, I might as well dip my toe in.

 

 **Felix** : _Carver, I’m really confused right now. I need some time to think. Do you think you can you give me that?_

  
**Carver** : _Yes. Absolutely! Whatever you need._

  
**Carver** : _I miss you, Fee._

 

Felix slipped his phone into his pocket and pretended to ignore it for the rest of the day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! I'm incredibly proud of this story, and I want to thank each of you for reading and cheering me on and just being extra super fantastic people. There will be much more Felix and Carver coming as stand-alone fiction but it will be part of the LAWB-verse. I mean, we have FenHAnders' wedding, and Baby Lele, and so much more, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Thank you to the Carver Fever chat group for all of your support, and cheering and silly prompts. You guys all make me laugh so many times a day. Love you guys!
> 
> Thank you to little_abyss for being there all those many months ago when I wondered what the hell I was doing with this whole writing thing. You were the voice in the dark that I needed, and I'm ever so grateful.
> 
> AND...Thank you AS ALWAYS to my uber-fantastic beta, and incredible friend, rachel4revenge. You are the most amazing person and I'm so glad to know you. Thank you for holding my hand through this entire work. YOU ARE THE BEST!!!

 

 

 

**Carver:**

He’d been dreading this all day. Hawke Family Dinner. Without Felix. He just wanted to stay home and hide, but Bethany begged him to come, insisting that everyone understood and would be nice. And they were all being nice. But he could see the sympathetic looks and it made him uncomfortable. Which was why he was now sitting outside by himself. It was a beautiful evening, warm with a soft breeze, and he couldn’t stop himself from heading out to the patio where he and Felix had snuck off to when Cailan had visited. He sat in _the chair_ and stared at nothing, thinking about every word Felix had said to him on the phone. His chest ached with the memory. Felix had said the three words he’d been dying to hear. He _actually_ said them. And then he said he didn’t want to see him again. Carver pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears away.

“That bad, huh?” Bethany pulled up a chair.

“Worse.” Carver looked across the pool, trying to get himself under control.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.” They sat there in silence for a few minutes. “He told me he loved me.”

“What?!” Bethany leaned forward and took his hand. “When?”

Carver bit his bottom lip hard to keep the tears back, and squeezed her hand tightly. “I called him Thursday night. He actually answered.” He looked at Bethany. “He was drunk off his ass. _Plastered_ as he put it.” He looked away again, somehow finding it easier to talk that way. “Told me off. Said some really mean, _truthful_ things and then he told me that he loved me, but that he didn’t think he wanted to see me again.” He truly thought he might die from the pain in his chest. He pressed his hand to it and rubbed the spot. “Bethy, I hurt him so badly. I never wanted to hurt him.” He looked at her and bit the inside of his cheek to keep his voice steady. “I love him.”

“Ohhh, Carver! Did you tell him?”

He shook his head and looked at his hands. “I wanted to. So many times I wanted to. But it was never the right time.”

“Sweetie! You need to tell him.”

“How can I tell him now? He’ll think I’m saying it only because he’s mad, or because I’m trying to get him back.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Bethany, I wasn’t thinking straight when I took off. If I had been, then I never would have done it.”

“So, is there no hope?” She squeezed his hand and rubbed his arm.

He shrugged. “I texted him on Friday. Told him again that I was sorry. He texted back at least. Said he was confused and needed me to give him some time.”

Bethany gave him a hopeful look. “So that’s good. Right?”

“I don’t know Bethy.” He didn’t even bother holding back the tears. “What if he never wants to see me again? What if he never forgives me?” He looked pleadingly at her. “What if I can never hold him again? What if…” He pressed his hands to his eyes and his breath shuddered as he tried to get control of himself.

“Do you want me to call him?”

“What?” Carver loved and dreaded the idea.

“I can call him. He’ll answer my call. He wasn’t at the office on Friday. He called off sick, so that can be my excuse if I need it. Felix never calls off.”

Carver wasn’t sure what to tell her. He really wanted to talk to Felix, and he wasn’t sure if Bethany talking to him would make the ache better or worse. “OK. Yes. Call him.”

Bethany took out her phone and dialed. There was a pause and Carver assumed that the phone was ringing.

“Hi sweetie. I’m just calling to check in. How are you feeling?” She looked quickly at Carver, eyes big, and gave him a smile. “Yeah, gang’s all here. They let Garrett out of the hospital on Friday so Fenris insisted on cooking for everyone. They all say hello, and we all miss you.” There was a pause while Felix said something. “Felix, sweetie, is there anything I can do?” There was another pause and she grimaced. “Yes, he mentioned that.” There was a bit of a muffled sound. “Felix, you’ve given him a bit of optimism. I hope that you meant to.” She sighed into the phone. “I know. Do you want to...?” She looked at Carver and made a face that said _sorry_. “Sure. Lunch sounds good. I’d like that, Felix. How about tomorrow or Tuesday? OK. Sounds good. See you, Felix.”

Carver watched Bethany’s face for any sign of what Felix said. “Well, he said he misses you. He did say he wanted to talk to you at some point.” She sighed and leaned in, placing her hand on his. “Honestly Carver, he sounded upset, but it also sounded hopeful? If that makes any sense? And I don’t think I’m reading into things. I really don’t. He just needs some time to process it. Get his mind around it.”

Carver nodded. “I guess. Cassandra said something similar. That as long as Felix was communicating it was a positive thing.”

“Oh, Carv.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “So, how did it go with Cassandra? Can I ask you about that?”

He took a deep breath and mentally moved to the new subject. “It went well, I think. I like her. She’s no nonsense. She doesn’t do the whole mumbo jumbo stuff I expected.”

“Is she helping you?”

Carver wouldn’t have bothered answering the question for more than a handful of people. “Yeah. I think so. I hope so. It’s a little early to tell. I’ve only gone to one session but I really did feel better afterwards. I’m seeing her once a week. I have another appointment next Thursday.”

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence before Bethany asked, “Maybe you should tell him you’re talking to someone now. Maybe it would help.”

“If I ever talk to him again when he isn’t drunk, I will. He deserves to know that, at least.”

 

XXX

 

**Felix** :

 

Monday and Tuesday dragged by. Felix had actually avoided lunch with Bethany, begging off and using work as the excuse. He knew she wanted to talk about Carver, and while he was able to think about him and not cry anymore, he was still undecided about what he wanted to do. Over the past few days Carver had sent him a few texts, and he’d briefly responded to each of them, trying to keep the message as neutral as possible. Tonight Dorian and Cullen were treating him to an evening out, at Dorian’s insistence. He tried to keep his focus on that, and he was fairly successful. He was just shutting off his office light and heading to the lobby to meet them when he received a text from Carver.

 

**Carver** : _I miss you so much._

 

Felix thought about how to respond. What did he want to tell him? The truth. But nothing else.

 

**Felix** : _miss you too. A lot._

 

Dinner was a decent distraction and he tried not to make Dorian and Cullen carry the entire conversation. He was fairly successful, mostly because they’d brought him a present. _Presents are always a good distraction._ “You know you didn’t need to get me anything. It’s not even my birthday,” he said, trying not to sound excited.

“Yes, well, we saw it and thought of you immediately. Cullen insisted we get it to cheer you up.” Felix knew that was a lie. Whenever he was sad, Dorian would always do something incredibly sweet and then credit his actions to someone else. “Well, open it!”

Felix tore into the paper and stared, open-mouthed. It was a rare first edition of his favorite novel. He felt a bittersweet pang, and happy tears threatened. He thought back to snuggling on the couch with Carver, watching a screen version of this very story. He lovingly stroked the cover and opened it carefully, breathing in the old book smell. He smiled and clutched it to his chest. “This is… I’m speechless. This is so thoughtful and absolutely perfect. Thank you!” Tears spilled down his cheeks and he hoped Dorian assumed it was because he loved the gift that much. Which was true. He did love it, and would have probably cried anyway. But the memories were overwhelming and bittersweet.

The rest of dinner was enjoyable. They talked about work, vacation plans for summer, and a multitude of other topics, carefully steering clear of any mention of Carver. But he was never far away from Felix’s thoughts and he would periodically reach out and caress the binding of the book and think about those first days when they were just starting to date. When he got home a few hours later he curled up under the blankets with his new treasure and read until he fell asleep.

Thursday was only minimally more bearable than the rest of the week. He thought about Carver just as much but he was less angry and more concerned with where he was, and how he was holding up. He was finding it harder to justify putting off speaking with him.

By Friday he’d made up his mind. He sat at his desk and stared at his phone. He opened the last text from Carver.

 

**Carver** : _Fee, please. Just talk to me? Please?_

 

He held his breath and typed a response.

 

**Felix** : _What would you say?_

 

It took less than a minute for the response to come through.

 

**Carver** : _Let me talk you to Fee. Let me tell you I’m sorry face to face. You can yell at me all you want. I need to see you. Please?_

 

This was it.

 

**Felix** : _You have one chance. The explanation had better be stellar. 8 tonight. My place. Don’t be late._

 

Felix spent the rest of the day trying not to obsess about Carver, or how the conversation would go. He was all but useless at work, and probably should have left early, but he forced himself to finish the contract he had been working on and then opted to walk back to his loft, trying to clear his head and calm his nerves. He stopped along the way to grab something to eat, and by the time he entered the lobby Carver was there waiting for him. He forced his lungs to breathe and his feet to keep moving forward. _Maker, he looks gorgeous._ The ache in his chest intensified and he had to fight his urge to melt against him. “Hi.” It was all he trusted himself to say.

“Hi.” Carver was watching him closely.

He pressed the button and called the elevator. They waited in silence for what felt like an eon before the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Felix stepped inside and waited for Carver to follow, then slid his key into the slot. The ride up was equally silent, and when the doors finally opened Felix breathed a sigh of relief. He dumped his laptop on the table and waved at the living room. “Have a seat. I’m going to change.” He didn’t look at Carver. He couldn’t without triggering the conversation, and he wanted to get into comfortable clothes. _Maker only knows how long this is going to take._

He threw on some sweats and a tee and when he came back downstairs he purposely went into the kitchen and gave Dracona some food and turned on the kettle. He took a deep breath to steady himself and walked back into the living room. “Do you want something to drink?” Carver shook his head but didn’t say anything. Felix sighed, sat on the opposite side of the couch and waited. He looked directly at Carver. “OK. Talk.”

 

XXX

 

**Carver** :

 

Carver fidgeted uncomfortably. He was disappointed that Felix had sat so far away but realistically it wasn’t unexpected. He kept the distance between them, figuring if Felix wanted to be closer to him then he would move closer. _Here goes nothing_. He took a deep breath. “Fee, I fucked up. I could tell you all the details of why I thought what I was doing was the right thing, but bottom line is, I hurt you.” He clenched his jaw, trying to keep his emotions under control. “I can’t tell you how truly sorry I am for that. It really was the very last thing I wanted to do.” He looked at Felix and waited for any sign of how his comments were being received. Felix continued to watch him and say nothing. He squirmed a bit under his stare and he thought he saw a bit of a smirk. _I deserve no less._

Carver cleared his throat. “I _know_ I scared you, Fee. How can I fix this?” He couldn’t keep the tears in check anymore but he fought to keep his voice level. “Please, tell me how to fix this. I have this ache in my chest and I can’t breathe when I think about not being with you.” He wiped his face with the back of his hand. “I’m just so sorry.”

He watched several emotions flit across Felix’s face before the neutral look was back in place. “You really are incredibly self-centered sometimes. You seriously thought you were the only one who could handle your rage.” The comments were delivered matter-of-factly and without heat. He shook his head and pinned Carver with a steely look. “Thanks for thinking so little of everyone. Thanks for thinking so little of _me_.” He held his breath and waited to see if Felix was going to say anything else. The calm way he was speaking made Carver even more afraid that he’d fucked up past the point of fixing things between them.

“Do you have any idea what it was like, lying in bed, alone for the first time in _months_ , not knowing where you were? Or if you were OK? Missing you so much, and so frightened that I’d never see you alive again? And then I found out that you actively chose not to call me.”

“Fee, I…”

“Please. I don’t want to hear it, Carver. I really don’t. You didn’t turn to me when you were hurting the most. You didn’t trust me to be strong enough to help you. But isn’t that what love is? Aren’t those the things that you are supposed to let the person who loves you the most do for you? I mean, if not, then what’s the point?”

Carver’s heart did a little flip. _Love_. _He said love_. He clung to that word like a life raft. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have shut you out. I should have talked to you.” He held Felix’s gaze. “Because I love you.”

Felix’s eyes flashed, the first full emotion Carver had seen yet. “I’m sorry. What?”

“I love you, too.” Carver held his breath and stood up. He walked to where Felix was sitting, took his hands and pulled him to his feet. “You said you are the person who loves me the most. Well, I love _you_ , Felix Alexius. And every word you said is true. I’m an arrogant bastard. I _was_ only thinking of myself. I did shut you out.” He took a deep breath. “Fee, if it makes any difference, I’m getting help. I’m seeing a therapist and she’s helping me work through everything. All of it.” He swallowed and when Felix didn’t pull his hands away he continued. “It’s slow going, and I’ve only been to two sessions. But, I think it’s helping. I want it to help.” Carver held his gaze. “I’m so very sorry that I hurt you, Felix. Let me prove to you that I won’t do it again.” He tried to gauge Felix’s reaction but couldn’t really see through his tears. “I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it. The thought of never waking up next to you again, of never seeing you smile at me the way you used to...” Felix had to strain to hear him whisper, “I miss you so much.” Carver hung his head and rubbed the back of Felix’s hands with his thumbs, tears falling on his skin.

Felix squeezed his hands. “Are you really getting help?”

Carver nodded. “Yeah. My therapist’s name is Dr. Cassandra Pentaghast. I see her every Thursday evening. Well, so far, I’ve been twice.” He swallowed the fear sitting just inside his throat and decided to take another chance. “Maybe… maybe you could come with me. At some point. Talk to her with me. If you wanted.” He looked at the floor between their entwined fingers.

Felix didn’t say anything for a long time and Carver started to panic. Then he huffed. “I’m still incredibly mad at you.” He felt Felix squeeze his hands. “But I missed you too.” Carver couldn’t control his shaking, and a small sob escaped him as Felix slipped his arms around his waist. _Oh, I’ve missed you so much!_ Carver buried his face in Felix’s neck and heard the words he’d been aching for. “And I _do_ love you, more than you will ever know. But if you _ever_ fucking do this to me again, I promise you, _I will kill you_.”

Carver crushed him to his chest, squeezing him hard, tears flowing freely. “I swear I won’t ever do it again.” They held each other for a while, not saying anything. Carver took the opportunity to breath the familiar citrus smell of Felix’s cologne and the natural spicy scent of his skin. Unsurprisingly, it seemed to calm his frazzled nerves. “Felix, I can’t promise that I’m not gonna fuck up in some other way though, or pull a different boneheaded move. I mean, I am a male Hawke. Seems like every few years we do something incredibly stupid. But we try never to repeat ourselves.”

Felix snorted. “Carver Hawke, what am I going to do with you?”

Carver closed his eyes as he felt Felix lips in his hair, and against his temple. He lifted his head from Felix’s neck and placing a soft kiss to his cheek. Felix turned his head slightly and their lips met, and all of the butterflies in his stomach went wild. He sighed and leaned into him, gently cupping Felix’s jaw with his hands. “I missed you.” He placed feathery light kisses against his lips. “I love you.”

He could feel Felix smile against his mouth. “Shut up and kiss me like you mean it.”

Carver returned the smile. “I can do that.” He nipped at his lips, gently pulling at the skin with his teeth before pressing his mouth against Felix’s, tongue darting out to flick against his lips, hands grasping frantically at his clothing. Felix was the first to break the kiss, his lips swollen and red, all but demanding that Carver kiss him again. Carver leaned in to comply, but Felix started walking backwards, taking him by the hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

Carver’s heart felt like it would hammer out of his chest. “Fee. Are you sure?” Felix didn’t say anything. His smile grew wider and he turned around, moving up the staircase and pulling Carver into his room. Felix stopped them next to the bed and reached out to unbutton Carver’s shirt. He saw the slight tremor in Felix’s hands and was glad to know he was nervous too. “Fee.”

“Shhhh.” With each opened button, Felix placed gentle kisses along Carver’s chest until his shirt was completely open. Felix pushed the fabric over his shoulders, letting it fall to the carpet. The cool air against his skin made Carver shiver. Felix sat on the edge of the bed and quickly undid the front of Carver’s trousers, pushing them and his smalls over his hips, freeing his cock. Felix slid his hands along Carver’s thighs and wrapped one hand around the base while the other caressed his hip. Carver moaned and slid his fingers in Felix’s hair as he sucked him into his mouth. Every teasing swirl of his tongue and gentle tug of his lips had him groaning and panting.

“Fee.” He was sure his heart would burst with all of the emotions he was feeling. “I love you.”

Felix released him with a pop, raising his half lidded eyes to him. Carver was hit with an overwhelming need to possess him. “Show me.” Felix leaned back against the mattress and pulled Carver along with him. He covered Felix’s body with his own, one thigh resting between his. He nuzzled at his jaw, loving the feel of the short beard that he’d kept. He pushed up his tee shirt and Felix wiggled and sat up a little to help him push it over his head and off. Carver nipped at his neck as he slowly rolled his cock against Felix’s hip. “I’ve missed you Carver. I’ve missed you here in our bed.”

Carver’s breath caught at the ‘our.’ “Fee. Maker, Fee, I’ve missed you too. So much.” He knelt between Felix’s legs and slipped his fingers under the waistband of his smalls, tugged them and his sweatpants down in one quick move, leaving Felix’s cock bobbing with the motion. Carver lightly stroked him, ghosting his fingers along his length.

Felix ran his hands up his chest and pinched his nipples. “Carver, please don’t tease. Not right now. I need you. I need to be with you.” There was no way he would deny Felix anything. He nodded and reached over to the nightstand, digging out the bottle of lube and squeezing a generous amount into his hand. He coated Felix’s cock with it, stroking him with one hand and slowly slipping two fingers into him with the other. Felix’s mouth went slack and he gasped, his hips pushing against Carver’s hand. “Oh, Maker, yes.” Carver gently worked him open, his heart thrilling at all the little sounds Felix made. “Please, Carv. I’ve missed you. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

His dropped his chin to his chest and breathed deeply. Felix’s words and the sight of him writhing under his hands had Carver fighting for control of himself. He gently withdrew his fingers and poured more lube into his hand, coating his cock and Felix’s hole before grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. He slowly eased into him, groaning loudly as Felix’s warm body squeezed his cock.

“Fuuuuuck. Fee.” He couldn’t take his eyes off his face. The absolute bliss on his face was riveting. Carver slowly started to roll his hips, listening to Felix’s ever-increasing moans. Carver leaned over and kissed him. “You feel so good, Fee. So tight. I’m not gonna last long.”

Felix grabbed at his hair and pulled. “Neither am I.” He felt his fingers dig into his back. “Maker, I’ve missed you, Carv. I’ve missed this.”

Carver sped up his hips to a quick staccato beat and then slowed down again, rolling into Felix in long, deep strokes. Felix caressed him anywhere he could reach, his moans increasing in pitch and volume. The way he was responding had Carver in a frenzy. He increased the pace of his thrusts, Felix’s whimpered moans spurring him on. Carver grabbed Felix’s shoulders, pulling him down against his cock, slamming repeatedly against him. Felix reached between them, taking his own cock in hand and stroking himself to the almost brutal pace Carver had set. They were desperately touching each other, hands and lips almost feral in their need. It wasn’t long before Carver yelled Felix’s name, his body spasming as he buried himself deeply in Felix’s willing body, coming hard, hips continuing to pound against him. Felix frantically stroked his own cock, moaning loudly as he spilled across his hand and chest.

Carver collapsed on top of him, ignoring the mess in his post-orgasmic haze. He wrapped himself around Felix and buried his face in his neck, the smell of sweat and citrus filling his senses. Felix still had his legs tightly wrapped around Carver’s hips and didn’t seem intent to let go anytime soon. Carver ran a hand down Felix’s thigh and squeezed his knee. “Fee, let me hold you?” Felix relaxed his grip and Carver gently backed away. He laid on his side pulling Felix against his chest so they were nose to nose, and caressed his face. “I love you, Fee. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Shhh. I believe you. You’re here now. Back where you belong.” Felix kissed him softly. “Tell me again.”

Carver smiled. “I love you. With all my heart, I love you, Felix.” Carver gently nibbled at the corner of his mouth. “I love you.” he placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. “I love you.” He kissed his jaw. “I love you.” He kissed his neck. Felix giggled and hugged him tightly. Carver settled on the pillow next to him, faces only inches apart. “I have something for you.”

Felix’s eyes got big. “You got me something? Is it a bribe?”

Carver kissed him just below his ear, his warm breath ghosting across his skin. “Well, I wasn’t above it, if it came to that. Do you want me to give it to you now?”

Felix grinned, “ _Yes of course!_ ”

Carver groaned dramatically and leaned out of bed, snagging his pants and digging in the pocket to pull out a small velvet pouch. He snuggled next to Felix again and placed the gift gently in his open hand, watching him expectantly. Felix looked at him and slowly opened the drawstring, dumping the contents into his palm. It was a key. “I thought it might be easier for you to keep an eye on me if you moved in.”

Felix’s gaze flew up from the key to meet Carver’s. “Are you serious?”

Carver cupped his face with his hands and looked directly into his eyes. “Yes. Please, Felix. Will you live with me? I mean, that key is to _my_ house, but if you’d rather live here we can do that. Or we could get someplace new.”

“What about Dracona?”

“Fee, you can’t leave her behind.”

Felix pressed their lips together. Carver held him tightly before Felix gently backed off, giving him a stern look. “ _Don’t_ think this gets you off the hook. You have so much making up to do. It’s going to take you _months_ before you’re back in my full good graces.” But he couldn’t keep the giddiness out of his voice.

Carver sighed, “I’ve missed you so much, Fee.” He rubbed their noses together. “I love you.”

“I love you, Carver. And yes, we will move in with you.”

He took a ragged breath, tears pricking at his eyes. He knew he’d been given a second chance that he probably didn’t deserve, but he was going to make the most of it. He gently rubbed the tip of his nose against Felix’s and softly kissed him. _I will never leave you again._ He looked into his eyes and smiled. “Do you want to call Bethany? Or should I?”


End file.
